Un nouveau départ
by Athysia
Summary: Après cinq longues années d'absence, Drago Malefoy est de retour, prêt à affronter son passé. Il va rapidement découvrir qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir changé. Hermione Granger ne ressemble plus du tout à la fille studieuse qu'il a connu au temps de Poudlard. Leurs chemins vont se croiser, entremêlant leur vie, leur permettant enfin à tous les deux de trouver la paix. (Dramione)
1. Le retour de Drago

Drago Malefoy se tenait devant la porte du manoir familiale, devant cette maison où il avait grandi, mais où définitivement, il ne se sentait plus véritablement chez lui. Il hésita longuement, se demandant s'il devait cogner ou tout simplement entrer comme il l'avait toujours fait par le passé.

Au bout d'un trop long moment d'indécision, il frappa enfin à l'aide du heurtoir en forme de gargouille qui ornait l'immense porte de chêne massif. Trois petits coups, si simple, peut-être trop discret? La seule chose dont il était persuadé à présent, c'était que ce geste incertain allait avoir des conséquences irréversibles sur sa vie et qu'il allait l'empêcher définitivement de faire marche arrière.

La porte s'ouvrit devant lui et une femme se jeta dans ses bras en une fraction de seconde. Elle le serrait presque à l'étouffer tout en laissant libre cours à ses larmes qui coulaient désormais en abondance le long de ses joues.

-Drago, mon fils! Tu es revenue, sanglota Narcissa Malefoy avec une voix débordante d'émotion.

-Oui maman…

Drago se sentit immédiatement submergé par une chaleur. Cette chaleur, il ne l'avait pas ressentie depuis très longtemps. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, jamais il n'avait eu l'audace avant aujourd'hui, d'appeler sa mère maman, mais le mot mère lui avait paru trop froid, trop impersonnel pour qualifier cette femme devenue si différente de celle qu'il avait quitté il y a quelques années déjà…

Cinq ans pour être exacte. Cinq longues années où Drago Malefoy avait voyagé à travers le monde afin de trouver la paix intérieure, mais aussi pour se trouver lui-même en quelque sorte. Par le passé, il avait toujours suivi la route pavée d'or que lui avait indiqué son père. Cette route, construite de luxe et d'intolérance, devait le conduire vers les hautes sphères du pouvoir. Son enfance lui avait toujours semblé être parfaite. Recevant de ses parent plus qu'il ne l'avait véritablement mérité et désirant toujours avoir plus que ce qu'on lui offrait.

À l'âge de seize ans, sa jalousie et son ambition l'avaient poussé à accepter une opportunité qui devait lui permettre de prouver sa valeur au sein de l'organisation du plus puissant mage noir que le monde n'ait jamais connu. Drago s'était laissé séduire par l'offre alléchante et avait accepté la mission, qui s'averrait au final, n'être qu'un piège, une sorte de machination déguisée qui n'avait pour seul but que de satisfaire la vengeance d'un homme encore plus orgueilleux et rancunier que son propre père.

C'est à ce moment là que toute sa vie tout entière avait entièrement basculé. Il était devenu l'esclave de ses mauvais choix, soumis aux quatre volontés d'un homme aux propos fanatiques et dangereux. Un faux sang pur qui en avait trompé plus d'un avec ses beaux discours.

Il aurait pu faire d'autres choix, des choix qui auraient nécessité un grand courage, mais à cette époque et peut-être encore un peu quelque fois de nos jours, Drago n'était qu'un lâche, un gamin trop gâté qui découvrait avec horreur que sa vie qu'il avait cru si parfaite, cachait de sombres secrets. Toute cette histoire, son histoire, elle semblait si loin et si près à la fois maintenant qu'il était de retour là où tout avait commencé!

Au bout d'une longue étreinte qui n'en finissait pas, Narcissa Malefoy se décida enfin à lâcher son fil et à le faire entrer dans la maison. Elle lui souriait chaleureusement, mettant dans ce simple geste tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui et qu'elle avait, durant si longtemps, eu du mal à lui démontrer clairement.

Cette femme qu'il avait aujourd'hui devant lui, était toujours sa mère, mais quelque chose en elle avait changé. Physiquement, elle était encore aussi belle et raffinée que dans ses souvenirs, mais l'expression froide et hautaine qui habitait son visage en permanence auparavant avait disparu. De petites rides d'inquiétude semblaient avoir marqué un peu son visage, offrant une vision plus humaine à la plastique parfaite qu'elle avait toujours exposée si fièrement par le passé.

-Où est père, lui demanda Drago au bout d'un long moment de silence et de contemplation mutuelle.

-Dans son bureau, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il te voit comme ça, lui répondit Narcissa.

Drago avait parfaitement conscience de l'image qu'il projettait actuellement. Il venait à peine d'arriver d'un très long et épuisant voyage et il s'était un peu négligé depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision de revenir parmi les siens. Ses cheveux avaient besoin d'une bonne coupe, sa barbe poussait depuis plus d'un mois sans même qu'il n'ait pensé à la tailler pour qu'elle ait une forme cohérente et que dire de ses habits! Ils étaient couverts de poussière lui donnant l'apparence d'un vagabond. Se présenter comme ça devant son père n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de lui prouver qu'il n'était plus le garçon faible qu'il avait toujours été à ses yeux. Mais ce qu'il pourrait bien penser de lui désormais, il s'en fichait! Plus vite il l'aura vu et plus vite il se sentira soulagé du poids de cette attente.

Il accompagna silencieusement sa mère dans le vaste labyrinthe de couloir qu'il connaissait si bien et se retrouva devant la familière porte de bois sculptée derrière laquelle se cachait son père. Discrètement, il prit une grande inspiration, mais sa mère semblait encore hésiter, comme si elle lui cachait quelque chose, comme si finalement le vrai problème ce n'était pas que Lucius Malefoy voit Drago affublé de la sorte, mais plutôt que Drago voit son père tel qu'il est devenu…

-Écoute Drago, il a changé tu sais…

-Mère ouvrez cette porte, lui ordonna Drago d'un ton plus froid que celui qu'il avait prévu employer.

Elle s'exécuta et le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était plus qu'affligeant. Lucius Malefoy était étendu à plat ventre sur une causeuse, le visage enfoncé dans un coussin recouvert de bave. Son bras pendait dans le vide et il semblait avoir échappé une bouteille de whisky qui avait roulée un peu plus loin sur le plancher probablement parce qu'il s'était endormi.

Madame Malefoy s'avança vers son mari et le secoua d'abord tout doucement, puis augmenta la vigueur de son geste en voyant qu'il ne se réveillait toujours pas.

-Lucius… Lucius réveille toi, ton fils est ici!

-Fils…Dra..go, Drago, dit plus clairement l'homme en relevant la tête, avec un filet de bave collé à sa joue.

Il le dévisagea un moment, comme s'il n'était pas encore certain que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, fût réellement la chair de sa chair. Une fois que son esprit embrumé d'alcool parvint enfin à le reconnaître, il lui lança :

-Tu as l'air d'une vraie loque mon fils!

-Ce doit être parce que j'ai toujours rêvé de vous ressembler père, répondit Drago du tact-o-tact.

-Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte. Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin, un lâche. Tu nous as abandonné, tu as abandonné ta mère alors qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de toi. Elle a tout sacrifié et tout risqué pour toi! Tu n'es qu'un ingrat, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, tu te décide enfin à revenir, mais tu te présente devant nous vêtu de la sorte et tu ose me critiquer et me juger moi, sous mon propre toit!

Les paroles de son père lui firent mal. Drago savait exactement quels reproches son père allait lui faire quand il le reverrait, mais malgré cela, malgré sa préparation mental, il avait quand même mal. Peut-être était-ce parce que dans tous les scénarios qu'il s'était imaginés dans sa tête, Lucius avait cet air dominant, fier et hautain qu'il avait toujours eu lors de leur affrontements passés et non cette apparence d'ivrogne si grotesque. Il n'était plus qu'une pâle caricature de lui-même.

Le fait de découvrir qu'il avait abandonné sa mère toute seule, depuis tout ce temps, avec un homme tel que lui, le fit souffrir intérieurement et lui fit presque regretter de l'avoir quittée, mais il avait eu besoin de partir. Égoïstement, il avait fait le choix de quitter les siens. Il avait décidé de le faire quelques mois seulement après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, persuadé que c'était le seul bon choix qui s'offrait encore à lui après tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'il avait vu, tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Son voyage ne devait durer que quelques mois au début, juste le temps nécessaire pour que les choses reprennent un peu leur place, mais il s'est étiré jusqu'à duré cinq longues années qui lui ont parue pourtant bien trop courtes. Sa mère pensait même qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Il n'avait jamais cessé de lui écrire cependant, lui parlant de sa vie, des pays qu'il visitait et refusant toujours l'argent qu'elle voulait lui envoyer. Il vivait en nomade sur la route, dormait dans des auberges et travaillait pour subvenir à ses besoins. Il se baladait entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu, découvrant avec fascination ces êtres qu'il avait tant appris à mépriser durant son enfance, découvrant de lui-même combien son éducation avait manqué d'ouverture et surtout de tolérance.

-Je vais vous laisser père. Nous parlerons demain quand vous aurez dégrisé, lui dit Drago d'un ton neutre.

-Dégrisé ou pas, sache que mon opinion à propos de toi restera toujours la même!

Un peu plus tard, Drago et sa mère s'était assis au salon en tenant chacun dans leurs mains, une tasse de thé bien chaude et réconfortante. À aucun moment elle n'avait essayé d'excuser le comportement de Lucius. La femme qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, se serait empressée de le faire, mais celle qui était devant lui aujourd'hui, semblait ne plus vouloir lui trouver d'excuses. Elle se contentait maintenant d'éviter de parler de lui et puis de toute façon, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire à son propos que ce qu'il avait montré de lui tout à l'heure.

Narcissa était intarissable et bombardait son fils de questions. Elle n'avait pas reçu de lettre de lui depuis plus de deux mois et ça l'avait beaucoup inquiété. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait ressenti que c'était différent…

-Il s'est passé quelque chose n'est-ce pas?

\- Rien de bien important, lui répondit évasivement Drago.

-Tu sais mon fils, les mères ressentent ces choses là…

-C'est un peu compliqué et je ne me sens pas encore prêt à en parler.

Après plusieurs heures de discussion presque ininterrompue, Drago et sa mère prirent chacun la direction de leurs chambres respectives. Lucius Malefoy semblait ne pas avoir bougé de son bureau et Narcissa, de son côté, semblait assez habituée à dormir toute seule dans son très grand lit.

Drago hésita un peu. Devait-il dormir dans sa chambre ou dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'invité que contenait la propriété? En poussant la porte de la pièce qui était autrefois la sienne, il réalisa que rien n'avait bougé depuis son départ. L'endroit était propre et bien rangé, signe que leur elfe de maison avait continué son entretient de façon régulière. Tous les objets qu'il avait laissés derrière lui, il y a cinq ans, étaient exactement au même endroit. À croire que personne n'y avait remis les pieds.

Sur les murs, il y avait toujours ses bannières à l'effigie de la maison Serpentard. Il s'approcha lentement de l'une d'elle, regardant de plus près ce logo qui l'avait rendu si fière à une certaine époque. Aujourd'hui, tout cela appartenait à un lointain passé rempli de vieux démons très tenaces qui le hantaient parfois la nuit.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante. Il retira rapidement ses vêtements poussiéreux afin de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Il y resta même un temps qui lui parût presque indécent, mais il y avait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Après en être finalement sorti, il se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Son ancien miroir où il avait l'habitude de s'admirer quand il était plus jeune et qui lui renvoyait aujourd'hui une image de lui bien différente de celle qu'il avait toujours été si fière de montrer, même si durant ses dernières années de vie ici, il avait eu souvent bien du mal à s'y regarder longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla très tôt. Le soleil estival plombait sur son visage, l'extirpant lentement de ses rêves un peu tourmentés. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, admirant la vaste plaine où il avait tant volé durant son adolescence. Il décida sur un coup de tête de l'ouvrir et d'enfourcher son vieux balai de course pour vérifier s'il en était toujours autant capable.

Du haut des airs, vêtue uniquement du boxer dans lequel il avait dormi, Drago fendit l'air à une vitesse folle, se retenant pour ne pas crier sa joie et son excitation. Le bonheur monta en lui, effaçant momentanément de sa tête tous ses souvenirs douloureux que sa nuit au manoir avaient ravivés. Insouciant, téméraire et heureux, c'était ce qu'il ressentait et c'était ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti à chaque fois qu'il avait volé de cette façon.

Au bout d'un long moment qui lui parût presque une éternité, il décida de rentrer. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de reprendre une autre très longue douche dans sa salle de bain et il en profita en même temps pour se débarrasser de sa barbe et pour se couper un peu les cheveux à l'aide d'un sort. Il décida cependant de ne pas reprendre son ancien look un peu trop coiffé d'avant son départ, préférant maintenant avoir un style un peu plus décontracté et moderne.

Satisfait par l'image qu'il projetait, Drago vida ensuite le contenue de son sac à dos sur son lit. Il était bien plus garnit qu'il en avait l'air et cela était possible grâce à un sort d'extension indétectable qu'il avait lui-même jeté lorsqu'il se l'était procuré. Il avait donc pu voyager assez aisément avec beaucoup de choses sans que cela ne soit trop lourd ou encombrantà transporter.

Il regarda ses vêtements longuement avant de se décider. Il choisit d'enfiler un pantalon noir et une chemise d'un ton de gris avec une touche de bleu qui faisait parfaitement ressortir l'intensité de la couleur de ses yeux. Il ne possédait plus de veston et ceux que contenait encore son ancienne garde-robe ne lui allaient plus vraiment. De toute façon, il était certain que sa mère ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Il prit ensuite son temps avant de descendre, un peu nerveux de vivre son premier matin dans son ancienne/nouvelle vie. Il décida de faire un peu le tour des pièces avoisinantes à sa chambre, pour mieux s'imprégner de son passé et se prouver en quelque sorte à lui-même, qu'il n'était plus le même Drago que celui qui habitait les lieux jadis. Il constata que les pièces ne contenaient plus autant d'objets que dans ses souvenirs. En y regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus que des meubles nues et vides. Les fenêtres n'avaient plus de rideaux, les lits plus de couettes et les murs plus un seul tableau.

Il continua ensuite à faire le tour de la propriété et il constata rapidement que les seules pièces qui semblaient encore posséder une âme ou un décor, étaient celles que ses parents utilisaient encore. Il se souvint combien sa mère était fière de redécorer régulièrement chacune des pièces de ce manoir. Voir ainsi sa maison devenir presque complètement dépersonnalisée, le laissait un peu perplexe.

Drago retrouva sa mère sur la terrasse. La femme était entrain de lire la gazette du sorcier en buvant son café matinal. En l'entendant approcher, elle leva les yeux vers lui, manquant de s'étouffer avec la gorger du breuvage brûlant qu'elle venait tout juste de prendre.

-Mon fils, tu es devenu un si bel homme. Et ces muscles! Ça parait que tu as travaillé physiquement ces dernières années. Tu dois avoir brisé bien des cœurs avec un physique pareil, le taquina sa mère tout en l'admirant.

-C'est parce que je vous ressemble beaucoup, la complimenta son fils en retour.

Un voile de tristesse passa rapidement dans les yeux de Drago, subtile, discret, mais assez présent pour que sa mère s'en soit aperçue. Elle le dévisagea un moment et il savait, sans qu'elle n'ait à dire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle avait compris que c'était plutôt lui qui avait eu le cœur brisé.

Spontanément, elle se leva et le serra dans ses bras. Décidément cette femme avait véritablement changée! Jamais elle ne se serait abaissée à une telle démonstration de compassion envers lui, mais maintenant, elle semblait plus en harmonie avec ce qu'elle ressentait et plus encline à laisser s'exprimer plus librement ses émotions.

-Ça va maman, c'est une vielle histoire, lui dit Drago pour la rassurer.

-Tu sais, les vieilles histoires font souffrir longtemps, je suis bien placé pour le savoir!

-Je sais…

Drago se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et prit place à la table. L'elfe de maison lui apporta un copieux petit déjeuner digne des meilleurs restaurants. Drago mangea avec appétit et sa mère l'observait du coin de l'œil, en affichant un sourire amusé. Elle se souvenait qu'à une certaine époque, son fils regardait toujours très longuement sa nourriture avant d'avaler la moindre bouchée, trouvant toujours une critique méchante à faire à leur elfe pour le forcer à s'auto punir. Le voir manger avec autant d'enthousiasme lui confirma qu'il avait bel et bien changé.

-Maman, pourquoi il n'y a plus de bibelots, de cadres ou même de couette sur les lits des chambres des invités, lui demanda Drago entre deux bouchées.

-Je…c'est…comment dire…

-Maman?

-J'ai tout vendu, par nécessité… Disons que nous n'avons plus autant d'argent qu'à l'époque. Ton père avait fait de mauvais placement et quand le seigneur des ténèbres est mort, le marché a changé et nous avons perdu beaucoup. Tout ce qui nous restait après cela, c'était le contenue de notre coffre à Gringotts.

-Mais ce coffre est plein, c'est largement suffisant pour vivre confortablement!

-Il l'était, mais peu de temps après ton départ, ton père a subi son procès et il a été condamné à verser une très grosse amende au ministère, pour se racheter en quelque sorte auprès des victimes de la guerre. Plus de la moitié de nos avoirs y sont passés. Il y a deux ou trois ans, j'ai commencé à vendre quelques objets que je trouvais inutiles ou superflus pour pouvoir garder notre train de vie. Les chambres d'invité ne nous servent plus de toute façon, alors à quoi bon les remplir de babioles que personne ne regarde et qui ne font que donner du travail supplémentaire à notre elfe.

-Mais tu as toujours aimé ces babioles, lui dit gentiment Drago.

-C'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance pour moi. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir changé mon fils… Tu sais, la seule chose que j'ai refusé de toucher dans toute la maison et pour laquelle je me serais battue jusqu'au bout pour que ça n'arrive pas, c'est ta chambre. C'était en quelque sorte devenu mon musée privé, pour me rappeler que tu as un jour vécu ici auprès de moi...

-Hey, ne pleure pas. Tu aurais dû me le dire dans tes lettres que vous aviez des problèmes d'argent, je serais revenue plus tôt. Je t'aurais aidé. Tu le sais j'espère, lui dit Drago après l'avoir enlacée avec tendresse.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu reviennes à cause de moi. Beaucoup de choix que tu as fait, beaucoup de choses que tu as subi dans ton passé, toute cette souffrance inutile, tout cela a été causé par de mauvaises décisions que ton père et moi avions prises. Pour une fois, je voulais que tu vives ta propre vie en faisant tes propres choix, même si cela impliquait que tu ne reviennes jamais ici auprès de moi. Te savoir enfin libre me comble de bonheur et te voir ainsi, aujourd'hui devant moi, est la chose qui me rend le plus fière, lui expliqua la femme en se ressaisissant légèrement.

Drago savait que sa mère l'avait toujours protégé et encore une fois, ce fut une façon pour elle de le faire et pour cela il lui en était d'autant plus reconnaissant, même s'il aurait préférer savoir ce qu'elle vivait durant son absence.

Vers l'heure du lunch, Lucius Malefoy émergea enfin de son bureau. Drago l'aperçut enfin à la lumière du jour. Il avait une barbe de trois ou quatre jours, les yeux cernés et le teint verdâtre. Sa démarche autrefois si fière, était devenue traînante.

Lucius regarda son fils de la tête au pied avant de lui lancer sur un ton aux accents sarcastiques :

-Maintenant tu es digne de te présenter devant moi fils!

-J'aimerais en dire autant de vous père, lui répondit Drago d'un ton lourd de reproches.

-Pour moi, ce n'est pas pareil. Je suis le maître de cette maison. Je peux me promener nue si cela me chante. Ne crois pas que parce que tu es de retour ici, dans tes beaux habits, que je vais te laisser prendre ma place!

Lucius Malefoy saisit une bouteille de whisky qui était posé sur un petit meuble rempli de verres de toute sorte, mais dont il jugeait l'utilité superflue. Il but directement au goulot, comme le pire des ivrognes. Drago se précipita vers lui pour lui enlever la bouteille des main, mais l'homme le repoussa et sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa cape pour le menacer de façon très agressive.

-Père, il est midi, ce n'est pas une heure pour boire ce genre de breuvage!

-Je suis le maître ici, je fais ce que je veux! Si tu ne veux pas de problèmes avec moi, je te conseil de rester en dehors de mon chemin fils. Je vie très bien depuis cinq ans sans que tu ne sois là pour me faire la morale! Si ta mère ne tiendrait pas autant à t'avoir ici auprès d'elle, compte sur moi que tu serais banni de cette propriété pour de bon.

-Vous appelez cela bien vivre. Vous buvez trop, vous avez perdu presque toute la fortune de notre famille et vous restez là, à rien faire de toute la journée, laissant ma mère se débrouiller toute seule pour faire vivre cette maison! Vous êtes pathétique, vous l'avez toujours été, lui dit Drago d'un ton contrôlé malgré la colère grandissante qui l'habitait.

-Moi je suis pathétique, elle est bien bonne celle-là! C'est toi qui as fui, c'est toi qui es parti la queue entre les jambes après que le ministère soit venu inspecter cette maison et nous dépouiller de nos biens.

-Ils n'ont pris que les objets de magie noire et les biens qui ont appartenu aux Mangemorts.

-Ils ont pris mes biens! Je suis un Mangemort et toi aussi mon fils et tu le resteras toujours, même si tu essaies de le renier! C'est inscrit dans tes gênes, comme dans les miens. Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir. Il n'y a pas de vie pour toi ici, juste de la souffrance. Tu es pareil à moi, un pariât, un sale lâche et personne dans le monde des sorciers ne nous pardonnera jamais, jamais! Notre nom de famille est sale, notre fortune est détruite et cette maison n'est plus qu'une farce. Repart Drago, part le plus loin possible d'ici pendant que tu le peux encore…

Lucius Malefoy disparût en direction de son bureau avec sa bouteille de whisky en main. Drago resta un moment figé sur place, analysant mentalement tout ce que son père venait tout juste de lui dire. Derrière la haine et la froideur de ses paroles, Drago avait décelé une réelle inquiétude. Comme si lui aussi, essayait de le protéger en quelque sorte. Il voulait lui montrer le meilleur chemin à suivre, comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais cette fois, c'était un chemin différent, un qui avait pour but de l'empêcher de finir comme lui.

Malgré la colère, Drago parvint un peu à le comprendre. Il n'approuvait pas son comportement pour autant, mais il savait pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il buvait pour oublier. Il buvait pour se punir. Il buvait parce qu'il était perdu et surtout, parce qu'il était trop lâche pour essayer de faire autre chose de sa vie. En réalité, il souffrait, mais il était trop orgueilleux pour l'admettre, alors il vivait dans son espèce de monde imaginaire et buvait afin d'y rester. Le passé, le présent, l'avenir, tout lui faisait mal et jamais il n'acceptera de se confronter lui-même et de s'avouer que tout ce qui lui était arrivé en fait, l'était par sa propre faute. Jamais il ne pourra faire l'effort nécessaire pour changer.

Drago était passé par là. Il avait souffert, il avait fui et il avait affronté celui qu'il avait été afin de pouvoir évoluer vers celui qu'il était devenu. Maintenant, il se sentait prêt à revenir, à refaire sa vie parmi tous ces gens qui l'avaient connu autrement, parmi tous ces gens qui vont le juger et le haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour ce qu'il avait été. Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance et il avait bien l'intention de saisir la sienne. Il avait parfaitement conscience que ça ne sera pas facile, mais il devait le faire et affronter une fois pour toute son ancienne vie, parce que ce n'est que de cette façon qu'il trouvera enfin la vraie paix intérieure!


	2. L'emploi au ministère

Hermione Granger regarda une dernière fois son relevé de note de l'université avant de le ranger pour de bon dans le tiroir de sa commode. Ses résultats étaient plus que décevants, à peine un peu plus élevée que la note de passage. Encore une fois, elle songeait à tout abandonner, mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'y résoudre. L'ennuie c'était qu'elle aimait sa vie d'étudiante, le campus, les amis et surtout les fêtes. Le vrai problème était justement là. En dehors de sa vie sociale, plus rien ne la passionnait, plus rien ne lui faisait envie et pourtant elle avait toujours aimé étudier, apprendre, mais quelque chose avait changé, son monde avait changé, elle aussi avait changé…

Peut-être que son emploi d'été qui se déroulera durant les prochains mois, la remettra enfin sur la voie de la motivation. Malgré ses résultats scolaires un peu moyens, Hermione avait réussi à décrocher un contrat d'été au ministère. Elle servira d'assistante de recherche à l'un des plus grand juriste du département de justice magique. Le travail consistera surtout à compiler et classer des preuves pour aider son patron à mieux peaufiner leurs présentations finales devant le tribunal. Le poste offrira une très belle expérience dans le domaine et la possibilité d'observer de près les méthodes de travail d'un juriste d'expérience, le rêve de tout étudiant en droit.

Évidemment, quand le nom de la célèbre Hermione Granger s'était retrouvé parmi la liste de candidats potentiels pour l'emploi, la décision a été assez facile à prendre. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'analyser son dossier en profondeur, qu'elle recevait déjà un hibou de confirmation pour l'obtention du poste.

Son manque de motivation en classe provenait peut-être aussi un peu de là justement. Elle n'avait plus besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit maintenant. Son nom et sa célébrité lui suffisaient amplement à se faire remarquer et pardonner ses quelques petites frasques durant les cours. Elle aurait très bien pu écrire un tas de bêtises sur sa lettre de présentation pour le poste, que ça aurait été quand même elle qu'il aurait choisie. C'était presque déprimant de constater que cette façon de penser du ministère n'avait pas du tout changé depuis la fin de la guerre.

Ce n'était en fait que depuis les deux dernières années qu'Hermione avait quelque peu mis la pédale douce sur ses études. Durant l'année qui avait suivi la fin de la guerre, elle était retournée à Poudlard pour faire sa septième année en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis. À cette époque, elle n'avait pas encore changé sa façon de faire, bien au contraire. Elle était si contente de retourner enfin étudier après son année de cavale à la recherche d'horcruxes.

Elle étudiait d'ailleurs toujours avec le même acharnement qu'avant et ressentait toujours de la peur au moment de passer ses examens, la même anxiété qu'elle avait toujours manifesté depuis le début de sa scolarité dans le monde des sorciers. Elle avait d'ailleurs obtenue les plus hauts résultats aux Aspics de toute l'histoire de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

L'année suivante, Harry et Ron partirent à l'école des aurors et Hermione avait, de son côté, choisi de suivre le programme de droit à l'université Merlin située en Islande qui était évidemment, la meilleure école dans le domaine.

À sa rentrée universitaire, Hermione étudiait comme elle l'avait toujours fait, accumulant les succès, les félicitations et l'admiration de ses professeurs, mais un jour, tout a basculé!

Durant l'été juste avant sa deuxième année, son petit ami Ronald Weasley l'avait laissé tomber. Il avait prétexté vouloir vivre sa vie pleinement et en profiter plus librement. Il lui avait dit que la relation à distance qu'ils vivaient tous les deux, l'en empêchait. En réalité, quand il parlait de vivre sa vie, c'était de vivre sa vie de célibataire célèbre et convoité!

Pourtant son meilleur ami Harry Potter et sa petite amie Ginny Weasley arrivaient très bien à gérer le fait de se voir moins souvent à cause de leur projet de carrière respectif. Ginny avait fréquenté un peu l'université avec Hermione avant d'être rappelée par son équipe de Quidditch professionnel pendant qu'Harry complétait ses trois années d'études requises pour devenir auror, tout comme Ron. La différence était probablement due au fait qu'Harry aimait réellement et profondément Ginny, alors que Ron, n'avait probablement jamais ressenti de sentiments aussi fort pour Hermione durant les deux années qu'avaient durés leur relation.

Hermione, qui aimait Ron depuis très longtemps, s'en était retrouvée démolie. Elle avait déjà planifié tout son avenir dans sa tête et voilà que tous ses projets s'envolaient en fumé, la laissant toute seule, assise sur un gros tas de cendre.

Suite à sa rupture difficile, elle avait passé sa deuxième année d'université à oublier sa peine plutôt que de la vivre en travaillant encore plus dure. À cette époque, elle ne parlait pratiquement plus à personne sur le campus, ce qui contribuait à la faire se sentir d'avantage seule et mal aimée. Elle se cachait dans ses livres, comme elle l'avait toujours fait quand ça allait moins bien dans sa vie. Pendant que tout le monde changeait autour d'elle, elle faisait du sur place!

Vers la fin de l'année, elle s'était sentie épuisée mentalement, encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, mais une part d'elle était tout de même satisfaite d'avoir encore une fois réussi à obtenir des résultats dignes de mention. Lentement, elle avait repris goût à la vie et elle était même disposée à pardonner à Ron et peut-être même, essayer de faire partie de sa vie à nouveau, comme amie pour commencer évidemment.

Durant l'été qui avait suivi, elle avait été frappée par la dure réalité. Pendant que le célèbre futur auror et héro de guerre Ronald Weasley collectionnaient les honneurs, mais surtout les conquêtes féminines, Hermione Granger, elle, se retrouvait plus seule que jamais. Les journaux et les revues suivaient le parcours des conquêtes de son ex petit ami, le montrant aux bras de jeunes filles plus belles les unes que les autres, ce qui avait découragé complètement Hermione de renouer avec lui, même en tant qu'ami. Elle avait appris une dure leçon : les hommes ne s'intéressent qu'au physique et non à l'intelligence!

Lors de la rentrée des classes suivante, elle avait alors décidé de changer de tactique afin de surmonter sa solitude et sa douleur. Elle avait tout d'abord accepté une première invitation à une fête sur le campus pour briser la glace. C'est là qu'elle avait rencontrée Amy Gallant, une fille très fêtarde qui l'avait ensuite entraînée dans tous les rassemblements étudiants où elle avait enfin fini par se décider à se laisser aller complètement et à suivre les traces de son amie. Ensemble, elles s'amusaient à séduire un bon nombre de garçons, principalement des joueurs de Quidditch, ce qui donnait à Hermione une sorte de sentiment de confiance en elle, qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis un long moment. L'université comptait quatre équipes de Quidditch au total et le roulement des étudiants était assez grand pour renouveler régulièrement les cibles potentielles et offrir une nouvelle variété de défis à relever.

Elle s'était donc mise, elle aussi, à collectionner les conquêtes et les lendemains de veille, manquant de plus en plus de cours, ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire baisser quelque peu sa moyenne, mais pas encore de façon trop drastique. Elle avait rapidement réalisé quelque chose d'étonnant. Grâce à son nom et sa célébrité, elle pouvait faire à peu près n'importe quoi sans risquer d'être pénalisée pour autant. Elle s'était rendue compte que certains de ses enseignants, ne lisaient même pas ses devoirs tellement ils lui faisait confiance. Elle, qui y passait tellement de temps auparavant, avait perdu toute envie de faire l'effort, surtout si personne ne prenait le temps de vraiment s'intéresser à son travail. Ils lui attribuaient des notes déraisonnablement élevées, même si elle ne s'était contentée que de recopier textuellement les paragraphes de certain de ses livres, sans même prendre le temps d'y ajouter sa touche personnelle.

Toute sa vie, elle avait toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour prouver aux gens du monde sorcier que même si elle était d'origine moldu, qu'elle était aussi forte que n'importe quel autre sorcier de son âge. Maintenant, elle découvrait que son nom la protégeait de tout, sans qu'elle n'ait à fournir le moindre effort et elle avait désormais perdue toute sa motivation pour les études. Après sa session d'examen, certains de ses professeurs avaient commencé à remarquer la baisse de niveau dans son travail ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de faire baisser sa moyenne, mais pas assez étonnamment pour véritablement l'affecter.

C'était enfin son premier jour de travail au ministère et elle avait plutôt hâte de s'y mettre. Elle se regardait dans le grand miroir de sa chambre. Voulant faire une bonne première impression à son patron et elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à se préparer et elle était assez fière de l'image à la fois sexy et sérieuse qu'elle projetait. Malgré la facilité avec laquelle elle avait obtenue son poste, elle ressentait une forme de stress qui la poussait à vouloir bien accomplir les tâches qui lui seront attribuées. Il faut dire que le travail en question l'amènera à collaborer assez étroitement avec le bureau des aurors et qu'elle aura ainsi l'occasion de croiser Ron et de lui prouver qu'elle était le genre de fille qu'on s'arrache, le genre avec qui il s'affichait en général et qu'il avait eu tord de la rejeter ainsi, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus tous les deux!

Hermione attrapa son sac et quitta son petit appartement de Londres en direction des bâtiments du ministère de la magie. À son arrivé sur place, elle constata qu'elle attirait déjà tous les regards. Certain la dévisageait parce qu'ils l'avaient reconnue, mais beaucoup d'hommes semblaient la regarder pour autre chose. Il faut dire que la coupe du tailleur qu'elle portait soulignait sa jolie silhouette et mettait en valeur ses longues jambes effilées et sa peau parfaite.

Elle prit l'ascenseur et se rendit directement au deuxième niveau, là où se trouvait le département de la justice. On lui indiqua la direction du bureau de son nouveau patron Barnabas Collard. L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, l'avait à peine regardé. Il était plus que débordé par un cas très lourd qui lui demandait un travail considérable dû à sa complexité. Il était littéralement enseveli sous une tonne de dossier et il avait désespérément besoin qu'on l'aide à y voir plus clair.

Il lui indiqua sans préambule, une table de travail situé de l'autre côté de la vaste pièce. Ça sera son nouveau bureau pour les prochains mois. Il était d'ailleurs, tout aussi rempli que celui de son patron et il lui conseilla de se mettre très rapidement au boulot si elle voulait garder sa place.

-Pour cette cause, nous n'avons pratiquement pas de témoins, que des livres de compte. Il est donc impératif que le dossier de poursuite que je vais présenter à la cours soit sans faille, déclara l'homme sur un ton austère.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, lui répondit Hermione avec son ton confiant.

Hermione passa plusieurs heures d'affilée à travailler, mais surtout à s'ennuyer. Les livres comptables n'étaient pas vraiment une grande passion pour elle et elle luttait pour garder sa motivation à continuer en sachant très bien que tous les cas sur lesquels elle allait travailler durant les procahins mois, ne ressembleront pas tous à celui-là.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, il lui accorda enfin la permission d'aller luncher et lui demanda de lui rapporter quelque chose à manger quand elle reviendrait. Hermione avait une folle envie de s'inventer une excuse pour ne pas revenir, mais en se rendant à la cafétéria, elle aperçut Ron au loin, ce qui lui donna la volonté nécessaire pour reprendre rapidement sa place et terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle décida même de rester un peu plus tard pour finaliser une recherche, ce qui lui valut un premier compliment de la part de son exigeant patron qui ne semblait pas être le genre d'homme à en faire si facilement.

Le lendemain, elle croisa Harry dans le couloir qui menait à son poste de travail. Les deux amis se sautèrent littéralement dans les bras dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Hermione, je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà commencé à travailler ici, je croyais que ça ne devait seulement être que dans une semaine, lui dit Harry sur un ton joyeux.

-Monsieur Collard avait besoin d'aide pour une grosse affaire qui lui donne du fil à retorde. Comme j'étais déjà disponible, j'ai accepté de commencer plus tôt, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Un peu d'aide ne lui fera pas de mal. J'ai vu la pile de document à analyser dans son bureau, c'était vraiment beaucoup trop pour une seule personne!

-J'ai travaillé dessus toute la journée d'hier, c'est encore pire que ça en a l'air, crois-moi!

-J'aimerais beaucoup bavarder plus longtemps avec toi, mais je dois partir. Le département est sur un très gros coup. J'ai hâte de pouvoir t'en dire plus!

-Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. De toute façon, j'ai encore une tonne de documents à lire et à classer.

-On se revoit plus tard d'accord.

-À plus tard Harry.

Hermione prit place à sa table de travail et reprit là où elle avait laissé la veille. Son patron n'était pas encore revenu de la salle d'audience, ce qui lui donna un petit moment pour travailler dans le calme. Les dossiers qu'elle analysait concernaient une histoire de détournement d'argent de la banque Gringotts. Le présumé chef des opérations avait enfin été identifié, arrêté et il était gardé en détention préventive jusqu'à son procès. Il s'était avéré très difficile de le relier à toutes les fraudes qui avaient été commises, surtout que cela s'étendait sur plusieurs années et que bon nombre de ses complices étaient morts durant la guerre. Comme il n'y avait pas véritablement de témoins, monsieur Collard devait s'assurer d'avoir suffisamment de preuve sur papier pour pouvoir le faire condamner à une peine d'emprisonnement digne de ce nom.

Hermione détestait systématiquement tous les cas qui touchaient à la finance. Regarder et analyser des colonnes de chiffre, n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait faire, mais depuis qu'elle avait réussi à découvrir une sorte de récurrence dans la façon dont l'accusé s'y prenait pour trafiquer les comptes et se servir au passage, elle commençait à apprécier de plus en plus le travail qu'on lui avait demandé de faire.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours rien avalé depuis qu'elle était arrivée ce matin. Elle décida de prendre une petite pause déjeuner. Monsieur Collard était passé vers dix heures ce matin pour venir chercher quelques documents, mais il n'était toujours pas revenu à son bureau depuis. Hermione se demandait si elle devrait s'en inquiéter, mais elle entendit ensuite quelques ragots dans l'ascenseur à propos du fait qu'il était sur le point de décrocher un dossier encore plus important que celui sur lequel il travaillait en ce moment. Malheureusement elle n'en entendit pas d'avantage, mais cela lui donna envie encore plus de terminer rapidement ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Après avoir rapidement avalé une soupe repas à la cafétéria, Hermione retourna au boulot. Elle décida de mettre les bouchées doubles, espérant faire partie du nouveau dossier qui semblait tellement excité les autres membres du département. Au bout de quatre longues heures intensives de travail, Hermione parvint enfin à terminer sa tâche. Elle créa même un système de classement pour faciliter la présentation de la preuve devant le tribunal. Une fois son dernier dossier bien rangé, elle quitta le bureau avec un large sourire de satisfaction et un sentiment d'accomplissement, le genre de sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis fort longtemps. Serais-ce possible que sa motivation lui revienne enfin?


	3. Travailler avec les aurors

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Drago était de retour au manoir. Il n'était plus certain de s'y sentir à sa place, mais il était content de passer du temps avec sa mère. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait autant discuté avec elle et cela lui faisait du bien de se sentir à ce point aimé par quelqu'un.

Au début de l'après-midi, Drago aperçut son père sortir en douce de la maison et il demanda à sa mère si elle ne saurait pas, par hasard, où il se rendait.

-Il va chez de vieux amis à lui et il fait exactement la même chose que lorsqu'il est ici, il prend un petit verre, lui dit Narcissa.

-Il a vraiment besoin d'aide. Au train où vont les choses, il va finir par se tuer.

-Selon son point de vue, il est déjà mort. J'ai essayé de le raisonner, j'ai même tenté de lui faire avaler une potion de sobriété dont j'avais trouvé la recette dans un des vieux livres de ma mère. Rien de ce que j'ai pu lui dire, rien de ce que j'ai pu faire n'a changé quoi que ce soit, alors je le laisse faire. Je me dis qu'un jour il va toucher le fond et qu'à ce moment là, il ne lui restera plus qu'à remonter…

-Mais toi dans tout ça? Je vois bien que tu en souffres, lui dit Drago avec compassion.

-Moins qu'avant et puis je me tiens occupé. D'ailleurs, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose...

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce que tu vas me dire ne va pas me faire plaisir, lui dit Drago avec méfiance.

-Depuis plus d'un an je me suis trouvée un emploi. C'est par contrat, alors je ne travaille pas sur une base régulière, mais ça paye bien et ça me plait bien aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Je suis consultante pour le bureau des aurors.

-Le bureau des aurors, tu es sérieuse! Consultant en quoi?

-En fait, c'est pour les objets ensorcelés et les différentes traces laissées par l'utilisation de sorts de magie noire, lui expliqua sa mère.

-Je suis surpris que quelqu'un te fasse assez confiance pour te laisser entrer en contact avec ce genre de magie… je veux dire, quand on connaît ton passé, lui dit Drago.

-C'est justement pour cela qu'ils ont besoin de moi.

-Comment as-tu eu le poste?

-Ça c'est la partie qui ne te plaira pas… C'est Harry Potter qui m'a engagé.

-Potter! Sérieusement! Maman! Comment peux-tu? lui dit Drago franchement en colère.

-Il t'a sauvé la vie Drago et j'ai sauvé la sienne, alors nous avons une sorte de lien de confiance assez indescriptible. Je veux que tu gardes l'esprit ouvert. Je sais que vous n'avez jamais été particulièrement proche tous les deux.

-C'est comme ça que tu qualifie notre relation. Je l'ai détesté toute ma vie et j'ai même l'impression d'avoir une dette envers lui. Le fait qu'il t'ait offert ce poste n'aide en rien le fait que j'ai l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose!

-Tu sais, il a plus besoin de moi, que moi de lui maintenant. J'ai réussi à aider dans beaucoup de leurs enquêtes depuis qu'il fait appel à moi et je te dirais que présentement, son ardoise est bien plus pleine que la mienne, lui dit Narcissa pour le désamorcer un peu dans sa monté émotionnelle.

-Si tu le dis, répondit froidement Drago.

-J'ai reçu un hibou ce matin. Ils ont besoin de moi et je crois que c'est un très gros cas cette fois, le genre qui aide n'importe quelle carrière à prendre son envol.

-J'imagine que c'est pour cela que père à quitté la maison de cette façon tout à l'heure. Il doit être fier de ce que tu fais pour ces gens.

-Pour être honnête, je crois qu'il ne m'écoute même plus quand je lui parle, alors il se fiche pas mal de ce à quoi j'occupe mes temps libre et des gens pour qui je travaille.

Drago était un peu sous le choc. Même s'il était parti depuis cinq ans, il n'avait toujours pas oublié ses petites confrontations avec Potter et son groupe d'ami. Il les imaginait très bien tous les trois au sommet du monde, mais en réalité il n'en savait rien. Durant ses voyages, il avait entendu quelque fois le nom Potter prononcé dans certaine conversation, mais il n'avait pas particulièrement suivi sa carrière avec attention. Il savait simplement qu'il était toujours en couple avec la fille Weasley parce qu'il avait continué à lire des revues spécialisées en Quidditch de temps à autre.

Une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait mis autant de temps à revenir, c'était justement parce qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner de ses vieilles rancunes d'adolescents. Potter lui avait sauvé la vie, mais il lui avait aussi pourri la vie durant longtemps et il avait même failli le tuer à coup de sectum sempra en sixième année. Tout cela semblait si loin maintenant. Ils avaient vieilli, changé, alors pourquoi cette histoire avec sa mère le touchait-il autant? Peut-être étais-ce parce qu'encore une fois, il lui avait volé la vedette? Il avait été là pour sa mère quand elle avait eu besoin d'une source de revenue et d'un moyen de fréquenter de nouveau les gens de la société, alors que lui vagabondait sur les routes. Peut-être au fond, détestait-il Potter simplement par habitude, parce que c'était la seule relation qu'il n'avait jamais entretenue avec lui!

-Drago, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes là-bas demain, lui demanda sa mère avec un ton assez détendue.

-Où ça, au bureau des aurors. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée!

-Au contraire, je crois que ce serait un bon début. Une façon d'annoncer ton retour parmi nous.

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir.

-C'est comme tu voudras, mais je reste convaincue que ça te ferait du bien de revoir d'anciennes connaissances…

Narcissa avait peut-être raison. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait. Si ce qu'il voyait là-bas lui déplaisait, il pourrait toujours s'en aller. Il sourit déjà en s'imaginant la tête que Potter va faire en le revoyant!

Le lendemain matin, Drago prit grand soin de son image. Il se donna un look à la fois sérieux et décontracté, digne d'un homme qui avait pleinement confiance en lui. Sa mère était si excitée qu'il ait accepté si facilement de l'accompagner. Elle qui était généralement plus posée et gracieuse, elle ressemblait plus à une gamine, qu'à sa propre mère en ce moment, mais ça lui faisait du bien de la voir ainsi, presque heureuse.

Lucius Malefoy était debout de très bonne heure pour une fois et il ne se gênait pas pour lancer quelques petits commentaires sarcastiques à sa femme et à son fils à propos de leur traîtrise et du fait qu'ils se pliaient à une société de gens inférieurs pour satisfaire un étrange besoin d'appartenance à un groupe composé de moutons pathétiques. En le voyant avoir du mal à se tenir debout devant eux, Drago avait décidé d'ignorer complètement les paroles de son père, réalisant qu'il répétait encore et toujours le même discours vides qu'il y a cinq ans.

Drago et sa mère transplannèrent ensemble jusqu'au ministère. Ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur qui les mena au département de la justice où se trouvait le bureau des aurors. Il accompagna ensuite sa mère jusqu'au bureau de Harry Potter. Il n'était pas là, mais la secrétaire remit à Narcissa une enveloppe contenant des instructions à suivre pour le rejoindre.

-Il ne pouvait pas t'envoyer cela par hibou directement à la maison plutôt que de nous faire inutilement déplacer jusqu'ici, lui dit Drago les dents serrées.

-C'est un parchemin ensorcelé, il ne peut être lu qu'ici. Ça permet d'éviter d'éventuelle fuite d'information, lui expliqua sa mère pour calmer son impatience.

-Il est devenu paranoïaque maintenant?

-Simplement prudent et avec raison. Si mes soupçons sont fondés, il vient de frapper un très grand coup avec son enquête!

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et accompagna ensuite sa mère vers l'ascenseur. Avant de s'y engouffrer, il aperçut une tête familière. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés qui avait les bras chargé de documents et qui suivait docilement un homme qui avait l'air d'avoir un poste très important. Aucun doute possible, c'était bien Hermione Granger.

Drago entra rapidement dans la cabine avant qu'elle ne le remarque à son tour. Les gens s'entassèrent à l'intérieure et lorsqu'elle entra en compagnie de son patron, Drago était bien dissimulé derrière une foule assez compacte. Il l'observa à distance. Elle était dos à lui et il pouvait très bien voir les courbes harmonieuses de son corps de l'endroit où il était. Il se surprit même à penser qu'elle avait plutôt bien vieillie. Que la jeune femme devant lui, ne ressemblait presque plus à celle qu'il avait connue durant ses études à Poudlard. Il remarqua qu'elle avait cependant toujours cette même posture volontaire et qu'en plus, elle semblait être encore une élève modèle. La voir ainsi, les bras chargé de ses dossiers, entrain de suivre les instructions de son patron, lui rappela Poudlard quand elle se baladait avec de monstrueuses piles de livres et qu'elle courrait après les professeurs dans les couloirs.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Drago s'arrangea pour faire tomber subtilement la pile de documents qu'Hermione tenait afin de créer une diversion et l'empêcher qu'elle ne le remarque. Il s'est précipité en dehors, sous le regard ahurit de sa mère qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait tout ce cirque.

Une fois dehors, elle lui demanda plus directement :

-C'était quoi tout cela?

-Rien, seulement quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de revoir.

-Pour quelqu'un que tu n'avais pas envie de voir, j'ai trouvé que tu la regardais beaucoup…

-Maman, c'était Granger.

-Je sais parfaitement qui c'était mon fils, je ne suis pas aveugle!

-C'est étrange, je m'étais toujours imaginé qu'elle aurait un poste plus important que celui de simple assistante…

-C'est un emploi d'été, elle est encore étudiante. Tu sais le droit c'est cinq longues années d'études.

-Bon, assez parler d'elle, où allons nous maintenant? S'impatiente Drago.

-Prend mon bras, je vais t'y conduire.

Dans un petit village rustique, se trouvait une vieille maison en pierre grise. Le périmètre était protégé par deux hommes du ministère qui essayèrent d'empêcher Drago de passer.

-Laissez, il est avec moi, leur dit Narcissa Malefoy d'un ton calme.

Les hommes le laissèrent passer et Drago dû se retenir pour ne pas leur faire une grimace, ce qui aurait été vraiment puérile et loin de cette nouvelle image qu'il voulait projeter. Gardant un air froid et indifférent, il suivit docilement sa mère. À l'intérieure de la maison, se trouvaient deux hommes. L'un d'eux était petit et trapu et devait avoir environ une quarantaine d'années et l'autre avait les cheveux foncés, décoiffés et portait de petites lunettes rondes par-dessus des yeux verts qui lui étaient plus que familier.

-Bonjour Narcissa, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez maintenant embauché un assistant. Un peu d'aide ne sera pas de trop. Les secrets que renferme cette maison sont très bien protégés!

-Merci Harry d'accepter que j'aie amener Drago sans t'avoir d'abord prévenue.

-En fait, je m'en étais presque douté. Nous avions eu vent au bureau de son retour chez vous. Drago, je suis content de te revoir. Bons mettons nous au travail maintenant, dit Harry d'un ton professionnel.

Drago était sans mots. Comment le bureau des aurors était-il au courant de ses déplacements? Potter semblait trouver sa présence si normale, que ça lui donnait presque froid dans le dos. Il semblait être devenu si mature, si professionnel, comme si le garçon un peu gauche au caractère parfois explosif qu'il avait tant détesté, avait enfin réussi à s'assagir. Il était à la fois confiant et chaleureux, alors qu'il devrait au contraire être froid et distant avec lui. Et que dire du ton si familier qu'il employait avec sa mère!

Narcissa écoutait attentivement les explications des aurors à propos de la maison où ils se trouvaient. Pendant ce temps, Drago faisait le tour tout seule de son côté. Il regardait attentivement la disposition des choses et remarqua une sorte de fissure qui paraissait avoir été récemment colmatée. Étrange de trouver cela dans une maison qui semblait ne pas avoir été entretenue depuis fort longtemps.

-Moi j'essaierais du côté de la cheminée si j'étais vous, leur lança Drago sans même prendre le temps de se retourner pour les regarder.

Harry s'avança vers ce qui semblait avoir attiré l'attention du blond et il constata avec stupéfaction qu'il avait raison. Évidemment, quelque chose protégeait la fissure, mais le petit aurors trapu savait exactement quels sorts employés pour faire tomber les barrières qui les empêchaient de pouvoir ouvrir la brèche et dévoiler le secret qu'elle renfermait. Une fois qu'ils purent enfin y accéder, les aurors constatèrent qu'il s'agissait de l'entrée d'une cave secrète.

Prudemment, Harry Potter y descendit le premier, contrant avec agilité de nombreux sorts de défense qui protégeaient les lieux. Une fois la pièce libre de tout danger, il appela Narcissa Malefoy. Drago décida de passer devant sa mère pour la protéger. Ce geste la fit largement sourire, mais l'expression de son visage changea très rapidement quand elle vit le contenue de la pièce qu'ils venaient tout juste de découvrir.

-Il y en a des centaines! À qui appartient cette maison, demanda Narcissa encore sous le choc.

-Walden Macnair ...

-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait survécu à la bataille de Poudlard.

-Il avait été assommé par Hagrid, mais il était parvenu à reprendre conscience et à s'enfuir. Nous le recherchions depuis bien longtemps, mais plus récemment nous avions eu vent qu'un receleur d'objet de magie noire avait été localisé dans ce village. Nous ne savions pas avant d'arriver ici qu'il s'agirait de Macnair.

-Où il est maintenant, demanda Narcissa avec timidité.

-En détention. Maintenant que nous avons trouvé sa marchandise, nous pourrons l'inculper. Il ne pourra pas plaider cette fois avoir été soumis au sortilège de l'imperium comme la première fois, déclare le petit auror trapu avec un ton rempli de sous entendus assez blessant pour les Malefoy.

Beaucoup de Mangemort avaient plaidé avoir été soumis à l'imperium afin d'expliquer leurs actions auprès de Voldemort durant la première guerre, dont Lucius Malefoy. Certains avaient encore essayé de faire la même chose après sa seconde chute. La seule façon que le ministère avait trouvé pour faire tomber plus facilement les coupables, c'était de les mettre sous surveillance et de les attraper pour d'autres crimes pour lesquels ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir avec cette vieille excuse.

Drago se demanda s'il n'avait pas lui aussi été placé sous étroite surveillance. Après tout, sa fuite aurait pu laisser présager qu'il avait quelque chose de plus grave à se reprocher, voir même qu'il essayait en secret de se créer un groupe de sympathisant pour se venger. Pourtant, ils devraient tous savoir que la chute du lord noir l'avait enfin libéré d'une vie de soumission et de torture sans fin!

-Il va falloir rapporter tout ceci au ministère. Tout doit être méticuleusement inventorié et classé selon leur dangerosité, dit Harry.

-J'ai vue quelques livres assez illégaux aussi à l'étage qui doivent aussi faire parti du lot d'objets à saisir, ajouta l'autre aurors.

-Une équipe va arriver sous peu pour tout embarquer. Narcissa, j'aimerais bien que vous supervisiez cette équipe!

-Pas de problème Harry.

-Si tu veux continuer à explorer la maison Drago, ne te prive pas. Ton sens de l'observation nous auras été bien utile, lui dit gentiment Harry.

-Je peux jeter un coup d'œil, répondit simplement Drago pour éviter de mettre sa mère dans l'embarras en commençant à lancer des insultes à son "patron" qui de toute façon, ne semblait pas lui garder la moindre rancune.

Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps dans ce sous sol rempli d'objets flippants, Drago décida d'explorer encore les lieux. À l'étage, il y avait des livres qu'il reconnaissait très bien. Il avait déjà lui-même expérimenté certains des sorts qu'ils contenaient. L'un de ses livres avait même déjà appartenu à son père, il en était certain. Macnair avait probablement dû le voler à l'époque où le quartier général était au manoir Malefoy.

Toujours fasciné par les livres qu'il avait dénichés, Drago n'entendit pas Harry s'approcher de lui.

-Tu sais, tu n'es plus sous surveillance depuis plus de trois ans, lui dit Harry sans détour.

-Comment avez-vous su alors que j'étais de retour, l'interrogea Drago.

-Ton père en a parlé quand il s'est rendu dans un pub l'autre soir…

-Il est encore sous surveillance, c'est ça. Est-ce pour cela que tu fais travailler ma mère, lui demanda froidement Drago.

-Ta mère n'a jamais été mise sous surveillance si tu veux tout savoir. Elle m'a sauvé la vie et pour cela je lui en serai toujours reconnaissant.

-Qu'attend-tu de moi exactement Potter. Que je fasse comme toi! Que je te voue une reconnaissance infinie parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie toi aussi. Tu dois aimer cela Potter, tu as sauvé tout le monde en tuant ce cinglé, alors tous le monde te dois tout j'imagine!

-Je ne te dis pas cela pour que tu sentes que tu me doives quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste que tu sache que ta mère et toi n'êtes pas considérés comme des ennemis ou des gens dangereux aux yeux du ministère. Je veux simplement que tu saches que tu es libre de faire tout ce que tu veux de ta vie, sans contraintes.

-Je sais parfaitement bien que je suis libre et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me donner la permission de l'être!

-Oublie ce que je viens de te dire. Je crois que tous les deux nous ne nous comprendrons jamais! Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, termina Harry en prenant le chemin de l'escalier.

-Merci pour ma mère… lui dit humblement Drago avant qu'il ne soit rendu hors de porté.

La maison avait été explorée sous toutes ses coutures et vidée de tous les objets dangereux qu'elle contenait. Elle avait été ensuite incendiée afin d'éviter que des moldus ne tombent dans un piège qui aurait échappé à la vigilance des aurors.

Une fois rentrée à la maison, Drago discuta un peu de cette étrange journée avec sa mère.

-Tu as l'air véritablement de t'épanouir dans cet emploi.

-Tu trouves. J'ai souvent l'impression d'être inutile ou déplacé par moment, lui répondit Narcissa.

-Au contraire, je t'assure que tu es parfaite dans ce rôle.

-Toi aussi tu as bien aidé. Tu pourrais m'accompagner cette semaine. Je dois remplir des rapports sur chacun des objets que nous avons trouvé. Ils te paieraient aussi tu sais…

-Je ne m'y sentirais pas à ma place, expliqua simplement Drago.

-Si tu n'avais pas été là, peut-être que ça nous aurait pris des jours avant de trouver l'entrée de la cachette de Macnair.

-Ça sautait aux yeux, je suis sure que tu l'aurais trouvé rapidement toi aussi, j'ai juste été le premier à remarquer la présence de cette fissure maladroitement colmatée.

-Je vais l'annoncer moi-même à ton père... pour Macnair.

-Pourquoi lui dire. Il est déjà assez mal en point comme ça tu ne crois pas?

-Je ne crois pas que la nouvelle va le faire se sentir mal pour lui et puis ton père lit la gazette alors vaut mieux que l'information lui vienne de moi plutôt qu'il ne l'apprenne par les journaux et qu'il découvre par la suite que j'ai moi-même participé à amasser des preuves pour le faire enfermer à vie.

-Comme tu voudras.

Ce soir, Drago avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Il repensait à sa petite conversation avec Potter, à ce qu'il avait appris à propos du fait qu'il avait été surveillé quelque temps après son départ. Ça faisait trois ans que le ministère avait renoncé à le surveiller! Ça concordait parfaitement avec son emploi dans un vignoble moldu. Un ex-Mangemort qui travaillait pour les moldus, n'étais-ce pas la preuve ultime de son changement d'allégeance!


	4. Cœurs semblables

Hermione Granger arriva au travail avec une bonne demi heure d'avance. Son patron lui expliqua qu'elle allait être affectée à un projet spécial pour au moins les deux prochaines semaines.

-Le bureau des aurors a enfin réussi à mettre la main sur le Mangemort Walden Macnair. J'imagine que vous savez de qui il s'agit, lui demanda monsieur Collard.

-En effet. Je l'ai vu pour la première fois quand j'étais en troisième année. À l'époque il exécutait des créatures dangereuses pour le compte du ministère. Il m'est arrivé de le croiser à quelques reprises lors d'affrontements…

-J'avais presque oublié qu'il avait travailler pour nous comme bourreau avant de rejoindre Voldemort. Enfin bref, depuis sa fuite, Macnair gagne sa vie en faisant de la contrebande d'objets de magie noire. Il a été appréhendé hier et toute sa marchandise a été saisie par le bureau des aurors. Il faut dont identifier et enregistrer chacun des items rapportés et les consigner comme preuve pour étoffer le dossier d'accusation.

-On parle de combien d'items, lui demanda ensuite la jeune femme.

-À première vue, des centaines! Nous avons tout installé dans la pièce du fond. C'est un dossier très important et j'ai confiance en vous pour mener à bien ce classement. Voici la liste de mes recommandations, lui dit son supérieur en lui tendant un parchemin.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le délai accordé par son patron pour mener à bien ce classement, n'était pas un peu trop court. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, Barnabas Collard lui lança une dernière phrase qui lui enleva un peu de pression, mais qui la rendit assez nerveuse.

-Au fait, nous avons embauché une consultante externe pour vous aider dans votre tâche. Je crois que vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour mener à bien ce classement.

Travailler en équipe n'avait jamais été un problème pour Hermione, à condition que ce soit elle qui dirige, mais comme le poste qu'elle occupait ici n'était que temporaire, il était peu probable que cela se passe comme elle le voudrait…

En arrivant dans la petite pièce remplie des objets de la saisie, Hermione ressentit un léger sentiment de découragement en voyant la quantité si massive d'articles qui y étaient entassées. Au travers des montagnes de cartons débordants, elle aperçut une femme qui semblait jeter un premier coup d'œil aux différentes choses qui encombraient la pièce. C'était sûrement la spécialiste qui avait déjà commencé à évaluer la situation. Hermione s'avança donc vers elle pour se présenter alors qu'elle avait encore le dos tourné.

-Je suis Hermione Granger, l'assistante de Barnabas Collard, le juriste qui est en charge du dossier Macnair.

-Narcissa Malefoy, consultante externe en objet de magie noire, lui répondit la dame en se retournant vers elle avec un drôle d'air.

-Je ne savais pas que vous travailliez pour le bureau des aurors!

-On m'appelle à l'occasion quand une affaire semble un peu plus complexe qu'elle en à l'air.

-Ça ne vous pose pas problème de collaborer avec moi, lui demanda Hermione avec un air des plus sérieux.

-Pas le moindre et vous?

-Pour moi aussi ça va. Eh bien, commençons alors!

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était peut-être un peu risqué de laisser une femme qui avait un passé aussi lourd que le sien, s'approcher d'objets aussi dangereux que ceux qui étaient entreposés ici, mais comme son patron semblait lui faire pleinement confiance, Hermione décida d'ignorer sa légère inquiétude à propos de tout cela et de lui donner sa chance comme à n'importe qui d'autre.

-Je suggère qu'on numérote d'abord chaque article avant de commencer. J'ai superviser moi-même la mise en boîte et l'équipe à déjà fait un premier tri pour regrouper ensemble les objets similaires ou du même type, lui expliqua Narcissa.

-Monsieur Collard aimerait que tout soit classé en ordre de dangerosité si possible. Il m'a remit sa liste de recommandations!

-Il y a au moins trois ou même quatre cent articles ici. Remplissons d'abord les formulaires. Il nous sera plus facile ensuite de faire le classement avec les papiers plutôt qu'avec les objets eux-mêmes. Je crois que certains d'entre eux ne devraient pas être trop manipulés.

-Vous avez raison, il nous suffira simplement de lancer un sort pour transformer les chiffres quand nous aurons déterminé leur position dans le classement.

-Nous devrions tout faire en équipe. Une personne qui manipule et l'autre qui écrit. Je connais très bien certain de ces objet, mais d'autre pas du tout. Je crois que ce serait plus simple de mettre nos connaissances en commun plutôt que de faire cela chacune de notre côté, lui proposa Narcissa.

-Je suis d'accord, j'allais même vous le suggérer!

Faire équipe avec Narcissa Malefoy était quelque chose que jamais Hermione Granger n'aurait cru un jour possible. C'était une chose de ne plus la soupçonner de faire partie du camp ennemi, c'en était une autre de la côtoyer d'aussi près et de collaborer avec elle.

La journée se passa cependant plutôt bien. Narcissa manipulait les objets et Hermione remplissait le formulaire qui s'y rattachait. Chaque formulaire était ensuite placé sur une pile différente selon le niveau de risque que l'item représentait. Il y avait aussi une pile réservée pour les objets non identifiés, ceux qui nécessiteront une recherche plus approfondie à cause de leur rareté.

-Ceux là, je les connais très bien. Ce sont des crochets de Basilic, s'exclama Hermione en regardant la jarre que Narcissa venait tout juste de prendre dans ses mains.

-En effet. Dans quelle catégorie on les classe à ton avis?

-Je dirais risque moyen. C'est plus une arme qu'un objet magique dangereux.

-Entièrement d'accord!

-Je suis surprise…

-De quoi donc?

-Que nous formions une si bonne équipe. Je dois dire que ce matin, j'avais une légère inquiétude, mais finalement, je crois que nous avançons assez bien.

-Nous nous complétons aussi très bien. Je dois avouer que moi aussi je suis assez surprise que ça fonctionne si bien entre nous. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi par mon fils, surtout à l'époque où vous fréquentiez Poudlard. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si facile de te supporter, la taquina Narcissa.

-Votre fils m'a pratiquement tout de suite détesté et il m'a fait un peu la vie dure du temps de l'école, principalement parce que je n'étais pas née du bon sang!

-Je crois que c'était un peu plus compliqué que cela. Je veux dire, il y en avait d'autres des sorciers de naissance comme la tienne qui fréquentait cette école en même temps que toi, mais tu es la seule sur qui il s'acharnait à ce point. J'imagine que le fait d'être l'amie de Harry Potter et d'avoir d'aussi bons résultats en classe devait le rendre un peu plus jaloux et agressif avec toi.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il était de retour chez vous. Comment va-t-il, se surprit Hermione à lui demander.

-Mieux. Du moins, je crois… Il a beaucoup voyagé depuis les dernières années tu sais et il a vécu beaucoup d'expériences qui l'on fait évoluer en quelque sorte et qui l'ont aidé à passer à autre chose… Il y a cependant des moments, quand il pense que je ne le regarde pas, où il semble perdue dans ses pensées et triste aussi… Mais peut-être est-ce simplement l'inquiétude d'une mère qui me fait penser cela, lui raconta ouvertement Narcissa avec une franchise à laquelle Hermione ne s'attendait pas.

Les jours passèrent et le travaille avançait plutôt bien. C'était déjà vendredi et vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Hermione commençait à être un peu fatiguée. Elle lâcha momentanément sa plume pour se secouer un peu les mains et les soulager d'avoir écrit aussi intensivement depuis les dernières heures. Narcissa en profita pour prendre une pause elle aussi et aller utiliser la salle de bain. Quand elle revint, elle se rendit compte qu'Hermione n'était plus toute seule dans la pièce. Elle décida de se faire discrète et d'observer la scène à distance, ne voulant pas l'interrompre dans sa discussion avec son ami.

-Tu peux passer me voir quand tu voudras, je suis ici durant tout l'été, dit Hermione sur un ton mielleux, tout en passant légèrement son doigt sur le torse de l'homme avec qui elle discutait.

-Hermione, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses des idées à propos de nous tu comprend. Il y a bien longtemps que ce n'est plus comme ça entre toi et moi, tu le sais…

-Je sais parfaitement bien que c'est de l'histoire ancienne entre nous Ron. Crois-moi, j'ai passé à autre chose, dit la jeune femme en manquant clairement de sincérité dans la voix.

-Je sais, j'ai entendu quelques rumeurs à propos de toi…

-Vraiment lesquelles et surtout par qui?

-Ginny. Elle dit qu'il y a beaucoup de nouvelles recrues dans la ligue de Quidditch qui parlent de toi et de…

-Et alors. Toi et toutes ces filles que tu fréquentes et que tu exhibes devant les photographes. Je lis les journaux tu sais!

-C'est différent justement, moi au moins je sors avec elle, je ne fais pas que…

-Il y en a plusieurs que je fréquentes plus d'une fois tu sais. Tu me prends pour quoi exactement, une prostituée! Une croqueuse d'homme! J'essaie d'avoir une relation sérieuse moi aussi! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça ne fonctionne pas, lui dit Hermione sur la défensive.

-Ce n'est pas ce que l'on raconte sur toi en tout cas. Tu devrais faire attention. Une réputation, lorsqu'elle est acquise, ça ne se défait pas comme ça. Crois-moi!

-Pourquoi les hommes peuvent-il fréquenter de nombreuses filles et faire la une des journaux en tant que héros, alors que nous les filles passons automatiquement pour des salopes quand ça nous arrive d'avoir plusieurs partenaires dans un court laps de temps?

-C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Je ne crois pas que ça changera un jour. En tout cas, fait tout simplement attention à ceux que tu fréquentes, parce qu'il est possible que lorsque tu rencontreras enfin un homme que tu veux vraiment dans ta vie, tu n'arrives pas à l'avoir a cause de ta réputation, termina Ron avant de disparaître vers son bureau.

Hermione était au bord des larmes. L'homme qu'elle voulait c'était lui, ça avait toujours été lui, pourquoi ne le comprenait-il pas?

Narcissa revint dans la pièce une fois que Ron fut sorti, mais en voyant l'expression de compassion qu'affichait son visage, la jeune femme se doutait bien qu'elle avait tout vu et entendu.

-Je suis pathétique, dit simplement Hermione en soupirant longuement.

-Moi aussi ma chère, moi aussi, lui répondit Narcissa en reprenant son poste sans la forcer à en parler d'avantage.

Drago avait passé sa journée dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Il avait commencé à faire des recherches sur une façon de concocter une potion qui pourrait aider son père à reprendre le dessus et lui faire lâcher une fois pour toute la bouteille. Il était clair que son père souffrait psychologiquement et qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour reprendre le dessus. Les moldus appelaient ce mal dont il souffrait : la dépression, mais chez les sorciers, le sujet était encore tabou. Pendant que les moldus développaient sans cesse de nouveaux médicaments pour la contrôler et l'éradiquer, les sorciers eux, se cachaient la tête dans le sable et évitaient de faire trop de recherche sur le sujet de peur de blesser l'opinion publique.

Les médicaments moldus n'étaient malheureusement pas assez puissants pour agir sur le cerveau entouré de magie des gens de son espèce. Il devait donc essayer de trouver une approche un peu moins conventionnelle afin d'aider son père, surtout qu'il refusait d'admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

-Bonsoir Drago, à ce que je vois tu à l'air en plein travail recherche.

-Salut maman. Alors ta journée?

-Intéressante…

-Granger ne te fait pas trop la vie dure?

\- Hermione et moi nous entendons très bien. Je nous trouve même de plus en plus de points communs, lui dit Narcissa avec une certaine légèreté.

-Toi et miss je-sais-tout. Non impossible que tu lui ressembles, vous êtes même très différentes!

-Peut-être qu'elle a changé. Il y a bien des années que tu ne lui as pas parlées.

-Changé, non pas elle! Quand je l'ai vu l'autre jour au ministère, je l'ai reconnue tout de suite. Sa posture, sa façon d'agir. Non crois-moi maman, vous êtes loin d'être semblable!

Drago mit ses livres de recherche dans un coin et accompagna sa mère pour le repas du soir. Son père était évidemment sorti. Il était encore allé boire dans un pub miteux avec d'autres ex Mangemorts sous surveillance...

Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il voulait tellement que son père guérisse de son mal. Après tout, quand il était comme ça, il le laissait tranquille. Mais la réponse à cette question était assez simple, il voulait faire cela pour elle, pour sa mère. Cette femme qui aimait toujours son mari malgré ce qu'il était devenu. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à son passé, aux souvenirs des années de bonheurs qu'ils avaient vécus tous les deux et elle espérait sûrement qu'un jour, tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Elle se faisait des idées. Même si Lucius guérissait de sa dépression, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Ils n'étaient plus riches, ils n'étaient plus puissants ou même simplement respectés. Sa mère faisait des efforts, elle travaillait, elle apportait son aide au ministère, mais il était clair que cela ne sera jamais suffisant pour changer complètement l'opinion que la communauté magique avait à propos de sa famille. La preuve : même après cinq ans sans le moindre faux pas, son père était toujours sous la surveillance du bureau des aurors et considéré comme un danger potentiel!

Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux qu'il reparte loin de tout cela, là où personne ne le jugeait à cause des actions passées sa famille? Drago y songeait parfois, mais au final, rester aussi longtemps loin d'eux ne l'avait pas autant rendu heureux qu'il l'aurait cru.

De toute façon, il avait des choses à régler ici, de vieux démons à exorciser, des fantômes du passé qui le retrouvaient presque toujours peu importe où il allait et qu'il devait, une fois pour toute, chasser de sa vie.

Sa mère reprit la parole, interrompant le fil de sa pensée.

-Tu as réfléchis à ce que je t'aie dit l'autre jour, à propos de ton avenir.

-Je ne sais pas maman… je n'arrive pas à trouver ce que j'ai véritablement envie de faire de ma vie.

-Si je peux te faire une suggestion, je crois que tu devrais t'inscrire dans une université. Fais au moins une sécession d'exploration. Choisi une variété de cours afin de voir toutes les options qui s'offrent à toi et découvrir plus concrètement ce qui t'intéresse. Tu as toujours été talentueux à l'école, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'y retournerais pas, au moins pour essayer, lui dit Narcissa.

-Je ne sais pas. J'aurais probablement l'impression de fuir encore et de t'abandonner à ton sort, toute seule avec mon ivrogne de père, lui répondit Drago, les dents serrées.

-Je suis parfaitement capable de gérer ton père toute seule. Tu es un adulte maintenant Drago et je n'ai pas envie que tu gâche ton avenir parce que tu t'inquiète du mien. Je m'en sort très bien tu sais.

-Je sais, mais je me sens un peu…

-Coupable… Eh bien, tu ne devrais pas! Aucune mère n'est plus fière de son fils!

Tard dans la nuit, Drago avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il retournait encore et encore dans sa tête l'idée de sa mère à propos de l'université. Ces recherches pour trouver une potion qui pourrait aider son père à guérir n'étaient pas très fructueuses pour l'instant. Peut-être que s'il partait étudier dans un établissement qui abriterait une plus vaste bibliothèque et s'il suivait en même temps quelques cours de potion et de botanique, il arriverait enfin à trouver la solution…

Le lendemain, Drago envoya un hibou au bureau d'orientation de carrière afin de leur demander de lui faire parvenir les noms et programmes offerts dans les différentes universités du monde sorcier.

Il reçut très rapidement des brochures et les étala devant lui afin de pouvoir mieux les comparer. L'université de Bulgarie semblait un très bon choix au premier coup d'oeil. Les programmes offerts correspondaient bien à ses besoins, mais c'était une très petite école et le cercle d'élèves était assez restreint, donc, il était très difficile d'y être admis sans avoir les références des bonnes personnes. Les élèves qui ont fréquenté Durmstrang étaient nettement privilégiés et les ex partisans de Voldemort comme lui, ne devaient pas être en tête de liste non plus.

L'université de France et celle du Royaume unis pourraient très bien convenir, mais elles n'étaient étonnamment pas aussi réputées que celle située en Islande. L'université Merlin était l'une des écoles les mieux cotée à cause notamment de son pavillon de recherche spécialisée sur les Dragons. L'Islande est une île volcanique, ce qui contribuait à attirer une colonie de Dragons qui utilisaient les nombreux cratères naturellement chauffés pour venir y pondre leurs œufs.

L'école avait développé d'autres domaines d'expertises grâce à la réputation et le capital que rapportait sa division Dragon. Elle offrait maintenant programmes avancés comme la médicomagie, le droit et l'application des lois de la sorcellerie, la culture de plante dans les cercles polaires et les régions volcaniques, l'étude avancée des potions magiques.

Cette université possédait d'ailleurs un département de recherche et d'expérimentation sur les potions, le seul en son genre dans cette région du globe, l'autre était situé en Australie, un endroit où Drago ne voulait plus jamais remettre les pieds…

Il décida de remplir le formulaire d'admission pour l'Islande. Il écrivit ensuite une lettre de présentation qu'il espérait convaincante et la joignit à la demande. Plutôt que de choisir d'entrer comme simple étudiant en exploration comme sa mère le lui avait conseillé, Drago décida de tenter le tout pour le tout en essayant d'être admis directement à la faculté de potion. À Poudlard, c'était sa matière préférée, cela même après que le professeur Rogue ait abandonné le poste pour en occuper un autre. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas concocté de mélange, mais il avait travailler un peu comme pigiste pour un chasseur d'ingrédients durant ses voyage, ce qui avait été une expérience assez enrichissante et peu commune. Il davait donc décidé de mettre de l'avant cette expérience dans sa lettre de présentation.

Il envoya sa demande par hibou sur un coup de tête. Du rebord de sa fenêtre, il regardait l'oiseau voler au loin en direction d'un possible destin et déjà, une légère anxiété s'était emparée de lui. Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué?!

Hermione reçut une lettre de son amie Amy durant le week-end. Elle était en voyage avec sa famille dans un pays tropicale et elle avait joint à sa lettre plusieurs photos de jolis garçons qu'elle avait rencontrés sur place. Hermione connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir qu'elle devait s'amuser follement dans ce paradis des abdominaux bien taillés et des peaux bronzés, mais une partie d'elle ne l'enviait pas autant qu'elle essayait de se le faire croire.

Bien qu'elle ressentait un fort besoin d'être tenue entre les bras d'un homme, Hermione se demandait aussi depuis quelques temps, si ces relations un peu vide qu'elle entretenait depuis les deux dernières années avec le sexe opposé, ne lui causaient pas plus de problèmes que le bonheur éphémère qu'elle lui apportait. Le problème c'était qu'elle en était devenue assez dépendante, au point d'avoir envie de sortir sur le champ et d'aller se trouver un inconnu pour assouvir son besoin de réconfort.

Elle s'était promise à la fin des classes, de passer un été un peu plus chaste et sérieux, mais sa conversation avec Ron avait réveillé en elle une ancienne douleur qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée.

Après une longue réflexion et surtout après avoir constaté qu'elle se sentait beaucoup trop fatiguée par sa première semaine au travail pour aller où que ce soit, Hermione décida à la place de prendre une potion de sommeil et de s'étendre dans son lit en solitaire.

Le temps s'écoula très rapidement et après deux semaines intensives de classement et d'identification des objets saisis dans le dossier Macnair, Hermione Granger et Narcissa Malefoy arrivèrent enfin au bout de la colossale masse de travail qui leur avait été confiée. Les preuves amassées étaient plus qu'accablantes. Il ne restait plus qu'à présenter tout cela devant le tribunal et fêter le succès de l'opération.

-Merci pour l'aide précieuse que vous avez apporté à ce dossier, dit monsieur Collard à Narcissa en la regardant avec admiration.

-Merci monsieur, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que mon travail, répondit humblement la dame.

-Sans vous, il nous aurait fallu bien plus de temps pour arriver à démêler tout cela!

-Contente d'avoir pu être utile au ministère.

-J'aurais peut-être un autre petit projet pour vous. Un collègue du département de régulation des objets dangereux aurait bien besoin qu'on l'aide à identifier certains objets. Je lui ai déjà parlé de vous…

-Vous me prenez au dépourvu je dois dire. Je dois prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Passez le voir en bas avant de quitter. Randolph pourra vous expliquer mieux que moi quels sont ses besoins. Je crois vraiment que vous pourriez être un atout très précieux pour lui, termina monsieur Collard avec un ton quelque peu séducteur.

Hermione souriait en observant sa partenaire de travail rougir aux éloges de son patron. Visiblement, il était très attiré par elle et il espérait la retenir un peu plus longtemps au ministère…

Après son départ, Hermione décida de taquiner ouvertement Narcissa à propos de cet embarrassant échange.

-Je crois que vous avez fait une touche…

-Je suis une femme mariée. Ce genre de chose ce n'est plus de mon âge!

-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour cela vous savez? Et puis, vous êtes encore une très belle femme, c'est normal que vous plaisiez aux hommes, la complimenta Hermione.

-Je suis une nostalgique et une romantique. Même si mon mari est devenu ce qu'il est, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que tout a changé entre nous, déclara Narcissa avec honnêteté.

-Je crois que je vous comprends en quelque sorte. Je ne suis pas marié et j'avoue que je profite peut-être un peu trop de la compagnie des hommes ces derniers temps, mais s'accrocher au souvenir d'un amour perdu, c'est parfaitement mon genre, dit tristement Hermione.

Les deux femmes se ressemblaient décidément beaucoup. Narcissa s'accrochait au souvenir d'un mari qui la délaissait de plus en plus et Hermione, au souvenir de celui dont elle avait été amoureuse durant presque la totalité de son adolescence et avec qui elle avait bravé la mort elle-même.

Après un silence qui en disait long, Narcissa reprit la parole.

-Est-ce que tu vas participer aux festivités du cinquième anniversaire de la chute de Voldemort?

-Je vais uniquement aller au bal… Je rêve où vous avez employé son nom?

-C'est toujours difficile pour moi de le faire je l'avoue, mais je pense que plus je l'utilise et plus je me sens forte, mais il ne faudrait pas que Lucius m'entende, je crois qu'il ferait une attaque.

-J'imagine oui, j'ai presque failli en faire une en vous entendant le dire, lui confia la jeune femme en riant plus franchement.

Ce soir là, Hermione retrouva son meilleur ami Harry Potter dans un petit restaurant moldu où il aimait bien se rendre à l'occasion pour manger tranquillement sans se faire dévisager par les gens qui le reconnaissaient. La célébrité le pesait moins qu'au début, mais elle était encore très présente dans sa vie. Il faut dire qu'il avait sauvé le monde des sorciers plus d'une fois et qu'il continuait à le faire en travaillant comme auror.

Les deux amis se racontèrent quelques anecdotes sur leur vie passée, tout en buvant une excellente bouteille de vin hors de prix pour fête la fin du dossier Macnair auquel ils avaient beaucoup contribué.

-Tu te souviens en cinquième année, la fois où tu as embrassé Cho Chang et que Ron et toi ne compreniez pas pourquoi elle pleurait, dit Hermione en riant.

-Tu as alors dit à Ron qu'il avait la capacité émotionnel d'un fromage, ajouta Harry en riant à son tour.

-Je crois que j'avais raison à propos de lui tu sais. Jamais il ne pourra tomber réellement amoureux de quelqu'un! C'est trop pour ce que son cœur est capable de supporter!

-Écoute Hermione, je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer de cette façon, mais… il est fiancé.

-QUOI?! AVEC QUI?!

-Mandy Simons.

-Qui est-ce?

-Elle travaille à la boutique de son frère Georges sur le chemin de Travers. Il l'a rencontré là bas, lui expliqua Harry.

-Ça dure depuis combien de temps?

-Cinq ou six mois je crois…je n'en suis pas certain.

-Et il veut la marier. Il est ridicule, il va se lasser d'elle comme il s'est lassé de toutes les autres. Elle est naïve et stupide de se croire si différente!

-Il s'est assagi tu sais. Je crois vraiment... qu'il l'aime. Si tu l'entendais parler d'elle, lui dit Harry avec prudence.

-Tu veux qu'on pari! Dans un an, peut-être mois, ce sera fini!

-Je sais que tu l'aimes encore… mais tu dois l'oublier et passer à autre chose même si c'est difficile.

-Je suis passée à autre chose! J'ai fait beaucoup de rencontre depuis notre rupture!

-C'est superficiel tout cela et tu le sais. Tu n'ouvres jamais ton cœur à personne. Je comprends que tu as peur de souffrir, mais si tu ne prends pas de risque, jamais tu ne pourras retrouver le vrai bonheur.

-Je suis trop jeune pour me marier de toute façon et je suis à l'université. C'est à cela que ça sert la jeunesse, en profiter avant de se ranger!

-C'est toi qui voit!

-Parlant de ranger, Ginny n'est pas encore rentrée?

-Elle va être ici la semaine prochaine, juste à temps pour le bal.

-Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé ne pas m'y rendre seule.

-Je peux demander à Neville de t'accompagner si tu veux. Il est de nouveau célibataire, du moins je crois. Il est assez difficile à suivre lui aussi parfois…

-Pauvre Neville, mais non. Je vais montrer à Ron que je n'ai pas besoin d'homme pour me tenir la main, dit fièrement Hermione en finissant de caler son verre de vin.

À la fin de la soirée, Hermione se sentait un peu mal. Visiblement elle avait beaucoup trop bu, mais surtout, elle avait beaucoup trop parlé de Ron, ce qui arrivait souvent quand elle était avec Harry. Après tout, il faisait partie de tous leurs souvenirs communs et il le voyait pratiquement tous les jours au ministère et elle aussi d'ailleurs depuis qu'elle travaillait là bas.

Ça l'avait d'ailleurs blessée énormément qu'il n'ait pas cru bon lui annoncer lui-même son mariage alors qu'il la voyait maintenant un peu plus souvent. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas sensés être demeuré de très bons amis?

Hermione se leva et elle se rendit compte assez rapidement qu'elle avait du mal à marcher droit. Harry décida de la raccompagner chez elle parce qu'elle était loin à ses yeux, d'être en état de transplanner toute seule. En arrivant devant le triplex où elle habitait, Harry essaya de la lâcher pour voir si elle était capable de monter les marches toute seules, mais visiblement, elle n'y arrivait pas. Il l'a raccompagna donc jusqu'à sa porte et lui prit ensuite le trousseau de clés des mains en voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas non plus à viser le trou de la serrure. Lorsqu'il la salua une dernière fois avant de partir, elle le retint un moment par le bras. C'était un geste simple, à l'apparence anodine et très normale entre eux, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dan le ton d'Hermione.

-Reste avec moi cette nuit, comme au bon vieux temps…

-Je ne peux pas ce soir, je dois me lever tôt demain, j'ai une autre enquête à boucler, lui répondit gentiment Harry.

C'est alors qu'elle décida de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Jamais depuis qu'ils se connaissaient tous les deux, elle n'avait eu envie de le faire. En voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas aux assauts de sa ses lèvres, Hermione recula d'un pas et le dévisagea avec colère.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour aucun d'entre vous c'est ça?

-Hermione tu es comme une sœur pour moi, tu le sais. Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous! Quand tu auras dessoûlé, je sais aussi que tu regretteras d'avoir fait ce que tu viens de faire. Je comprends que tu sois triste et seule en ce moment... Demain à ton réveille, ne te sens pas trop mal pour ce qui vient de se passer, dis toi que tout est déjà pardonné et oublié.

-Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je suis désolée…

-Pense à ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt ce soir et repose toi bien d'accord.

-Bonsoir Harry, je n'aurais pas dû…

-Pas de souci, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être un peu confus parfois.

Hermione prit directement le chemin de sa chambre, mais une monté de nausée la fit rapidement bifurquer vers la salle de bain. Après avoir vomit un bon coup, elle s'étendit sur son plancher et s'y endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, elle se sentait très mal. Son corps était ankylosé et endolori d'avoir dormit trop longtemps sur le dur carrelage de la salle de bain, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur lancinante qui habitait toujours son cœur. D'abord, elle avait appris que Ron allait se marier à une autre et ensuite elle avait stupidement essayé d'embrasser Harry qui était en quelque sorte son frère, mais aussi le petit ami de l'une de ses meilleures amies!

-Stupide, stupide, stupide! s'écria-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.

Hermione savait qu'elle devait se reprendre en main et ne pas se laisser abattre pour si peu, mais la blessure qu'elle croyait guéri dans son cœur, s'était de nouveau rouverte et elle saignait abondamment. Ça faisait trois ans que sa relation avec Ron était terminé et deux ans qu'elle fréquentait d'autres homme, pourquoi arrivait-il encore à la blessé? Pourquoi sa logique implacable ne parvenait-elle pas à expliquer à ses émotions que cet espoir de réconciliation n'était qu'une chimère? Pourquoi aucun homme n'était encore parvenu à toucher son cœur?

Le bal commémoratif où elle devait se rendre aura lieu dans moins d'une semaine. Si elle n'y allait pas, ça paraîtrait bizarre, mais si elle décidait d'y aller, elle devra affronter le regard de Ginny, celui de Harry, de Ron, mais surtout, celui de la future femme de Ron. Peut-être qu'elle devrait finalement demander à Neville de l'y accompagner, après tout, c'était un très vieil ami et un peu de soutient ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle essaiera de lui parler au travail durant la semaine.

Après avoir prit une très longue douche revigorante, Hermione décida de passer son après-midi dans les magasins. Elle se rendit dans des boutiques de luxe moldus afin de trouver la robe parfaite pour la soirée. La majorité des sorciers achetaient leurs tenues de gala sur le chemin de Traverse, mais Hermione désirait en mettre plein la vue et les moldus étaient bien meilleurs pour créer le genre de vêtements qu'elle avait en tête.

Elle trouva finalement la robe parfaite, dans une boutique de créateur et décida de se payer cette folie de soie rouge qui soulignait sa silhouette et mettait sa peau soyeuse en valeur. La robe d'allure un peu plus conventionnelle sur le devant, prenait toute sa sensualité quand on la regardait de dos, là où un décolleté descendait très profondément jusqu'en haut de ses reins. C'était la robe idéale pour inciter les hommes à l'inviter à danser. Leurs mains pourront alors aisément parcourir la peau nue de son dos et il lui sera plus facile ensuite de les convaincre de faire ce qu'elle voudrait.

Ron croyait qu'elle était une salope! Il disait avoir entendu certaines rumeurs… Hermione se demandait si le fait de la voir en plein action n'allait pas le faire sortir de son indifférence, comme lorsqu'ils fréquentaient Poudlard tous les deux et qu'il essayait toujours de la protéger des autres garçons qui l'approchaient de trop près…


	5. Le bal

Drago était encore dans la bibliothèque du manoir, le nez plongé dans un livre, lorsqu'un hibou entra dans la pièce pour lui apporter une grande enveloppe. Il la regarda longuement avant de se décider enfin à l'ouvrir. Évidemment, il avait reconnu le sceau de l'université Merlin sur le dessus de la lettre et il constata que les nombreux documents qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur en étaient aussi estampés.

 _Félicitation, l'université Merlin est fière de vous annoncer que vous êtes accepté pour faire parti des nouveaux élèves de la faculté de potion. Votre expérience sur le terrain et vos résultats scolaires plus que satisfaisant, nous ont convaincu de votre talent et de votre ambition à faire partie de notre prestigieux programme._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint, la liste des cours obligatoires, mais aussi celle des options complémentaires. Vous devez faire votre choix et nous le soumettre dans les plus bref délais, car pour certains, les places sont assez limités._

 _Vous devez aussi choisir une résidence pour votre hébergement. Nous vous suggérons fortement d'intégrer la résidence Slughorn qui est adjacente aux bâtiments où se dérouleront la majeure partie des cours de votre spécialité._

 _Il ne vous reste plus maintenant qu'à compléter votre inscription en nous faisant parvenir toute la documentation dûment remplie._

 _Encore une fois, bienvenu parmi nous._

 _Perceval Darmon, doyen_

-Déjà une réponse, c'est assez rapide, se disait Drago.

Il ne restait plus qu'à confirmer son inscription, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de se réjouir de cette nouvelle. Il était encore indécis à propos de cette histoire d'étude. Après tout, ça faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas suivi le moindre cours, qu'il n'avait pas fait le moindre devoir et il avait un peu peur d'avoir l'air d'un pauvre crétin au milieu de tous les autres étudiants qui n'avaient jamais pris de pause dans leurs études.

Même après avoir passé les deux dernières heures à peser le pour et le contre, Drago n'avait pas encore pris de décision. Lorsqu'il rejoignit sa mère dans la salle à manger pour le repas, il décida de ne pas lui parler de cette lettre pour le moment. De toute façon il connaissait déjà son opinion sur le sujet et il voulait pouvoir prendre sa décision de façon rationnelle et non guidé par l'émotion, chose impossible si sa mère se mettait à s'en mêler.

Aujourd'hui, Narcissa Malefoy trouva son fils plus silencieux qu'à l'habitude. Elle en profita donc pour lui demander quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout…

-Drago, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes au bal, celui qui commémore les cinq ans de la fin de la guerre…

-Tu veux vraiment assister à cela?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je viens d'accepter un poste permanent au département de régulation des objets magique. Ça serait assez mal vu de ne pas m'y rendre.

-Sérieusement. Félicitation pour ton poste. Si ça te rend heureuse, je suis content pour toi, mais ce bal…

-Ça serait une occasion parfaite pour toi de remettre les pieds dans notre monde de façon plus officielle. Je sais combien tu aimes ce genre de réception d'ordinaire.

-C'était avant, quand nous y étions les bienvenues.

-Mais le somme toujours tu sais. Les gens savent maintenant ce que j'ai fait pour aider Harry Potter au moment où ça comptait, dit Narcissa pour le convaincre.

-Ils doivent aussi savoir que ce n'était pas pour lui ou même pour le monde des sorciers que tu l'avais fait…

-Peut-être que mes motivations n'étaient pas les mêmes que celles des autres qui se sont rebellés, mais le résultat n'en reste pas moins le même. Avec le recul, je réalise qu'il y avait une part de moi qui désirait fortement que toute cette histoire s'arrête enfin et cette petite voix dans ma tête, combinée à mon désir de te sauver m'a donné le courage nécessaire pour agir comme je l'ai fait. C'était un coup de dé, j'ai pris un risque et heureusement pour nous deux, ça a fonctionné!

-Tu sais qu'après m'avoir dit tout cela, il m'est impossible maintenant de refuser de t'y accompagner.

-Je sais, c'est un peu pour cela que je te l'ai dit, commenta la mère en souriant largement.

-Tu es fourbe, une vraie vipère, mais je t'aime quand même.

Drago ne disait jamais ces mots là à la légère. Il ne les avait en fait dit qu'à deux personnes seulement au cours de sa vie : sa mère et… une fille qu'il essayait toujours d'oublier…

Le soir du bal, Hermione se contempla dans son miroir un long moment avant de se décider enfin à partir. Elle avait mis un temps fou à se coiffer et à se maquiller, mais ça en avait value la peine. Ce soir, elle sera la plus belle et la plus sexy et elle allait lui faire regretter une fois pour toute de l'avoir quitté!

En arrivant sur place, les photographes la talonnèrent de près et elle prit la pause, se montrant sous tous les angles qui la mettaient en valeur. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas participé à un événement mondain d'une aussi grande importance et les photographes semblaient très heureux de pouvoir enfin capter de nouvelles images d'elle, car malgré le fait qu'elle soit moins présente dans la communauté magique actuellement à cause de ses études à l'étranger, Hermione Granger demeurait un célébrité et une héroïne de guerre et ce bal n'existerait même pas si elle n'avait pas été là pour apporter son énorme contribution à la quête de son ami Harry.

Elle entra dans la salle de réception et constata qu'il y avait déjà énormément de monde à l'intérieur, mais aucune trace de Ron et de sa future femme, pour l'instant. Dommage, elle aurait bien voulu arriver après lui afin qu'il la voit faire son entrée; une entrée qui était loin d'être passé inaperçu…

Sa tenue attirait beaucoup de regards masculins. Elle se contentait de sourire pour elle-même et de les ignorer volontairement afin de les émoustiller d'avantage. Une tactique qui marchait pratiquement à tous les coups! De toute façon, elle n'avait pas encore repéré d'homme qui en valait la peine à ses yeux. Heureusement pour elle, la soirée était encore jeune.

Parlant de jeune, elle aperçut Ginny qui était en pleine discussion avec les jumelles Patil. Quand la jeune femme la remarqua à son tour, elle lui fit signe de les rejoindre, mais Hermione hésitait un peu en repensant à son comportement envers Harry la semaine précédente. Ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, auquel il n'avait pas répondu et qu'elle ne s'était pas encore tout à fait pardonnée à elle-même.

Après s'être rendu compte que ça ne la gênait pas autant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru d'être face à Ginny, elle se décida enfin à aller la rejoindre histoire d'entendre les derniers potins colportés par Pavarti, qui était l'une des pire commère en ville.

-Salut Hermione, dirent les filles en même temps.

-Salut, alors de quoi étiez-vous entrain de parler?

-De la rumeur selon laquelle Drago Malefoy serait de retour, dit Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas une rumeur, je l'ai vu faire des courses avec sa mère sur le chemin de Traverse pas plus tard que mardi, déclara Pavarti.

-Personne ne sait vraiment où il a traîné depuis ces cinq dernière année. Je croyais même qu'il était mort, renchérit Padma.

-Je ne sais pas où il a passé tout ce temps, mais je peux vous garantir qu'il est revenu encore plus sexy qu'avant!

-Voyons Pavarti, tu ne viens pas sérieusement d'associer le mot Drago Malefoy et sexy dans la même phrase, s'amusa Hermione.

-Quoi? Il était mignon même avant et maintenant, je vous jure qu'il en vaut la peine!

-Moi qui croyais que tu n'avais de yeux que pour Carter West, le nouveau batteur de l'équipe d'Irlande, la taquina Ginny.

-C'est vrai que si j'avais la chance de le rencontrer, dit Pavarti en essayant de soudoyer Ginny.

-C'est vrai qu'il est beau et c'est un excellent joueur de Quidditch, mais c'est uniquement là que réside son talent...

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Hermione?

-Il était à l'université avec moi avant d'être rappelé par l'équipe. Disons que je l'ai vue de très très près si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-C'est des histoires. Je ne marche pas!

-Si ça te fait plaisir de croire ça, la relança Hermione sur ton victorieux.

-Parlant d'histoire, voilà Ron Weasley au bras de sa future femme, dit Padma en faisant un geste de la tête dans leur direction.

-Comme s'il y avait la moindre chance pour qu'il épouse qui que ce soit, déclara Hermione en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de trop le regarder.

-Mais c'est la vérité! Quoi ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant, lui cracha Pavarti sur un ton arrogant.

\- Harry m'en avait parlé, mais tant que le mariage n'a pas été célébré, permettez-moi d'en douter!

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a laissé tomber toi, qu'il n'est pas tenté d'en épouser une autre, répliqua Pavarti pour se venger un peu de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté à propos de Carter West.

Hermione commençait à être lasse des histoires de Pavarti et surtout, elle avait besoin d'un verre avant d'aller « féliciter Ron » en personne. Elle se rendit donc au bar et s'y installa nonchalamment, tout en dévisageant furtivement la cavalière de son ex petit ami. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se comparer à elle et de lui chercher des défauts.

Pour commencer, elle la trouvait beaucoup trop petite pour lui. Elle semblait aussi être frêle, voir même fragile. Elle avait des yeux de biche effarouchée, comme si elle n'était pas habituer à sortir dans un endroit aussi achalandé que celui-ci. Une seule question tournait à présent en boucle dans sa tête: Comment pouvait-il la préférer à elle?

Harry la rejoignit au bar alors qu'elle calait son deuxième verre de whisky pur feu.

-Tu devrais ralentir Hermione.

-Veux-tu bien me dire ce qu'il lui trouve? Elle n'est même pas jolie, cracha méchamment Hermione, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Tu crois?

-Non, en réalité je la trouve assez mignonne, mais elle semble tellement vulnérable, voir même un peu innocente...

-En fait, elle vient tout juste d'avoir dix-huit ans, lui dit Harry avec délicatesse.

-Sérieusement. C'est pathétique!

-Ils n'ont que quatre ans de différence, ce n'est pas tant que ça.

-Je sais, je me cherche juste des excuses pour la détester tu comprends, mais étrangement, je n'y arrive pas. Elle a un petit quelque chose qui m'en empêche. Je crois même que je commence à comprendre ce qu'il fait avec elle, déclara douloureusement Hermione.

-Si tu lui parlais, tu comprendrais encore mieux. Elle est vraiment gentille et douce et elle tempère beaucoup le caractère impulsif de notre ami Ron. Ça lui fait du bien tu sais…

-En tout cas, elle est très différente que ce que je m'étais imaginée ou du moins, du genre de fille avec qui je l'avais vu dans les magasines.

-Moi qui croyait que tu serais passée à la boutique pour essayer de la voir avant le bal…

-J'avoue que j'y ai pensé, mais je me suis ravisée. Je ne voulais pas passer pour l'ex-copine malade de jalousie qui espionne la vie de sa nouvelle flamme.

-Tu es venue au bal toute seule finalement, lui demanda Harry en changeant brusquement de sujet.

-Neville avait déjà demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de l'accompagner, alors j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux que je ne me pointe pas ici avec quelqu'un d'inintéressant qui me collerait au train toute la soirée. En plus, il y a plein de célibataire sur place, alors j'ai l'embarras du choix.

-Au fait, je l'ai dit à Ginny, à propos de l'autre soir, le baiser…

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je suis allé vers elle comme si de rien n'était sans même penser à m'excuser, s'offusqua Hermione.

-Elle ne t'en veut pas, elle comprend ce que tu traverses. Je crois même que c'est l'une des seules ici qui connaît véritablement le genre de vie que tu mènes à l'université... En parlant de ça, as-tu réfléchi à ce que je t'aie dit à propos du fait que tu devrais t'ouvrir un peu plus aux autre plutôt que d'entretenir des relations uniquement superficielles et physiques?

-Un peu, mais je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête à cela. Pas tout de suite en tout cas... Merde! Ron vient vers nous avec ELLE!

-Courage, tu pourras au moins te relaxer un peu une fois que les présentations seront enfin faites.

Drago Malefoy fit son entré dans la salle de réception en compagnie de sa mère. Beaucoup de gens se retournèrent sur leur passage, chuchotant quelques commentaires, principalement sur le fait que la rumeur de son retour se confirmait enfin.

-Drago Malefoy, l'enfant prodigue, avait désormais réintégré le nid familial après cinq longues années d'absences! Ça ferait un formidable titre pour un article de journal, se disait Drago.

La tête haute et le visage impassible, Drago affronta courageusement la foule, s'accrochant au bras de sa mère, luttant contre une envie folle de partir en courant. Narcissa le présenta à ses nouveaux collègues de travail et il remarqua immédiatement qu'il y avait un homme, qui se tenait un peu plus loin et qui regardait sa mère avec insistance et une très grande admiration, voir même une pointe de désir dans les yeux, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Je crois que tu as un soupirant, la taquina Drago.

-C'est Barnabas Collard. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai réussi à obtenir mon nouveau poste, se défendit-t-elle.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que tes connaissances en objets dangereux qui l'intéresse si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Arrête un peu, tu me vas me mettre mal à l'aise, surtout qu'il vient vers nous…

Drago agrandit encore plus son sourire et sa mère lui envoya un bon coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire plus franchement.

Une bouffée de chaleur monta en elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son fils aussi détendue depuis qu'il était de retour à la maison et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de pouvoir être témoin de son relâchement, surtout dans un lieu comme celui si remplit de gens qui le regardait d'étrange façon.

Drago resta auprès de sa mère, mais il ne participait pas vraiment à la conversation qui se déroulait entre Narcissa et ses nouveaux collègues du ministère. Par chance, personne n'essayait de l'interroger sur sa vie durant les dernières années. Il craignait d'être la cible de gens trop curieux, mais en réalité, personne n'osait véritablement l'approcher. Il faut dire que certaines personnes se sentaient un peu intimidées par sa présence et ça lui faisait du bien de ressentir de nouveau qu'il arrivait à faire naître autre chose que de la pitié où de la colère dans les yeux des gens de la communauté.

Il profita de la diversion que lui procurait le cercle de discussion où il se trouvait pour arpenter la pièce des yeux. Il reconnut plusieurs visages, surtout ceux des élèves qui avaient fréquenté Poudlard en même temps que lui comme les jumelles Patil, qui semblaient le regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance. Il aperçut ensuite Neville Londubat qui était accompagné d'une femme qui devait avoir un bon dix ans de plus que lui, mais de qui il avait l'air d'être assez proche, même s'il essayait de le dissimuler.

Près du bar, il vit enfin ceux qu'il craignait le plus croiser, mais dont il était certain qu'il serait présent. Le trio Potter, Granger et Weasley. Potter portait une tenue de soirée conventionnelle, mais il semblait étrangement mal à l'aise en présence de ses deux vieux amis. Il fut rapidement rejoint par sa petite amie Ginny Weasley avec qui il semblait toujours aussi complice et qui avait réussi à le faire se détendre un peu.

Drago regarda ensuite Ronald Weasley un peu plus en détail. Cheveux roux, regard absent, un robe toute en loque, c'était la première phrase qu'il lui avait dite lors de leur première rencontre en première année à Poudlard. Maintenant, mise à part ses cheveux roux, l'homme qu'il apercevait au loin ne ressemblait plus vraiment à l'adolescent colérique qu'il avait connu durant ses années d'études. Il avait acquis une certaine classe, mais il semblait toujours avoir quelques gestes un peu maladroits, surtout en ce moment pour une raison que Drago n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Il s'accrochait possessivement à la taille une très jeune fille aux cheveux sombres et au visage angélique. Drago s'était toujours imaginé que Weasley se marierait un jour avec Granger, mais visiblement, cette relation n'était plus à l'ordre du jour.

Granger semblait d'ailleurs avoir l'air d'être un peu contrariée par sa présence, voir même un peu triste. Même si elle affichait un très large sourire sur son visage, il comprit très vite que cela ne reflétait pas son véritable état d'esprit. Drago avait toujours été un expert en matière de faux semblant et visiblement, Granger n'appréciait pas la conversation qui se déroulait autour d'elle ou plutôt les gens qui l'alimentaient. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour prendre son verre sur le bar, Drago fut immédiatement attiré par le décolleté plongeant de sa robe. Il se dit alors qu'elle avait vraiment un joli corps. Il avait cru le remarquer l'autre jour quand il l'avait aperçue au ministère, mais ce soir, dans cette robe, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Ce genre de pensée, il ne devrait pas les avoir envers une fille comme elle. Pas à cause de son statue de sang comme il se le serait dit autrefois, mais bien à cause de leur passé trouble remplit de confrontation et de différents. Il les chassa d'ailleurs rapidement de sa tête, mais au bout d'un moment, il ne put s'empêcher de ramener son regard à elle, se maudissant ensuite à chaque fois de l'avoir fait.

Lorsque la soirée dansante fut officiellement lancée après que le ministre de la magie ait enfin terminé de faire son trop long discours élogieux envers les différents héros de la guerre, Drago accompagna sa mère sur la piste de danse.

Narcissa le félicita discrètement de ne pas avoir oublié comment on fait. C'était elle qui lui avait appris à danser et Drago n'avait eu que très peu d'occasions de pratiquer ses pas de valse durant son long voyage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit quelqu'un lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule. L'homme qui avait posé le geste lui dit ensuite:

-On échange.

C'était Barnabas Collard, l'homme qui avait des vues sur sa mère. Il décida d'accepter afin de pouvoir mieux taquiner sa mère à propos de lui un peu plus tard, mais il l'avait fait sans penser d'abord à regarder avec qui l'homme dansait auparavant. Il se retrouva donc face à face avec Hermione Granger. Il se figea sur place en la regardant droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Elle lui prit alors les mains et les posa sur ses hanches et elle enroula les siennes autour de son coup d'une façon presque trop familière. Il se mit instinctivement à bouger pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements, sans être tout à fait certain d'avoir réellement envie de le faire.

Il constata qu'elle dégageait une sorte d'aura de sensualité qui l'envoûta complètement, l'empêchant de parler, de réagir comme il le devrait. Elle le regardait dans les yeux avec assurance, mais il y avait autre chose, une autre lueur indéchiffrable qui se cachait au fond de son regard brillant. Il eut alors l'impression qu'elle n'arrivait pas elle non plus à réagir comme elle l'aurait dû le faire.

Ce contact entre eux était des plus anormal, mais en même temps, il était d'un naturel plus que troublant. C'était comme si on leur avait jeté un sort d'attraction, un sort puissant qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre, mais le plus effrayant, c'était justement qu'aucun sort ne leur avait été lancé!

Leurs corps étaient dangereusement plus proches maintenant et l'une des mains de Drago avait glissé toute seule le long du dos dénudé de sa partenaire imprévue. Il sentit en même temps ses mains à elle lui caresser la nuque, provoquant en lui des sensations qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir avec elle. Il avait l'impression de jouer avec le feu, de flirter avec l'interdit et même si sa tête lui répétait avec acharnement de s'éloigner d'elle et de lui échapper, son corps lui, refusait d'obéir.

Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille, lui frôlant sensuellement le lobe avec ses lèvres tentatrices et elle lui murmura:

-Tu le ressens toi aussi pas vrai?

Quelques minutes plus tard, sans trop savoir comment il était arrivé là, Drago Malefoy se retrouva enfermé dans une des salles de bain, les lèvres soudées à celles d'Hermione Granger. Elle s'était assise sur le bout du comptoir et avait enroulé ses jambes autour du corps du jeune homme. Il la sentait se frotter à lui d'une façon qui était sans équivoque et le geste contribua encore plus à faire taire sa petite voix intérieure qui lui disait toujours de fuir le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Tout cela allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui, mais il se sentait faible, incapable de lui résister. Complètement aspiré dans la spirale du désir, il lui caressa son dos dénudé avec plus d'audace, ce qui encouragea la jeune femme à lui détacher rapidement sa chemise afin de laisser ses mains plus librement courir le long de son torse à la musculature ferme et bien définie. Un gémissement incontrôlé sortit de sa gorge à son contact. Il n'était pas habitué aux caresses et encore moins à celles qui provenait d'une femme aussi désirable qu'elle.

Au bout d'un moment, elle descendit ses mains sans cérémonie jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il savait qu'il avait maintenant atteint le point de non retour et il la laissa faire, conscient que rien ne pouvait plus retarder l'inévitable.

Il avait maintenant les pantalons aux chevilles. La jeune femme releva sa robe pour faciliter leur rapprochement. Il se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait même pas de petite culotte, comme si elle avait planifié son coup. Il n'osait cependant pas la toucher et de toute façon, c'était elle qui menait la danse. Elle ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps et empoigna d'un seul coup l'expression de sa virilité afin de le guider vers sa zone si chaude et si prête à l'accueillir malgré le manque flagrant de préliminaire. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva en elle.

La sensation était incroyable. Il l'accompagnait dans ses mouvements de hanche, prenant un rythme qui s'accordait parfaitement avec l'excitation très forte qui montait en lui de façon exponentielle.

Il la sentait tout autour de lui et il avait du mal à garder un peu de contenance. Elle s'harmonisait si parfaitement à ses gestes que l'échange devint d'une bestialité sans nom. Elle était maintenant complètement cabrée vers l'arrière, en équilibre sur ses bras, les fesses dans le vide, les hanches retenues par Drago qui ne cessait ses mouvements de bassin, encouragé par la respiration saccadée de sa partenaire qui en profitait pleinement.

Drago vit alors le corps de la jeune femme se raidir d'un coup avant de se laisser aller dans un ballet de spasmes internes qui contribuèrent à l'achever lui aussi complètement.

Peu après, elle s'écarta de lui, sortit sa baguette d'un compartiment caché de sa robe et lança un sort de nettoyage sur leur corps avant de l'abandonner là, sans même lui jeter un dernier regard.

Le jeune homme remit rapidement de l'ordre dans sa tenue, mais en croisant son propre reflet dans le miroir, il constata qu'il lui en faudra un peu plus pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il devait d'abord quitter cette soirée, mais avant cela, il faudra qu'il prévienne sa mère de son départ, ce qui allait être très difficile à faire dans l'état où il était.

Après s'être abondamment aspergé le visage d'eau froide, il retourna dans la salle de bal et la chercha du regard, tout en essayant d'éviter de tomber face à face ou yeux à yeux avec Hermione Granger. Narcissa Malefoy était assise à une table, en pleine discussion avec une femme qu'elle lui avait présentée plus tôt, mais dont le nom lui échappait encore.

-Maman, je crois que je vais rentrer, lui dit Drago avec un ton de fausse lassitude qui n'était malheureusement pas assez convaincant pour duper sa mère.

-Ça ne va pas, tu as l'air bizarre. Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

-Inutile de t'inquiéter, cette soirée m'a juste un peu vidée. Ça ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Repose toi bien mon fils. On se voit demain.

-Alors à demain maman.

Heureusement pour lui, Drago ne croisa pas Hermione, mais son regard rencontra par hasard celui de Harry Potter. Il le dévisageait étrangement, mais ce n'était pas possible qu'il sache quoi que ce soit sur ce qui venait de se passer. À moins qu'elle ne lui ait déjà tout raconté…

Hermione en était à son cinquième verre de pur feu d'affiler. Un homme entreprenant s'approcha d'elle en lui caressant le dos, mais elle le repoussa avec une froideur qui glacerait sur place le souffle d'un dragon. Harry arriva ensuite auprès d'elle, le regard inquiet.

-Ça va Hermione?

-Pas vraiment, je crois que je suis irrécupérable!

-Commence par arrêter de boire tous ces verres, ça t'aidera à garder les idées claires et les pensées à la bonne place.

-Harry, je crois que je suis une droguée!

-On dit alcoolique il me semble, plaisanta-t-il.

-Je ne te parle pas des verres que je viens de boire, je te parle des hommes!

-Je viens de te voir repousser les avances de quelqu'un il y a cinq minutes à peine.

-C'est uniquement parce que je viens tout juste de m'envoyer en l'air avec un autre dans les toilettes! C'est ça que je suis devenue maintenant. Une nymphomane, une fille accros au sexe, une croqueuse d'homme, une salope.

-Ne dis pas cela Hermione, tu sais que c'est faux.

-C'est la vérité Harry. L'autre soir j'ai bien essayé de t'attirer dans mon lit…

-Je ne le vois pas de cette façon. Tu avais simplement besoin d'être réconfortée, de te sentir appréciée.

-Si tu savais…

-Je sais Hermione viens là, lui dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

La moitié des gens avaient déjà quitté la réception. Harry lâcha momentanément Hermione et se dirigea vers Ginny pour lui dire qu'il allait la retrouver plus tard chez lui, qu'il devait tout d'abord raccompagner Hermione chez elle. Évidemment les jumelles Patil lui lancèrent de drôles de regards, mais il s'en fichait, il savait que Ginny comprenait.

-Tu le laisse partir avec elle, lui dit Pavarti.

-Elle a besoin de lui, répondit simplement Ginny.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle essaie de te le prendre. Après tout, Ron semble l'avoir rejeté une fois pour toute, que lui reste-t-il comme option?

-C'est une très belle fille Pavarti, je crois qu'elle a beaucoup plus d'option que tu ne le crois, la défendit Ginny avec vigueur.

-Genre s'envoyer en l'air avec tous les gars des équipes de Quidditch de l'université en pensant que personne ne le saura. Quel garçon voudra d'elle après cela, lança méchamment Pavarti.

-Tu peux bien parler! Tu fréquentais Tom Waller et Craig Martin en même temps il n'y a pas si longtemps et tu croyais qu'ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte. Ça discute bien plus que tu ne le penses dans les vestiaires, même entre les équipes adverses, termina Ginny en plantant ses « amies » sur place.

Hermione était devant la porte de son appartement avec Harry à ses côtés qui la déverrouillait encore une fois pour elle.

-J'ai une vague impression de déjà vue.

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas encore m'embrasser, ça serait redondant!

-Aucun risque, j'ai eu ma leçon. En plus si tu savais dans la bouche de qui ma langue s'est retrouvée il y a moins d'une heure…

-Je m'en doute un peu Hermione. Je t'ai vu t'éclipser avec Malefoy vers les salles de bains!

-J'ai honte de moi Harry. Pourquoi j'ai fait cela? Il y a une semaine à peine, je travaillais avec sa mère, tu te rends compte de la bêtise. Je ne pourrai plus jamais la regarder en face.

-J'avoue que j'ai trouvé ça un peu étrange, mais en même temps, pas autant que je l'aurai cru…

\- Explique toi!

-Pas ce soir, tu n'es pas en état d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, puis de toute façon, Ginny m'attend…

-Harry, ne lui dit pas pour cette histoire avec Malefoy. Je préfère décider moi-même si j'ai envie de lui en parler ou non.

-Cette histoire est la tienne alors compte sur moi pour garder cela pour moi.

-Je te remercie. Bonsoir Harry.

Drago prit une longue douche. Il avait l'impression d'avoir encore l'odeur et la chaleur de la jeune femme sur lui et chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il la revoyait se cabrer pour lui. Il essayait d'effacer ces images de son esprit, mais elles le hantaient et l'empêchaient de se ressaisir. Il se surprit même à se laisser aller à se caresser en pensant à elle, un geste qui le dégoûtait autant qu'il le soulageait.

Comment pouvait-on à la fois détester et désirer quelqu'un? Cette question trotta dans l'esprit de Drago jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit et le lendemain matin, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse acceptable à tout cela.

-Ça va Drago, tu n'as presque pas touché à ton repas, s'inquiéta sa mère.

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué, ce n'est rien de bien important.

-C'était une belle soirée. Je m'y suis bien amusé et toi aussi je crois…

-Difficile à dire.

Drago était plongé dans ses pensées de nouveau, mais sa mère insistait pour lui faire la conversation et il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour ne pas perdre le fils de son badinage. Quand elle eut enfin fini de lui raconter les potins qu'elle avait appris de la bouche de sas collègues de travail durant la soirée, elle changea complètement de sujet, orientant maintenant la conversation vers quelque chose d'un peu plus embarrassant pour Drago.

-Elle est devenue très belle n'est-ce pas?

-Qui ça?

-Hermione Granger. Je t'ai vu danser avec elle, dit Narcissa d'un ton innocent.

-Uniquement pour te permettre de danser avec Collard, se défendit Drago.

-Il est très gentils, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre d'homme tu sais. En revanche, je te verrais très bien avec Hermione. Allez, avoue au moins qu'elle est jolie.

-Elle l'est, tu es contente, mais ça s'arrête là. Ce n'était qu'une stupide soirée, ça ne veut rien dire…

Hermione se réveilla tard le lendemain du bal et non sans difficulté. Encore un autre lendemain de veille. Elle devrait les noter sur un calendrier, peut-être que ça la motiverait enfin à suivre sa résolution d'arrêter de faire des abus durant les fêtes! Décidément, même si elle était loin de l'université, elle trouvait encore le moyen de faire les mêmes conneries!

Elle prit une longue douche et enfila des vêtements plus décontractés. Ginny l'avait invitée à la rejoindre chez Harry, mais elle hésitait un peu à y aller. Ils avaient si peu d'occasions d'être tout seul tous les deux, mais en même temps, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et de régler son léger malaise envers son amie.

Elle décida de s'y rendre, surtout qu'elle venait tout juste de recevoir un hibou en provenance de Ginny qui commençait à s'impatienter.

En arrivant chez Harry, elle fut un peu surprise de la retrouver toute seule entrain de lire des parchemins qui contenaient des stratégies de jeu qu'elle devait mémoriser à la demande de son coach. Ginny jouait depuis déjà trois ans au Quidditch professionnel comme poursuiveuse pour les Harpies de Holyhead. La jeune femme avait été recrutée par l'équipe à sa sortie de Poudlard et elle avait jouée une année entière pour l'une des quatre équipes de leur université avant d'être rappelée et mise sous contrat permanent par l'équipe.

Malgré la distance, la relation de Harry et Ginny était toujours aussi forte et il était aussi fort probable qu'ils allaient éventuellement se marier. C'était en tous cas plus facile à croire que le mariage précipité de Ron avec cette fille qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois…

-Tu as passé une belle soirée.

-Je me sens un peu nauséeuse, mais ça devrait rapidement passer.

-Comme toujours après les fêtes!

-Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça tu sais et puis, dis-toi que j'avais de très bonnes raisons de trop boire hier soir, se défendit Hermione.

-Ma chérie, tu sais que je t'aime, mais ta relation avec mon frère remonte à plus de trois ans maintenant! Depuis le temps, je croyais que tes nombreuses conquêtes masculines à l'université t'auraient guérie de lui, mais visiblement, il occupe toujours autant tes pensées, lui dit Ginny avec compassion.

-C'est toi qui me dis cela alors que si je me souviens bien, tu agissais un peu comme moi quand tu rêvais d'une relation avec Harry il y a quelques années.

-C'est vrai, mais à l'époque, nous n'avions que quatorze ans et Harry était encore un gamin inconscient de ses propres sentiments!

-Je sais, je ne devrais pas comparer les deux. Surtout que Harry ne te ferait jamais ce que Ron m'a fait!

-Hermione passe à autre chose, tu te fais du mal pour rien, lui dit Ginny d'un ton lasse.

-Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose justement et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer!

-Parlant d'autre chose, je t'ai vu danser avec un très joli garçon hier soir…

-Ce n'était que Malefoy!

-Drago Malefoy, sérieusement. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup côtoyé par le passé alors je ne l'avais pas du tout reconnu. Quoi qu'il en soit, Pavarti avait raison, il est devenu un garçon assez sexy.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis allée danser avec lui. Bon peut-être un peu. En réalité, c'est de la faute de mon patron. Il essaye de séduire sa mère alors il m'a demandé de lui servir de cavalière de remplacement afin de pouvoir l'approcher plus facilement sur la piste de danse. Je me suis dit que ça fâcherait probablement Ron de me voir avec lui plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

-Je crois qu'il n'a même pas remarqué avec qui tu dansais.

-Je crois même qu'il est parti avant la danse à ce qu'on m'a dit.

-C'est Mandy qui ouvrait la boutique ce matin alors j'imagine qu'elle ne voulait pas veiller trop tard, lui expliqua Ginny.

-C'est dommage, j'aurai aimer voir la tête qu'il aurait fait en me voyant collé à Malefoy!

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu tournes en rond, déclara Ginny de plus en plus exaspérée.

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point! Il faut d'ailleurs que je te dise, j'ai baisé avec Malefoy dans les toilettes!

-TU AS QUOI!

-Le pire c'est que ça été assez super à vrai dire, plus encore qu'avec certain de mes partenaires plus réguliers sur le campus…

-Tu vas le revoir?

-Tu es cinglé ou quoi, jamais de la vie. C'était juste comme ça, lui dit Hermione en criant presque.

-C'est bon, ça va! Pas la peine d'être hystérique! Ce n'était qu'une question, rien de plus.

Drago était dans la piscine du manoir et il faisait des longueurs, voulant chasser de sa tête l'image obsédante d'Hermione Granger entre ses bras. Il essayait en vain d'associer cette image à celle de l'écolière agaçante de ses souvenirs, mais la fille qu'elle était, ou plutôt la femme sensuelle qu'elle est devenue, avait effacé tout le reste d'un seul trait.

Il ne savait rien d'elle, de sa vie depuis les cinq dernières années et elle ne connaissait rien de lui non plus d'ailleurs, mais leur rapprochement avait été si naturel qu'il avait eu comme l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours et pourtant…

Sur un coup de tête ou plutôt un coup d'émotion, il avait rempli les derniers papiers qui confirmaient son inscription à l'université. Il savait parfaitement en le faisant que Granger fréquentait cet établissement, mais il essayait de se convaincre qu'il allait retourner ses documents d'inscription de toute façon, qu'elle fréquente cette école ou non.

Narcissa Malefoy était folle de joie de savoir que son fils s'était enfin décidé à retourner aux études. Elle espérait qu'ainsi, il pourrait trouver sa place dans le monde sorcier. Le bal était une sorte de test, une façon de voir si son fils serait accepté par la communauté ou traité en pariât comme elle-même l'avait été avant que son rôle dans la victoire de Harry Potter sur le mal absolu ne soit rendu publique.

Il semblait être assez motivé par son retour à l'école, mais en même temps, elle avait cru percevoir quelque chose en lui quand il était revenu de ses voyages. Une sorte de tristesse qui risquerait de l'empêcher de s'ouvrir aux autres et qui pourrait l'empêcher aussi de pleinement s'épanouir. Elle se doutait bien qu'il devait s'agir d'une histoire d'amour qui avait mal tournée... Son fils n'était pas très loquace quand c'était le temps de parler de ses sentiments profonds, mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour arriver à lire tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir dans ses yeux.

Comme hier soir au bal, quand il était venu lui annoncer qu'il partait. Le regard qu'il avait, elle le reconnaissait très bien. C'était le même que Lucius avait quand ils avaient encore une vie intime tous les deux. Évidemment, ce n'était pas le genre de sujet qu'on aborde avec son fils, mais en même temps, elle trouvait que ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Il était parti depuis tellement d'années. Que pouvait-elle savoir du genre d'expériences qu'il avait vécues sur la route?


	6. La rentrée à l'université

Les dernières semaines de l'été passèrent assez rapidement pour Hermione Granger. Elle était submergée de travail au ministère, ce qui fit en sorte qu'elle arriva à oublier assez facilement tout le reste de ses tourments, principalement ses pensées ambivalentes à propos de son comportement le soir du bal.

Elle n'avait pas revu Drago Malefoy depuis qu'elle l'avait abandonné dans les toilettes de la salle de réception. En revanche, elle avait quelques fois croisé sa mère Narcissa qui travaillait maintenant de façon régulière au ministère. Elle était venue à plusieurs reprises sur son étage, car malgré l'obtention de son poste au département des objets dangereux qui se trouvait au deuxième sous sol du complexe, elle avait aussi en parallèle, continué à faire son travail de consultante pour certaines des enquêtes que menait Harry.

Quelques jours avant la fin de son contrat d'été au ministère, Narcissa décida d'inviter Hermione à déjeuner. Malgré le léger malaise qu'elle ressentait en sa présence, elle accepta son invitation. Elle se rendit très vite compte que sa collaboration étroite avec elle durant le dossier Macnair, les avaient suffisamment rapprochée pour qu'elle en oublie sa gêne. Elle était très curieuse de savoir si elle avait su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et son fils, mais évidemment, pas question de lui demander directement. Elles étaient plus proches, mais pas à ce point!

La conversation prit cependant une étrange tournure…

-Il ne te reste que quelques jours à travailler ici.

-Trois pour être exacte, ensuite retour à la vie étudiante, dit Hermione.

-J'imagine que tu dois avoir hâte.

-Pas autant que je ne l'aurais cru en toute honnêteté. Même si certaines des tâches qui m'ont été confié étaient loin d'être des plus stimulantes, je me sens un peu triste de partir. Tous mes vieux amis sont ici et ça m'a fait du bien de renouer un peu avec eux, même si parfois j'ai un peu l'impression de ne plus être véritablement à ma place en leur présence, déclara tristement Hermione.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je te comprend, mais je n'ai jamais véritablement eu ce genre d'amis. Ma famille a toujours été ma priorité et je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'entretenir la moindre relation en dehors des liens du sang. Quand j'avais ton âge, ma sœur et moi étions inséparables. C'était ma seule véritable amie, la seule sur qui je pouvais compter. Je sais qu'elle a toujours été un peu particulière…

-Particulière n'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisi d'employer, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect.

Narcissa lui fit un large sourire d'approbation. Elle connaissait déjà l'opinion d'Hermione à propos de sa sœur Bellatrix Lestrange, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait lui en parler ouvertement sans crainte de représailles. Elle était assez tolérante pour accepter d'écouter ses confidences sans se lancer dans une inutile campagne de salissage. De toute façon, elle était morte en même temps que le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé et Narcissa sait très bien que si elle lui avait encore une fois survécu, elle aurait probablement décidé de se laisser mourir en prison, surtout qu'il n'y avait cette fois-ci, aucune chance qu'il ne revienne d'entre les morts!

Hermione faisait parti des seules personnes de qui Narcissa accepterait d'en entendre les critiques, mais jamais la jeune femme n'avait utilisé ce privilège. Malgré tout ce que sa sœur avait pu lui faire subir, Hermione possédait un cœur assez grand pour être capable de mettre sa haine de côté afin d'essayer de la comprendre.

-Je sais qu'elle t'a fait du mal, qu'elle a fait du mal à beaucoup de gens et que jamais elle n'avait réussi à vivre dans notre monde sans essayer de le transformer en cahot. Pourtant parfois, j'aimerais qu'elle soit encore là pour écouter mes confidences. Ça a toujours été difficile pour moi de faire confiance aux gens qui ne sont pas lié à moi par le sang… Comme tu le sais, mon mari n'est plus l'homme qu'il a été et mon fils va éventuellement faire sa vie. Les gens de la communauté sorcier me tolèrent, mais de là à dire qu'ils m'apprécient. Il ne me reste que très peu de personne à qui je peux véritablement parler sans crainte.

-C'est bizarre ce que je vais vous dire mais, vous n'avez jamais songé à renouer avec votre autre sœur Andromeda?

-J'y ait déjà pensé, mais trop de choses impardonnables se sont passé entre nous pour qu'elle accepte de me reparler. J'ai été épouvantable avec elle et le fait que j'étais très proche de ma sœur Bella ne doit pas jouer en ma faveur. Je suis certaine qu'elle me croit en partie responsable de la mort de sa fille Nymphandora. Comme c'est Bella qui l'a tuée, je suis en quelque sorte coupable pas association, lui expliqua Narcissa.

-Si elle vous voyait en ce moment entrain discuter ouvertement avec quelqu'un comme moi, peut-être changerait-elle d'avis. Vous devriez en parler avec Harry. Il la voit relativement souvent depuis qu'on lui a confié la garde de son petit fils Teddy dont Harry est le parrain.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. En imaginant qu'elle veuille renouer avec moi, jamais Lucius lui ne pourras l'accepter.

-Après tout ce qui s'est passé, et tout ce qui a changé dans le monde, il est encore enraciné dans ses vieilles croyances, lui demanda Hermione avec un léger étonnement dans la voix.

-Il s'y accroche encore malheureusement, surtout quand il boit trop, ce qui est pratiquement devenue sont état normal depuis quelques temps! Quand Drago est parti de la maison, il y a cinq ans, tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit? Qu'il préférerait le voir mort plutôt que de le voir revenir au bras d'une fille d'un autre statue de sang que le sien. Adroméda et moi avons été élevé dans cette même mentalité nous aussi tu sais, mais cela ne l'a pas empêcher de renier notre famille pour suivre son cœur et épouser un né-moldu. Aujourd'hui, je la comprends, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu suffisamment de courage pour braver ma famille et suivre mon cœur. Il y a cependant une chose que j'ai réalisée depuis le retour de Drago… Même si j'aime toujours mon mari, si un jour j'avais à choisir entre lui et mon fils, c'est mon fils que je choisirai…

Hermione se demandait pourquoi Narcissa lui racontait tout cela. Peut-être que Drago fréquentait une fille en ce moment, une fille que son père n'approuverait pas… à moins qu'il n'ait parlé à sa mère de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, ils étaient très proche après tout. Elle s'imaginait mal un fils entrain de parler avec sa mère de son moment d'égarement dans les toilettes d'un bal avec une fille qu'il a toujours détesté, qui s'est fait torturé sous ses yeux par sa tante et qui lui a déjà envoyé un bon gros coup de poing en plein visage.

Tout cela ne devait être que pure coïncidence. Impossible que l'orgueilleux garçon ne lui ait raconté quoi que ce soit, à moins qu'elle les ait vu, tout comme Harry, s'éclipser ensemble vers les toilettes. Si c'était le cas, elle espérait que Narcissa n'était pas entrain de s'imaginer que Drago et elle allait se revoir, surtout qu'elle va partir d'ici dans quelques jours et qu'elle n'a eu aucun contact avec lui depuis…

À son dernier jour de travail, elle croisa Ron dans le grand hall d'entrée principale. Elle parvint à avoir une conversation normale avec lui, ce qui était assez rafraîchissant. En générale, elle lui lançait des sous entendus coquins qui ne faisait que le mettre mal à l'aise, contribuant aussi à faire en sorte qu'il évitait systématiquement tout contact avec elle. Il semblait d'ailleurs apprécié son changement d'attitude et il alla même jusqu'à l'inviter à prendre un café en tête à tête avec lui avant son imminent départ. Il était convaincu que la rencontre entre Hermione et sa femme avait enfin permit à le jeune femme de comprendre que leur histoire n'aura plus jamais de suite...

Hermione avait joué avec le feu en acceptant cette invitation, elle le savait très bien, mais elle avait tout de même réussi à empêcher son cerveau de se créer de jolis scénarios dans sa tête, du moins, lorsqu'il était devant elle. Ils ne discutèrent cependant pas de sa vie amoureuse et de ses projets de mariage. Il semblait même s'empêcher de prononcer devant elle le nom de Mandy, même qu'une fois durant la conversation, il avait laissé une de ses phrase en suspend pour éviter de le faire. Cela avait d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé Hermione et au final, ils en avaient bien rit tout les deux, brisant enfin une barrière de malaise entre eux.

Quelques jours plus tard, dans sa chambre à l'université, Hermione repensait à son tête à tête avec Ron tout en défaisant ses valises . Amitié, complicité et nostalgie, c'est ce qui décrivait le mieux leur rencontre. Une partie d'elle s'était tout de même un peu emballée. Elle se disait que si elle réussissait à entretenir de nouveau ce type de relation d'amitié avec lui, qu'il finirait par réaliser que lui aussi ressentait encore quelque chose pour elle.

À peine eut-elle terminé de ranger ses derniers vêtements dans son placard, qu'elle reçut un hibou qui lui annonçait qu'une fête était organisée ce soir pour célébrer la rentrée.

Malgré la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même de se concentrer un peu plus sur ses études, elle ne put résister à l'appel de la débauche et décida de se faire le plus sexy possible afin d'être repérer par « la chair fraîche » qui y sera présente. Sa réputation de fêtarde et ses relations plus que fréquentes avec certains des joueurs des équipes de Quidditch, avaient fait d'elle une fille assez populaire, mais cette popularité avait quelque chose d'un peu malsaine.

Elle choisit d'enfiler un haut moulant satiné de couleur prune et une jupe en jeans très courte. Elle laissa ses cheveux naturellement frisés, quoi que bien domptés, descendre en cascade le long de son dos et elle terminât l'ensemble de son œuvre par un maquillage léger qui accentuait sa beauté naturelle.

Déjà, l'effet qu'elle avait sur les nouveaux en arrivant était assez prometteur, mais ce soir, elle décida d'ignorer ses admirateur pour se concentrer sur ses retrouvailles avec ses copines, dont Amy qui lui sauta dans les bras, tout en lui racontant chaque détail de son merveilleux été d'aventures dans les tropiques.

-Du soleil, des hommes, encore du soleil, encore des hommes, bref le voyage parfait, lui expliqua Amy avec nostalgie.

-Contente de voir que tu t'es bien amusée, commenta simplement Hermione.

-C'est vrai. Nous pourrions y aller ensemble à la fin de nos études. Ça pourrait être notre but, notre motivation à nous rendre en classe, lui proposa Amy.

Hermione hésitait parfois à la qualifier d'amie à proprement parler. Elles n'avaient que les garçons comme sujet de conversation et même si ça accaparait beaucoup de leur temps libre, elle réalisait de plus en plus qu'au fond, elles ne se connaissaient pas vraiment en dehors de cela. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui demanda même pas comment son été s'était passé au ministère et Hermione n'essaya même pas d'aborder le sujet elle non plus, comprenant très rapidement que cela ne ferait qu'ennuyer la jeune femme.

Malgré sa résolution de ne pas trop boire, elle se laissa entraîner par l'atmosphère générale et comme toujours, elle se retrouva en état d'ivresse assez avancée. Elle réussi malgré cela à résister aux avances insistantes d'un nouveau joueur de l'une des équipes. Elle choisit cette fois de se laisser un peu désirer et de ne pas être une cible trop facile, voulant devenir un peu plus sélective dans ses choix de partenaires. Harry lui avait conseillé de s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres, mais d'abord, elle devait guérir de son addiction aux hommes. Coucher avec un vieil ennemi lui avait au moins fait réalisé qu'elle avait un très sérieux problème de dépendance et qu'elle devait réussir à s'en défaire avant de faire encore pire!

En rentrant à sa chambre après la fête et elle constata qu'il était déjà plus de deux heures du matin. Elle s'étendit sur son lit à plat ventre et s'endormit dans cette position sans même avoir prit le temps de se démaquiller ou même de se dévêtir.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut la course folle pour se laver, s'habiller et se rendre en classe. Elle réussit à arriver à l'heure, mais les cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient un peu sa soirée de la veille. Heureusement que le cours portait sur une notion de droit qu'elle avait passablement vue durant son emploi d'été, mais à son dernier cours de la journée, elle s'était presque endormit en classe et avait manqué d'attention durant une grande portion théorique assez importante pour le devoir qu'elle devait rendre dans moins d'une semaine.

Drago Malefoy était à la bibliothèque du campus entrain de faire de la recherche pour son projet personnel parallèle, celui qui concernait la santé mentale de son père. Il avait réussi à trouver un ouvrage très intéressant sur certaines plantes utilisées notamment en aromathérapie et en phytothérapie lors de traitement de certain cas de traumatisme causé par des sortilèges violent.

La bibliothèque de l'université, comparativement à celle de Poudlard, était accessible vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, ce qui permettait aux étudiants insomniaque ou à ceux qui était tout simplement en retard dans leurs travaux, de pouvoir avoir accès aux livres dont ils avaient besoin en tout temps.

Drago comparait souvent sa nouvelle école avec Poudlard depuis son arrivé. Ici, la majorité des enseignants ne faisait que donner leur cours sous forme de conférences, sans même prendre le temps de vérifier les présences où même de s'intéresser réellement aux élèves eux-mêmes. Chaque élève était responsable de son propre succès ou de son propre échec.

Il y avait cependant certains cours où les professeurs encadraient un peu plus leurs élèves. C'était le cas notamment de son cours de décortication des ingrédients complexe. Le professeur Salomon était aussi sympathique avec ses étudiants que son parrain Severus Rogue pouvait l'être avec les Gryffondor à l'époque de Poudlard, mais il prenait tout de même le temps d'apprendre les noms et de faire des commentaires sur leurs travaux, même si la plupart du temps, il s'acharnait surtout sur les mauvais élèves.

Drago était motivé à donner une image positive de lui à son enseignant. Il prenait le beaucoup de note et avait décidé de participer le plus souvent possible en classe. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était devenu un élève modèle, mais comparativement à Poudlard, être un bon étudiant apportait son lot de popularité. Tout ceux qui fréquentaient cette école, étaient ici par choix, ce qui changeait beaucoup la dynamique entre étudiant. Plus tu étais doué et attentif et plus les autres voulaient se rapprocher de toi pour obtenir de l'aide, mais pour le moment, Drago n'était pas encore prêt à se faire de nouveaux amis.

À Poudlard, les élèves étaient répartis dans leur maison grâce à leurs qualités, leur caractère et leur personnalité. Ici, c'était les choix de cours qui amenaient les élèves à se fréquenter et à se rapprocher les uns des autres. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, ceux de la même spécialisation finissaient par se regrouper et par devenir plus proche, ce qui était tout à fait normale. L'année ne faisait que commencé, mais Drago avait déjà repéré des gens avec qui il était certain d'avoir des affinités, mais il hésitait à faire les premiers pas. Peut-être avait-il un peu peur d'être rejeté à cause de ses origines…

Les élèves provenaient de différentes écoles de magie à travers le monde et peu de gens semblaient vraiment le reconnaître ou lui porter plus d'intérêt qu'il n'en méritait, mais il avait tout de même peur que l'étiquette Mangemort ne soit encore collé à son nom. De toute façon, il n'était pas venu ici pour socialiser, mais pour étudier!

La première semaine de cours avait passé très rapidement et déjà, Drago arrivait à son dernier cours de la semaine. C'était un cours optionnel sur les loi et réglementations dans l'usage des potions. Le cours portera notamment sur les potions interdites et les ingrédients considérés comme illégaux. Il lui sera très amusant de découvrir si lors de l'un de ses emplois de pigiste sur la route, il n'avait pas accidentellement remplis un contrat pour quelque chose d'interdit par la loi.

Le cours avait lieu dans un auditorium de 150 places et attirait des élèves de toutes les sphères d'études. Il y avait ceux comme lui qui faisait une spécialisation en potion, ceux qui en faisait une en droit et d'autres qui s'intéressaient tout simplement au sujet du cours simplement pour leur culture personnelle.

Le professeur qui était en charge du cours se nomme Albert Martin. C'était un professeur de loi. Il enseignait quatre matières différentes en plus de celle-ci et il prenait la chose très au sérieux même s'il s'agissait d'un simple cours optionnel donné devant un vaste auditoire. Ce fut d'ailleurs le contenue de la première phrase qu'il avait prononcée aux nouveaux élèves arrivant et cela, avant même que le cours ne soit officiellement commencé.

-Si vous ne prenez pas ce cours au sérieux, ce n'est pas la peine d'y remettre les pieds.

Drago prit place au milieu de la classe, préparant son encre et ses parchemins en vue d'écrire un maximum de note. En regardant les autres élèves qui entraient dans la classe, il l'aperçut, mais elle semblait fixer le sol et ne le regarda pas. Hermione Granger était donc une élève de cette classe. C'était étrange de la revoir dans ce contexte après ce qui s'était passé entre eux durant le bal au ministère. Il avait presque réussi à chasser la jeune femme de ses pensées, surtout qu'il ne l'avait croisé à aucun moment depuis la rentrée universitaire et cela même s'il passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque.

Il l'imaginait déjà entrain de parler à la place du professeur et cette idée lui donnait un peu mal à la tête. Il faut dire que c'était un rappel direct à son passé d'étudiant à Poudlard, passé qui ne ressemblait en rien jusqu'à présent à ce qu'il vivait depuis son arrivé dans cette école.

Drago reporta toute son attention sur le professeur Martin qui commença le cours en faisant un discours d'introduction assez mordant à l'intention des élèves qu'il prétendait présents pour lui faire perdre son temps…

-Monsieur Sanders, je sais que vous aimez beaucoup me remettre des ébauches naïves dans le cours de droit des créatures magique, mais j'ose espérer que vous serez pour une fois retenir quelque chose du code de loi sur les potions.

L'élève visé devint tout rouge et essayait presque de rentrer sous la table de travail pour fuir les sourires moqueurs de ses camarades de classe. Le professeur changea ensuite de cible.

-Mesdemoiselles Minier et Granger, j'ose espérer que vous vous présenterez au moins à la moitié des cours cette fois-ci! Ça ne pourra qu'aider votre moyenne générale à toutes les deux!

Le professeur continua ensuite de plus belle avec les quatre autres élèves qu'il considérait comme paresseux, mais Drago avait décroché mentalement après le commentaire sur Hermione Granger. Depuis quand n'était-elle pas le chouchou des enseignants? Depuis quand sa moyenne était-elle aussi basse? Depuis quand manquait-elle des cours?

Elle avait donc véritablement changé depuis toutes ces années où il ne l'avait pas côtoyé de près. Il avait changé lui aussi alors pourquoi pas elle? Il aurait dû s'en douter après ce qui s'était passé entre eux…

Il réalisa qu'il est entrain de la fixer depuis plus de cinq minutes déjà, mais il était trop tard, elle l'avait vu. Elle jouait la carte de l'indifférence, mais il avait l'impression qu'une sorte de courant électrique était passé entre eux quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il choisit alors d'adopter la même attitude détachée qu'elle, mais il eut la vague impression de se mentir à lui-même en faisant cela.

Mindy Minier et Hermione Granger quittèrent le cours de loi sur les potions presque en courant et un peu frustré par les remarques désagréables du professeur Martin, mais elles étaient surtout pressées d'aller se mettre belle pour la soirée qui se préparait.

-Tu as remarqué ce gars blond trop sexy qui t'a regardé longuement au début du cours. Crois-tu qu'il joue au Quidditch? Il en a le physique en tout cas… lui dit Mindy.

-Je le connais! Nous avons été à Poudlard ensemble, mais ça faisait au moins cinq ans que je ne l'avais pas vue, mentit Hermione.

-Il est vraiment beau en tous cas. Tu pourrais peut-être me le présenter, quoiqu'il semblait avoir follement envie de toi…

-Ça m'étonnerait, nous nous détestions à l'époque alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça aurait changé entre nous.

-Parce que tout le monde change et tu en es la preuve vivante. Regarde-toi! Quand tu es arrivée dans cette école tu étais une petite coincée, toujours le nez dans tes livres et maintenant, tu fais partie des plus sexy en plus d'être une bombe sexuelle!

-Ne charrie pas trop, c'est toi la bombe!

-Alors nous sommes deux! Allez viens, allons faire exploser cette fête, termina Mindy avec entousiasme.

Hermione savait très bien que son mode de vie libérateur et surtout libertin, avait fait d'elle une élève moins assidue en classe. Elle était devenue plus paresseuse et ça se voyait de plus en plus. Les reproches de son enseignant étaient plus que justifiés. Très peu de ses professeurs lui faisaient ce genre de commentaire, mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à partager cette vision d'elle. La plupart avaient simplement trop peur de son nom pour lui faire des reproches.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir une moyenne adéquate principalement parce qu'au niveau où elle était présentement rendu dans sa formation, les examens étaient de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus difficiles à réussir sans avoir étudier suffisamment ou avoir bien écouté en classe. Heureusement qu'elle possédait déjà un bon bagage de connaissances générales diverses et variés et que son emploi d'été au département de la justice au ministère l'avait remise un peu sur les rails, sinon elle aurait eu encore plus de mal à suivre sa première semaine de cours.

Pour la fête où elle se rendait, Hermione choisit de vêtir sa robe blanche et grise qui lui donnait un air un peu virginal, quoi que son attitude générale était loin d'aller avec l'allure de sa robe. C'était probablement ce qui la rendait encore plus attirante aux yeux de ses nombreux admirateurs.

La jeune femme se mit bien malgré elle à penser à Drago Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas qu'il allait venir étudier ici, mais il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de discuter avec lui quand elle l'avait croisé au bal cet été et qu'elle n'avait pas non plus essayé de demander à sa mère, ça lui aurait certainement parut étrange!

Allait-il être présent à la fête? Probablement pas si à en juger par son attitude d'étudiant modèle en classe. C'était bizarre de penser qu'il était devenu plus studieux qu'elle, c'était même presque troublant. à croire qu'ils avaient inversé leur personnalité...

Une fois qu'elle eut mis les pieds à la fête, elle l'oublia rapidement en buvant des shooters avec ses copine et en se laissant aller à flirter ouvertement avec un garçon très musclé, peut-être même un peu trop à son goût. D'ailleurs, l'entrainement était son seul sujet de conversation!

Comme la fête avait eu lieu dans le grand salon commun du dortoir du programme de Quidditch, cela ne la surprit pas tellement de se réveiller le lendemain dans la chambre du garçon plutôt que dans la sienne. Elle quitta les lieux le plus furtivement possible en prenant soin de ne surtout pas le réveiller. L'écouter babiller était bien plus facile à supporter quand elle avait pris plus d'un verre, mais sobre, il devait être pénible à entendre.

Il était plus de 8h00 du matin quand elle rejoignit le bâtiment de son dortoir et elle était loin d'être la seule à rentrer se coucher après s'être réveillée autre part. En entrant dans sa salle de bain, elle se vit enfin dans un miroir. Elle avait les cheveux en nid d'oiseau, la robe toute froissée et son maquillage lui avait coulé sous les yeux. Bref, elle projetait une image caricaturale d'elle-même et elle avait l'impression que cette part moins reluisante de sa vie, commençait à prendre toute la place.

Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se reprendre en main. Dans tous les livres de psychologie moldus qu'elle avait lu quand elle habitait encore chez ses parents, elle avait constaté une récurrence entre les théorie des différents spécialistes. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que le premier pas vers la guérison, c'était d'admettre qu'on avait un problème. L'ennuie c'était qu'elle avait déjà admis son addiction, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire pour y résister. La preuve, elle venait de passer toute une soirée avec un garçon qui l'attirait moyennement physiquement, qui manquait de culture et avec qui elle n'avait aucune, mais aucune affinité. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'était rendu compte de tout cela assez rapidement, elle avait quand même fini la soirée dans son lit!

Drago était à la bibliothèque entrain de faire une recherche pour l'un de ses cours, mais il se sentait un peu préoccupé. Au loin, il avait vu Hermione Granger rentrée à son dortoir avec un look débraillé de lendemain de veille. Ça lui avait fait un peu bizarre de la voir comme ça. Il savait maintenant le genre d'étudiante qu'elle était ici et il avait entendu bien des rumeurs à son sujet. Elle vivait une vie bien différente de celle dans laquelle il l'avait imaginé depuis qu'il l'avait revue et pourtant, il ne la sentait pas aussi heureuse et assumée qu'elle semblait vouloir le démontrer aux autres. Comment en était-elle arrivée là? Depuis quand et surtout qui était au courant de sa vie parallèle dans la communauté magique anglaise? Elle était incontestablement devenue jolie, mais de là à abuser de son corps comme elle le faisait et surtout, l'ayant connu autrement, il était difficile pour Drago de comprendre cette fille désormais.

Il était tout de même curieux. Il aimerais bien savoir, connaître toute son histoire, apprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à changer autant, mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'aller vers elle et c'était bien évidemment leur passé commun, celui où ils se détestaient, celui où il ne se serait jamais imaginé lui adressé la parole de façon amicale, celui où il n'aurait jamais pensé couché avec elle…

Drago avait embrasser quelques filles au cours de sa vie d'étudiant à Poudlard et il avait même fait certaines choses dont il n'était pas fier dans les couloirs sombre du château, mais il n'avait couché qu'avec une seule autre fille avant elle... Mais voilà qu'un soir, dans un gala où il avait été un peu forcé par sa mère de ce rendre, ça s'était produit avec une fille qu'il était sensé mépriser pour tout ce qu'elle représente, mais qui pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, l'avait complètement ensorcelé et cela sans même avoir eu besoin d'utiliser de filtre d'amour ou de potion de désir.

L'échange avec Hermione n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler faire l'amour. Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas touchés, embrassés ou même caressés, mais l'excitation l'avait emporté au delà de toute logique, au delà de tout contrôle. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu lui résister. Elle avait une sorte d'emprise sur lui et même si c'était difficile pour lui de se l'admettre, elle l'avait toujours fasciné, même quand il ne ressentait pour elle que du dégoût ou du mépris, elle avait toujours occupé ses pensées...


	7. Pacte d'amitié

Ce matin là, Hermione fut convoquée au bureau de monsieur Martin, l'un de ses professeurs de droit. C'était celui qui lui enseignait le droit des créatures magiques ainsi que son cours optionnel sur les lois qui encadraient les potions et leurs composantes.

Un mois entier s'était écoulé depuis la rentrée universitaire et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre de côté sa vie sociale déjantée pour se recentrer sur ses études comme elle avait espéré le faire avant son retour en classe.

Albert Martin enseignait à Hermione depuis sa première année d'université. Il faisait parti de ceux qui avaient vu décliner son travail et il avait toujours gardé espoir qu'elle redeviendrait un jour l'élève qu'elle avait été jadis, que tout ceci, cette léthargie académique, n'était que temporaire. Il avait essayé bien des approches avec elle depuis. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il la rencontrait en privé pour lui parler de la qualité de son travail. Souvent après leur entretient, elle faisait un peu plus d'efforts, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais véritablement confronté. Cette fois, il avait décider de le faire un bonne fois pour toute. Une dernière tentative et ensuite, il lâcherait prise sur son cas.

-Miss Granger, je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions de vos derniers devoirs. Ils sont médiocres, sans recherche et en toute franchise, littéralement bon pour les poubelles. Vous étiez pourtant une élèves si prometteuse et l'université était aux anges de vous accueillir ici. Vous n'êtes devenue que l'ombre de celle que vous étiez jadis. J'ai beau chercher, je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Vous aviez pourtant tout pour réussir, déclara l'homme en toute honnêteté, sans mettre de gants blancs.

-Je…c'est compliqué, répondit tout simplement Hermione, à cours d'excuses.

-Je me souviens encore en première année, quand vous m'aviez remise ce merveilleux devoir sur les centaures. À cette époque, je m'étais même reconnu en vous. Vous étiez une idéaliste, vous vouliez changer le monde, protéger les droits de ceux qui en étaient dépourvus et maintenant, tout cela n'a même plus l'air de vous intéresser. Pourquoi continuer à venir en classe si tout ceci n'a plus la moindre importance pour vous?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne passe plus tout mon temps libre à ne rien faire d'autre qu'étudier que ça signifie que tout cela ne m'intéresse plus, se défendit Hermione.

-Je sais à quoi vous passez maintenant vos temps libres, tout le monde ici le sait, même les enseignants. Vous avez simplement eu de la chance jusqu'ici que votre réputation ne soit pas trop entachée pas votre manque de sérieux. Peut-être devriez-vous songer à changer de fréquentations!

-De quel droit critiquez-vous ma vie ou mes amies, se fâcha Hermione.

-Parce que je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de brillant et de rationnel et que ça ne vous ressemble pas d'agir comme vous le faite, répondit le professeur, toujours d'un calme implacable.

-Vous ne me connaissez même pas! Comme tous les autres vous avez certainement dû lire le récit des aventures du survivant Harry Potter et du rôle que j'ai joué à ses côtés durant cette guerre et vous croyez me connaître à cause de cela, savoir qui je suis vraiment!

-Non je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je vous connais. J'aimerais simplement vous aider à retrouver votre passion pour les études et je crois que le fait de passer tout votre temps avec Amy et Mindy…

-Mes amies n'ont rien avoir dans tout cela. J'ai simplement changé, point barre! Peut-être que je suis enfin moi-même, que j'en ai eu assez de ne faire d'autre qu'étudier, déclara Hermione avec un ton qui manquait clairement de conviction.

Il l'observa un moment avec un regard critique et il remarqua ses vêtements auxquels il n'avait même pas encore portés attention.

-C'est elles qui vous ont dit de vous présentez devant moi dans cette tenue ou c'était votre idée?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez, dit nerveusement Hermione.

-Je connais très bien les filles avec qui vous prétendez être amies… Je sais qu'il y a certains enseignants qui acceptent un certain type de faveur en échange de bonnes notes… Vous devriez pourtant savoir que ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. C'est presque insultant venant de vous! J'aimerais sincèrement que vous réalisiez enfin que vous valez mieux que tout cela, que cette vie sociale débridée dans laquelle vous vous vautrez depuis quelques temps. J'ai parlé avec Barnabas Collard. Il m'a dit que vous l'aviez très fortement impressionné durant votre été de travail auprès de lui. J'aimerais que vous démontriez le même enthousiasme, la même motivation pour les cours que celle dont vous avez fait preuve durant vos trois mois d'emploi au ministère!

Hermione se laissa sermonner longuement par son professeur et n'essaya même plus de se défendre. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison. Elle devait trouver un moyen de redevenir elle-même, mais cette attraction pour les fêtes, l'alcool et les garçons, était si forte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire non à la moindre invitation.

Plus personne ne voulait d'elle dans les groupes d'études sérieux depuis qu'elle menait cette vie et elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable de réussir toute seule à rattraper son retard académique, ce qui la décourageait d'avantage à essayer. Ça faisait des semaines qu'elle se répétait qu'elle avait un problème d'addiction, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre geste pour y remédier! Elle avait besoin d'aide, mais elle ne savait pas vers qui se tourner et le sermon de son professeur ne lui apportait que d'avantage de craintes et aucune piste de solution!

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se sentait humilié d'avoir été percée à jour si facilement. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il avait même raison lorsqu'il avait dit qu'elle s'était habillée délibérément de façon provocante afin de pouvoir essayé de négocier ses résultats scolaires. Jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour en arriver là. Elle était soulagée que le professeur Martin ne fût pas ce genre d'enseignant.

Une fois sortie de son bureau, Hermione traversa le campus en courant. Pour couronner le tout, la pluie se mit à tomber, camouflant ses larmes aux yeux de ceux qu'elle croisait. La pluie mouilla rapidement sa robe qui lui collait maintenant à la peau de façon grotesque. Désorientée et frigorifiée, elle entra dans le premier bâtiment qu'elle croisa, pour s'abriter de l'averse. À première vue c'était un dortoir, mais définitivement pas le sien.

Il était à peine 7h30 du matin un samedi et à cette heure-ci, personne n'était encore debout sauf quelques étudiants plus zélés que les autres qui profitaient du peu d'achalandage de la bibliothèque pour faire leur recherche en toute tranquillité.

Hermione était trempée, humiliée et triste. Elle regardait la pluie tomber de plus en plus fort à l'extérieur, tout en tremblant de froid. Elle était tellement prise dans la confusion de ses pensées, qu'elle n'eut même pas le reflex de sortir sa baguette pour se lancer un sort de séchage rapide. L'idée lui avait vaguement traversé l'esprit, mais elle avait jugé qu'elle méritait de rester dans cet état lamentable.

Elle s'était sentie couler depuis bien longtemps, mais aujourd'hui, elle touchait littéralement le fond. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à remonter, mais l'ascension lui semblait impossible et le sol sous ses pieds était pareil à des sables mouvants.

Quelqu'un descendit alors l'escalier qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna et aperçut Drago Malefoy. Décidément, cette journée ne pouvait qu'empirer.

-Salut Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu t'es perdu, lui lança simplement Drago qui venait de la trouver toute dégoulinante de pluie dans l'entrée de son dortoir.

-Ça ne se voit pas, je m'abrite de la pluie, se défendit-elle avec de la conviction dans la voix, ce qui la surpris elle-même.

-Trempé comme tu l'es déjà, ça ne devrait pas trop te déranger de te mouiller encore un peu plus afin de retourner à ton dortoir.

-Peut-être que j'attends quelqu'un, en quoi ça te regarde, cria Hermione au bord des larmes.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Drago sortit simplement sa baguette et lui lança un sort pour l'assécher et la réchauffer.

-C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi tu ne trouves pas?

Contre toute attente, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Drago n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer ce genre de débordement émotionnel et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour la calmer.

Au bout d'un moment, il décida de la soulever dans ses bras et de l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre située deux étages plus haut. Elle se laissa faire, se sentant trop faible pour protester. De toute façon, elle avait perdu toute logique, exposant sa vulnérabilité à un homme devant qui elle n'avait jamais montré ses faiblesses auparavant.

Il l'étendit sur son lit où elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, comme un enfant qui avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il se coucha auprès d'elle et l'enveloppa de ses bras pour la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il aurait dû être mal à l'aise et poser des gestes maladroits, mais un instinct protecteur qu'il ne se connaissait pas prit le dessus et tout naturellement, il arriva à faire ce qu'il fallait faire pour la consoler.

Au bout de ses sanglots, Hermione s'endormit, bercée par la chaleur réconfortante de l'homme qui l'étreignait. Elle oublia qui elle était, où elle se trouvait, mais surtout avec qui. Elle s'abandonna à son épuisement physique, psychologique et émotionnel.

Drago n'osa plus bouger ou même s'éloigner d'elle. Il la regardait dormir, analysant chaque trait de son visage en détail. Il leva sa main lentement pour replacer une mèche rebelle qui venait de lui retomber sur le front et qui lui bloquait la vue. Le geste qui se voulait discret, fut cependant suffisant pour la sortir de cet état de sommeil léger dans lequel elle venait de se laisser aller.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Son visage était maintenant à quelque centimètre du sien. L'électricité circulait entre eux, les attirants l'un vers l'autre au point qu'il était impossible de savoir qui avait embrassé l'autre en premier.

Le baiser qui avait commencé tout doucement, devint très rapidement passionnée, brûlant, mais Drago ne voulait pas que ça aille plus loin, pas quand elle était dans un état pareil et il parvint à se ressaisir, non sans difficulté par contre.

-Hermione arrête, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux.

-Je sais parfaitement ce que je veux, dit elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Tu es bouleversée et je n'ai pas envie d'abuser de la situation, ajout-t-il avec une voix étouffée par l'émotion qu'elle lui faisait ressentir.

-Puisque je te dis que c'est ce que je veux, lui dit-elle d'une voix envoûtante.

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'éloigner de lui, il décida d'être un peu plus méchant.

-Je ne suis pas comme tous ces garçons interchangeables que tu collectionnes!

-Tu me vois comme ça toi aussi, lui demanda-t-elle en se figeant d'un coup, lui permettant enfin de s'éloigner de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui.

-C'est l'image que tu projette en tout cas, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est l'opinion que j'ai de toi, ajouta-t-il pour la désamorcé un peu.

-C'est quoi alors? C'est quoi l'opinion que tu as de moi?

-Je crois que tu as besoin d'aide. Je ne suis par certain d'être la meilleure personne pour comprendre ce que tu vie, du moins… Moi aussi un jour je me suis senti dépassé par la direction que prenait ma vie et la seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire, ça été de fuir lâchement loin de tout. Mais toi tu es courageuse, tu es une Gryffondor. Je sais que toi tu peux rester et affronter!

Hermione était un peu sous le choc et oublia momentanément ses tourments. Drago Malefoy venait-il réellement de lui faire un compliment? Elle décida tout de même de réfuter ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Ici, dans cette école, cette histoire de Gryffondor ne veut plus rien dire tu sais!

-J'en ai conscience, mais un jour un vieux chapeau qui parle t'a placé dans la maison des courageux. Tu dois tout simplement te souvenir de celle que tu es véritablement sous cette souffrance que tu essayes de dissimuler derrière cette image qui ne te ressemble pas…

-Je ne suis plus la fillette de qui tu te moquait à Poudlard Malefoy, J'ai changé tu sais!

-J'ai bien vu ça. Je suis juste curieux de savoir ce qui t'est arrivée pour que tu changes à ce point. Tu as vécu une année entière sur la route, poursuivie par une bande de fanatiques qui te détestaient à cause de ton sang, tu as été torturée par ma tante sous mes yeux, tu as vu des amis mourir à tes côtés et malgré cela, tu as continué à te battre courageusement pour tes convictions et tu m'as même sauvé la vie alors que je venais tout juste de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues à toi et à tes amis… Pourquoi Hermione, pourquoi as-tu couché avec moi le soir du bal.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question! Je suis une sang de bourbe à tes yeux, un être inférieur et en plus, tu m'a toujours détestée!

Drago n'avait pas prévu avoir à se justifier auprès d'elle, mais peut-être que s'il lui disait enfin ce qu'il avait ressenti ce soir là, qu'elle arrêterait de l'obséder autant…

-J'ai senti quelque chose entre nous ce soir là... Tu sais, je t'ai beaucoup observée depuis que je fréquente cette école en me demandant pourquoi c'était arrivé entre nous et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de réponse à cette question. Nous sommes opposés dans tout! Que ce soit nos activités, nos fréquentations et pourtant… J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas si différents...

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je me souviens m'être dit que nous avions inter changé nos personnalités, que tu étais devenu l'étudiant studieux et moi la fille socialement active, comme si le destin faisait toujours en sorte que nous restions des parfaits contraires, lui dit Hermione.

-Nous avons toujours été semblable Granger, même si je l'ai renié pendant longtemps, déclara Drago en baissant les yeux, gêné d'avoir exprimé à haute voix, ce qu'il avait toujours un peu pensé d'elle, même avant aujourd'hui.

-Nous semblable! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça! Jamais nous avons réussi à nous entendre et nos rapports étaient plus qu'explosifs et cela même avant que la guerre ne soit officiellement commencée. Non crois-moi, nous somme diamétralement opposés!

Drago la regarda un moment, hésitant à lui parler de sa théorie, honteux de lui avouer qu'il avait enfin compris pourquoi il l'avait tellement détesté durant leur vie d'étudiant à Poudlard.

-Moi, je me souviens encore de la fillette aux cheveux en broussaille qui essayait de prouver aux autre qu'elle était la meilleure, qui levait toujours la main la première dans les cours pour se mettre en valeur aux yeux es autres. Je me souviens aussi de cette même fillette qui avait de la difficulté à apprendre à voler sur un balais et qui clamait haut et fort qu'elle détestait ce cours, mais en réalité, c'était son orgueil qui parlait et qui essayait de justifier qu'il y avait parfois des matières où elle n'était pas première de classe…

-Tu n'étais pas comme ça toi, pas à ce que je me souvienne en tout cas, réfuta Hermione.

-Pas en classe c'est vrai, mais j'essayais toujours de prouver aux autre que j'étais le meilleur socialement. J'étalais les richesses de ma famille comme toi tu le faisais avec tes connaissances académiques et je méprisais tout ceux qui faisais en sorte que je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur, des gens comme Potter ou toi.

Hermione le fixa longuement en réalisant peu à peu qu'il avait raison. Elle ne s'était jamais véritablement attardée à penser à Malefoy autrement que comme ce garçon méprisable qui la harcelait dans les corridors de leur ancienne école. Jamais elle n'avait réussi à mettre sa haine de côté suffisamment longtemps pour faire le moindre parallèle entre eux et cela même après avoir couché avec lui.

-Peut-être qu'on a tout les deux un orgueil très dominant, mais c'est là notre seul point commun. Pour le reste…

-Peut-être, mais je crois que nous pourrions apprendre beaucoup l'un de l'autre!

-Comme quoi? Perfectionner le sexe débridé dans toutes les salles de bain environnantes! Pourquoi tu rougis de cette façon. Tu n'es pas habituer à parler de cela ouvertement. Je ne te croyais pas aussi prude Malefoy. Une autre preuve que nous sommes totalement différents toi et moi.

-Je… ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je prend à la légère c'est tout, dit-il simplement.

-C'est ça et puis quoi encore?! Tu vas me faire le coup du garçon qui sélectionne avec soin ses partenaires avant de coucher! Quand on a baisé ensemble ce soir là, ça n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir autant d'importance pour toi et en plus, tu n'as même pas essayé de me repousser, bien au contraire!

-Tu veux la vérité, c'était juste la deuxième fois que je le faisais! Voilà, tu le sais maintenant. Tu pourras dire ça aux autres pour te moquer de moi, dit Drago avec colère.

-C'est impossible ou plutôt comment est-ce possible. Je veux dire, tu es super beau… il y a plein de filles ici qui fantasme sur toi. N'est pas l'air si surpris, j'ai souvent entendu prononcer ton nom à côté du mot sexy et cela, même par de vieilles connaissances... Pourquoi tu m'as suivi alors jusqu'à cette salle de bain? Tu devais savoir où je voulais en venir, lui demanda Hermione encore sous le choc de cette surprenante révélation.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai senti qu'un truc se passait entre nous et puis j'en avais envie. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer et je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus et crois-moi, j'ai retourné cette question mainte et mainte fois dans ma tête depuis.

Drago avait baissé les yeux. Il avait honte de lui avoir autant révélé sur lui. Il voulait qu'elle parte maintenant, qu'elle le laisse seul avec son humiliation, mais évidemment, elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau si facilement!

-Et depuis…Tu as… avec d'autres…

-Personne d'autre. Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas mon genre. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai eu une éducation assez stricte et j'ai toujours été très exigent à propos de tout alors imagine pour ça...

-Pourtant j'avais entendu des histoires sur toi à Poudlard…

-C'est vrai, j'ai eu une période assez débauché moi aussi, une époque où je mettais des filles à genoux devant moi… tu comprends de quoi je parle j'imagine. Ça faisait partie d'un jeu malsain de Serpentard, un jeu de domination, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin que cela. Tu sais que c'est vraiment embarrassant de parler de ça, surtout avec quelqu'un comme toi!

-Pourquoi, puisque je suis une des seules filles à avoir été aussi proche de toi…

-Ne rie pas avec ça. Je suis sérieux.

-Je suis curieuse… cette autre fille avec qui tu as couché, est-ce que c'était Pansy Parkinson, dit Hermione en éclatant de rire de façon exubérante.

-T'es malade ou quoi, s'offusqua Drago.

-C'est toujours plus facile à croire qu'Hermione Granger!

-C'est vrai, mais en même temps… Pansy a été un bon soutient pour moi, mais je n'ai jamais voulu plus avec elle. Elle a été un réconfort dans les moments difficiles, mais je n'ai jamais désiré autre chose que son amitié. Ma relation avec elle se comparait probablement avec celle que tu entretenais avec Potter à la même époque. Elle était la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue et la seule fille pour qui j'avais un peu de respect, lui confia Drago avec honnêteté.

-Ça fait bizarre de parler de Poudlard avec toi… Tout est tellement différent maintenant…

Hermione retrouva son air grave et Drago espérait qu'elle se confirait à lui maintenant qu'il lui en avait révélé tous ces secrets. Il décida de la questionner plus directement, déterminé à obtenir d'elle autant qu'elle en avait obtenu de lui.

-Maintenant que je t'ai confié un de mes plus grands secrets, c'est à ton tour. Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleurais tout à l'heure?

-Le professeur Martin m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour me sermonner et me convaincre de reprendre mes études en main. Il m'a dit beaucoup de choses, mais ce qui m'a blessé le plus en réalité c'est moi… J'ai enfilé cette robe très courte pour essayer de le séduire pour qu'il me laisse tranquille et qu'il donne de meilleures notes à mes devoirs!

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse! Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il ne jouait pas dans la même ligue que toi!

-QUOI!

-Il est gay, ça te surprend tant que cela?

-Un peu pour être honnête.

-Heureusement que tu es tombé sur lui! Je sais que ta copine Mindy a déjà fait un truc du genre avec le professeur Baker… Il lui fait du chantage maintenant, le savais-tu. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait le faire chanter en lui disant qu'elle allait le dénoncer, mais avec la réputation qu'elle a, personne ne la prendrait au sérieux. Elle s'est fait prendre à son propre jeu!

-Comment sais-tu tout cela, elle ne m'en a même pas parlé à moi et je suis son amie.

-J'arrive toujours très tôt à mes cours et j'ai surpris une conversation entre eux. Je sais que tu fréquentes beaucoup de monde, mais les connais-tu réellement?

-Je ne sais plus…

-Je vais encore faire un parallèle avec Poudlard… À l'époque, chez les Serpentard, nous n'avions pas l'habitude de nous dire les vraies choses. Nous parlions uniquement de ce qui nous avantageait et nous cachions aux autres nos histoire plus honteuses. C'est pour cela que je ne vois plus personne de cette époque de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais véritablement eu d'amis, uniquement des gens qui me suivait ou m'obéissait parce que j'avais de l'influence ou plutôt que je donnais l'apparence d'en avoir, lui expliqua Drago.

-Et aujourd'hui…

-Je n'ai pas véritablement d'ami non plus parce que j'ai peur, parce que je suis un lâche Granger. Quand on s'attache aux autres, ils peuvent nous blesser, nous atteindre et je ne sais pas si ça vaut vraiment le coup de prendre le risque pour quelques moments de bonheur éphémère...

-C'est drôle que tu dises ça. Moi je fréquente plein de gens pour la même raison que toi tu les évites…

-Viens-tu de réaliser enfin que j'avais raison quand je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que nous étions semblable tous les deux!

-Si tu insistes tellement pour me l'entendre dire alors oui, je crois que tu as raison, mais être semblable, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est pareil.

-Ça c'est clair!

Hermione avait déjà constaté que Drago Malefoy avait évolué depuis qu'elle l'avait revu et depuis qu'elle le côtoyait de façon plus régulière en classe, mais elle s'était dit qu'il devait certainement un peu jouer la comédie, interpréter un rôle pour prouver aux gens de la communauté qu'il n'était plus celui qui avait fait toutes ces choses durant la guerre.

Maintenant, elle était consciente que celui qu'il était devant elle était sincère, qu'il assumait pleinement qui il était, qu'il connaissait ses forces, ses faiblesses, ses défauts et qu'il n'essayait plus d'avoir l'approbation de tous comme par le passé.

Il avait raison, elle avait beaucoup à apprendre de lui, mais de le voir si équilibré, ou du moins, plus qu'elle ne l'était, lui faisait douter qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit à lui apporter en retour!

-Drago, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de sexuel…

-Quel genre de proposition, lui demanda-t-il un peu sous le choc qu'elle l'ait appelé si familièrement par son prénom.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour recommencer à étudier et mieux gérer mon temps.

-Pincez-moi je rêve! Hermione Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout du monde sorcier, la sorcière qui détient les plus hauts résultats aux Aspics de toute l'histoire de Poudlard et qui a longtemps conservé le titre de sorcière la plus intelligente de son âge, demande mon aide pour étudier! C'est le monde à l'envers, plaisanta Drago.

-Malefoy! Je suis très sérieuse!

-J'obtiens quoi moi en échange?

-Mon amitié.

-Rien que ça!

-Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas d'ami, que tu n'en avais jamais eu en fait. Ce que je t'offre c'est une occasion d'en avoir au moins une. Nous avons un passé commun, c'est déjà une très bonne base et nous avons déjà couché ensemble ce qui fait en sorte qu'on ne se tournera pas inutilement autour.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas certain de vouloir me faire des amis et je ne crois que de choisir de fréquenter étroitement une de mes anciens ennemis soit la meilleure façon de m'en trouver!

-Après tout ce que tu as fait, tu devrais te compter chanceux que quelqu'un comme moi veuille vraiment se rapprocher de toi, lui lança Hermione sans réfléchir.

Drago se détourna d'elle d'un coup. C'était comme si elle venait de lui donner un gros coup de couteau dans le ventre. Elle s'en rendit très rapidement compte et essaya de rattraper le coup.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Mais c'est ce que tu penses. Je sais ce que j'ai fait, je sais qui j'ai été et je sais très bien que jamais je ne pourrais être complètement pardonné par la société pour les mauvais choix que ma famille et moi avions fait, lui dit froidement Drago.

-Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. J'ai travaillé quelque fois avec ta mère durant l'été et j'ai appris à la connaître un peu et même à la comprendre, à comprendre ce qui se passe en ce moment chez toi avec ton père et tout cela…

-Tu sais qu'elle m'a dit que vous vous ressembliez toutes les deux, mais je ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais j'y ai bien réfléchit. Elle s'accroche à mon père, à ses moments de bonheur passé qu'elle a partagé avec lui. J'ai comme l'impression que toi aussi tu vie un peu dans le passé, est-ce que je me trompe?

-Tu es plus brillant et observateur que tu en as l'air.

-Tu m'offre vraiment ton amitié ou c'est simplement une excuse pour pouvoir te venger de moi en me lançant des insultes déguisées en compliment, lui dit alors Drago en souriant.

-Au moins celle-là tu ne l'as pas trop mal prise.

-J'imagine qu'entre ami on ne met pas de gants blancs, qu'on se dit tout ce qui nous passe par la tête avec honnêteté et tu sais quoi, ça me change de toutes ces personnes hypocrites que j'ai eu autour de moi durant ma jeunesse.

-Alors marché conclus, dit Hermione en lui tendant la main de façon formelle.

-Marché conclus, mais si tu veux vraiment recommencer à étudier, tu devras faire tout ce que je te dirai de faire, lui lança Drago tout en lui serrant la main pour sceller leur pacte.

-Et toi si tu veux vraiment être mon ami, tu devras toujours être honnête avec moi et accepter que je le sois avec toi et cela sans rancune, le relança Hermione en serrant sa main avec encore plus de force.


	8. Les bases de la confiance

Ça faisait déjà deux heures entières que Drago Malefoy se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, agité par ses idées troubles. L'odeur du parfum d'Hermione Granger était imprégné dans ses draps ce qui l'empêchait de penser à autre chose. Il se sentait ridicule d'attacher autant d'importance à ce simple baiser qu'elle lui avait donné sous le coup d'une émotion qui n'avait cependant, rien avoir avec lui.

En réalité pour elle, partager l'intimité de quelqu'un n'était devenu qu'une échappatoire, une manière de canaliser ses émotions négatives en les transformant en un moment plus positif, ce qui à la base n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne semblait pas aussi épanouie qu'elle essayait de se le faire croire et qu'elle se mentait clairement à elle-même dans tout cela.

Il avait constaté, après l'avoir observé un peu plus attentivement ces derniers temps, mais avec beaucoup de furtivité cependant, qu'elle refusait de véritablement s'ouvrir aux autres. Cela lui prouvait hors de tout doute qu'elle avait, tout comme lui, peur du rejet et tout cela avait probablement commencé à cause de sa rupture avec son premier véritable amour. Cette blessure de trahison n'avait jamais complètement guérit et à cause de cela, elle idéalisait cette relation comme étant sa seule option pour trouver la paix et le bonheur et elle continuait de s'y accrocher ou plutôt de se convaincre qu'elle l'aimait toujours de la même manière...

Drago était certain cependant que les raisons de son changement d'attitude depuis les dernières années, étaient beaucoup plus profondes que cela. Même si elle faisait parti du camps de ceux qui avaient vaincu, il était clair que, tout comme lui, elle n'en était pas sortie aussi indemne de cette guerre qu'elle voulait le faire croire aux autres, voir même à ceux qui avaient toujours été ses amis les plus proches…

Tant qu'elle n'aura pas le courage de s'affronter elle-même, rien ne pourra véritablement la rendre heureuse!

Drago était passé par là lui aussi. Évidemment, il n'avait pas vécu exactement les mêmes choses qu'elle, mais à la base, il y avait tout de même certaines similitudes. Pour retrouver son équilibre et surmonter son mal être, il avait choisi la fuite et son long voyage lui avait permis, en quelque sorte, de mieux se trouver lui-même, mais seulement en partie, parce qu'il y avait toujours cette imortante part de lui qui n'avait jamais quitté le manoir de son enfance, là où trop de choses s'étaient produites.

Même loin de la maison, il était resté hanté par son passé, par les choix qu'il avait fait ou ceux qu'il n'avait pas fait, ces choses qu'il avait dites ou celles qu'il s'était refusé à dire, des gestes qu'il avait posés et d'autres qu'il avait eu trop peur pour poser. Tout cet amalgame d'expériences vécues durant la guerre, il ne pourra jamais l'effacer complètement. Il ne pouvait qu'apprendre à vivre avec!

Il était maintenant de retour pour tout confronter et faire la paix avec tout cela et surtout avec lui-même. Il avait constaté très rapidement cet été que le monde des sorciers avait beaucoup évolué durant sa longue absence, à commencer par sa propre mère qui travaillait étroitement avec Potter, son ancien rival de toujours. Le monde avait cicatrisé et la cicatrice avait légèrement pâlit, mais il avait aussi ressenti qu'elle était toujours très visible par endroit, que certaine personne n'oublieront jamais complètement et n'accorderont jamais à sa famille, une totale amnistie.

Son père, Lucius Malefoy, refusait malgré le temps qui avait passé d'abandonner ses anciennes croyances et de passer enfin à autre chose. L'attitude du père additionné à la fuite du fils, tout cela avait contribué à faire en sorte que le nom Malefoy suscitait encore la méfiance de la part de nombreux membres importants de la communauté. Granger avait raison, il avait été chanceux qu'elle ait accepté de devenir son ami…

Drago s'enlisait toujours lui-même dans sa propre culpabilité et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans aide. Le poids de ses actes lui pesait encore, ce qui influait considérablement sur son comportement. Par exemple, il craignait qu'un bon matin où il se sentirait trop à l'aise et en confiance, qu'on l'attendrait dans le détour pour lui faire payer son allégeance passée. Même si Potter lui avait affirmé que le ministère ne s'intéressait plus à lui, il avait bien du mal à croire que cela puisse être aussi simple d'effacer une vie de haine, de jalousie et surtout de mauvaises décisions.

C'était cependant assez difficile de combattre de vieux démons quand on était le seul à les voir encore. En fait, la seule autre personne qui semblait aussi troublée et accrochée à son passé que lui dans tout ceux qu'il avait croisé, c'était étonnamment Granger. Elle ne culpabilisait pas comme lui à cause des choses qu'elle avait pu faire, mais il était clair qu'elle avait dû vivre certains évènements qui l'avaient transformés. Elle se cachait présentement sous une fausse représentation d'elle-même pour s'éviter de souffrir, mais surtout pour éviter de se confronter à ce qui lui cause probablement à elle aussi, une torture constante.

L'adolescente empathique et parfois trop émotive qu'il avait connue jadis avait disparu, mais pourtant, ce matin, il avait cru la revoir. La Granger à la crinière rebelle de ses souvenirs s'était retrouvée au creux de ses bras, entrain de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'elle avait bien faillit faire un très mauvais choix guidé par de bien mauvaises influences… Si quelqu'un était bien placé pour la comprendre dans de telles circonstances, c'était bien lui!

Heureusement que, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans cet état ce matin, leurs rapports n'étaient plus les même que ceux qu'ils avaient entretenues au temps de Poudlard. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle avait changé considérablement la donne en couchant avec lui durant l'été et puis de toute façon, Drago ne voulait plus de ces querelles d'enfants et de cette relation passée malsaine entre eux, celle entre l'intimidateur et l'intimidé. Il avait aussi réalisé plus concrètement cette fois que peu importe comment, il voulait qu'elle fasse de nouveau parti de son existence, mais il espérait du fond du cœur que ce serait de façon positive cette fois-ci.

Au-delà de cet absurde pacte d'amitié qu'il avait accepté uniquement pour pouvoir plus aisément la garder auprès de lui sans ambiguïté, du moins il essayait de s'en persuader, Drago était fermement convaincu qu'ils avaient plus de point commun qu'elle n'osait se l'admettre. Pour le découvrir, il devra non seulement l'amener à se confier à lui, mais il devra aussi lui révéler certain de ses propres secrets.

Pour le moment, ils étaient tous les deux loin d'en être arrivé là, mais il gardait l'espoir, peut être futile, de pouvoir guérir de cette douleur lancinante interne qui le rattrapait un peu trop souvent. Si elle, cette fille qu'il avait toujours traité injustement et avec un tel mépris, arrivait un jour à lui pardonner ses actes, alors il arriverait peut-être enfin à se donner le droit de se pardonner à lui-même!

Hermione se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil et pourtant elle était épuisée, surtout émotionnellement. Elle se sentait mal de s'être laissée aller à tant de faiblesse devant son ancien ennemi qui était désormais devenu son ami pas alliance. Elle se trouvait stupide d'avoir proposé de lui offrir son amitié en échange de son aide pour les études, comme si l'amitié entre deux personnes pouvait être quelque chose de forcée. Généralement c'était sensé être la conséquence de fréquentations régulières qui découlaient directement d'affinités et d'activités communes. Même si Drago Malefoy était persuadé qu'ils étaient semblables tous les deux, Hermione en doutait encore!

Après cette matinée riche en émotions, surtout pour elle, ils avaient pourtant passé une super journée. Il l'avait aidé à faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque du campus pour un de ses devoirs. En un mois de fréquentation de cette école, il avait presque autant de facilité qu'elle après ses quatre années complétées de cours, à trouver rapidement les bons livres de référence dans la très vaste sélection offerte. À croire qu'il passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque, ce qui devait probablement être le cas…

Dans ses souvenirs, Drago Malefoy était un étudiant paresseux qui ne prenait jamais de notes et ne faisait jamais aucune recherche et encore moins pour un simple devoir. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu d'ailleurs à la bibliothèque de Poudlard du temps où ils y étudiaient ensemble. Il se contentait généralement du minimum en classe et allait même jusqu'à terroriser certain autres élèves de sa maison pour qu'ils fassent ses devoirs à sa place.

Hermione commençait à comprendre que ce garçon arrogant qu'elle avait connu jadis, avait disparu. Dans le passé, il s'assoyait oisivement sur la richesse et la notoriété de sa famille et dominait les siens en se baladant avec ses deux fiers à bras sans cervelle qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil. Il ne devait pourtant pas être aussi mauvais élève qu'il le laissait paraître parce qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement qu'il avait réussi à obtenir plusieurs optimal à ses buses, notamment en potion, cette matière qu'il avait décidé aujourd'hui de perfectionner en venant étudier dans cette université.

Était-il possible que durant toutes ces années, sa paresse et son arrogance n'avaient servi qu'à camoufler son intelligence afin de ne pas montrer aux autres que lui aussi attachait de l'importance à ses études. Incontestablement, il était brillant, il l'avait toujours été. Même les insultes qu'il formulait dans le temps semblaient bien étudiées parce qu'il arrivait toujours à atteindre sa cible droit au cœur et cela sans jamais se faire prendre en flagrant délit de harcèlement par ses enseignants. Il avait également, tout comme elle d'ailleurs, élaboré de nombreux plans pour arriver à ses fins lorsqu'il avait une mission à accomplir. Il avait même réussi à réparer tout seul une ancienne armoire à disparaître et cela, sans même en avoir le mode d'emploi. Il fallait qu'il ait un minimum de connaissances et de débrouillardise pour arriver à faire tout ce qu'il avait fait, ce qui était assez impressionnant pour un garçon qui avait toujours donné une image de crétin fini.

Maintenant qu'il était attentif durant ses cours, il obtenait d'excellents résultats. C'était la preuve ultime de son potentiel académique. N'étais-ce pas pour cela justement qu'elle lui avait demandé à lui de l'aider dans les cours?

Certes, elle avait besoin d'une aide, mais comment en était-elle arrivée à se tourner vers lui de façon si spontanée alors qu'elle ne lui avait même pas parlé depuis la rentrée des classes? Réponse simple: il avait été là tout simplement! Pas uniquement de passage… Sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé, il avait naturellement pris soin d'elle ce matin et cela avait suffit amplement à Hermione pour lui faire confiance.

Durant son moment de vulnérabilité, elle avait ressenti et surtout réalisé dans ses paroles, qu'il faisait véritablement attention à elle. Il avait continué à l'observer à distance, même si elle de son côté avait tout fait pour l'éviter depuis leur échange physique passionnée. L'attention qu'il lui portait lui avait semblé plus profonde que celle que les gars qui l'approchaient en générale lui accordait et cela l'effrayait quelque peu...

Quand elle s'était retrouvée en détresse, l'esprit embrouillé par l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir, qu'elle avait senti que ses pieds s'enlisaient dans les sables mouvants métaphoriques de son désespoir, il était apparu comme par magie. Au début, lorsqu'il l'avait aperçut, il lui avait d'abord lancé un petit commentaire légèrement piquant. Il avait été probablement surpris de la trouver là, si tôt et dans un tel état, ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement un vieux réflexe qui l'avait poussé à lui faire quelques commentaires? Évidemment, ce qu'il lui avait, dit n'avait rien avoir avec ce que le Malefoy d'autrefois aurait pu lui dire dans des circonstances similaires.

Il l'avait séchée, réchauffée, réconfortée et aussi en quelque sorte respectée, parce qu'il avait été capable de lui résister et de ne pas abuser de sa vulnérabilité, malgré ce qu'elle avait été capable de déchiffrer dans son regard.

À la différence de tous les garçons qui peuplaient ce campus, il n'avait pas tenté de profiter de la situation. Elle avait cependant été témoins de sa lutte intérieure, une lutte que jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir un jour dans les yeux gris profond de Drago Malefoy, ce garçon pourri gâté qui avait toujours pris des autres tout ce dont il avait envie sans même jamais prendre le temps de demander la permission. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais il avait tout de même réussi à mettre de côté ses propres désirs ou pulsions et à voir la situation telle qu'elle l'était vraiment, anticipant ses véritables besoins avant même qu'elle ne les ait elle-même compris!

Drago et Hermione s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au café étudiant assez tôt dimanche matin pour commencer à planifier leurs rencontres en fonction de leurs horaires de cours respectifs. Évidemment, comme ils ne partageaient pas le même programme d'étude, il était parfois difficile de trouver des moments durant la journée pour se voir, ce qui ne leur laissait que l'option des soirs et des week-end.

-Donc le seul soir où tu n'es pas disponible c'est le mercredi si j'ai bien compris, récapitula Hermione avec mile questions dans les yeux.

-Si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, je me suis inscrit pour faire parti du club d'élite de recherche sur les potions. C'est une activité qui est en dehors du programme normale du cours, mais elle offre une expérience non négligeable dans le domaine, lui expliqua Drago un peu mal à l'aise.

-J'en ai déjà entendu parler. C'est très contingenté à ce qu'il paraît.

-Il n'y a que cinq places disponibles dans l'équipe cette année. Nous devons donc passer différents tests d'aptitudes et de compétences et je fais maintenant parti des douze demi-finalistes. Mercredi il va y avoir une autre épreuve et ils vont en retrancher cinq autres. Pour le moment tout va bien, mais j'appréhende un peu la suite, lui confia Drago avec anxiété.

-Je suis certaine que tu es le meilleur, sincèrement. Ils seraient fou de ne pas te choisir, le complimenta Hermione.

-Bon, trêve de bavardage maintenant, continuons à analyser tes objectifs et commençons à dresser ton plan de travail afin de te remettre rapidement sur le droit chemin, dit plus fermement Drago pour camoufler un peu son embarras face au commentaire flatteur qu'elle venait de lui lancer.

Une fois que tout ce qui touchait à la portion travail de leur relation fut plus clairement établit, ils décidèrent de passer le reste de la matinée et même l'après-midi à discuter à propos de tout et de rien, tout naturellement, entre ami et étonnamment, ils ne s'ennuyèrent pas, bien au contraire. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient envie de prendre congé de l'autre et d'aller vaquer à d'autres activités.

Évidemment, l'évocation de leur passé commun n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour, ce qui allégeait de beaucoup l'atmosphère entre eux, mais si cette amitié devait évoluer au-delà de cette simple camaraderie qu'ils partageaient en ce moment, ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils devaient tôt ou tard s'y confronter.

-Tu as vu le gars qui était assis juste là, lui dit Drago en pointant discrètement d'un mouvement de tête une table qui venait tout juste de se libérer près d'eux.

-Lequel? Le brun ou le brun, plaisanta Hermione.

-Je dirais le brun qui avait l'air jaloux de nous voir ensemble...

-Lui, c'était Clyde Barker, le nouvel attrapeur des Phénix. Crois-moi, il est sans intérêt, déclara Hermione en affichant clairement sur son visage une expression de dédain.

-Sans intérêt dans le sens qu'il ne te plait pas ou dans le sens que tu as déjà…

-Dans le sens de jamais, même s'il était le dernier homme sur terre! Toi qui es si mal à l'aise de parler de sexe, je te trouve pas mal indiscret tout d'un coup, se moqua Hermione.

-Je suis inconfortable quand vient le temps de parler de ma sexualité tout simplement parce que… je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expériences, mais si tu veux me parler de la tienne…

-Que veux-tu savoir au juste petite fouine curieuse?

-Tu as déjà compté le nombre de gars que tu as... mis dans ton lit?

-Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir?

-Pas vraiment en réalité, mais je crois que j'aimerais bien savoir où je me situe sur ton échelle.

-Mon échelle?

-J'imagine que tu dois avoir une sorte de classement. Les bons coups, les mauvais…

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça… du moins, pas vraiment. Bon peut-être un peu. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, j'ai quelques réguliers. J'avoue que dit comme ça c'est un peu bizarre. Comment t'expliquer… Par exemple en ce moment, je passe plus de temps avec Adam Leconte, c'est le batteur des Hippogriffes, mais à la rentrée c'était avec Corey Matto, le gardien des Warriors, mais nous nous sommes un peu perdus de vue depuis que son entraîner l'a forcé à s'entraîner un peu plus après les cours, mais il est possible que lors d'une fête, nous nous retrouvions tu comprends?

-Toujours des joueurs de Quidditch?

-La plupart du temps. Ce sont les plus fêtard et ceux qui cherchent le moins à se caser parce qu'ils doivent toujours être prêt à partir si jamais leur équipe professionnel les rappel, lui expliqua Hermione.

-J'aimerais te demander un truc...

-Vas-y, ne te gêne pas. Après tout ce que tu viens déjà de me demander!

-Pourquoi?

-Juste pourquoi. Précise au moins ta question si tu veux que je te réponde.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas en couple? Pourquoi tu fréquentes tous ces joueurs avec qui tu sais très bien qu'aucun avenir n'est possible?

-Sincèrement, je crois que j'ai peur des relations sérieuses, j'ai peur de m'engager et que l'autre personne me laisse tomber et me fasse du mal... Alors je me protège. J'aime les contacts humains et c'est presque devenu un besoin vital pour moi, mais tomber amoureuse, ça fait souffrir… Mon mode de vie m'apporte donc le meilleur des deux mondes. Pas de compte à rendre, pas de mensonge, pas de jalousie, pas de cage, pas de souffrance. Mais j'ai commencé à réaliser récemment que je commençais sérieusement à avoir un problème avec tout cela! Une sorte d'addiction dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire et qui m'a un peu rattrapé dans ma vie en dehors de l'université…

-Tu parles d'un certain moment d'égarement le soir d'un certain bal, lui dit Drago avec une étonnante assurance qui frôlait l'arrogance.

-Pas uniquement cela. J'ai essayé d'embrasser Harry un soir où j'avais trop bu.

-Potter, sérieusement!

-Même moi j'ai du mal à le croire, se confia Hermione en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

-Tu devrais faire un vœu de chasteté, lança spontanément Drago.

-Pardon!?

-Si tu veux supprimer une addiction, tu dois commencer par éviter de consommer la substance qui te cause le problème, lui dit plus sérieusement le jeune homme.

-J'imagine que ça ne pourrait pas me nuire de ralentir un peu, mais ça va être difficile...

-Dis-toi que je serai là pour te supporter. De toute façon, je dois t'aider à trouver du temps pour étudier alors je pense que le fait de dormir dans ta propre chambre à toutes les nuits est déjà un bon début. Il faudra aussi pour cela que tu ailles à moins de fête!

-On est à l'université Malefoy!

-Je n'ai pas dit aucune fête, seulement moins pour ne pas trop t'exposer à ton vice et moins d'alcool aussi. Tu ne le tolères pas bien, ça te fait faire n'importe quoi comme rentrer trop tard, voir même pas du tout parfois, manquer des cours importants et le pire de tout: embrasser Potter! Beurk…

-Autre chose maître, lui dit Hermione avec un ton amusé.

-Pas de sexe entre nous, lui dit Drago les yeux profondément ancrés dans les siens.

-J'ai déjà fais un vœux de chasteté tu te rappelles!

-C'était juste pour être certain que tu as compris la signification de ce mot…

-Je crois que je commence déjà à te détester Malefoy!

-C'est signe que tu reviens à la raison. Aller viens, on va chercher tes devoirs.

-Sérieusement, c'est dimanche et il est presque 16h00, lui dit Hermione d'une voix teinté de découragement.

-Raison de plus pour qu'on s'y mette dès maintenant.

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent très rapidement. Entre les cours et les séances d'études intensives en compagnie de Drago, Hermione avait réussi à se détacher un peu de sa vie sociale débridée. Comme elle n'avait pas fréquenté de fête depuis plus de deux semaines, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reparler à sa copine Amy. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, n'avait même pas essayé de la contacter. À croire que sa présence ou son absence lui était égal.

En revanche, elle avait revu Mindy plus régulièrement. Comme elle partageait plusieurs de ses cours, c'était assez difficile de ne pas la croiser. Elle lui fit d'ailleurs quelques commentaires à propos du fait qu'elle avait déjà manqué trois fêtes magistrales, dont une dans la vallée volcanique, là où une source d'eau chauffée par de la lave souterraine créait une sorte de spa naturel. La température ambiante de cinq degrés centigrades, en cette fin du mois d'octobre, contribuait à faire apparaître une sorte de brouillard de condensation au dessus du bassin ce qui, agrémenté par le sortillège de rétro éclairage du cratère, créait une atmosphère féerique très propice aux rapprochements physiques…

-Il y a une autre fête du même genre vendredi soir, j'espère que tu viendras cette fois, lui lança Mindy avec un ton légèrement teinté d'arrogance.

-J'ai encore un peu de retard à rattraper dans le cours de droit des créatures, un gros devoir que je n'ai pas encore terminé de retranscrire…

-Allez Hermione, ça fait deux semaines déjà que tu as disparu, les garçons commencent à s'ennuyer de toi!

-C'est parfait justement, je crée une forme de rareté du produit, plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Il y a une différence entre créer de la rareté et être totalement discontinuée si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

-Peut-être que j'y ferai un saut alors.

-Tu pourrais l'emmener avec toi si tu veux…

-Quoi, mon devoir?

-Non ton sexy ami blond, celui pour qui tu essaies de donner l'image de la bonne petite étudiante. Nous savons très bien toutes les deux que tôt où tard, tu te lasseras de tout ce cirque, que ce n'est plus toi! Ne t'arrange pas pour te réveiller uniquement quand tu seras retombée tout en bas de l'échelle sociale. Tu sais à quel point c'est difficile de remonter après une telle chute!

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Comme si elle était du genre à avoir besoin d'étudier pour attirer l'attention d'un garçon. Il lui paraissait maintenant de plus en plus clair que Mindy n'était pas une véritable amie pour elle. Elle n'essayait même pas de la comprendre ou même de la questionner sur les raisons de son changement d'approche face à ses études. Elle s'était tout simplement contentée de tirer ses propres conclusions erronées et de l'attaquer directement avec ça.

Pourtant les paroles de Mindy l'avaient tout de même atteinte. Elle ne se voyait pas du tout retomber au bas de l'échelle et redevenir cette étudiante trop sérieuse d'il y a trois ans. Cette fille malheureuse à qui personne ne parlait vraiment et qui vivait littéralement dans ses livres. Elle décida de déroger de son planning de cours et d'accepter l'invitation à cette fête, ne serais-ce que pour rééquilibrer son temps, car il fallait bien le dire, elle en avait passé la majeure partie à travailler…

C'était enfin vendredi soir et Hermione avait une folle envie de se rendre à cette fameuse fête dont lui avait parlé Mindy plus tôt durant la semaine. Évidemment Hermione essayait de convaincre Drago de l'y accompagner, même si elle se doutait que s'il venait avec elle là bas, il l'empêcherait probablement de s'éclater autant qu'elle le voudrait…

-Malefoy, il faut que tu viennes. C'est comme un beach party, mais sans la plage. On passe la nuit dans de l'eau naturellement chauffée par un volcan. Avoue qu'on ne voit pas ça tous les jours! C'est super bon pour la peau en plus, argumenta Hermione.

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas les endroits où il y a trop de monde et puis personne ne s'attend à me voir là bas.

-Ce n'est pas comme les fêtes plus privées organisées dans les salons communs des dortoirs, celle-ci est ouverte à tout le monde, rajouta la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à ce que je t'accompagne?

-Parce que je pense que ça te ferait du bien à toi aussi de te détendre un peu. Tu prends tout beaucoup trop au sérieux. Si tu ne te lâches pas un peu de temps en temps tu vas finir comme moi!

Drago fini par accepter en se disant qu'il valait mieux qu'il la surveille de près pour ne pas qu'elle rechute. Il cherchait tout au fond de ses tiroirs afin de se trouver un maillot de bain pendant qu'Hermione regardait sur son babillard, quelques unes de ses photos de voyages qu'il avait décidé d'accrocher.

-Ça fait deux semaines que nous sommes amis, que nous discutons ensemble pratiquement tous les jours... Quand seras-tu enfin prêt à me raconter un peu plus en détail ce que tu as fait depuis ces cinq dernières années?

-Quand tu auras réussi à remonter ta moyenne d'au moins dix points.

-C'est pas juste, ça prendras des mois, se plaigna Hermione.

-Et alors. Pourquoi y tiens-tu tellement?

-Parce que j'aimerais comprendre ce qui t'es arrivé, les circonstances qui t'on fait… évoluer.

Drago refusait toujours de lui parler en détail de ses voyages. Il lui racontait quelque anecdotes par-ci par là, mais jamais rien de très précis non plus. Le sujet lui semblait tout aussi tabou que son passé de Mangemort, ce qui lui paraissait quelque peu étrange. La seule chose qu'elle avait constaté en regardant ses quelques photos qu'il avait exposé, c'était que certaines avaient été prises par un appareil sorcier, alors que d'autres provenaient d'un appareil photo traditionnel moldu, preuve qu'il a été en contact avec des gens des deux mondes durant sa longue absence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de celui-là, lui demanda Drago en lui montrant un autre maillot de couleur noire.

-Tu n'en as aucun avec des motifs ou de couleur plus joyeuse. C'est un beach party je te rappelle!

-Et toi tu ne connaîtrais pas un sort pour remédier à cela?

-Suis-je bête, attend un peu…

Hermione s'exécuta et le maillot du jeune homme devint rouge avec des fleurs blanches. Il leva les yeux au ciel et son air la fit éclater de rire. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se changer rapidement.

-Ce que tu peux être pudique, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, le taquina-t-elle.

-Chasteté Granger, rappelle-toi! Je ne voudrais pas tenter le diable…

-La ferme Malefoy. Et puis dis-toi qu'on s'en va dans un endroit rempli de gens très peu vêtues et que…

Drago sortit de la salle de bain, coupant du même coup la parole à Hermione. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu torse nu et elle fut totalement éblouie par la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

-Que…

-Désolé, mais wow, ce maillot te vas très bien, lui dit-elle avec franchise et admiration.

-Où est le tien, lui demanda le jeune homme un peu mal à l'aise d'être le seul à être si peu vêtu dans la pièce.

-Moi, tu me connais voyons, j'y vais sans!

-Quoi, dit Drago d'un air horrifié.

-Je plaisante, je le porte sous ma robe. Alors, tu es prêt?

-C'est quand tu veux!

Elle lui agrippa le bras et ils transplannèrent vers le lieu de la fête. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et Hermione fit apparaître deux chaises longues à l'aide de sa baguette pour qu'ils puissent y déposer leurs serviettes. Elle enleva ensuite sa robe en mimant les mouvements d'une stripteaseuse.

Drago fut subjugué par cette vision si magnifique d'Hermione en bikini et assez surpris de constater qu'elle avait utilisé le même motif qu'elle portait pour jeter le sort de métamorphose à son maillot à lui.

Il essaya de dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait, mais il avait du mal à y arriver. Il y avait pourtant un bon nombre de fille en bikini aux alentours, mais Drago n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du corps de son amie. L'espace d'un instant, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Hermione se senti soudain un peu mal à l'aise. Elle se mit donc à courir vers le cratère en lui criant:

-Le dernier à l'eau est un strangulot!

-Tricheuse, lui lança Drago en courrant derrière elle comme pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

Il réussi très vite à la rejoindre et il l'attrapa par la taille avant de se jeter à l'eau en tandem avec elle, provoquant une énorme vague qui éclaboussa tout ceux qui étaient aux alentours. Tout le monde riait, criait, s'amusait.

Les organisateurs de la fête avaient lancé un sortilège qui faisait en sorte que le fond du cratère était éclairé. On pouvait voir facilement le sol et les différents niveaux de profondeur. L'eau était aussi claire, chaude et agréable que celle d'un spa et de la vapeur qui s'échappait de la surface, contribuait à la magie envoûtante dégagée par l'endroit. Une musique festive ajoutait à l'ambiance et un bar flottant avait été mis à la disposition des participants pour leur éviter d'être obligé de sortir de l'eau pour prendre un petit verre, surtout que l'air ambiant à l'extérieur commençait à se rafraîchir de plus en plus, faisant en sorte que tout le monde se retrouva assez rapidement dans l'eau.

Dans la partie moins creuse, on pouvait s'asseoir tout en étant immergé. Une petite section avait été transformé en piste de danse pour les moins frileux. Hermione et Drago était debout pour le moment dans une des portions un peu plus creuse. Seul leurs têtes dépassaient de la surface de l'eau et dans ce petit secteur plus à l'écart, il discutait tranquillement.

-Avoue Malefoy que cette eau fait du bien. Je suis même certaine qu'elle doit avoir quelques propriétés magiques apaisantes.

-D'accord, j'ai bien fait de venir, contente!

-Très. Tu veux que je te présente à mes copines maintenant?

-Vas y toi, pour l'instant je vais rester un peu ici et observer les alentours.

-Mais tu vas nous rejoindre?

-Plus tard, promis, juste le temps de m'habituer à l'endroit.

Hermione alla rejoindre un petit groupe de fille sur la piste de danse improvisée et Drago resta seul un moment. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'Hermione et il aurait préféré être dans un bassin d'eau froide en ce moment pour l'aider à se replacer les idées plutôt que dans ce spa géant qui ne faisait que lui donner d'avantage d'envies…

Peu après son départ, il se dirigea vers le bar et pris un verre d'une sorte de punch maison dans l'esprit du beach party. Il le bu d'un trait pour se donner du courage et décida ensuite s'aller rejoindre Hermione qui commençait déjà à se faire tourner autour par quelques garçons aux regards admiratifs.

En arrivant tout près d'elle, Drago eut une réaction possessive non prémiditée. Il la prit par la taille, un geste intime auquel elle ne sembla pas véritablement porter attention. Il constata qu'elle buvait à même le goulot d'une bouteille qu'elle partageait avec ses amies et que déjà, elle avait les facultés affaiblies par le fort liquide ambré.

-Hey Drago, te voilà. Je te présente Amy, Julia et tu dois sans doute reconnaître Mindy de notre cours en commun.

-Salut, dit simplement Drago, un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver parmi ce groupe de fille et surtout conscient qu'Hermione n'était plus du tout dans son état normale pour l'appeler ainsi par son prénom.

Il décida de s'éloigner un peu afin de lui donner un peu d'espace, mais Hermione le retint.

-Danse avec nous, lui demandèrent les filles à l'unisson.

-Vous ne préférez pas que je vous laisse entre fille.

-Un beau spécimen comme toi, vaut mieux le garder pour nous, lui dit alors Amy avec un ton aguicheur.

Drago ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il se sentait stupide et coincé. Il décida tout de même de rester et de danser avec le petit groupe. Hermione fut cependant entraînée plus loin par un de ses « réguliers » comme elle les appelait. Drago l'observait danser avec lui, mais il fut vite distrait par Mindy et Amy qui le prirent en sandwich. Il n'était plus du tout à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer si peu vêtu en publique et encore moins de se laisser toucher par n'importe quelle fille. Il essayait de jouer le jeu, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il se détacha d'elle et sans se retourné. Il décida de retourner vers le bar comme pour se donner une bonne raison de les abandonner, mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de boire, il voulait plutôt retrouver Hermione et l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

Il la chercha du regard et la trouva assez rapidement. Elle était justement près du bar en compagnie du même gars qu'il l'avait entraîné loin de lui plus tôt. Il décida d'aller la rejoindre, histoire de lui rappeler sa promesse…

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'on s'était dit il y a deux semaines à propos de ton addiction, lui glissa Drago discrètement à l'oreille.

-Ce que tu peux être rabat joie!

-C'est toi qui a insisté pour que je t'accompagne jusqu'ici, tu devais bien savoir que je ne te laisserais pas faire n'importe quoi!

-Tu as raison, je suis désolée. Je sais que tu veux juste m'aider, répondit Hermione en titubant légèrement.

-Combien de verre tu as pris?

-Je ne sais plus, quelques uns…

-Ce gars te dérange Hermione, tu veux que je nous en débarrasse, intervient alors le garçon qui la faisait boire.

-Non Adam, en fait… je suis venue ici avec lui.

-Sérieusement. D'accord alors je vous laisse alors, mais quand tu te seras lasse de ce coincé, je vais être juste là bas, termina-t-il en pointant la piste de danse.

-Tu es content maintenant!

-Granger, tu veux que je t'aide oui ou non? Eh bien, c'est ce que je fais!

Elle était tiraillée entre la colère et la gratitude et complètement soumise à la volonté de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgitée en trop peu de temps. Elle fini par se stabiliser un peu au bout d'un moment.

-Merci Malefoy. Même si ça m'irrite un peu présentement que tu sois là à m'empêcher de faire des bêtises, sache que je suis tout aussi contente que tu le fasses, ce qui est très étrange comme constat, lui dit Hermione avec un air intriguant.

Elle le serra dans ses bras très fort ce qui déstabilisa un peu le jeune homme. Elle était loin d'être la plus perturbée des deux en ce moment. Il décida d'enrouler ses bras protecteurs autour d'elle à son tour et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à profiter du bien être réconfortant qu'ils s'apportaient l'un à l'autre.

Il sentait parfaitement les seins de la jeune femme se presser tout contre lui et sa chaleur si enivrante outrepassait celle de l'eau de la source et s'imprimait partout sur sa chair. Un courant électrique familier passa alors entre eux. Il avait une folle envie de l'embrasser et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il remarqua qu'elle aussi ressentait la même chose que lui au même instant.

Le bruit des cris d'encouragement d'un évènement qui se passait plus loin les sorti de leur transe, les ramenant à la réalité, les faisant du même coup s'écarter l'un de l'autre avec un léger embarras dans leurs gestes. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir de plus près la raison de l'engouement de la majorité des participants.

Deux gars de l'une des équipes de Quidditch avaient décidé de sauter du haut de leurs balais dans la partie la plus profonde du cratère. Le gagnant était celui qui allait le faire de la plus grande hauteur et aussi par le fait même, provoquer la plus grosse vague.

-Ils sont cinglés, commenta Drago.

-Je le crois aussi, approuva Hermione.

-Pendant que tout le monde regarde ces crétins risquer inutilement leur vie, ça te dirait d'aller un peu plus loin. On pourrait s'asseoir et en profiter pour discuter...

-Bonne idée, je crois que je commence à être un peu étourdis pas tout ce que je viens de boire et par la chaleur de cette eau.

Ils prirent place dans un petit coin à l'écart et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Plaisantant, se racontant des anecdotes à propos de certains étudiants de leur classe qu'ils voyaient un peu plus loin se comporter de façon inhabituelle.

-Tes copine Amy et Mindy sont plutôt chaleureuses…

-En chaleur tu veux dire, plaisanta Hermione.

-J'ai un peu danser avec elle et elle passait leur temps à me toucher partout. Je t'avouerais que ça m'a un peu mis mal à l'aise, surtout dans cette tenue légère.

-Ici tout le monde touche tout le monde. Je sais que tu n'y es pas très habitué, mais c'est comme ça.

-Dans ma famille on se câline très peu. Ma mère a commencé à le faire un peu plus souvent depuis que je suis revenu à la maison, mais ça nous fait encore bizarre à tous les deux de le faire, lui confia Drago.

-Dans ma famille c'est tout le contraire et ça toujours été comme ça même avec mes meilleurs amis, sauf avec Ron…

-Pourquoi?

-Même à douze ans je n'arrivais pas à le serrer dans mes bras naturellement comme je le faisais avec Harry. Il y a toujours eu un malaise, comme si j'avais toujours su que notre relation irait vers autre chose qu'une simple amitié, lui expliqua Hermione avec la voix empreinte de nostalgie.

-Vous avez été ensemble combien de temps?

-Deux ans, mais la deuxième année, moi j'étudiais ici et lui ailleurs, on s'est presque pas vue. La distance a eu raison de nous…

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?

-Tu es trop perspicace parfois Malefoy… Enfin, bon, si tu veux vraiment tout savoir... Du plus loin que je me souvienne, Ron a toujours rêvé de célébrité et il a toujours voulu être reconnu publiquement. À la fin de la guerre, il a obtenu tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Ensuite, il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas simplement être célèbre, mais récolté les fruits de cette célébrité et donc, rencontrer des filles. J'étais devenue un boulet pour lui, alors il s'est débarrassé de moi, raconta douloureusement Hermione.

-Il a toujours été un crétin!

-Il va se marier tu sais et le soir du bal, j'ai rencontré sa fiancée pour la première fois...

-C'est pour ça que tu as couché avec moi… c'est ton addiction qui t'a fait faire ça. L'avais-tu prémédité ou c'est juste arrivé comme ça?

-Je n'avais par prévu qu'on aille si loin à vrai dire. Je voulais simplement qu'il me voit avec une personne qui aurait le pouvoir de l'atteindre… C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre nous que j'ai enfin compris que j'avais ce problème de dépendance aux hommes et maintenant, c'est toi qui m'aide à le régler. C'est presque ironique tout ça.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore, lui demanda délicatement Drago tout en ayant un peu peur de sa réponse.

-J'ai encore des sentiments très fort envers lui, même si ça fait trois ans que c'est terminé entre nous. L'ennuie c'est qu'avant qu'il ne me laisse tomber, j'avais déjà planifié ma vie, mon avenir à ses côtés. Je croyais qu'une fois la guerre finie, je pourrais enfin vivre ma fin de conte de fée à ses côtés, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Harry dit que je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose parce que je ne m'ouvre pas assez aux autre, que je ne laisse jamais la chance à personne de toucher mon cœur, je crois qu'il a probablement raison.

-Potter est rempli de sagesse il faut croire…

-Plus que moi à présent. Il est la voix de la raison, celui qui s'occupe de moi quand ça ne va pas. Lui et moi avons aussi inversé nos rôles en quelque sorte!

-Je me doutais bien que tu vivais un peu dans le passé, mais sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que c'était à cause de Weasley. Je comprends un peu mieux ce que ma mère disait à propos de votre ressemblance à toutes les deux…

Drago lui raconta alors en détail son retour chez lui, l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé son père, ce que sa mère avait dû faire pour survivre et la contribution de Potter dans sa vie, le fait qu'il avait été présent pour s'occuper un peu de sa mère alors que lui l'avait lâchement abandonnée.

-Ne te culpabilise pas de t'avoir choisi Drago pour une fois. Je ne pensais pas un jour te dire cela, mais ton égoïsme avait déjà disparu bien avant que la guerre ne prenne fin. Harry l'avait très bien compris quand il t'avait vu le soir où tu as désarmé Dumbledore dans la tour d'astronomie et moi je l'ai compris le soir où tu as refusé de nous dénoncé quand nous avons été fait prisonniers chez toi le soir de notre capture par les rafleurs…

-Mais je n'ai rien fait quand ma tante Bella t'a fait du mal…

-Je crois que si tu avais essayé de faire quoi que ce soit, ça aurait été pire. Cette femme était sadique et même si ta mère m'a dit qu'elle tenait à elle, je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait pardonné à son fils si facilement d'avoir aider une fille de mon sang…

-Cette histoire de sang, tu le sais au moins que je m'en fiche à présent, déclara Drago le regard dans le vague.

-Tu m'as touché, tu m'as parlé et tu as aussi des photos moldus dans ta chambre, mais avant tout, ça se voit dans ton regard Drago, vraiment!

Elle l'appelait désormais par son prénom de façon si naturelle qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas se laisser emporter vers des gestes ou des paroles trop précipités avec elle. Quand la soirée toucha à sa fin, Drago et Hermione rentrèrent chacun de leur côté. Une nouvelle barrière venait de tomber entre eux. Cette conversation leur était venue dans un drôle de contexte, mais au moins cette fois, le malaise se dissipait d'avantage entre eux.

Avant de se séparer, Drago lui avait demandé quelque chose qui intrigua beaucoup la jeune femme.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide samedi prochain. C'est en lien avec ma candidature pour le groupe de recherche, celui sur les potions…

-Je suis un peu rouillée sur le sujet, mais je peux bien essayé de t'aider si tu veux, lui répondit-elle.

-En fait, je ne sais pas encore ce que je devrai faire au juste. Ils nous ont juste demandé d'emmener avec nous quelqu'un en qui nous avons confiance et… tu es la seule personne présente ici en qui j'ai véritablement confiance…


	9. L'épreuve finale

Drago et Hermione se tenaient debout dans un des laboratoires du programme de potion en compagnie des autres accompagnateurs et élèves qui faisaient partie des sept finalistes qui avaient été choisis pour faire partie de cette dernière épreuve de sélection. Cinq places seulement étaient disponibles. Si Drago réussi le défi d'aujourd'hui, il pourra faire enfin parti de l'équipe d'élite de recherche sur les potions.

Il espérait vraiment être choisi et pour éviter de trop y penser, il avait passé la semaine à aider Hermione plus étroitement dans ses devoirs, négligeant quelque peu les siens, ou du moins, prenant moins d'avance qu'à l'habitude. Peut-être avait-il décidé que la meilleure approche pour réussir le test d'aujourd'hui était le lâché prise ou peut-être voulait-il tout simplement s'assurer qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas en route. Drago était du genre méfiant, encore plus depuis les dernières années et faire confiance aux gens n'était pas quelque chose de facile à faire pour lui, mais avec elle, tout était différent. Étrangement, il croyait en elle, en cette fille qu'il avait connue jadis et aussi en celle qu'elle était devenue. Depuis le début de leur entente, elle avait toujours suivi ses conseils, elle avait toujours respecté ses opinions et malgré quelques prises de bec un peu plus musclé parfois, ils avaient développé une réelle complicité.

L'avoir auprès de lui pour son test ultime le rassurait énormément. Il avait réussi haut la main tous les autres tests et s'était rendu jusqu'ici sans trop d'encombres, mais pour cette dernière étape, il disposait que de très peu d'indices sur ce qu'il allait devoir accomplir pour remporter enfin sa place. La seule chose qu'on lui avait dite, c'était qu'il devait se présenter dans cette pièce, aujourd'hui avec la personne de son choix, une personne qu'il estimait suffisamment pour lui confier sa propre vie...

Drago n'avait pas hésiter un seul instant, il avait immédiatement pensé à Hermione Granger. Bien qu'elle brillait un peu moins en classe ces derniers temps, elle restait à ses yeux la sorcière la plus intelligente qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et surtout, elle lui avait déjà sauvé la vie. Personne n'était mieux placé qu'elle pour occuper cette place à ses côtés aujourd'hui.

-Bienvenue mes amis! Chris et moi allons essayer d'être bref, dit Jarred l'un des deux garçons qui semblaient être responsables de cette dernière épreuve.

-Comme je peux voir, chacun d'entre-vous s'est trouvé un ou une partenaire. C'est parfait, maintenant passons aux explications, ajouta Chris l'autre responsable.

-Vos partenaires vont recevoir sous peu une fiole d'une mystérieuse potion et un parchemin contenant les indications du lieu où vous devrez vous rendre pour effectuer votre dernière expérience…

-Vous devez maintenant avoir compris que votre but sera d'identifier à quoi sert exactement la potion qui vous sera remis. Pour ce faire, c'est vous cette fois-ci qui devrez la boire!

Les sept participants écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de boire une mixture dont les effets leurs étaient inconnus.

-Nous sommes content d'avoir enfin réussi à entièrement capter votre attention, se moqua Jarred.

-Enfin bref. Vos partenaires auront donc la responsabilité de vous surveiller étroitement. Ils seront évidemment mis au courant de l'effet du contenue de vos fioles, mais il leur sera impossible de vous le révéler, car ils seront tous soumis à un sortilège qui les en empêchera afin que vous trouviez par vous-même la solution. Je vous conseille donc d'écouter leurs recommandations afin que votre épreuve se passe au mieux, expliqua Chris.

-Autre chose aussi, vous allez tous être envoyé dans des lieux différents. Chaque endroit à été spécialement choisi pour vous sortir de votre zone de confort et vous embrouiller un peu plus l'esprit afin de vous permettre de vous entraîner à séparer les effets de la potion de ceux causés par vos réactions naturelle à tout ce qui se passera tout autour de vous.

-Vous devrez obligatoirement rester au moins deux heures à l'endroit où votre partenaire vous emmènera afin de vous permettre de bien étudier les effets de la potion sous tous ses angles et faire la meilleure conclusion qui soit.

-Vous devrez ensuite revenir ici quand vous serez prêt, où plutôt quand vous serez complètement remis des effets du mélange et écrire un rapport détaillé sur les effets secondaires et vos conclusions à propos de l'utilité de cette potion. Une fois que vous nous aurez donné le document, le sortilège qui empêchait votre partenaire de vous révéler ce qu'il sait se terminera et vous pourrez enfin en discuter entre vous.

-Sur ce, nous demandons aux "cobayes" de sortir dans le couloir pendant que nous remettrons les instructions à vos partenaires respectifs.

Hermione souriait en voyant l'air inquiet de Drago. Elle était certaine que la potion en question allait agir directement sur le comportement du jeune homme et elle avait très hâte de voir ce que ce sera et surtout, où ils devront se rendre pour ce petit test. Mal à l'aise comme il l'était dans une foule dense, elle s'attendait bien à le voir se faire attribuer un lieux publique assez achalandé pour réaliser son épreuve.

Jarred distribua à chacun des accompagnateurs une petit sac en jute qui contenait la fiole et un rouleau de papier contenant les instructions et une fois que tous eurent en main les objets requis, il leur expliqua un peu plus en détail le rôle qu'ils devront joué dans tout cela pendant que Chris de son côté, agitait sa baguette pour jeter son sortilège qui les empêchera de trop en révéler. C'était un sort assez inoffensif dans les circonstances, mais un peu contraignant si on était trop tenté de trop parler.

-Voici les fioles et le parchemin qui contient les instructions. À partir de maintenant, vous êtes sous l'emprise de mon sortilège de non divulgation. Votre partenaire ne pourra ni savoir ce qu'il a ingurgité, ni connaître votre destination. La seule chose que vous allez pouvoir leur dire avant de vous y rendre, c'est l'heure à laquelle aura lieu leur test et comment ils devront s'habiller, car pour certain, un habillement spécifique sera requis...

-Et maintenant, allez en paix mes amis et surtout gardez un œil sur votre partenaire, car ce soir, ils seront à votre merci, termina Chris en ricanant de façon presque inquiétante.

Hermione décida de lire immédiatement le parchemin et en mémorisa le contenue avant de l'enfouir au fond de sa poche. Évidemment Drago l'attendait patiemment à la sortie de la salle de classe. Il avait un air neutre, mais ses yeux trahissaient quelque peu son anxiété.

-Alors Granger où allons nous?

-Ça aussi c'est un secret. Tout ce que j'ai le droit de te dire pour l'instant, c'est que ça va se passer aux alentours de minuit et que tu devras porter du blanc, lui dit simplement Hermione.

-Du blanc, que du blanc?

-De la tête aux pieds, mais choisi des vêtements dans lesquels tu seras à l'aise pour bouger et qui respirent bien aussi, car je crois qu'il va faire très chaud ce soir…

Drago était curieux, mais il décida de jouer le jeu et de ne pas trop tester l'imperméabilité du sortilège auquel elle était soumise en la harcelant avec les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Ils décidèrent d'ailleurs de passer le reste de la journée chacun de leur côté et de se retrouver uniquement tout près de l'heure du départ, directement dans la chambre de Drago. Il se disait que plus on s'éloignait la tentation et plus c'était facile d'y résister...

Il passa donc sa journée à étudier le nom et les effets de plusieurs potions pour se préparer mentalement à découvrir rapidement de quoi il s'agissait, mais il se doutait bien que les deux étudiants qui étaient en charge du test avaient choisis des potions qui ne faisaient pas encore parties des livres standards à étudier sur le sujet. Il décida tout de même de continuer à lire pour s'éviter de trop penser à la soirée qui se préparait.

Il constata rapidement que ce n'était pas le fait de prendre une mystérieuse potion qui le rendait anxieux, mais plutôt ce que Jarred avait dit plus tôt à propos du lieu où il allait devoir la boire. Il avait expliqué qu'il avait choisi un endroit qui allait le sortir de sa zone de confort… Juste cela, c'était quelque chose d'énorme pour lui, surtout qu'il allait être en compagnie de Granger. Pourvu que cette potion ne le poussera pas à faire des choses trop humiliantes devant elle!

Son estomac était présentement noué et il toucha à peine à son repas du soir. Il passa ensuite le reste de la soirée dans sa chambre afin de se préparer. Il prit une longue douche, se rasa de près et mit un temps fou pour décider de ce qu'il allait porter. Le mystère était d'une opacité sans nom et le peu d'indices dont il disposait le firent changer de vêtement au moins vingt fois.

-Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le sortir de sa zone de confort et qui nécessitait qu'il soit habillé complètement en blanc, se demanda Drago.

Vers 23h30, Hermione frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Drago. Elle avait fait preuve de discrétion pour ne pas réveiller ses voisins de chambre. En fait, en y repensant bien, c'était plus sa timidité face à cette étrange situation qui avait fait en sorte qu'elle avait été à ce point discrète dans son geste, car elle se doutait bien qu'un samedi soir, à cette heure, peu de jeune de son âge devaient être tranquillement endormit dans leurs chambres.

Quand Drago ouvrit la porte à la jeune femme, il eut du mal à déglutir. Elle portait un short court, assez ajusté et blanc, évidemment et un joli haut asymétrique moulant qui révélaient beaucoup de peau par endroit. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en queue de cheval et portait aux pieds une paire de converse blanc éclatant qu'elle avait dû rendre ainsi grâce à un sort. C'était d'ailleurs ce que lui-même avait du faire avec son habillement au complet, car il ne possédait aucun vêtement de la bonne couleur.

-Je vois que tu as su respecter les instructions, le taquina Hermione.

-Je t'avoue que cette histoire de code vestimentaire m'a torturé l'esprit toute la soirée.

-Quand nous y serons, tu comprendras mieux, dit évasivement Hermione.

-Nous partons quand?

-Bientôt, mais d'abord, tu dois boire ceci…

Hermione lui tendit la fiole qui contenait le liquide iridescent. Cette potion ne ressemblait à aucune qu'il avait déjà vu ou même étudié et le fait qu'elle semblait changer constamment de couleur selon l'angle où il la regardait, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il fit tourner la fiole entre ses doigts en la mettant devant la lumière, mais plus il observait la mixture avec son air concentré et plus Hermione souriait et cela non plus n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il ferma les yeux et prit deux très lentes et profondes inspirations, mais sa partenaire semblait de moins en moins patiente, voir même assez pressée de le voir boire le contenue de sa fiole.

-Dépêche-toi de la boire poltron, j'ai hâte d'être là bas, le poussa légèrement Hermione.

-D'accord, d'accord, mais promet-moi de ne pas me laisser m'humilier publiquement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, là où nous allons, personne ne fera attention à nous, je te la garantis, termina Hermione.

Il avait donc bu d'un seul coup le contenue du flacon. Même le goût ne lui rappelait rien de particulier, c'était presque désespérant. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de savoir si cela avait déjà commencé à avoir un quelconque effet sur lui car aussitôt bu, aussitôt parti. Il sentit à peine le bras d'Hermione agripper le sien pour transplanner tellement tout allait trop vite. Il était maintenant à sa merci...

Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle sombre d'un quartier que Drago ne reconnaissait pas. Il essaya de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours, mais rien ne lui semblait familier. Même la langue affichée sur les panneaux routiers lui était inconnue. Il suivi sa compagne docilement, en silence. Elle entra par une porte de style entrepôt tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Derrière, se trouvait un labyrinthe de couloirs sombres, éclairés uniquement par des black light. Visiblement, ils étaient dans le monde moldu, mais où exactement, il l'ignorait encore, mais un bruit de basse ressemblant à un battement de cœur commençait à se faire ressentir dans les vibrations du sol sous leurs pieds.

Au bout d'un autre long corridor, se trouvait la réponse à toutes ses questions. C'était l'entrée de la plus grosse fête qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie et il comprit alors mieux pourquoi Hermione avait semblé si pressée de partir. La musique aux sonorités électroniques était propice pour la danse et l'ensemble de la foule rassemblée, portait du blanc de la tête aux pieds.

-Où est-ce qu'on est, demanda Drago à Hermione.

-C'est le bal en blanc. Ce n'est pas un bal comme ceux que nous organisons dans notre monde, c'est plus comme un gros rassemblement de personnes qui aiment danser toute la nuit durant. C'est une fête moldu très populaire pour les gens de notre âge, lui expliqua Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas certain d'être capable de danser cela moi, s'inquiéta Drago.

-Ne t'en fait pas, il n'y a pas de mauvaise façon de faire. Tu n'as qu'à te laisser aller et à me suivre, je vais te guider. Comme je suis ta partenaire dans cette aventure alors tu devras te laisser aller et me faire pleinement confiance…

Hermione lui attrapa la main sans prévenir et le guida au travers de la vaste foule. Elle le conduisit jusqu'au centre de la salle, là où les danseurs semblaient le plus se déchaîner. Il en profita pour regarder un peu comment les autres dansaient et il comprit qu'il y en avait de tous les styles et pour tous les goûts et que très peu semblaient dans leur état normal. Peut-être qu'eux aussi testaient des potions...

Hermione se plaça devant lui, le sortant de ses réflexions et elle se mit à bouger en suivant la musique. Il prit une longue inspiration et se décida enfin à effectuer quelques mouvements timides tout en regardant tout autour de lui avec une anxiété de plus en plus difficile à dissimuler.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux et senti soudainement qu'un énorme poids venait de quitter ses épaules. Tout son stress s'évacua d'un seul coup et il se mit à bouger avec plus de conviction et plus de confiance en lui. Quand il rouvrit enfin les yeux, c'est Hermione qui l'accompagnait maintenant dans ses mouvements, affichait un très large sourire qui en disait long.

-Comment te sens-tu, lui demanda la jeune femme en se penchant vers son oreille pour qu'il l'entende mieux dans tout ce bruit.

-Étrangement bien et quand je dis étrange… J'ai l'impression d'être différent, est-ce que tu me trouves l'air changé?

-Pas physiquement en tous cas…

-C'est la potion, je crois qu'elle commence à agir, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me fait exactement, mais peu importe ce que c'est, c'est génial, lui dit Drago en s'approchant d'avantage d'elle.

Les chansons se succédèrent et l'animation occasionnelle du DJ rendait l'atmosphère de plus en plus survoltée. Parfois, même souvent, la musique jouait durant de très longues minutes sans même qu'il n'y ait une seule parole à l'intérieure, tandis que d'autres fois, la musique ralentissait et laissait la place à un chanteur ou une chanteuse dont les couplets et refrains racontaient presque à chaque fois une histoire d'amour. Celle qui venait tout juste de débuter parlait étrangement à Drago, le prenant en plein cœur.

Le refrain disait ceci : _Je meurs d'envie de savoir, qui tu es réellement. Tu joues un rôle pour camoufler tes cicatrices. Je me fiche que se soit à cause d'une tragédie ou à cause de mensonges, mais dis moi pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu fuis l'obscurité. Je ne peux me mettre avec toi si tu caches ton cœur…_

Tout au long de la chanson, Drago garda le regard accroché à celui d'Hermione, tout en se rapprochant d'elle lorsqu'il dansait, au point de la frôler de plus en plus souvent ce qui provoquait en lui de puissant frissons qui remontaient tout le long de ses veines, traversant son cœur du même coup, le faisant se serre de plus en plus fort. La sensation était si incroyable et imprévue qu'il décida de se laisser aller à véritablement à danser avec elle et non juste bougé devant elle comme à leur arrivée.

Il faisait déjà très chaud à cause du mouvement incessant de leur corps et de cette pièce bondée de gens qui avait tout aussi chaud qu'eux en ce moment, mais pour Drago, la chaleur la plus suffocante ne provenait pas de l'atmosphère, mais de la jeune femme qui irradiait littéralement entre ses bras. Jamais il n'avait ressentit rien de telle auparavant. C'était à la fois grisant et libérateur de la tenir si près de lui sans ses craintes habituelles.

Il avait maintenant le front appuyé au sien et la regardait profondément dans les yeux. Elle avait posé depuis un bon moment déjà les mains sur son torse et elle les faisait maintenant courir le long de son corps qui était sur le point de se consumer entièrement dans les sensations qu'elle provoquait en lui par ce simple geste.

Il repensa alors à la raison de sa présence dans ce lieu si inhabituelle et il lui glissa à l'oreille.

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que fait exactement cette potion… Je sais que tu ne peux rien me confirmer, mais si tu ressentais ce que moi je ressens en ce moment, tu me dirais probablement que j'ai réussi à deviner!

-Que ressens-tu exactement, lui dit la jeune femme d'un air provoquant qui en disait long.

-Je suis en feu et c'est en partie de ta faute. Je crois que cette potion amplifie les sensations des contacts physiques. C'est difficile de te décrire tout ce qu'une simple caresse de ta part provoque en moi en ce moment, Juste le fait de te tenir ainsi, ça me fait de l'effet et c'est assez incroyable.

Poussé par la monter de ses pulsions sexuelles de moins en moins contrôlables, il se laissa aller à se frotter plus étroitement contre elle. Elle n'essaya même pas d'arrêter ses gestes, bien au contraire, elle les amplifiait elle aussi de son côté, copiant ses mouvements, ne se sentant jamais assez proche de lui elle non plus. Au bout de quelques minutes à ressentir les effets de leurs rapprochements, il décida de l'embrasser avec une passion explosive. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, ce qui contribua à alimenter d'avantage l'incendie qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui.

Il quitta momentanément ses lèvres avides des siennes pour lui glisser à l'oreille avec une voix presque essoufflée :

-J'ai trop envie de toi, c'est presque insupportable. Dis le moi si je vais trop loin…

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi en ce moment, répondit simplement la jeune femme d'une voix déformée par le désir qui semblait elle aussi la consumer de l'intérieure.

-Je crois que les toilettes sont mixtes ici…

Cette proposition à la consonance vulgaire aurait dû paraître déplacé aux yeux de la jeune femme chargée de le surveiller, mais compte tenu de leur histoire de l'été dernier, cela lui fit plutôt l'effet contraire. Elle rêvait secrètement de concrétiser ses envies, de s'isoler avec lui dans une cabine pour laisser libre cours à son besoin de chair qui était plus que partagé, mais une partie d'elle l'empêchait d'accéder à sa demande. Elle savait très bien le genre de potion qu'il avait ingurgité plus tôt, elle en connaissait très bien les effets et elle avait très peur qu'il regrette ses actes après coup, car ce n'était pas entièrement lui qui se trouvait devant elle, ou bien l'était-ce vraiment pour une fois...

Elle devait se ressaisir, se prouver à elle-même qu'elle en avait la force, le courage et qu'elle était là pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises tout comme lui avait été là pour elle récemment, pour lui éviter de faire de même.

À aucun moment depuis qu'elle avait été mise au courant du contenue de la fiole de potion test, elle ne s'était imaginé qu'il se focaliserait autant sur elle et cela lui faisait aussi très peur, car contrairement à ce qu'il s'était mis à croire, cette potion ne décuplait pas les sensations physiques provoquées par les caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait et ce n'était pas non plus cette substance qui le rendait aussi fou de désir pour elle… Elle réalisait plus concrètement maintenant l'ampleur de ce qu'il pouvait véritablement ressentir envers elle et cela la bloquait, l'empêchait de passer à l'étape supérieure avec lui comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel autre garçon de qui elle aurait eu à ce point envie.

Une pensée la frappa alors droit au coeur. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'avoir déjà eu autant envie de quelqu'un auparavant. Et si au final, c'était uniquement ça la raison de sa retenue actuelle, celle qui l'empêchait de pousser d'avantage cette sensuelle expérience avec lui. Elle devait au travers de tout cela faire face à sa propre peur profonde, celle qui l'empêchait de se laisser aller, de se perdre dans cette histoire de désir fou…

Le deux heures de présences réglementaires pour l'expérience étaient maintenant pratiquement écoulée et Hermione, qui aurait voulu profiter un peu plus longuement de la fête décida sagement qu'il valait mieux maintenant qu'elle le raccompagne jusqu'à son dortoir avant qu'elle-même ne perdent complètement tout son contrôle. La seule chose qu'elle ignorait à propos de cette potion, c'était la longueur de ses effets. Sur la feuille d'instruction c'était écrit simplement: durée variable selon la personne qui la consomme.

Valait mieux, selon Hermione, ne pas laisser Drago reprendre ses esprits dans cette ambiance électrique, ou bien était-ce justement cette ambiance survoltée qui amplifiait leurs sensation à tous les deux?!

Elle lui attrapa donc la main pour l'attirer à l'abri des regards afin qu'ils puissent transplanner discrètement. Il avait cependant très mal compris les intentions de la jeune femme et interpréta cette isolation de la foule d'une toute autre manière.

Il la plaqua doucement contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle et sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'y préparer, il se collât à elle tout en lui relevant la jambe pour faciliter le contact de leurs intimités qui étaient séparés uniquement par le tissu très encombrant de leurs vêtements. Il l'embrassa avec sensualité et insistance dans le cou, à l'endroit exacte où son haut à la coupe asymétrique exposait un vaste territoire de peau à explorer pour des lèvres avides et aventurières. Les sensations qu'il arriva à provoquer en elle avec cette simple caresse lui firent perdre les derniers soubresauts de raison qui lui restait encore. Elle s'y abandonna donc corps et âme!

Au diable sa conscience, après tout, ils ne faisaient rien de mal, ils se faisaient juste du bien et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois après tout. Drago tira tout doucement sur le bas du chandail de la jeune femme ce qui fit en sorte d'exposer un de ses seins fièrement dressé qui ne demandait qu'à être d'avantage caressé. Il prenait son temps et cette attente devenait presque douloureuse. Quand enfin il aspira la pointe entre ses lèvres, elle poussa un gémissement de contentement et sa tête partie vers l'arrière en signe de soumission totale à cette délicieuse torture à saveur de délivrance.

Ils étaient assez bien dissimulés derrière des enceintes acoustiques, mais même s'ils avaient été en plein milieu de cette piste de danse bondée, Hermione s'en fichait désormais. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait plus pour elle que son besoin d'être entièrement prise par ce garçon totalement désinhibé, dont le besoin de chair semblait en ce moment tout aussi insatiable que le sien.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle entreprit alors de défaire la ceinture du pantalon de Drago, à la hâte, mais il l'arrêta dans son geste, Il prit ensuite son visage en coupe entre ses mains pour la forcer à soutenir son regard gris acier qui avait pris une telle intensité que le cœur de la jeune femme se serra avec force ce qui faillit presque la faire s'évanouir tellement ce qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant avait été puissant.

Autant il y avait à peine quelques minutes, il avait ressenti l'urgence d'assouvir son désir brûlant, autant maintenant il avait envie de prendre tout son temps avec elle. Il ne voulait plus de cette précipitation cette fois, il voulait beaucoup plus et jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait été plus sur de ce qu'il voulait qu'en ce moment.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle transplanna, l'accompagnant jusqu'à leur point de départ, la chambre de Drago. Le contraste entre la musique assourdissante de la fête et le silence de la chambre du jeune homme ne fut pas suffisant pour étouffer la magie du moment. La musique flottait toujours dans leurs têtes, les guidant dans leurs gestes. Il lui enleva lentement son haut, révélant devant ses yeux sa jolie poitrine ronde et offerte qui n'attendait plus que lui pour être comblée.

Il l'embrassa tout doucement sur la bouche, avec une tendresse sans précédent et fit courir ses lèvres gourmande vers son menton, suivant ensuite la ligne de sa mâchoire, glissant le long de son cou, traçant un sillage brûlant sur sa clavicule et les laissant ensuite chuter vers une cible plus délicate et sensible.

Elle se sentait glorifiée par cette lenteur calculée qui accentuait tout ce qu'il provoquait déjà en elle comme émotion. Il défit lentement le bouton de son short après avoir relevé la tête pour capter de nouveau son regard. Il y avait un désir fou presque sauvage, même indomptable imprimé dans ses iris gris, mais il y avait aussi une détermination, une sorte de confiance venue de nulle part qui le poussait d'audace en audace vers les zones les plus érogènes du corps de sa partenaire.

Il la fit s'allongé sur le lit et retira lui-même sa chemise, exposant à la vue de la jeune femme son torse qu'elle savait parfait. Il était magnifique avec sa peau clair, presque luminescente et sa musculature ferme et pas trop exubérante. Tout cela lui semblait si irréel, si invraisemblable, mais à la fois si normale ce qui la faisait passé de la confusion au brouillard et cette fois, elle n'avait pas l'excuse de l'abus de boisson pour justifier son état d'esprit vacillent.

Il se plaça au dessus d'elle sans toutefois y mettre tout son poids et reprit possession de ses lèvres avec la même patiente tendresse dont il faisait preuve depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette chambre. Peau contre peau, la poitrine d'Hermione se pressait tout contre lui. Il luttait pour continuer sa lente exploration, mais chaque fois que ses lèvres rencontraient celles de le jeune femme, il avait du mal à retrouver ses repères, se laissant entraîner vers son empressement qu'il partageait pourtant, mais dont il voulait retardé l'issus. À contre cœur, il quitta sa bouche qui complétait si bien la sienne et fit voyagé encore une fois ses lèvres et sa langues sur toute la surface de son corps le conduisant inéluctablement vers les contrées encore inexplorées de sa peau frissonnante.

Avec douceur, mais sans la moindre hésitation, il lui enleva son dernier vêtement qui l'empêchait de se délecter entièrement de sa nudité. Comme elle était belle! Pourquoi il lui avait fallu tellement de temps avant de s'en rendre compte!

Il y alla encore une fois avec lenteur et tendresse. Hermione se sentait comme si elle avait été pour lui la chose la plus précieuse qu'il lui avait jamais été offerte, ce qui devait probablement être le cas à en juger par le peu d'expériences qu'il avait en la matière… Mais de toute sa vie, personne ne l'avait jamais caressé de cette façon, personne ne lui avait jamais fait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire, parce que personne n'avait jamais pris le temps qu'il fallait pour la découvrir, la contempler et la contenter de cette façon.

L'intensité de son plaisir n'en fut que décuplée, la faisant atteindre très rapidement ce sommet si familier qu'elle redécouvrait d'une toute autre manière grâce à lui. Lorsqu'il revient de nouveau vers ses lèvres, il souriait, comme s'il avait été le miroir de ce qu'elle-même avait ressenti.

Il se retrouva ensuite aussi nu qu'elle et il la fit sienne cette fois sans cérémonie et sans lenteur, incapable de retenir plus longtemps son besoin de ne faire plus qu'un.

Une fois leurs désirs assouvis, elle fit un geste pour se lever, mais il la retint, l'emprisonnant dans l'étreinte de ses bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui échappe à tout jamais. Il savait très bien qu'il finirait par s'endormir et qu'à son réveil, elle aurait disparut, évaporée dans l'air, comme si cette nuit n'avait été qu'un rêve. Alors il luttait contre le sommeil, s'accrochant à cette enivrante chaleur que le contact de sa peau lui procurait encore jusqu'à l'atteindre dans les profondeurs de son cœur.

Si cette potion qu'il avait prise il y avait de cela plusieurs heures avait contribué à ce moment d'extase si parfait, alors il était heureux d'avoir participé à cet intrigant test et peu importerait les conclusions du rapport qu'il allait devoir écrire, il ne regrettait rien, mais commençait peu à peu à angoisser avec l'idée qu'elle, ne verrait probablement pas les choses sous le même angle que lui…


	10. Insidieuse ouverture

Dimanche matin, Hermione se réveilla la première. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule situé sur la petite table près du lit. Elle indiquait 9h10. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever ce qui était son heure normale à cette époque de l'année dans cette région du globe. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ses premières lueurs, celles qui avaient percés sur les bords du rideau, qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Elle se releva légèrement afin de pouvoir se placer sur le côté. Elle observa un long moment son amant qui était toujours endormi. Il avait l'air bien tout enroulé dans un amas de couvertures insolitement entremêlées dont elle-même était aussi la prisonnière. Il était rare pour elle de rester avec un partenaire suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir le regarder dormir ainsi. Généralement, si elle avait malencontreusement succombée à son sommeil après l'amour, elle s'arrangeait pour s'échapper rapidement lorsqu'elle réussissait à s'éveiller en premier le lendemain matin ou même au milieu de la nuit, mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de partir.

Elle fixa longuement son beau visage, contemplant son air paisible et serein, gravant dans sa mémoire ses moindres traits, comme si elle essayait de se convaincre que le sentiment insensé qui l'habitait en ce moment, était bel et bien réel. Elle avait une folle envie de le toucher, de passer lentement sa main sur sa peau délicate pour en comprendre mieux la morphologie de son corps, mais elle se retint. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le réveiller trop prématurément et de perdre ce moment d'observation privilégier.

Cette soirée, cette nuit, tout avait été incroyablement intense, mais elle ne savait pas trop comment véritablement interpréter cet échange entre eux. Malgré son sentiment de plénitude, une peur insidieuse grandissait en elle, réveillant un vieux démons qui menaçait à tout moment de s'emparer de son esprit et qui la pousserait à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Évidemment beaucoup de questions apparaissaient dans sa tête au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait le contact avec la réalité. Vers quoi tout cela allaient-t-ils les conduire désormais? Était-ce un simple moment d'égarement? Était-ce encore de l'amitié ou était-il devenu l'un de ses réguliers? Cette dernière pensée lui donnait presque l'envie de vomir. Elle savait très bien qu'il représentait beaucoup plus que cela à ses yeux, que tout avait été très différent l'autre nuit, même si elle ne savait pas trop comment qualifier ce qui se passait exactement entre eux…

Les paupières de Drago se mirent à remuer tout doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux assez lentement, comme s'il voulait prolonger son état de rêve juste un peu plus longuement. En rencontrant le regard d'Hermione, il les referma presque aussitôt et les garda fermées très fort au point qu'on pouvait voir se former des plis se former autour de ses yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit de nouveau, il lui souriait et dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de surprise mêlé à de l'amusement.

-Je croyais que j'étais encore entrain de rêver, la taquina Drago avec une légèreté qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Tu es réveillé maintenant, c'est la dure réalité qui te rattrape! Il y a bel et bien une jeune inconnue dans ton lit ce matin!

-Moi qui croyait que tu aurais disparu avant mon réveil…

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaite, je peux régler ça très vite. J'ai beaucoup d'agilité quand vient le temps de décamper rapidement.

-Sauf que pour réussir cet exploit tu devras me passer sur le corps, lui dit Drago en se mettant au dessus d'elle.

-Je connais toutes tes faiblesses maintenant! Je te garantis que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, dit-elle en souriant de façon espiègle.

-Oh mais moi aussi je crois que je connais les tiennes désormais, lui répondit Drago en la caressant plus intimement, sans la moindre retenue.

-Tu sais que tu as un rapport à écrire sur ta soirée d'hier…

-Je sais, mais j'aimerais la prolonger juste un peu encore et puis, c'est bien plus amusant de te laisser encore un peu sous l'emprise du sortilège de non divulgation, ça te permettra de tout mettre ce qui arrive entre nous sur la faute de la potion histoire de consoler un peu ton esprit d'avoir rompu ton vœux de chasteté…

-Avec des arguments comme ceux là, je ne peux que t'accorder encore un peu de temps, mais en suite au travail!

-Je crois qu'on a inversé nos rôle toi et moi ce matin et je crois savoir comment tout remettre en ordre…

-Si c'est vraiment le cas alors cette fois, c'est moi qui prends le contrôle, déclara la jeune femme avec un regard sauvage.

Elle réussi par la ruse à lui voler la position du dessus, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. S'en était suivi ensuite une amusante lutte de domination ponctuée de rires et de baisers. Ce qui avait d'abord commencé comme une simple taquinerie matinale, se termina en un combat érotique assez intéressant. Tout cela était très différent de ce qu'ils avaient vécu comme étreinte la veille, mais malgré le ton de complicité moqueuse qu'il y avait entre eux en ce moment, leurs ébats eux-mêmes n'avaient en rien perdu en intensité...

Peu après, elle l'accompagna dans la douche, une autre chose qu'elle ne s'était jamais autorisée à faire avec un amant. Elle le quitta ensuite non sans lui donner une dernier baisé qui n'en finissait plus.

Après son départ, il s'attela à remplir son rapport sur la potion qu'il avait ingurgité la veille. Il nota tout d'abord sur une feuille brouillon tout ce qu'il avait ressenti durant la soirée afin de faire le tri sur ce qui découlait véritablement de la potion et ce qui n'était en fait dû qu'à l'influence de la musique, de l'ambiance et surtout de la personne qui l'accompagnait dans cet environnement festif et chargé d'énergie sexuelle palpable.

Beaucoup de questions restèrent en suspend dans sa tête, à commencé par celles à propos de l'évolution de sa relation avec Hermione. Éventuellement, ils devront en discuter tous les deux, mais ce matin, il n'avait pas eu envie de tout gâcher ou de lui faire peur. Il avait tout simplement voulu encore un peu profiter de ce qu'elle lui avait si généreusement offert.

Même si la potion n'avait présentement plus le moindre effet sur lui, il avait la folle impression qu'elle lui avait montré la voie en quelque sorte, le confrontant à ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Il devrait pourtant avoir peur, mais étrangement il était animé par une sorte de certitude, une confiance en lui qui l'avait abandonnée depuis si longtemps et qui refaisait aujourd'hui surface. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il arrivait à garder son sentiment de culpabilité à l'écart de sa façon d'agir, se donnant enfin le droit d'être véritablement lui-même à part entière. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait ressenti cela...

Drago sorti de son dortoir, parchemin en main et se dirigea vers le laboratoire principale du département de potion, là où Jarred, l'un des responsable de la sélection des participants au groupe de recherche d'élite, passait pratiquement tous ses dimanche après-midi.

-Vaut mieux tard que jamais Drago. J'espère que tu as apprécié ta soirée. Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à fréquenter ce genre d'endroit surpeuplé de moldu qui danse jusqu'à l'épuisement…

-J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir comme partenaire une amie qui connaît plutôt bien ce genre d'ambiance, sinon j'avoue que j'aurais eu probablement plus de mal à m'adapter, du moins, au début, répondit Drago avec un ton rempli de sous-entendus.

-J'espère que tu n'a rien fait de trop regrettable sous l'effet de la potion. Il arrive parfois que lorsque certaines personnes en prennent, que ça bouleverse complètement le cours de leur existence.

-Je peux te garantir qu'il n'est rien arrivé qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, sauf peut-être le fait que j'ai dansé durant plus de deux heures d'affilées et que j'ai étonnamment adoré ça!

-Content de savoir que tu es aussi ouvert d'esprit face aux nouvelles expériences et surtout, moins coincé que je l'avais cru au départ. Ça jouera en ta faveur si jamais nous avons à vous départager, mais j'ai l'impression à t'entendre que tu as su relever le défi et que par conséquent, ta place est pratiquement assurée parmi nous…

En quittant Jarred, Drago décida d'aller un peu à la bibliothèque histoire de faire quelque recherche pour un de ses devoirs. Il avait tout de même un peu de mal à se concentrer. Son esprit était encore trop plein d'Hermione, surtout que ce matin, ils avaient encore remit cela histoire de ne pas laisser leur histoire tomber trop facilement dans la filière des aventures sans lendemain.

C'était d'ailleurs une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas du tout attendu. Si réellement Hermione savait ce que cette potion arrivait véritablement à faire, il avait été encore plus surpris de la trouver encore à ses côtés à son réveil et aussi complice avec lui. Il pensait qu'elle aurait fui avant qu'il ne se réveille à cause de sa peur le plus profonde, celle qui l'empêche encore de s'ouvrir complètement avec lui. Ils n'avaient cependant pas véritablement discuté ils s'étaient simplement taquinés un peu, comme si tout ce qui était arrivé entre eux n'avait rien d'inhabituelle.

Il se doutait bien qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour tout assimiler et trouver comment le confronter de nouveau et il était persuadé qu'elle allait l'éviter pour quelque temps, juste assez longtemps pour se créer une raison logique à son propre comportement. Elle lui avait confié juste assez de choses à propos de ses histoires amoureuses passées pour qu'il soit en mesure de pouvoir prédire sa réaction…

D'abord, Drago était convaincu qu'elle allait nier qu'il y a plus entre eux qu'une simple histoire de sexe. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait lui parler de la potion ouvertement, il se doutait bien qu'elle allait utiliser ses effets pour justifier ce qui s'étaient produit entre eux, mais ingénieux comme il l'était, il avait déjà prévenu le coup en lui suggérant de le faire, ce qui enlèvera un peu de crédibilité à cet argument, la forçant à se trouver une autre raison de ne pas l'avoir repoussé, surtout ce matin...

En même temps, il avait lui-même très peur de l'évolution de ses propres sentiments envers elle. Drago sentait au fond de lui qu'il avait de plus en plus besoin d'elle. C'était presque comme si elle faisait déjà partie de sa vie à part entière et pourtant ils n'étaient engagés l'un envers l'autre que dans une relation amicale presque programmée et une entraide mutuelle pour les études. Il réalisa aussi que même s'il décidait de s'éloigner d'elle, qu'il n'y arriverait pas, qu'il était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière…

Hermione avait décidé de passer le reste de sa journée dans la salle d'étude située dans le bâtiment principale de sa faculté de droit. Elle se doutait bien que Drago devait se trouver en ce moment même à la bibliothèque comme à chaque dimanche après-midi. Il était parfois si prévisible. Pour le moment elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir de toute façon, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il était probablement entrain de se mettre en tête. En fait, elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour mieux se comprendre elle-même face à tout cela et assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer en eux. Pas uniquement les choses d'hier soir ou de ce matin, mais tous leurs contacts depuis les trois dernières semaines, depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de devenir partenaires et amis.

Malgré le fait que leur alliance avait été d'abord et avant tout une sorte d'arrangement mutuel, elle avait compris assez rapidement qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien tous les deux, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au commencement de toute cette histoire. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, elle avait réussi à s'ouvrir un peu plus avec lui, bien plus qu'avec les autres personnes qu'elle côtoyait, mais étonnamment, c'était lui qui semblait avoir le plus de difficulté à se laisser aller aux confidences avec elle. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans cette atmosphère si festive la veille, elle aurait pu mieux profiter de l'effet que la potion avait sur lui… Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas apprécier ce qu'ils avaient vécu, bien au contraire!

La potion qu'il avait prise était une sorte de déshinibiteur qui avait comme principale fonction d'enlever toutes les barrières psychologiques qui empêchaient parfois, même presque toujours les gens d'agir pour obtenir ce qu'ils désir vraiment. Si elle avait eu la chance de lui poser des questions plus poussées sur ses voyages par exemple, il n'aurait probablement pas été capable d'en bloquer les réponses à cause de son manque d'inhibition. Cette potion était donc presque aussi dangereuse que du véritasérum, car bien des choses restaient secrètes et enfouis au fond de nous parce que nous avons beaucoup trop peur des conséquences ou du jugement des autres pour tenter de les partager sans réserves.

Hier soir, Hermione s'était aperçue du moment exact ou le liquide avait commencé à agir sur Drago. D'un seul coup, il avait laissé tombé ses barrières psychologiques et s'était enfin laissé aller. Son visage toujours un peu fermé s'était instantanément détendu, puis la peur de se ridiculiser en dansant avait disparue, lui permettant de profiter du moment présent sans encombres. Ensuite, ce fut le tour des rapprochements physiques... L'audace de ses gestes n'avait d'égal que celle de ses paroles. La potion avait eu sur lui l'effet de décupler les sensations que leur contact physique lui procurait. En fait, pas véritablement… Comme il n'était pas très habitué à avoir ce genre de rapprochements avec d'autres personnes et qu'il les redoutait même parfois parce que cela le mettait assez mal à l'aise, le fait de ne plus en avoir peur avait fait en sorte qu'il les avait ressentis plus fortement que le commun des mortels habitués à toucher les autres.

Hermione demeurait tout de même curieuse sur une chose. Avait-il compris en écrivant son rapport ce qu'était réellement cette potion? Peut-être l'ignorait-il encore? Mais la question qui la hantait le plus c'était celle de savoir combien de temps exactement elle avait agi sur lui. Était-ce possible que ce matin elle lui faisait encore de l'effet ce qui expliquerait de façon plus rationnelle ce comportement à la fois audacieux et taquin qu'il avait eu envers elle. Ou était-ce simplement que leur soirée de la veille avait changé réellement sa façon de percevoir leurs rapports? Si c'était le cas, que croyait-il qu'ils étaient maintenant devenus l'un pour l'autre : des amis, des amants, des amis/amants ou plus? Non pas plus, c'était juste physique, intense certes, mais rien avoir avec des sentiments plus fort, car après tout, il ne se connaissait pas vraiment. Ou peut-être plus qu'elle ne le croyait…

Le lendemain, Hermione retomba dans sa routine normale. Quand elle croisa Mindy durant un de ses cours, cette dernière lui raconta qu'elle avait raté encore une fois une incroyable fête et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire d'un ton arrogant que ce n'était rien en comparaison avec celle à laquelle elle avait participé, soit la plus grande soirée dansante moldu de l'année. Elle lui raconta que grâce à un ami, qu'elle ne nomma pas évidemment, elle avait obtenue ses entrées privilégiées. Mincy en fut fortement jalouse et elle ne lui adressa plus la parole du reste de la journée, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer, ce qui ne contraria pas véritablement Hermione, qui était même contente pour une fois de pouvoir suivre ses cours en tout tranquillité sans le commérages de Mindy.

À la fin de sa journée, elle décida de faire comme elle le faisait toujours désormais depuis les dernières semaines... Elle se rendit donc à la bibliothèque. Drago y était déjà installé et bien concentré sur ses propres recherches. Elle l'observa un long moment avant de se décider à aller le rejoindre. Il avait son air de concentration habituel et ne semblait pas le moins du monde perdu dans le méandre de ses pensées comme elle-même l'avait été depuis leur dernière rencontre. Elle avait finalement décidé d'agir comme d'habitude et d'aller simplement s'installer devant lui, comme si rien d'inhabituelle ne s'était produit entre eux. Elle le salua rapidement, tout en prenant sa place en face de lui.

-Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit si tu avais finalement été choisi pour l'équipe d'élite de recherche sur les potions, lui demanda simplement Hermione.

-Pas encore, je vais le savoir mercredi soir. Ils nous ont tous remit une sorte de clé d'accès pour le laboratoire. Si elle ouvre la porte, alors c'est que nous sommes admis, mais si elle disparaît une fois qu'on la glisse dans la serrure, c'est que c'est terminé pour nous, mais je reste confiant, lui répondit Drago.

-Tu veux que je te confirme ton hypothèse à propos de la potion?

-Tu vas peut-être trouver cela ridicule, mais je préfère attendre d'avoir la surprise.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ridicule. C'est ce que j'aurais fait moi-même si j'avais eu le choix. Même s'il est parfois difficile de rester dans l'attente, le sentiment de satisfaction que ça va t'apporter quand la porte va s'ouvrir en vaudra encore plus la peine, crois-moi.

-Et le sentiment d'échec si elle ne s'ouvre pas me donnera une bien bonne leçon si jamais je me suis planté.

-J'ai parfaitement confiance en ton talent, je suis certaine que tu as su trouver la bonne réponse malgré les nombreuses distractions, déclara Hermione un peu surprise de son propre embarras face à ses paroles.

Drago se contenta de lui sourire sans en ajouter d'avantage, mais ses yeux brillaient de malice, ce qui décida Hermione à orienter la conversation vers autre chose de plus terre à terre.

-Tu travailles sur quoi en ce moment, ça ne ressemble pas à tes devoirs habituels?

-En réalité, c'est un projet personnel. Je ne savais pas si tu allais venir ce soir. Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous et tout ça… mais je me suis dit que si jamais tu te décidais à le faire, je pourrais en profiter pour te parler de ceci, lui dit Drago en lui montrant son parchemin très garnit.

-On dirait un projet pour élaborer une nouvelle formule… Tu essayes de créer ta propre potion, c'est bien cela?

-Tu as tout compris, tu es véritablement redevenue une fille brillante maintenant et je suis assez content que ce soit grâce à moi, la taquina Drago avec un ton faussement arrogant.

-Ne te vante pas trop Malefoy, tu n'y es pas pour grand-chose, j'aurais deviner cela même si j'avais trouvé ce papier par terre il y a six moi de cela tu sais. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé à redevenir une élève disciplinée en classe, mais mon intelligence, je la dois à personne d'autre qu'à moi-même!

-Je le sais et à aucun moment je n'ai pensé le contraire…

-Plutôt que de te moquer de moi, explique-moi plutôt à quoi elle est sensé servir ta potion

C'est légal au moins, n'oublie pas que j'étudie en droit et que j'ai travaillée étroitement avec le département de justice magique cet été, dit Hermione avec un faux ton de suspicion.

-En fait…c'est pour guérir mon père, lui dit Drago en fuyant son regard.

-Le guérir, mais de quoi. Il est malade? Ta mère ne me l'avait pas dit, du moins pas à ce que je me souvienne.

-Pas physiquement malade... Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il buvait beaucoup, mais je suis certain qu'il fait cela parce qu'il est en dépression et pas rien qu'une petite. Une très profonde qui le pousse tout droit vers l'auto destruction. Dans le monde sorcier, il n'y a pas beaucoup de traitement pour ce genre de mal, comme si ce n'était réservé qu'aux moldus de souffrir mentalement. À Ste-Mangouste, ils traitent des cas de maladies mentales graves qui sont surtout engendrées par des sorts qui ont mal tournés ou des blessures de guerres, mais on ne parle que très peu, voir même jamais de celles causé par d'autres genre de traumatisme plus insidieux, lui expliqua Drago.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne me parles pas uniquement de ton père…

-Parce que tu es une fille perspicace et que tu sais voir au-delà de l'image projeté. Tu as toujours été comme ça, du moins, avant que tu ne te laisses entraîner dans ce mode de vie superficiel dans lequel tu te complaisais avant qu'on commence à se voir plus régulièrement tous les deux…

-Tu sais que ce n'es pas toujours positif de posséder le don de voir au-delà des apparences, ça aussi ça peut faire en sorte que l'on souffre mentalement tu sais.

-Je sais et c'est probablement pour cela que j'ai moi aussi souffert durant assez longtemps… Je sais que tu vas me dire que nous ne nous ressemblons pas tous les deux, mais même à l'époque de Poudlard, j'étais comme ça moi aussi. J'avais simplement une façon plus malsaine que la tienne de l'exploiter.

Hermione avait toujours eu ce don, cette espèce de double vue. Son sens de l'observation, sa logique et son empathie lui avait toujours permis de voir le monde autrement qu'en superficie. Les gens ont toujours caché des choses au plus profond d'eux même et parfois en les observants, on découvrait certaines vérités qui faisaient si mal, qu'on aurait préféré les ignorer. Le problème quand on a ce genre de capacité, c'était qu'il fallait apprendre à vivre avec le fait de savoir, sans pouvoir véritablement en parler ouvertement.

Hermione décida tout naturellement de lui raconter quelque chose qui l'avait fait beaucoup souffrir, un évènement de son passé où son sens de l'observation sur développé, l'avait mené à une très grande souffrance qu'elle avait dû gradé enfouit au fond d'elle durant assez longtemps…

-Comme tu le sais, durant la guerre, j'ai passé des mois à voyager en compagnie de mon meilleur ami tout en l'aidant à remplir une mission dont j'avais deviné depuis un bon moment déjà que l'issus allait probablement lui être fatale… Je l'ai réalisé plus concrètement un jour, alors que nous venions de passer tout près de mourir tuer par un immense serpent déguisé en femme. Ce jour là, je lui ai demandé d'abandonner notre quête, de rester caché avec moi, de vieillir avec moi… La douleur de le perdre avait été si intense que j'avais réagi en lui proposant un choix égoïste! Pour une des rares fois depuis que je le connaissais, je ne pouvais pas partager ma douleur face à tout cela avec lui parce qu'il n'était pas encore véritablement prêt à la confronter. J'ai donc tout refoulé au fond de moi, jusqu'au moment où il a su, où il m'a lui-même dit qu'il avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'il avait déjà compris par lui-même depuis un bon bout de temps. Quand moi je l'avait deviné, j'avais eu le réflexe de le protéger, de l'éloigner de son funeste destin, mais lui, même en sachant ce qui allait lui arriver au final, il avait quand même eu le courage de continuer à avancer. Ce courage là, moi je ne crois pas que je l'aurais eu…

-Ça tu ne le saura jamais Hermione. C'est difficile de se mettre à la place d'une autre personne. Nous avons tous une approche différente d'un même problème, une façon de le confronter qui nous est propre. Pour mon père, tout peut se régler avec une bonne bouteille de whisky pure feu et pour moi, ça a toujours été la fuite. Peu importe l'endroit où j'ai pu aller, la vie que j'ai essayé de mener, les identités que j'ai pu essayé d'endosser, ce n'est pas ce qui a réussi à me sortir du mal être que je ressentais et je ne suis pas encore certain d'en être totalement remit à vrai dire…

-Moi je crois que tu es beaucoup plus équilibré que moi et je t'avoue que je trouve cela assez impressionnant après tout ce que tu as vécu…

-Je ne suis pas aussi équilibré que tu sembles le croire… Tu sais pourquoi je veux que mon père guérisse en réalité? Parce quand il est dans cet état, je ne peux pas l'affronter et lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur à propos de notre passé et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'il est encore plus pathétique et misérable que moi j'ai pu l'être et que je n'arrive pas à rien lui reprocher quand il est comme ça, ma conscience m'en empêche. Je me suis imaginé très souvent entrain d'avoir une conversation libératrice avec lui. Le jour de mon retour chez moi, j'étais enfin prêt à l'affronter, mais quand je l'ai revu, il était dans un état proche d'un coma éthylique. Ça m'a mis en colère de voir que lui aussi souffrait encore malgré le temps qui avait passé… J'avais égoïstement cru que le monopole de la souffrance dans cette famille m'avait toujours appartenue. Moi, le garçon qui n'avait pas eu le choix. En plus, j'ai découvert que ma mère aussi en avait bavé, mais qu'elle avait réussi à s'en sortir avec courage. En m'appuyant sur elle, j'ai réussi à chasser un peu de ma colère égoïste. J'essaie de me convaincre que je veux aider mon père uniquement pour elle, mais quand je dis cela, je sais que je me mens un peu à moi-même!

-Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir de lui en vouloir, mais le fait de vider toute ta rancœur sur lui ne répara tout ce qui s'est brisé en toi, ce n'est pas la solution.

-C'est ironique de chercher une potion magique pour guérir un homme d'un mal afin que je sois enfin capable de me guérir du mien…

\- Disons que tu réussi, qu'il redevient l'homme qu'il était, ensuite quoi? Tu te vides le cœur, tu l'envoies balader, tu te venges et ensuite quoi? Tu ne trouveras rien d'autre que du vide tout simplement parce que les blessures causées par la colère et la haine ne se répare pas par ces mêmes sentiments.

-Nous nous accrochons tous à des raisons qui servent à expliquer nos actions et aux solutions qui semblent le plus évidente pour régler nos problèmes, mais en réalité, tout ceci c'est juste de la peur, de la lâcheté, une façon d'éviter de véritablement nous affronter nous-même. C'est possiblement aussi pour cela que je prends mes études avec autant de sérieux. C'est loin d'être une simple fuite ou une simple cachette... Je veux vraiment me construire un avenir et finir par avoir un projet de vie beaucoup plus grand que celui de me sortir de ma propre culpabilité face à mes mauvais choix passés. Wow, jamais je n'aurais pensé te dire tout cela aujourd'hui! Peut-être que la potion agie encore sur moi après tout, plaisanta Drago pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait face à cette soudaine ouverture.

Sans réfléchir, Hermione lui prit la main pour le rassurer, lui montrer qu'elle était là pour l'écouter et lui montrer surtout qu'elle le comprenait, qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait constaté qu'il se voyait plus égoïste et monstrueux qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Elle se disait que si son propre père lui avait fait endurer ne serais-ce que la moitié que ce que Drago avait pu vivre aux côtés du sien durant cette guerre, qu'elle aussi voudrait avoir l'occasion de régler ses comptes avec lui une fois pour toute. Non, il n'était pas un monstre égoïste, il avait même énormément de compassion malgré la dureté de certaines de ses paroles. Il n'avait pas pu se résigner à frapper sur un homme à terre, même pour se soulager. Il en avait été tout simplement incapable et pourtant cet homme le méritait amplement.

Hermione constata aussi que plusieurs des paroles de Drago avait fait écho en elle, notamment quand il avait parlé des raisons auxquels on s'accrochait pour expliquer nos actions. Évidemment le contexte auquel elle pensait était très différent de celui dont Drago lui avait parlé. Hermione arrivait à s'avouer enfin plus directement qu'elle se cachait depuis déjà bien trop longtemps derrière l'échec de sa relation avec Ron, qu'elle utilisait cette histoire pour légitimer son comportement des dernières années. En vérité, Ron n'avait que très peu à voir dans tout cela. La vraie raison de ses agissements était beaucoup moins facile à s'admettre et la voie de la facilité l'avait conduite à faire de la projection sur une autre personne alors qu'en réalité, tout était entièrement de sa faute. Elle s'était laissée entraînée dans la luxure simplement pour pourvoir en quelque sorte prouver aux autres qu'elle était belle, intéressante, sexy, le genre de fille qui fait l'envie des autres et non juste une fille brillante à qui l'on parle pour avoir de l'aide en classe. Évidemment sa rupture avec Ron avait ébranlé sa propre confiance en elle et anéanti ses projets d'avenir avec lui, mais une fois la douleur post séparation estompée, elle n'avait pas réussi à retrouver de véritable défi à relever en dehors de celui qui consistait à plaire aux hommes.

En fait, elle avait toujours un peu fonctionnée de cette façon…Elle puisait beaucoup de sa force et de sa motivation dans le fait de se mettre elle-même à l'épreuve. Quand elle était arrivée pour la première fois dans le monde des sorciers, elle s'était donnée comme défi de prouver aux autres que sa naissance moldu ne la retardait pas du tout par rapport à eux. Ensuite, après avoir prouvé qu'elle pouvait suivre plus de cours dans une année que n'importe qui d'autre et demeurer la meilleure, elle à mit son courage et sa loyauté à l'épreuve durant la guerre. Elle avait ensuite démontré à ses camarades d'école, qu'elle était la plus forte en leur exposant l'image de la fille studieuse et inébranlable, qui n'avait pas la moindre séquelle de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre ou voir durant les combats. Beaucoup des autres élèves de Poudlard avaient eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre complètement et à continuer de fréquenter l'école en toute quiétude, surtout que l'endroit lui-même avait été le champ de bataille de l'affrontement final. Après cela, lorsqu'elle avait fait son choix de carrière et qu'elle s'était inscrite à l'université en droit, elle avait voulu prouver qu'elle, elle pourrait arrivé à changer le monde, rien de moins!

Après avoir passé touts sa vie à essayer de prouver qui elle était aux autres, elle en venait aujourd'hui à se demander si les raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était autant rapprochée de Drago Malefoy ne provenait pas aussi de cela. Voulait-elle lui prouver qu'il avait eu tort de la mépriser durant leur enfance. Voulait-elle prouver à la communauté qu'elle n'avait pas peur de s'afficher publiquement avec un ancien Mangemort. Voulait-elle prouver aux autres qu'elle, elle pouvait pardonner à n'importe qui…

Une chose était certaine, Drago avait véritablement besoin d'être aider afin de s'accepter et de s'assumer lui-même, mais ce qui lui faisait véritablement peur, c'était qu'elle aussi sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour s'accepter et s'assumer elle-même. Elle prenait désormais pleinement conscience de leur ressemblance. Malgré leur différence de provenance, la différence dans leur éducation, la différence dans leur fréquentation, la différence entre les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, leur caractère de base lui, avait toujours été assez semblable et depuis toujours.

Aujourd'hui loin des histoires de sang de bourbes et de Mangemorts, ils avaient réussi à se voir tel qu'ils étaient réellement. Un courrant électrique était passé entre eux durant le bal de cet été et cela les avaient conduits à s'abandonner physiquement de façon si rapide et naturelle qu'aujourd'hui Hermione en arrivait à se demander si cela n'avait pas toujours été leur destin d'être là l'un pour l'autre que ce soit pour se confronter ou pour se compléter…

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle voulait apprendre à mieux le connaître et cette fois, autrement que juste physiquement. Elle avait besoin de lui comme il avait besoin d'elle et elle se sentait enfin prête à s'ouvrir et à l'aider à s'ouvrir. Leur vie ne pouvait pas s'être encore une fois entrecoupée juste par hasard et elle était déterminée à laisser sa trace sur lui comme il était entrain de le faire avec elle sans trop s'en rendre compte.

Le reste de leur soirée se passa dans une atmosphère un peu plus détendue et silencieuse. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il n'y eut pas de baiser brûlant, juste un échange d'au revoir chargé de sincérité et de promesses silencieuses.


	11. La couleur de l'âme

C'était mercredi soir. Drago était si nerveux qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de manger. Il savait très bien qu'il lui serait de toute façon impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit. À l'heure qui lui avait été indiqué, il se présenta devant la porte du laboratoire réservé au groupe de recherche sur les potions. Il inspira un bon cou et entra la clé dans la serrure, ne faisant pas inutilement durer le suspense.

La clé tourna dans le loquet et la porte s'ouvrit sous les applaudissements des autres membres de l'équipe de recherche qui l'accueillir presque en héro. C'était comme s'il avait accomplit l'impossible en réussissant à intégrer leur petit groupe si sélecte. En dehors de Jarred, Chris et des quatre autres sorciers avec qui il avait suivi toutes les étapes du processus de sélection avec lui, il n'avait jamais vu les autres membres, ou du moins, il les avait peut-être croisé dans le bâtiment principal de la faculté, mais sans véritablement les voir.

Une fois que chaque nouvel arrivant eut terminé de faire le tour du labo, on leur attribua une station de travail. Ensuite, les plus ancien du groupe leur expliquèrent sommairement quel sera leur rôle au sein de l'équipe. Ils leurs remirent en même temps une énorme pile de parchemin à étudier.

-Votre ajout à notre équipe sera plus que bienvenu. Il est rare que nous recrutions cinq nouveaux étudiant en même temps. Ça représente pratiquement le tiers de notre groupe de seize personnes, dit Chris.

-Ici, vous allez non seulement faire des expériences sur des choses assez inédites, mais vous allez aussi pouvoir profiter des connaissances de tout un chacun. Notre équipe est assez soudée et je suis persuadé que vous allez tous en devenir une part importante, s'enthousiasma Jarred.

En ouvrant la porte plus tôt, Drago avait ressenti une telle chaleur, un tel sentiment d'accomplissement l'envahir qu'un sourire difficile à contenir lui montait au visage de façon quasi permanente. Il avait l'impression pour la première fois de sa vie, d'être véritablement à sa place quelque part, de faire partie de quelque chose d'important. Il espérait de tout cœur être accepté par les autres, ce qui semblait à première vue être le cas, mais il demeurait tout de même méfiant, comme toujours.

En plus de travailler pour découvrir les propriétés cachées de certaines composantes, le groupe faisait aussi différentes recherches d'alternatives pour compenser des ingrédients très ou trop rare, qui empêchaient des potions très utiles, de demeurer facilement accessible et abordable. C'était justement le but de la recherche principale en cours.

-Nous cherchons activement un substitue à la fleur de denerys qui ne fleurit qu'une fois tous les cinq ans et qui est malheureusement impossible à cultiver dans des serres, expliqua Maya, une des élèves de dernière année du programme.

-J'en ai déjà ramassé, elle sont en plus assez difficile à localiser, déclara spontanément Drago.

-C'est toi le gars qui a fait de la collecte d'ingrédients sur la route. J'avais déjà entendu parlé de toi par un des professeurs, mais je ne t'avais jamais rencontré. C'est super que tu sois ici maintenant, tes connaissances nous seront certainement très utiles.

-Je suis content moi aussi d'être parmi vous et d'apprendre des meilleurs, les complimenta Drago avec sincérité.

Quand il sorti du laboratoire, il était tout souriant, voir même rayonnant. Il avait rencontré des gens qui partageaient les mêmes intérêts que lui et il avait même déjà repéré deux personnes qui semblaient lui correspondre au niveau des méthodes de travail. Il espérait pouvoir collaborer plus étroitement avec elle lorsqu'il aura terminé d'étudier la masse de documents qu'il lui avait été confié.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent et Drago passait désormais le plus clair de son temps libre avec les élèves de son groupe particulier. Chaque fois qu'il avait une période de disponibilité entre ses cours, il se rendait au laboratoire pour travailler sur le projet principal ou sur d'autres un peu plus petit qu'on commençait peu à peu à lui confier. Parfois il était seul, mais bien souvent, Jolianne et Maya étaient présente. Il se découvrit une facilité à travailler en équipe. C'était une qualité qu'il ne s'était jamais soupçonné posséder.

Malgré sa bonne entente avec les membres de son groupe, il constata cependant qu'il ne leur parlait pratiquement jamais d'autres choses que de ce sur quoi il travaillait. Les autres racontaient des anecdotes ou se confiaient parfois à propos de leurs problèmes personnels, mais Drago demeurait encore le plus secret de la bande. Même si personne ne lui en parlait en face, il savait que certains d'entre eux connaissaient son nom et quelques rumeurs à propos de son passé. Pour le moment, personne ne semblait vouloir le confronter avec cela, ce qui le soulageait grandement.

Malgré sa grande implication au sein du groupe, il n'avait pas pour autant renoncé à ses rendez-vous d'étude de fin de soirée avec Hermione Granger. Bien qu'elle s'était de beaucoup améliorer dans la qualité de son travail, il avait senti que sa motivation était encore trop fragile pour la laisser trop longtemps à elle-même. Le fait d'avoir un horaire d'étude et un ami pour s'assurer qu'elle le respecte avait beaucoup contribué à améliorer la moyenne de la jeune femme. Sa nouvelle discipline scolaire avait aussi fait en sorte qu'elle s'était mise de nouveau à se sentir fière de sa réussite. Elle s'était beaucoup éloignée aussi de ses anciennes copines de fête, mais l'envie d'aller lâcher son fou la brûlait encore à l'intérieur, ça se voyait.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait décidé Drago à l'invité à une fête qui était organisée par les gens du département de potion. Un type de fête où lui-même n'avait jamais encore osé mettre les pieds depuis qu'il fréquentait l'université.

-Dépêche-toi Hermione, la pressa Drago qui l'attendait sagement assis sur son lit.

-Deux minutes.

-Ça fait déjà deux fois que tu me dis deux minutes!

-Me voilà espèce d'impatient! Tu es beaucoup trop nerveux. Dis-toi simplement que ce n'est pas si différent des autres fêtes où nous sommes déjà allés ensemble!

-Wow, tu es magnifique, lui dit spontanément Drago en la voyant sortir de la salle de bain vêtue d'une robe des plus sexy.

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, répliqua Hermione en détournant le regard.

-Allez viens, j'ai très hâte d'y être.

Ça faisait déjà plus de deux semaines qu'Hermione n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ce genre de rassemblement festif. Elle avait elle très hâte d'y être, même si quelque chose semblait la mettre quelque peu mal à l'aise. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était rendue à une fête avec Drago, ça s'était terminé de façon assez torride… Il ne s'était rien passé d'autre depuis et leur relation était redevenue platonique sans qu'ils n'aient à en parler. Mais parfois lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble, elle le surprenait entrain de la fixer de façon étrange. Dans ces moments là, elle arrivait à voir passer dans ses yeux une lueur de désir. Elle détournait toujours le regard de façon nonchalante lorsque ça se produisait pour ne pas en alimenter le feu, parce qu'à l'intérieure d'elle, elle savait qu'elle le désirait elle aussi.

Ces dernier temps, elle avait réussi à le faire parler un peu plus ouvertement de lui. Cependant, elle avait l'impression que s'ils passaient encore à l'acte tous les deux, cela allait les retourner encore à la case départ. Tout ce chemin qu'il avaient parcouru pour bâtir une amitié véritable entre eux serait à refaire, ou peut-être pas… Peu importe, Hermione était déterminée à résister à son désir pour lui ne serait-ce que pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était plus forte que son besoin maladif de chaleur humaine!

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, Drago se senti soudainement un peu plus nerveux et ça devenait de plus en plus perceptible dans sa gestuelle. Hermione décida de lui prendre la main pour le rassurer, geste qui était assez anodin entre ami, mais qui semblait résonner différemment entre eux et particulièrement ce soir. Ce petit contact ne dura au total qu'une trentaine de seconde, mais il laissa une trace de chaleur sur leur peau qui les troubla momentanément.

Le thème de la soirée c'était les couleurs. Drago trouvait le contraste intéressant avec la dernière fête où il avait été avec Hermione, le fameux bal en blanc, celui qui les avait mené jusque dans sa chambre... Il chassa rapidement ses pensées impures afin de ne pas perdre son contrôle avec elle. Drago avait réussi à trouver une sorte d'équilibre dans sa relation d'amitié avec elle, mais elle demeurait tout de même un peu fragile. Il luttait régulièrement contre son envie de la toucher, ce qui était étrange de la part d'un homme qui fuyait les contacts physiques en temps normale.

Le fait de ne pas avoir réussi à parler ouvertement ensemble de leurs rapprochements avait fait en sorte, pour Drago du moins, de créer une forme d'obsession, le rendant de plus en plus aveugle aux autres qui l'entouraient. Il arrivait qu'il se fasse aborder par une fille qui s'intéressait à lui, mais Drago n'arrivait pas véritablement à s'en rendre compte et à lui donner sa chance. C'était comme si la place à ses côtés était déjà prise, mais pourtant, sa relation avec Hermione était loin d'en être arrivé à ce stade.

Dès qu'il eurent entrée dans le local où avait lieu la fête, deux hôtesses d'accueil vêtues de robes couleur arc en ciel, leur tendirent à chacun une fiole de potion qu'ils devaient obligatoirement boire afin d'être admis sur place. Sans hésité, Hermione en avala tout le contenue, sans poser de question, mais Drago plus méfiant, avait pris une minute avant de se décider à le faire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, leurs mains se mirent à changer de couleur. Hermione se retrouva rapidement avec la peau marron clair et Drago la peau jaune vif. Dans la pièce, il y avait tout partout des jeunes aux mains de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait une forte prédominance de orange, mais personne ne savait véritablement pourquoi ces couleurs leur avaient été attribuées. Tout le monde y allait de son hypothèse, ne sachant pas très exactement quel genre de potion ils avaient pu boire pour créer un tel effet. Les organisateurs avaient suggéré aux gens présents de discuter un peu plus avec ceux de la même couleur qu'eux histoire de trouver le lien et aussi de créer des liens.

Hermione et Drago se séparèrent donc, partant à la recherche de leur frère et sœur de couleur. Chacun semblait avoir un parcours de vie assez différent, mais quelque chose de plus profond semblait aussi les unir dans leur façon d'agir ou de réagir face à tout cela. Au bout d'une demi heure de délibération et de rencontre, les organisateurs révélèrent enfin le secret.

-La potion que vous avez tous bue en arrivant et qui a teinté la peau de vos mains est une forme de potion révélatrice de personnalité. Elle vous permet de voir les gens qui vous ressemblent le plus et avec qui vous pourriez plus facilement développer des affinités, expliqua une fille aux mains teintées de rose.

-Ça ne signifie pas non plus qu'il ne faille pas mélanger les couleurs, bien au contraire. C'est souvent lorsqu'on les mélange qu'on obtient les plus belles nuances, renchérit un garçon aux doigts bleu ciel.

-Vous trouverez ici sur cette table, des parchemins contenant l'explication des couleurs. Évidemment c'est une description assez sommaire, mais elle devrait en gros refléter qui vous êtes à l'intérieur et peut-être même vous faire découvrir certaines facettes de vous dont vous ignioriez l'existence.

-La couleur gagnante de ce soir, c'est le orange. Nous allons donc lire à haute voix votre description. Vous remporter aussi un verre du cocktail spécial arc en ciel, une puissante boisson de ma création qui vous fera voir le monde assez différemment…

 _-Une chose est certaine, vous les oranges ne passez jamais inaperçus. Vous aimez le plaisir et la luxure. Vous êtes toujours débordant d'énergie et très créatifs. Votre vie sociale est généralement très riche et très remplie. Votre façon de penser est cependant toujours fait de façon très indépendante de l'opinion des autres malgré votre besoin constant d'être entouré. Vous êtes la force et le mouvement!_

Les oranges hurlaient presque entre chaque phrase prononcée par la lectrice de la description. Ils étaient tous très, même trop excités de s'entendre décrire comme une communauté jeune et énergique.

Hermione alla retrouver Drago, abandonnant ses deux compatriotes marron. C'était les seules autres personnes de sa couleur qu'elle avait pu trouver sur place. À croire que la couleur sobre qui la caractérisait, n'était pas très répandue.

Drago était entrain de lire son parchemin à haute voix en compagnie de deux filles aux mains aussi jaune que les siennes. Hermione ressenti alors une pointe de jalousie, se trouvant très terne à comparer d'eux. Chacun lisait à tour de rôle une phrase en y allant de son petit commentaire sur sa propre personnalité, ce qui contribua à augmenter l'agacement d'Hermione.

 _-Sagesse, imagination…_ je suis entièrement d'accord, déclara l'une des filles.

- _Personnalités rayonnantes et drôles_ , c'est tout à fait moi, y a qu'à me regarder, se vanta l'autre.

- _Visionnaires et en quête d'accomplissement de soi_ , jusque là ça se tient commenta Drago à son tour, se laissant lui aussi prendre au jeu de ses nouvelles copines jaunes.

- _Sens aigu des affaires et grande capacité à inspirer et à motiver leur entourage_ , ce n'est pas peu dire!

-Moi j'aime moins celle là, dit l'une des filles en se collant à Drago pour lire la dernière phrase: _ont une bonne opinion de leurs propres capacités mentales et un idéal élevé. Peuvent parfois éluder leurs responsabilités…_

-Est-ce un défaut ou une qualité?

-Un peu des deux j'imagine, ça dépend du point de vue, lui expliqua Drago.

-Il y a une marron qui nous espionne, dit l'autre fille en apercevant Hermione s'approcher d'eux.

-C'est mon amie, déclara Drago en lui faisant signe de les rejoindre.

Il présenta Hermione à ses compagnes tout en prenant soin de la tenir assez près de lui, ce qui fit naître sur le visage de la jeune femme, un sourire vindicatif qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des deux filles avec qui Drago discutait avant son arrivée.

-On pourrait comparer les deux, savoir si le mélange de vos couleurs est possible, proposa alors l'une des filles avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de chaleureux.  
- _Marron : Personne qui a probablement traversée des expériences éprouvantes qui l'ont fait mûrir plus rapidement que prévue. Endurante, courageuse, consciencieuse, fiable et généreuse. Forte tendance à être obstinée et inflexible dans certaines situations_.

-Est-ce que tu te reconnais un peu dans tout cela. J'imagine que oui puisque tu as combattue aux côtés de Harry Potter… lança sur un drôle de ton la fille qui voulait le plus se rapprocher de Drago.

-Moi je retiens surtout le courage, mais aussi le côté obstiné, la taquina Drago.

-Jaune et marron… Je crois finalement que ça ne se mélange pas très bien. Le marron ne ferait qu'effacer le jaune, le ternir. Je parle de mélange de peinture évidemment, déclara la fille qui semblait à la fois jalouse, mais aussi intimidée d'être devant Hermione Granger.

-Moi je pense que le marron et le jaune sont assez assortis et qu'il ferait une pair parfaite pour la prochaine danse, dit alors Drago pour éloigner Hermione de ces filles avant qu'elle ne leur saute à la gorge.

Entre ses bras, il l'avait sentie assez tendue et il tentait de l'aider à se détendre en lui caressant gentiment le dos d'un geste rassurant, mais empreint de maladresse.

-Tu les connaissais avant ce soir?

-Pas vraiment, elles sont ici depuis l'année dernière à ce que j'ai compris.

-La jaune à la robe courte à un œil sur toi on dirait…

-Moi je dirais les deux, mais pour te paraphraser quand tu m'as parlé du gars l'autre jour qui te dévisageait avec insistance, je dirais simplement qu'elle est sans intérêt. Tu as remarqué en plus sa ressemblance avec Pansy Parkinson. Autant aller me pendre, plaisanta Drago.

-Personnalité rayonnante et drôle… c'est ce qui est écrit dans ta description. Je crois que ça te correspond assez bien en fin de compte!

-Je ne crois pas être quelqu'un de rayonnant par contre…

-Moi je crois que si. Tu attires bien plus les regards que tu ne sembles le remarquer. J'imagine que tu y es trop habitué, que ça a toujours fait un peu partie de qui tu es…

-Je me fiche de tout ça maintenant. Je crois que mon jaune est plus teinté de marron que ce qu'il projette en ce moment, dit Drago en mettant une de ses mains en l'air pour regarder la couleur trop criarde qui la décorait.

-C'est le côté qui parle des expériences éprouvantes qui te fait dire cela?

Drago n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans les confidences, pas ce soir et encore moins au milieu de cette pièce remplie d'oreilles indiscrètes. Il chercha rapidement un moyen de détourner la conversation vers autre chose. La seule phrase qui lui vint alors en tête, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû la prononcer, car elle fut encore plus ravageuse qu'une simple confirmation des dires d'Hermione.

-C'est probablement plus le fait que j'aime bien fusionner avec le marron de temps à autre qui me fait dire cela, déclara Drago en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

Il avait réussi à résister à son obsession envers elle depuis le lendemain du bal en blanc. Il avait essayé maintes et maintes fois de se convaincre qu'il devait laisser Hermione décider de revenir vers lui pour ce genre de rapprochements, mais… Le fait de la tenir ainsi dans ses bras, encouragé par cette pointe de jalousie qu'il avait cru déceler dans sa voix quand elle avait parlé de la fille insignifiante avec qui il jouait au jeu des couleurs, avait suffi à le faire déroger de sa stratégie initiale avec elle.

Ils avaient passé une heure à danser, rire, se coller, tout en se volant quelques baisers. L'alcool dans leur veine avaient agi comme potion déshénibitate, faisant en sorte de faire taire la voix de la raison qui criait qu'il était très risqué de jouer encore une fois avec le feu comme ils le fessaient!

Quand la fête arriva vers la fin et que les couleurs sur les mains des participants commencèrent à être de moins en moins visibles, Drago et Hermione décidèrent de sortir à l'extérieur. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de quitter l'autre, mais quelque chose semblait les gêner… Comme si aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à proposer à l'autre de l'accompagner dans sa chambre et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Drago décida finalement de lui suggéré autre chose…

-Si on allait à la bibliothèque.

-Tu veux vraiment travailler, un samedi soir à une heure du matin, s'étonna Hermione.

-Qui te parle de travailler…

Drago et Hermione courraient main dans la main en riant, très excité à l'idée de commettre un « méfait ». En arrivant sur place, il n'y avait personne. Rien de si surprenant un samedi à cette heure si tardive. La nuit, il arrivait parfois que des élèves insomniaques ou très en retard pour un travail, fréquentent les lieux. Comme la fin de session était encore assez loin, les nuits du samedi n'attiraient pas encore d'étudiants.

Drago traîna Hermione dans l'un des rayons du fond. Bien à l'abri de potentiels nouveaux arrivants, il la plaqua contre l'étagère de livre pour l'embrasser avec avidité. L'endroit lui-même avait un drôle d'effet sur Drago, il semblait plus impatient, voir même plus brusque dans ces gestes qu'il n'avait l'habitude de l'être. Comme si le lieux choisi réveillait quelque chose d'enfouis très profondément en lui, quelque chose qu'il retenait depuis très longtemps.

La façon d'agir de Drago ne fit cependant pas peur à Hermione, bien au contraire. Cela alimenta encore plus son désir pour lui, la poussant à faire preuve de la même intensité dans ses gestes que celle qu'il dégageait.

-Ça fait si longtemps que j'ai envie de te faire cela, tu n'as pas idée à quel point…

Les doigts de Drago tremblèrent sur le corps de la jeune femme. Dans son impatience, il déchira la petite culotte de dentelle fragile sous la jupe d'Hermione. Il était comme dans un état second, une sorte de transe érotique. Elle décida de lui répliquer en lui déchirant la chemise et en le poussant avec violence sur l'étagère opposée. Elle passa ensuite sa langue tout le long de son torse, comme un prédateur qui goûtait à sa proie. Elle déboutonnant ensuite son pantalon en vitesse pour en extirper la friandise qu'elle mourrait d'envie de goûter.

Contre toute attente, il stoppa son geste et lui dit avec le souffle court :

-Ce n'es pas une bonne idée…

-Pourquoi?

-Je… je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me contrôler…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je… cet endroit… et puis tant pis, on verra bien, capitula Drago en la voyant ainsi à genou devant lui.

Tout au long de sa délectation, elle continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux, ce qui aida grandement le jeune homme à retenir ses envies de poser des gestes inappropriés que cette pratique lui avait toujours inspirés par le passé. Chaque fois qu'il avait eu une fille devant lui qui le prenait en bouche de cette façon, il avait toujours fini par se faire plus dominant, intransigeant, voir même violent. Il finissait par leur agripper la tête ou les cheveux avec force et à carrément baiser leur bouche sans se soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, sans faire attention aux larmes qui perlaient au coin de leurs yeux, s'en délectant même parfois.

Il ne voulait pas la traiter de cette façon et pourtant il en avait rêvé si souvent… Durant son adolescence, il avait régulièrement fantasmé sur Hermione Granger, rêvant de la soumettre à lui dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, cet endroit qui avait toujours représenté pour elle un refuge. Il avait rêvé d'emplir sa petite bouche insolente de miss-je-sais-tout pour la faire taire une fois pour toute et lui prouver combien il était supérieure à elle en tout! Il voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à être l'esclave de ses besoins les plus primales. Il avait même déjà amené des filles à la bibliothèque à l'époque pour étoffer son fantasme qui était aussi alimenté par une forte dose d'interdit. Les lieux étaient interdits et la fille l'était tout autant. Jamais un sang pur n'avait eu le droit d'avoir envie à ce point d'une sang de bourbe et Drago Malefoy était loin d'avoir le droit d'avoir de telles pensées perverses envers Hermione Granger. Même aujourd'hui, il n'était pas certain d'accepter totalement cette part de lui…

Il luttait contre son envie folle de la tenir plus fermement, s'empêchant même d'aller lui toucher les cheveux pour ne pas tenter le diable. Il ressentait une forte monté de plaisir en lui tout en se battant intérieurement contre ses vieux démons. Il voulait se prouver à lui-même qu'aujourd'hui, il valait mieux que tout cela. Tout en lui n'était devenu que contradiction ce qui était devenu de plus en plus difficile à supporter!

Il décida de mettre fin à cette caresse tentatrice et la fit doucement se relever. Il tomba ensuite à genou devant elle et transféra toute la force de la violence qui était montée en lui vers les mouvements de sa bouche et de sa langue sur le sexe très réceptif de sa partenaire. Elle avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements ponctués parfois d'un mot qui ressemblait vaguement à son prénom. Quand il la senti rapidement atteindre l'orgasme, mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant, la torturant encore et encore. C'était comme s'il voulait lui rendre tout le plaisir qu'il avait eu à l'époque grâce à ses fantasmes un peu malsains à propos d'elle.

Les jambes d'Hermione tremblaient, elle était pratiquement à bout de force. En la sentant de plus en plus vacillante, il décida de se relever et de la pénétrer sans retenue. Il la martelait avec force, poussant son dos contre l'étagère qui heureusement était solidement encré au sol et au plafond. Cette fois, elle ne retint plus ses cris, ce qui n'était pas vraiment son genre. Les encouragements vocaux d'Hermione eurent raison de son fougueux amant qui se déversa en elle par mouvements saccadés qui n'en finissait plus de la faire remonter vers son sommet.

Jamais personne ne l'avait prise avec une telle intensité. Des larmes avaient inondées ses joues et son corps tremblait à la fois de fatigue et de plaisir. Elle se laissa aller mollement vers le sol quand il décida de la relâcher enfin.

Drago sorti de sa transe hypnotique et regarda sa partenaire assise sur le sol devant lui. Elle avait les joues rouges, les yeux humides, les lèvres tremblantes. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle à ses yeux, mais cette constatation lui faisait aussi très peur. Elle semblait à la fois, vulnérable et soumise…

-Je suis tellement désolé, lui dit Drago avant de s'enfuir, la laissant seule dans la bibliothèque alors qu'elle aurait voulu lui poser mille questions…


	12. Révélation

Plus tard dans son lit, Hermione se repassait en boucle les événements de la soirée, essayant d'analyser l'étrange réaction de fuite de Drago. C'était la quatrième fois qu'elle couchait avec lui et les quatre fois avaient été si différentes les unes des autres qu'il était difficile pour elle de savoir ce qui pouvait l'avoir autant perturbé ce soir. Une chose était sure, le lieu lui-même avait eu son importance dans son emportement, mais pourquoi?

Était-ce parce qu'il y passait le plus claire de son temps depuis la rentrée ou encore parce que c'était là qu'ils se retrouvaient le plus souvent ensemble tous les deux? Enfin il assouvissait ce désir qu'elle voyait régulièrement plané comme une ombre sur son beau visage, alors pourquoi y elle avait perçu de la honte…

Non, il y avait autre chose! Quelque chose de plus sombre qui avait contrôlé ses gestes, son regard et l'expression sur son visage. Il lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas à quel point ça faisait longtemps qu'il en avait envie… Longtemps comment? Des semaines, des mois, des années… Et si durant l'époque de Poudlard il avait fantasmé sur elle?

-Non, ce n'était pas possible, se disait Hermione.

Et pourtant, elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que tout partait peut-être de là justement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle, elle ne le remarquait pas de cette façon à l'époque que ça ne voulait pas dire que lui ne lui prêtait pas ce genre d'attention. Après tout, il s'était toujours plus acharné sur elle que sur n'importe quelle autre personne du même sang qu'elle.

Si effectivement Drago Malefoy avait déjà un certain désir pour elle durant son adolescence, il n'y avait alors rien de très surprenant au fait qu'elle ait réussi si facilement, durant le bal du ministère, à l'attirer dans cette salle de bain. Il n'avait couché qu'avec une seule autre fille de qui il ne lui avait jamais encore parlé… Si cette pratique avait autant d'importance pour lui qu'il semblait le dire, alors pourquoi l'aurait-il fait avec elle si ce n'était que parce qu'il y avait déjà songé très sérieusement par le passé.

Autre chose avait aussi semblé perturber Drago : la fellation elle-même. Elle savait pour en avoir confirmé avec lui les rumeurs dont elle avait entendu parlé du temps de leur adolescence, que le garçon s'amusait à dominer les filles en les faisant s'agenouiller devant lui. Ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais demandé, c'était la façon dont ça se passait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il devait faire preuve d'un certain égoïsme dans ce type de rapport, prenant sans retenue au détriment de l'autre personne et c'était très certainement ce qui l'avait fait hésiter à la laisser faire au début.

Tout au long, elle ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux et elle avait pu voir sur son visage tout le combat qu'il semblait se livrer à lui-même pour résister à son envie de retomber dans la routine de ses expériences passées. Il avait ensuite réagi en lui donnant tout, sans relâche, la comblant bien au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Dans toute sa grande expérience, elle n'avait jamais rien vécu de telle. Il avait été si intense, acharné et même désespéré dans ses caresses… Et que dire du gémissement libérateur qu'il avait poussé en atteignant à son tour son paroxysme!

Il l'avait épuisé et comblé au-delà du possible, la rendant faible et vulnérable à ses yeux. Il devait probablement culpabiliser à cause de cela, interprétant bien mal l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait. Ce sentiment, était celui qui le hantait le plus et celui qui le bloquait le plus souvent dans bien des domaines de sa vie. Quand il l'avait vu sur le sol, dans cet état d'épuisement total, elle avait dû probablement ressembler à toutes ces filles larmoyantes qu'il avait mises à genou devant lui pour leur prendre tout, égoïstement, sans rien leur donner en retour!

Elle voulait le retrouver, lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi satisfaite de toute sa vie! Mais en même temps, elle avait peur de sa réaction, peur d'avoir réveillé en lui son ancienne personnalité. Celle du garçon méprisable de son passé qui refusait qu'on le voie en situation de détresse et qui devenait des plus violent lorsque ça se produisait. Elle se rappelait très bien de l'affrontement qu'il avait eu avec Harry en sixième année dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde alors que son ami l'avait surpris entrain de pleurer…

Avant de la quitter, elle avait vu cette douleur sur son visage et elle était persuadée qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Hermione comprit alors qu'elle devait lui laisser du temps pour assimiler tout cela et qu'il était fort probable qu'il décide de l'éviter pour quelques temps. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que cela ne durera pas trop longtemps, car après tout, elle avait encore besoin de lui…

Les jours passèrent et Drago n'avait pas eu le courage de remettre les pieds à la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas revue Hermione depuis la soirée de samedi et il se terrait comme un lâche dans le laboratoire de recherche privé de son groupe d'élite.

Il devra forcément la revoir demain, vendredi, lors de leur cour en commun. Il lui serait facile de rester ici, de manquer la période, mais la discipline de fer qu'il s'était lui-même imposé face à ses études l'en empêchait. C'était donc dire que son sens aigu des responsabilités avait pris le dessus sur sa lâcheté, ce qui n'était pas une si mauvaise chose dans l'ensemble. De tout façon, tôt ou tard, il devra bien y retourner. Autant affronter cela rapidement et s'éviter une autre semaine d'angoisses insupportables!

Il demeurait tout de même anxieux. Elle non plus n'avait pas cherché à le revoir depuis. Il pensait qu'elle aurait fini par frapper à sa porte un soir pour le confronter, lui demander des explications, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Peut-être qu'elle avait déjà tout compris d'elle-même?

Elle avait toujours eu le don de voir au delà des apparences et elle était suffisamment brillante pour avoir réussi à se construire une théorie valable à propos de l'ensemble de son comportement. C'était justement ce qu'il redoutait le plus, le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir, lui inventer une explication moins dégradante que la vérité pour expliquer son comportement sexuelle plus violent envers elle et sa fuite après coup.

Jamais de toute sa vie il n'aurait cru qu'un jour Hermione Granger découvrirait qu'il avait eu envie d'elle à l'époque de Poudlard. Tout cela, ses fantasmes, ils avaient commencé le jour où elle lui avait mit son poing dans la figure. C'était la première fois de sa vie que Drago Malefoy s'était laissé dominer par une femme. Même sa mère n'avait jamais eu ce pouvoir sur lui. Ça l'avait chamboulé complètement!

Il avait enfoui cela assez profondément en lui, mais le bal de noël de l'année suivant avait tout réveillé brusquement. Quand il l'avait aperçu dans sa robe, au bras du meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps, ce garçon tout en muscle qui faisait l'envie de toutes les filles, il en avait été jaloux. À partir de ce moment là, il avait commencé à penser à elle de façon plus qu'inappropriée…

Plus sa vie devenait misérable et plus il la désirait, comme si elle toujours en quelque sorte représenté l'image de sa propre libération. Parallèlement, plus il la désirait et plus il se détestait de ressentir cela et plus il la détestait elle, de le faire ressentir cela. À l'époque, elle le regardait avec un tel mépris, qu'il lui était facile de tout transposer en sentiment mauvais. En plus, elle semblait si épanouie malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle traversait, alors que lui ne savait plus très bien où il en était par rapport à sa propre vie.

Les années avaient passé et ses souvenirs d'elle s'étaient estompés. Il avait même fini par rencontrer une fille qui à première vue, semblait bien mieux lui convenir. Il s'y était accroché si désespérément… Mais son histoire n'avait pas duré, le poussant encore plus à se refermer sur lui-même.

Le jour du bal commémorant les cinq années de fin de la guerre, lorsqu'il avait tenu Hermione Granger au creux de ses bras pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait senti monter en lui quelque chose de très puissant. C'était quelque chose qu'il refusait toujours de qualifier, se contentant de parler de courant électrique, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux en y repensant bien.

Depuis, il voulait tellement lui prouver qu'il avait changé, qu'il était devenu fort, assumé, travaillant et brillant! Mais lorsque ses anciens réflexes remontaient à la surface, il se sentait si honteux, si coupable, si pathétique et surtout si indigne d'elle. Un sang pur d'une lignée comme la sienne qui se sentait indigne d'une née moldu, ce serait assez pour provoquer la mort prématurée de son père s'il venait à l'apprendre, ou sa propre mort qui sait?!

Drago Malefoy avait incontestablement changé, mais il avait encore du chemin à faire pour devenir aussi assumé qu'il essayait de le démontrer. Le changement devait toujours forcément passer par un léger retour en arrière afin de pouvoir apprendre à maîtriser ses faiblesses et comprendre ce qui ne fonctionnait pas.

Drago n'aimait pas trop retomber dans son passé de peur que son ancienne personnalité ne le domine à nouveau entièrement. Il culpabilisait encore à propos de trop de chose, ce qui l'empêchait de progresser plus significativement dans son évolution…

Peut-être devrait-il aller lui parler, éclaircir avec elle certains points qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas devinés toute seule à propos de son comportement de l'autre soir. En réalité, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix de le faire éventuellement, alors autant choisir lui-même le moment approprié plutôt que de se laisser prendre par surprise. Plus il restait loin d'elle et plus elle pourrait mal interprété son geste et plus il lui serait difficile d'aller vers elle aisément et de combattre ses mauvaises pensées.

Drago avait besoin d'elle justement pour cela! Affronter ses vieux démons et il venait de vivre un parfait exemple de rechute! C'était lui au départ qui l'avait voulu en quelque sorte. Elle était devenue la personne qui en savait le plus à propos de lui, de son passé, de son présent, bien qu'il y ait encore une partie très importante de son voyage qu'il lui avait volontairement caché…

Il décida sur le coup de son impulsivité du moment de retourner à son dortoir. Il sortit de sous son lit une petite boîte en bois qu'il dissimulait. Tout en la tenant fermement sous son bas, il descendit les marches en courrant et quitta l'édifice.

Il était 19h30 quand Drago entra dans le dortoir d'Hermione Granger. Pour atteindre l'escalier qui menait au couloir conduisant à sa chambre, il devait traverser le salon communautaire. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil au passage et constata qu'elle n'y était pas. Il décida donc de gravir les marches jusqu'à son étage et s'immobilisa ensuite devant sa porte, remettant en question sa présence. Au moment où il allait frapper, elle ouvrit la porte et tomba face à face avec lui.

-Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demanda Hermione qui fut assez surprise de le trouver là un jeudi soir.

-Il faut que je te parle, dit simplement Drago avec un ton chargé d'anxiété.

-D'accord, entre si tu veux.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on discute dans un couloir? Je suis déjà en pyjama et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me rhabiller pour sortir!

Drago entra dans la pièce et la jeune femme referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit timidement sur le bout de son lit, serrant toujours entre ses mains sa petite boîte à secret, mais elle ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarqué.

-De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle, l'interrogea-t-elle.

-De moi en fait… Je voulais m'excuser pour…

-Tu es quelqu'un de déroutant, tu le sais ça?

Drago remarqua, traînant sur sa table de travail, un devoir qu'il lui avait aidé à faire il y avait peu de temps et qui avait obtenue une excellente note. Il se senti alors coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour elle durant la semaine, de l'avoir évité parce qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il lui avait fait ou plutôt de ce qu'il s'était imaginé lui faire. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas lui en vouloir. Au contraire, ses yeux reflétaient un certain amusement et surtout aucun trace de mépris.

-C'est quoi la boîte que tu tiens dans tes mains, lui demanda-t-elle en constatant qu'il ne parlait plus.

-C'est ma vie… c'est ce que j'ai fait depuis les cinq dernières année. Elle contient principalement des photos, mais aussi quelques petits objets auxquels je tiens. Je… j'avais envie que tu vois tout cela. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers jours et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu es la personne qui me connaît le mieux, mais pas encore complètement.

-Et le contenue de cette boîte est censée me révéler enfin tous tes secrets.

-En fait, elle est plutôt censée m'aider à mieux t'en parler.

Il ouvrit le coffret. Elle prit place à côté de lui afin de mieux voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. La boîte était beaucoup plus profonde qu'elle n'y paraissait, probablement qu'elle avait été agrandie par un sort. Il attrapa une pile de photos et la laissa les regarder, attendant qu'elle lui pose des questions avant de se lancer.

Hermione regarda lentement les images en mouvement. Les premières étaient prises à partir d'un appareil photo sorcier. Il n'y avait que des paysages assez spectaculaire en provenance d'un peu partout, mais aucune photo de lui-même ou de gens qu'il aurait pu rencontrer.

-Tu as vraiment vue tous ces endroits magnifiques en vrai?

-J'ai énormément voyagé, surtout les deux premières années.

-Comment choisissais-tu les destinations où tu te rendais?

-J'avais volé un livre à l'un des homme qui vivait chez moi durant la guerre. C'était un guide voyage pour les sorciers qui désiraient découvrir le monde. Je crois qu'il planifiait sa fuite de l'organisation et qu'il cherchait un endroit où … Voldemort, ne pourrait pas le retrouver, expliqua Drago en déglutissant avec difficulté.

-C'est bizarre de t'entendre dire son nom. Ça m'a fait la même chose quand j'ai entendu ta mère le dire cet été.

-J'essaie de le faire, mais ce n'est pas facile. Même ses alliers n'avaient pas le droit de le prononcer sous peine de torture ou de mort. Quoique je l'ai déjà vue tuer pour bien moins que cela…

-Tu y repenses souvent à toutes ces choses que tu as vues, lui demanda Hermione sans gêne.

-Moins aujourd'hui, mais il y a des pièce dans le manoir de ma famille où j'ai dû mal à rester longtemps. Il m'arrive d'y voir des ombres parfois ou même de me sentir épier par un serpent de taille démesurée. Même si je sais que tout cela est dans ma tête, ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir d'horribles sueurs froides par moment quand je passe par là, lui confia Drago

-C'est pour cela que tu es parti, tu n'étais pas capable de retourner y vivre?

-En grande partie, oui. Mais il y avait aussi le regard que les gens de la communauté portaient sur moi que je voulais aussi fuir. Leurs opinions étaient partagées entre la haine et la pitié et c'était surtout la pitié que je détestais lire sur leurs visages. J'avais été conditionné par mon père dès l'enfance à aimer provoquer l'envie, la convoitise, la jalousie, mais aussi la peur. Pour mon père, être craint, c'est être respecté!

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, je crois que tu n'as jamais fait véritablement peur à personne…

-Pas à toi en tout cas, mais beaucoup d'élèves à Poudlard avait peur de moi, surtout quand ils ont su où vivait …Voldemort.

Hermione éclata de rire en l'entendant de nouveau prononcer ce nom avec difficulté et le rire contagieux de la jeune femme fini par le faire sourire un peu plus franchement. Elle ne le trouvait pas stupide d'agir ainsi, bien au contraire. Il avait au moins le courage d'essayer de changer sa façon de parler de lui, un courage qu'il avait fort probablement hérité de sa mère. Toute sa vie on l'avait comparé au père alors qu'en réalité, mise à part la ressemblance physique, c'était plutôt à sa mère qu'il ressemblait de l'intérieur.

-Il n'y a jamais personne sur tes photos, tu étais toujours seul. Où dormais-tu, je t'imagine très mal faire du camping, plaisanta Hermione.

-J'avais une tente dans mon sac à dos, mais je ne l'ai pas utilisé souvent, pas au début en tout cas. J'ai dormi dans beaucoup de petite auberge de notre monde, mais aussi du côté moldu. J'avais assez écouté en classe pour comprendre comment fonctionne le système d'argent, mais j'avais parfois du mal à différencier les devises des différents pays et leur valeur monétaire véritable par rapport à nos gallions.

Hermione termina de regarder la première pile de cliché. Drago lui tendit ensuite la suivante. Ces photos avaient été prises avec un appareil photo moldu. Il y avait d'abord plusieurs images d'un vignoble. Vignes à perte de vue, raisins et équipement de viticulture. Puis, plus loin dans la pile, plusieurs photos d'une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux frisés et rebelles qui lui ressemblait un peu en y regardant de près.

-Qui est-ce… c'est elle n'est-ce pas, lui demanda Hermione intrigué.

-Andréa, elle s'appelait Andréa et tu as raison, c'était elle, l'autre fille avec qui…

Hermione leva alors les yeux vers ceux de Drago et vit passé un voile de tristesse. Il se leva pour fuir son regard et resta dos à elle un long moment avant de se décider à lui raconter son histoire.

-Je l'ai rencontrée un été, alors que je travaillais dans le vignoble de son père. C'était une sang mêlée. Sa mère était sorcière, mais le père l'ignorait. Elle m'avait engagé pour l'aider à jeter des sorts spécifiques aux différents cépages afin de produire des vins assez uniques…

-Dans quel pays étais-tu?

-L'Australie, plus précisément à Barossa Valley. Andréa ne participait pas vraiment aux travaux sur le vignoble. Elle passait le plus claire de son temps dans l'écurie à s'occuper des chevaux. Elle adorait monter à cheval. Un jour, elle a monté un jeune étalon un peu trop fringant et il a bien faillit la désarçonner quand il s'est soudainement emballé. C'est moi qui avais réussi à calmer l'animal, avec ma baguette évidemment. Ce jour là nous sommes devenus amis. Elle m'appelait palomino en référence aux chevaux à la crinière couleur clair presque blanche. Les rapprochements ont été assez lents entre nous, mais la veille de son départ pour l'école, elle est venue me rejoindre dans ma chambre et nous avons fait l'amour.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimais?

-C'est la seule personne en dehors de ma mère à qui je l'ai jamais dit en tout cas… Bref, elle est allée à l'université de Melbourne à l'automne et lorsqu'elle est revenue pour les vacances, elle a tout fait pour éviter que je la voie seule à seul. Ensuite, j'ai reçu un hibou très lâche de sa part où elle me disait qu'elle avait entendue certaines rumeurs à mon sujet et que si j'étais assez intelligent, je quitterais sa maison avant qu'elle n'y revienne. Je suis donc parti, du jour au lendemain.

-Elle ne t'a même pas laissé la chance de t'expliquer, s'offusqua Hermione.

-Non, jamais. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de lui envoyer des messages, mais elle me les retournait sans même avoir pris le temps de les lire. Je m'étais mis à rêver de posséder un jour mon propre vignoble et dans ce rêve, elle était là, à mes côtés. En un instant elle avait tout détruit de mes ambitions… En fait ce n'était pas vraiment elle, mais moi, ma famille, mon nom, mon passé. J'ai alors compris que mon nom gâcherait toujours ma vie, peu importe ou j'allais me rendre!

-Qu'as-tu fait ensuite?

-J'ai changé de nom! J'en ai essayé plusieurs, tout comme j'ai occupé plusieurs emplois pour subvenir à mes besoins dont celui de chasseur d'ingrédients pour un fabricant de potion à grande échelle. Ma route me ramenait de plus en plus vers l'Angleterre. Je vivais au jour le jour, sans possibilité d'avenir et je ressassais dans ma tête mon passé afin de trouver une façon de me faire pardonner. J'ai alors décidé de revenir pour essayer de laver mon nom en espérant qu'un jour, Andréa entendrait parler de moi en bien et qu'elle regretterait de m'avoir jeter aussi lâchement…

Hermione s'était levée et elle avait spontanément pris Drago dans ses bras. Contre toute attente, il se mit à pleurer, comme s'il se donnait enfin le droit de se vider le cœur de toute cette souffrance enfouie profondément en lui. Elle l'attira vers le lit, le fit s'étendre et l'accompagna, le gardant serré tout contre elle, lui murmurant à l'oreille des paroles rassurantes. Encore une fois, ils inversaient les rôles. Il y a quelques semaines, c'était elle qui pleurait dans sa chambre à lui et lui qui la rassurait...

Le fait que le jeune homme ait décidé de ne pas s'enfuir cette fois et de la laisser être le témoin de sa douleur, lui fit un drôle d'effet. C'était comme si enfin elle arrivait à le voir tel qu'il l'était vraiment, au-delà du masque. C'était un jeune homme brisé, aux rêves brisés, hanté par le souvenir de choses dont il n'aurait jamais dû être le témoin.

Il avait fui sa maison parce qu'elle lui rappelait trop d'images horribles et il avait parcouru le monde pour remplir sa tête de choses plus belles. Il avait même essayé de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, mais elle l'avait repoussé à cause de ce qu'il avait été… Il avait ensuite fermé son cœur de façon hermétique, mais Hermione était parvenue à percer son blindage, afin de l'atteindre véritablement.

Il était maintenant plus de 22h30. Drago et Hermione étaient enlacés. Aucun d'eux ne dormait, aucun d'eux ne parlait et les larmes s'étaient enfin calmées. Ils étaient face à face et se regardait dans les yeux. L'émotion elle, était encore palpable. Ils avaient l'impression que leurs cœurs étaient entrain de se parler au travers des regards échangés. Douleur, compassion, peur, réconfort, toute la gamme d'émotion qu'ils traversaient passait par ce canal de discussion privilégié.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils finirent par s'embrasser. C'était à la fois inévitable et incontrôlable. Le feu du désir avait déjà commencé à les consumer, les dévaster, les fusionner et plus rien de ce qui venait de se passer n'avait plus la moindre importance à présent. Leurs corps s'appelaient, s'imbriquaient, se complétaient, pratiquant à l'unisson une danse qui leur était devenu plus familière.

Le lendemain assez tôt, ils s'éveillèrent en même temps. Aucun d'eux n'osa parler ou même bouger. Ils étaient toujours nus, enlacés et se sentaient bien. Le temps s'écoulait lentement, mais il avançait tout de même et lorsque l'heure des cours arriva, Hermione le retenta pour ne pas qu'il se lève.

-Reste avec moi, l'implora-t-elle.

-Nous avons un cours ce matin…

-Et alors! Ça ne serait pas la première fois que j'en rate un.

-Mais moi si. Je suis ton coach d'étude, je perdais toute ma crédibilité si je te laissais me convaincre de rester.

-Et si pour une fois tu suivais le chemin de tes envies plutôt que celui qui te conduit vers ce qu'on attend de toi!

-Tu es la mieux placé pour savoir que parfois je suis mieux de ne pas trop suivre mes envies…

-Alors vois-le comme un congé maladie… On reste au lit toute la journée à se reposer et à soigner mutuellement notre fièvre et ensuite on reprend le cours de notre vie.

-Notre fièvre…

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il ne voulait plus lutter, pas après la soirée riche en émotions qu'il venait de vivre. Suivre ses envies qu'elle disait… La seule chose dont il avait envie présentement, c'était de lui faire l'amour, encore et encore, plus fort, plus longtemps jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ensuite il dormirait avant de recommencer avec plus d'intensité et visiblement, elle partageait elle aussi ce désir fou, cette fièvre…

Quelques heures plus tard, ils prirent leur douche et ils se commandèrent une pizza par service de livraison hibou. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant. Ils avaient renoncé au besoin de se vêtir, comme si leur corps leur était devenu si familier qu'il était devenu superflu de le couvrir.

-Tu sais que je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu avais des fantasmes à propos de moi à l'époque où l'on se détestait, dit Hermione.

-Et moi je n'en reviens pas qu'après tout ce que je t'ai raconté sur moi, que ce soit la seule chose qui te fasse véritablement réagir.

-Je crois que ça ferait réagir n'importe quelle personne qui nous avait connu à cette époque…

-Je sais que tu es encore assez proche de Potter, mais j'aimerais que tu évites de lui parler de moi, de nous…

-Il est déjà au courant de ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain le soir du bal. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas semblé trop en être surpris.

-Je pense que ton ami est devenu un excellent enquêteur parce qu'il arrive lui aussi à voir certaine chose qui échappe au commun des mortels. J'imagine que de ne plus vivre avec une partie de ... Voldemort en lui doit l'avoir aider à se développer d'avantage émotionnellement parlant.

-Drago, on va régler ce problème de nom une fois pour toute! Répète après moi : Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!

-Si on le dit trois fois devant un miroir, il parait que ça le fait apparaître, plaisanta le jeune homme.

-N'essaie pas de te défiler Malefoy, dis le!

-Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort! Voilà tu es contente!

-Ce n'était pas si difficile au fond! Maintenant réglons autre chose…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-Ça se voit non, je vais te faire une pipe.

-Je… tu es certaine…

-On se soigne aujourd'hui tu te rappelles et je pense que tu as véritablement un problème avec cette pratique, où plutôt que tu as développé une mauvaise pratique de la chose. Couche toi sur le lit, met tes mains sous ta tête et laisse-toi faire!

Drago décida de lui obéir. Il était conscient qu'il avait un problème face à cette pratique comme elle le disait si bien. Il désirait le surmonter et arrêter d'avoir peur des émotions malsaines qui y étaient rattachées. La position dans laquelle elle l'avait fait placé aidait beaucoup dans ce sens et pour la première fois, il eut l'impression d'être soumis et non de soumettre quelqu'un. C'était encore plus excitant que tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginé. La domination inverse en quelque sorte. Il laissa la douceur de la bouche de la jeune femme lui faire du bien et son lâché prise fit monté en lui une vague de plaisir intense qu'il expulsa hors de lui dans un soupir de contentement non retenue.

-Tu sais que pendant que tu me soignes, je n'aide en rien ton addiction au sexe, déclara Drago peu de temps après.

-Je crois que ce n'était pas au sexe lui-même que j'étais accro, mais au besoin de plaire aux hommes…

-Était?

-Depuis que nous sommes devenu ami, je n'ai pas essayé d'attirer aucun homme dans mon lit, ni même de jouer les aguicheuses. Tu as été le seul et même depuis que je sais que je te plais depuis longtemps et que je peux désormais te prendre pour acquis… je ne me lasse pas de nos rapports physique, bien au contraire. Plus on le fait et plus j'en ai envie, ça me fait même un peu peur.

-Pourquoi. On ne fait rien de mal. Qui pourrait nous reprocher de nous faire du bien mutuellement?

-Pour commencer ton père!

-Comme si son opinion avait encore la moindre valeur pour moi!

-Alors peut-être nos vieilles connaissances ou les gens de la communauté qui déteste ta famille ou encore la mienne…

-Pourquoi l'opinion des autre compte-t-elle autant pour toi? Parfois tu sembles tellement y attacher de l'importance. Tu es belle, brillante et apprécier de tous.

-Je ne fais pas l'unanimité contrairement à ce que tu t'imagines.

-Pourquoi faire l'unanimité. L'important c'est que toi tu te sentes bien face à toi-même.

-Et c'est toi qui me dis cela alors qu'il y a quelques heures à peine tu me disais vouloir laver le nom de ta famille…

-C'est vrai, je suis mal placé pour te juger la dessus, sauf que ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je recherche l'approbation de tous, uniquement la possibilité qu'on me donne enfin ma chance, qu'on ne me laisse pas tomber sans la moindre explication parce qu'on a entendu certaines rumeur à mon sujet. cracha Drago avec une légère colère.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te ramener sur cette histoire… C'est simplement que… Même si j'ai aidé Harry à sauver le monde des sorciers, j'ai l'impression que même ça n'a pas été suffisant pour que je me sente aussi sorcière que ceux qui sont nés dans notre monde, déclara Hermione avec gêne.

-Il y a des sorciers qui sont nés dans notre monde qui ne sont même pas capable de jeter un simple sort de lévitation. Si moi j'ai pu me laisser convaincre que la naissance ne fait pas le sorcier, je ne vois pas pourquoi toi tu en doutes encore!

-Je ne doute pas des autres qui sont nés comme moi ou qui ont vécu loin de notre monde comme Harry, je doute juste de moi. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Quand j'étudiais à Poudlard, je faisais des crises d'angoisse avant chaque examen. En vieillissant, je me cachais un peu plus pour les faire, mais elles faisaient presque toujours partie de ma routine scolaire. À mon arrivée à l'université, c'était encore pire. J'ai cru qu'en délaissant mes études un peu, que j'arriverais à guérir de tout cela. J'ai cru qu'en m'habituant à l'échec, que j'arriverais à viser moins haut, à être moins exigeante envers moi-même. Le problème c'est que j'ai transféré cette angoisse vers d'autres buts…

-Comme celui de séduire un grand nombre de garçons…

-Ça et celui de devenir populaire pour autre chose que ce que j'ai fait auprès de Harry. J'ai tellement été impliqué dans sa vie que je crois que je me suis oublié. Ron qui avait été lui aussi à nos côtés presque tout le temps, ne l'a pas vécu de la même façon. Il se fichait pas mal que sa célébrité et sa notoriété provienne d'une autre personne que de lui, tant qu'il était reconnu. Attention, ne croit pas que c'est un monstre d'égoïsme. J'aime parfois essayer de m'en convaincre, ça me fait me sentir moins coupable de l'échec de notre relation. Pour être honnête, Ron avait atteint un point dans sa vie où lui ne sentait plus qu'il avait besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, alors que moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir encore besoin de faire mes preuves.

-Tu te vois comment aujourd'hui, lui demanda simplement Drago.

-Toi tu me vois comment?

-Peu importe moi, l'important c'est toi! Qu'est-ce que tu veux TOI? Qui veux-tu être TOI?

-Une femme heureuse!

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend heureuse?

-Des moments comme ce que nous vivons en ce moment, mon emploi au ministère durant l'été. J'aime sentir que je suis utile pour quelqu'un, j'aime véritablement aider les autres, pas seulement parce que ça me procure un sentiment de supériorité comme certain se plaisait à dire à propos de moi. J'ai véritablement envie d'aider les autres et je crois que c'est même pour cela que je me suis rapprocher de toi au départ. J'avais besoin de ton aide, mais toi aussi tu avais besoin de la mienne. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela et avec une telle intensité.

-Tu as raison, nous sommes devenu dépendant l'un de l'autre. La question est de savoir si c'est mal!

-Non, c'est plutôt de savoir si c'est sensé nous mener quelque part!


	13. Confidences

Les jours passèrent, s'accumulant en semaines. Une sorte de routine s'était installée dans les rapports entre Drago et Hermione. Ils avaient en quelque sorte compartimenté leur vie en fonction de leurs besoins. Leur temps était partagé entre les études, les confidences et bien sure, les moments un peu plus physiques et intenses.

Leur équilibre, si bien défini, était cependant menacé par quelque chose qui grandissait entre eux, qui modifiait ces compartiments si structurés de leur vie. Tout commençait de plus en plus à s'amalgamer de façon naturelle et à former à un tout, une cohérence. Évidemment, aucun d'eux n'osaient admettre qu'il y avait plus entre eux que ce qu'ils clamaient haut et fort.

Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus conséquemment le temps de la relâche des fêtes approchait aussi. Après une série d'examens trimestrielles assez éprouvant, le moment des vacances de noël était enfin arrivé. Aucun des deux n'avaient véritablement parlé à l'autre en détail de ses projets de vacances. Ils ne voulaient probablement pas se sentir obligé d'y inclure l'autre personne, sentant surtout que leurs vies en dehors de l'université seraient plus difficiles à partager.

Ça faisait déjà deux jours qu'Hermione était de retour dans son petit appartement de Londres. Elle commençait déjà à trouver son lit un peu grand ou plutôt froid et vide. Pour pallier à son angoisse de solitude, elle décida d'aller magasiner sur le chemin de Traverse, là où il ne manquait jamais de gens pour la reconnaître et discuter avec elle de tout et de rien, ce qui arrivait à combler un peu son besoin de compagnie.

Ce jour là, elle devait retrouver Harry à la fin de sa journée de travail, près de l'entrée de service du ministère. Elle aurait pu aller le rejoindre directement sur le département ou l'attendre dans le grand hall d'entrée, mais elle n'avait pas osé le faire. Peut-être avait-elle eu peur d'être nostalgique à propos de son emploi d'été ou peut-être était-ce plutôt simplement par crainte de croiser une certaine personne avec qui elle avait peur de discuter, même de banalité, en la regardant dans les yeux : Narcissa Malefoy.

Hermione ne savait pas si Drago avait parlé d'elle avec sa mère. Qu'il l'ait fait ou non n'empêcherait pas la femme de deviner certaines choses si jamais le sujet était abordé. Quand il s'agissait de son fils, cette femme avait une sorte de sixième sens et Hermione n'avait pas véritablement envie d'essayer d'expliquer son étrange relation avec Drago et encore moins la justifier à sa mère. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir envie d'en parler même avec Harry, surtout que Drago lui avait presque interdit de le faire…

Harry venait tout juste d'apparaître sur la rue devant Hermione. Son visage semblait triste, mais il s'illumina d'un seul coup en apercevant la jeune femme.

-Hermione tu m'as tellement manqué, s'écria Harry en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Moi aussi je me suis ennuyé.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller au restaurant ce soir, ça te dirait qu'on aille chez moi à la place. J'ai déjà demandé à Kreature de nous préparer un petit quelque chose.

-Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu la chance de manger de sa cuisine alors pourquoi pas, s'enthousiasme la jeune femme.

Les deux amis prirent le chemin de la maison de Harry au square Grimmaurd. Harry avait fait beaucoup de modification depuis qu'il avait pris possession des lieux. Évidemment la seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas pu décorer c'était celle où était installé la fameuse tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Cette tapisserie magique était maintenue en place par un sort de glu perpétuelle très difficile à contourner, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que Harry Potter l'avait gardé intacte. Il l'avait plutôt conservé par nostalgie, en souvenir de l'une des conversations les plus profondes qu'il avait eu avec son défunt parrain Sirius Black. C'était lui d'ailleurs, qui lui avait légué cette maison.

C'était étrange d'associé le souvenir de son oncle avec cette murale qu'il détestait tant et dont son visage en avait été effacé par sa propre mère. C'était peut-être un peu aussi pour cela que Harry l'avait un peu amélioré. Grâce â des contacts au département de la conservation du patrimoine historique, il était parvenu à faire restaurer les visages brûlés par l'ancienne propriétaire de la maison. C'était une forme de vengeance envers cette femme aux principes archaïques. Un moyen de lui prouver que cette maison était devenue le domaine de la tolérance, même si parfois Harry à une envie folle de faire disparaître le visage hautain de Bellatrix Lestrange.

En plus de restaurer les visages brûlés, il y avait fait ajouter celui de Ted Tonks aux côtés de celui de sa femme Andromeda, celui de leur fille Nymphandora Tonks aux côté de celui de son mari Remus Lupin et celui de leur fils, le petit Teddy qui avait maintenant 6 ans et demi et dont l'image évoluera jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'âge adulte et se fige dans le temps. Ces ajouts indignes de la mentalité de Walburga Black, l'avait probablement fait se retourne dans sa tombe. Il était certain que Sirius aurait bien rie de la situation s'il avait été encore en vie! Un loup Garou et un sang de bourbe sur son magnifique mur, même Sirius lui-même n'y aurait pas pensé!

Après le copieux repas servi par l'elfe de maison de Harry, les deux amis firent la vaisselle ensemble. Évidemment c'était Hermione qui avait insisté, refusant que l'elfe en fasse d'avantage. Ça l'avait un peu insulté, mais il était désormais habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part de l'invité de son maître et lui aussi prônait maintenant la tolérance depuis qu'il vivait avec lui à temps plein.

Plus tard au salon, après avoir discuté de sujet un peu plus superficiel, Harry se décida enfin à raconter à Hermione la raison de son air un peu triste en sortant du bureau.

-Ginny est enceinte…

-Vraiment, félicitation! C'est une super nouvelle… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas le tiens?

-Non, il est bien de moi. Le problème n'est pas là. En fait, Ginny n'est pas prête, expliqua Harry.

-Pas prête! Comment ça pas prête? Ça fait des années que vous êtes ensemble, peut-être pas marié, mais presque…

-Je sais, la question n'est pas là. Elle ne doute pas de nous ou de notre avenir, c'est simplement pour sa carrière qu'elle s'inquiète.

-C'est l'une des meilleure poursuiveuse de la ligue, je suis persuadée qu'ils la reprendront après son accouchement, clama Hermione avec certitude.

-Peut-être, mais lors des nombreux déplacements de l'équipes à l'étranger… Elle devra délaisser son enfant et parfois même passer des semaines sans le voir. Ils grandissent si vite, elle a peur de tout rater. En plus, nous n'avons jamais habité ensemble elle et moi.

-Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi!

-Parce que nous ne voulions pas précipiter les choses, du moins au début. Ensuite nous sommes tous les deux entrée dans une routine d'indépendance. Ginny a passé sa vie dans une maison remplie de gens et pour la première fois, elle a la chance de vivre seule. Je lui ai demandé souvent de venir habiter avec moi, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, mais à chaque fois elle me répondait que nous étions bien comme ça, ce qui était vrai, selon son point de vue! Moi de mon côté, j'ai toujours voulu qu'elle soit à mes côtés. Je crois que c'est pour cela que je ne lui ai jamais demandé officiellement de se marier avec moi, termina Harry en regardant ses pieds.

-Ginny aime ses petites habitudes et elle a toujours eu un peu peur du changement, mais jamais je n'aurai cru qu'elle s'oppose au fait de vivre avec toi ou de fonder une famille avec toi, dit Hermione en prenant la main de son ami pour le rassurer.

-Ce n'est pas qu'elle s'oppose, c'est simplement qu'elle… en fait je crois qu'elle a peur de finir comme sa mère même si elle ne le dit pas clairement. Elle ne veut pas avoir sept enfants, rester à la maison à cuisiner toute la journée et à s'inquiéter. Elle veut une vie, sa vie! Moi à l'inverse j'ai envie d'avoir ma famille, des gens à aimer et qui m'aime en retour.

-Tu lui as dit ça, lui demanda franchement Hermione.

-Pas directement…

-Harry, comment veux-tu qu'elle le sache si tu ne lui dis pas?!

-Voyons Hermione, ma vie entière est rendue publique! Elle me connaît depuis assez longtemps pour savoir le genre d'enfance que j'ai eu! Elle aurait dû déduire cela toute seule!

-Tu fais partie de sa famille depuis que tu as rencontré Ron à l'âge de 11 ans! Tu passes toutes les fêtes avec eux depuis tellement d'années qu'elle ne doit même plus se souvenir que tu n'as pas de véritable famille parce que pour elle, les Weasley sont ta véritable famille. Rappelle-lui qui tu étais avant eux, avant elle et combien tu as besoin de ce genre de vie pour être heureux.

-Je ne veux pas lui imposer mes choix! J'ai déjà beaucoup trop imposé de choses aux gens que j'aime. Ma vie a été une suite d'épreuves pour ceux qui m'ont soutenus, provoquant même indirectement la mort de gens que j'aimais! Je crois qu'elle mérite de faire ses propres choix désormais et son bonheur fera toujours le mien…

-Alors pourquoi es-tu triste alors?

-Parce que je sais au fond de moi que ce qui la rend elle heureuse, ne me rend pas toujours heureux... Je lui ai acheté une bague de fiançailles il y a deux ans de cela et je la garde caché au fond de ma poche depuis, attendant le bon moment. En deux ans, je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver le courage de lui demander de se marier avec moi parce que j'avais peur de lui imposer une vie qu'elle ne veut pas. Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu confiance dans le destin. J'ai toujours cru qu'un bon matin il allait nous faire reprendre la même route et que ce jour là je sortirais la bague et que je verrai enfin dans ses yeux briller le reflet de ses diamants… Aujourd'hui, j'ai juste peur qu'elle frappe à ma porte pour m'annoncer qu'elle a mis un terme à sa grossesse!

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'aurait dit qu'elle était enceinte si elle avait voulu faire cela dans ton dos, la défendit un peu Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas? Je perds mon sens du rationnel quand il est question d'elle. Je l'aime tu sais et j'aime aussi déjà cet enfant à naître. Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner si elle décidait de….

-Je te comprends et c'est pour cela que tu dois lui parler de ce que tu ressens véritablement face à tout cela!

-J'ai essayé, mais c'est sorti de travers et de façon très impulsive et irréfléchie… Tu me connais : Harry Potter le garçon maladroit qui ne trouve jamais les bons mots pour exprimer ses émotions! Nous avons eu une terrible dispute et c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je lui ai carrément dit ou plutôt ordonné de garder cet enfant. Je lui ai craché cela au visage sous le coup de la colère, parce que j'étais blessé de constater que nos rêves sont très différents… de constater que l'amour parfois ne suffit pas!

Harry s'était mis à pleurer et Hermione l'avait aussitôt pris dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longuement l'un contre l'autre sur le divan du salon. Les larmes du jeune homme cessèrent assez rapidement, mais la douleur elle, était toujours aussi vive et Hermione arrivait presque à la ressentir émaner de lui.

Elle proposa à Harry de rester dormir chez lui, ce qu'il accepta à condition qu'elle reste auprès de lui. Cette invitation n'avait rien de si inhabituelle pour les deux amis qui n'avaient aucunes arrières pensées l'un envers l'autre.

Les deux jeunes s'étendirent sur le dos, côte à côte dans le lit du jeune homme. L'atmosphère était plus clame, propice à la discussion, mais Hermione hésitait à se confier à son tout à son meilleure ami. Ses activités de ces dernières semaines avaient presque toutes été pratiqué avec son ancien ennemi et elle redoutait la réaction de Harry.

Elle essayait de se convaincre de lui cacher ce qu'elle vivait en se disant qu'il avait bien assez de ses propres problèmes à gérer en ce moment sans qu'elle ne le mêle aux siens. Il lui posa cependant une question qui la stimula en quelque sorte à se dévoiler un peu plus.

-Comment va ton addiction?

-Drôle de question à poser dans un lit… C'est presque comme si tu demandais à un alcoolique assis devant le meilleur des vins, comment va sa sobriété…

-Je me permet de le faire parce que toi et moi savons très bien qu'il ne se passera rien et cela même si je suis paumé en ce moment et que toi tu es en manque.

-En réalité, je ne suis pas véritablement en manque. Pour être honnête, je me suis rendue compte que ma dépendance n'était pas une dépendance au sexe ou même aux hommes, mais qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une façon pour moi de canaliser mon anxiété.

-Visiblement. tu as toujours l'air autant anxieuse, plaisanta Harry.

-Ça c'est uniquement parce que j'ai peur de t'avouer un truc…

Hermione angoissait vraiment, elle avait même du mal à avaler sa salive. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, mais en même temps, rien de bien non plus. Elle s'était ouverte à quelqu'un comme il lui avait suggéré, mais cette relation avec Malefoy n'était pas totalement saine ou normale.

-Tu te souviens du bal commémoratif organisé par le ministère, celui ou tu m'as ramené chez moi après que je t'ai dit que j'avais…

-Couché avec Malefoy.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu avais trouvé cela étrange, mais pas autant que tu l'aurais cru et que je n'étais pas en état d'entendre le pourquoi…

-Tu te souviens de ça?

-Harry, je suis toujours la même fille qu'avant! J'ai une partie un peu troublée, mais je suis encore assez intelligente pour retenir les paroles énigmatiques de mon meilleur ami!

-Pourquoi t'intéresse-tu à cette vieille histoire, pourquoi maintenant, s'étonna Harry.

-Il fréquente mon université, le savais-tu?

-Oui, je travaille assez régulièrement avec sa mère. Elle m'en a un peu parlé. Il est en potion si je me souviens bien.

-Tu sais que c'est grâce à lui si j'ai remonté ma moyenne en classe. Il m'aide à étudier. C'est presque ridicule dit comme ça…

-Peut être un peu, mais pas autant que je l'aurai cru, lui dit…

-HARRY! Arrête de me répéter ça!

-Ça semble tellement t'obséder aujourd'hui de savoir ce que je pense à propos de Malefoy que ça me donne envie de te faire languir juste un peu plus…

-Laisse tomber, dit Hermione d'un ton de fausse lassitude.

-Hey Hermione, je ne voulais pas te faire fâcher… Tu sais du temps de Poudlard, Malefoy était un crétin influençable, mais il était tout de même bon élève par moment. J'ai toujours vu une sorte de ressemblance entre vous, même si la plupart du temps je préférait ignorer cette constatation. Évidemment les années de combat et vos différences d'allégeances vous ont quelque peu transformé, mais il y avait bien quelque chose entre vous-même en ce temps là…

Hermione senti son angoisse baissée d'un cran, mais le fait d'avouer à Harry qu'elle étudiait avec l'ex Serpentard, n'était que la pointe de l'iceberg dans sa relation si complexe avec lui. Elle devait maintenant se donner le courage d'aborder le reste. Pour le moment, Hermione se contente d'écouter l'explication de son ami, mais elle savait qu'elle devra intervenir tôt ou tard.

-Tu te souviens en sixième année. Quand je le soupçonnais d'être un Mangemort et que je le surveillais presque en permanence dans le château… Parfois lorsqu'il avait l'air triste ou angoissé, je l'ai déjà surpris à te fixer. J'avais presque l'impression que tu l'apaisais. C'est difficile à expliquer et ça fait très longtemps que je n'y ai pas pensé. Je me souviens très bien par contre de son attitude quand tu exposais l'une de tes théories en classe. Il t'écoutait toujours, comme s'il cherchait à s'imprégner un peu de ta science ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Le fait que vous travailliez ensemble me semble assez naturel, déclara spontanément Harry.

-Et le fait de coucher avec lui…

-Je te l'ai dit, il t'observait. Moi à son âge quand je regardais une fille avec autant d'insistance c'était parce que…

-Si je te disais maintenant que tu avais eu raison! Qu'il me l'a avouer ouvertement!

-Dans toute ton histoire, c'est probablement le fait qu'il t'ait confié cela qui me surprend le plus, dit Harry.

-Il m'en a dit bien plus à propos de lui tu sais…

\- Même son histoire en Australie?

-Toi tu la connais, s'étonna Hermione.

-Le ministère le surveillait à cette époque. Nous avons arrêté de le suivre après cela. Je crois que ça été un autre point culminant dans sa vie. Est-ce qu'il t'a montré sa photo?

-Je l'ai vu… Elle me ressemblait, surtout les cheveux…

-Hermione, c'est quoi exactement ta relation avec lui?

-C'est compliqué. J'ai l'impression de vivre trois relation bien distincte : le partenaire d'étude, l'ami et l'amant…

-As-tu des sentiments pour lui?

-Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai peur d'en avoir, alors j'évite d'y penser.

-Hermione, ce n'es pas parce que Ron t'as brisé le cœur que…

-¨Ça n'a rien avoir avec Ronald! Harry, c'est de Malefoy dont on parle. Je crois qu'au cours de ma vie, il m'a fait bien plus de tort que Ron.

-Ça me coûte de te dire cela, mais Ron a brisé ta confiance, tandis que ta relation avec Malefoy a toujours été des plus limpides en quelque sorte. Ron était ton ami depuis longtemps et tu t'es senti trahi quand il a mis fin à votre relation. C'est depuis ce temps que tu t'es refermé, que tu as fui toutes les nouvelles relations d'amitié réelle, que tu t'es mise à fréquenter des gens plus superficiel. Malefoy lui, t'intimidait du temps de Poudlard. Nous savons très bien pourquoi il agissait ainsi et pourquoi il n'est plus le même aujourd'hui…

-Harry, je peux te poser une question.

-Évidemment.

-Crois-tu que si un jour ma relation avec Malefoy prend une tournure plus sérieuse, que les gens l'accepteront.

-Hermione, peu importe les gens. C'est toi qui compte et toi seul. Efface tes craintes, oublie tes peurs et arrête de te faire des scénarios dans ta tête à propos de ce que pense les autres. Tu dois te concentrer sur ce que tu ressens et le faire sans t'attarder aux influences extérieures et une fois que tu l'auras fait, tu devras faire la partie la plus difficile : l'assumer!

-Pourquoi après tout ce que nous avons vécus toi et moi, n'arrivons-nous pas à vivre des histoires de cœur simples et sans complication. C'est comme si le destin s'acharnait encore et toujours sur nous…

-Je me disais justement la même chose il y a quelques jours…

Drago Malefoy était dans la bibliothèque du manoir Malefoy. C'était presque devenue sa seule activité lorsqu'il était à la maison. Il était de retour depuis la veille au soir. Un projet à compléter pour son programme de recherche l'avait retenue quelques jours supplémentaires à l'université et il continuait d'ailleurs d'y travailler. Comme il ne disposait pas d'un laboratoire ou tout simplement du matériel nécessaire à la maison, il concentrait un peu plus son travail sur la portion plus théorique du projet.

Narcissa Malefoy regardait son fils travailler. Elle ne faisait pas que le regarder en fait, elle le contemplait littéralement. Son programme d'étude le passionnait bien plus que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée au départ et ça la rassurait de le voir aussi impliqué dans quelque chose qui lui plaisait véritablement. Il était si concentré sur sa tâche qu'elle n'osait pas le déranger, mais elle avait bien envie de l'entendre parler de ce qui le passionnait et surtout du déroulement de sa vie à l'université. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en discuter encore avec lui parce que la nouvelle à propos de Lucius avait monopolisé toutes leurs conversations depuis son retour.

Lucius Malefoy était présentement en prison. Il avait été appréhendé dans un pub alors qu'une bagarre entre ivrogne avait dégénéré en duel assez dévastateur. Aucun des deux hommes impliqués n'avait été gravement blessé, mais il y avait tout de même eu une victime. Une des serveuses avait été atteinte par un sort qui avait ricoché, un sort qui aurait pu lui être fatal si elle l'avait reçu de plein fouet. Heureusement pour Lucius, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait lancé, mais il avait tout de même sa part de responsabilité dans cet affrontement.

Narcissa avait dû aller témoigner pour le sortir d'affaire. Il allait être bientôt libéré, mais ce n'était pas à la maison qu'il allait être relâché… Il y a deux ans, elle avait fait avec son mari un serment inviolable. Si ce dernier se retrouvait en prison à cause de son problème d'alcool, il devait aller suivre une cure fermée de sobriété. Tout ce qu'il avait donc à faire pour continuer à boire tranquillement, c'était de se tenir tranquille. La femme avait espéré que le tempérament de feu de son mari aurait fait en sorte qu'il se retrouve enfermé bien avant, mais il avait réussi à resté discipliné. La semaine dernière, il avait fait en sorte de se retrouver en prison et forcé de se soumettre au serment qu'il n'avait jamais pensé avoir à honoré. Il avait complètement perdu son contrôle dans ce bas à cause de certaines allusions faites à propos de sa famille. Ce qui s'était dit allait contre ses principes, mais dont il avait refusé de révéler à Narcissa le contenue de ces allégations avec précision.

D'ici quelques jours, l'homme sera donc transféré dans une clinique dans l'est du pays et son séjour variera selon sa réponse au traitement. Évidemment, rien ne l'empêchera de faire semblant d'être guérit pour sortir plus vite et de recommencer à boire une fois qu'il sera dehors. Le serment l'obligeait uniquement à aller en cure, pas à guérir, mais Narcissa espérait qu'il prenne la chose au sérieux et qu'il ne fasse pas semblant juste pour s'en échapper. En plus, une fois qu'il sera de retour à la maison, il devra faire quelques travaux d'intérêt général et connaissant le juge Bastarich, Narcissa était convaincu que son travail sera en lien avec des moldus.

En apprenant la nouvelle à propos de son père, Drago s'était mis en colère. Pas à cause de la prison ou de ce qu'il avait fait pour y être envoyé, mais à cause du serment inviolable lui-même. Il avait toujours détesté cette pratique et il s'était même demandé pourquoi ce n'était pas devenu illégal. Évidemment son père était un homme difficile à convaincre de se faire soigner. Cette tactique avait finalement été efficace, même si elle avait mis un temps fou à porter ses fruits.

Heureusement que cette histoire de duel avait eu lieu dans un endroit assez isolé et peu fréquenté. La gazette du sorcier n'en avait par conséquent, pas trop parlé. Ils avaient même relégué l'affaire dans la section des faits divers et non sur la première page dont sa famille avait que trop souvent bénéficier et presque à chaque fois pour des raisons peu reluisantes.

L'avantage maintenant pour Drago, c'était que l'homme ne passerait pas noël à se saouler devant lui et sa mère. C'était le premier noël depuis longtemps qu'il allait passer avec sa famille et le dernier n'avait pas été très joyeux. Mise à part un dîner chez Andromeda Tonks, la sœur de sa mère avec qui elle avait renoué récemment, rien d'autre n'était prévue au programme. Il allait donc passé un réveillon tranquille avec sa mère, ce qui lui fera le plus grand bien.

Narcissa Malefoy décida de venir s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils devant le bureau où son fils travaillait. Elle avait un livre en main, mais Drago se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas venue le rejoindre uniquement pour lire. Il redoutait quelque peu ses questions à propos de sa nouvelle vie, mais une partie de lui sentait un fort besoin de se confier à elle.

-Sur quoi tu travaille en ce moment, lui demanda la femme en souriant.

-Une sorte de champignon qui pousse dans les régions volcanique et ses nombreuses propriétés médicinales. Nous cherchons un moyen de l'intégrer à des mélanges, mais il est très instable lorsqu'il est coupé et perd rapidement de son efficacité.

-Ce projet semble te tenir bien occupé.

-C'est vrai, ça fait deux semaines que je travaille dessus. C'est la première fois qu'on me laisse mener une étude aussi importante et je suis déterminé à prouver aux membres seniors de l'équipe que je suis une recrue de qualité, déclara Drago avec confiance.

-Tu as l'air épanouis et ça me fait du bien de te voir ainsi. Tu as changé mon fils!

-Ça fait longtemps que j'ai changé. Je suis revenue de mon long voyage depuis très peu de temps.

-C'est vrai, mais à ton retour de voyage, tu n'avais pas l'air aussi bien dans ta peau. C'est vrai, tu as presque l'air heureux.

-Presque?

-Je ne sais pas? J'ai une sorte de pressentiment, comme si en ce moment quelque chose te manquait, quelqu'un peut-être… Tu t'es fait des amis au moins durant tes premiers mois d'école?

-Quelques uns. Je travaille souvent en binôme avec Harold durant les cours et avec Maya durant mes périodes au laboratoire du programme.

-En dehors de travailler, est-ce que tu te rends à des fêtes, des rassemblements, est-ce que tu as des conversation sérieuse avec des gens. As-tu embrassé des filles?

-MAMAN!

-Quoi! Ça m'intéresse. À ton âge j'étais déjà marié tu sais!

-Je suis loin d'en être arrivé là. Je dois apprendre à faire confiance aux gens d'abord et c'est la partie que je trouve le plus difficile, se confia Drago.

-Je te comprends de te méfier, mais un jour, il faudra que tu passes par-dessus ça parce que crois-moi, ça empêche réellement d'avancer. Si j'avais eu le courage de le faire avant, je n'aurais probablement pas eu besoin de vendre autant de nos biens! Aujourd'hui je travaille, je parle à plein de gens tous les jours. Des gens que j'aurais eu peur de côtoyer il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais à qui j'ai appris à faire confiance. Ou du moins, assez pour que j'arrête de me méfier systématiquement d'eux. Je ne te dis pas de t'ouvrir à la première personne venue, mais ça l'aide de faire tomber quelques unes de ses défenses parfois…

-Comme avec ta sœur.

-Pour ma sœur, c'est très différent. Nous sommes entrain de nous réapprivoisé. Comme tu le sais, notre autre sœur à tuer sa fille et des gens que je côtoyais de très près, son mari. J'imagine que c'est plus difficile pour elle que pour moi de reforger des liens, mais elle ne m'a pas repoussé quand je suis allé vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné l'idée de renouer avec elle. Je veux dire, après toute ces années…

-Hermione Granger. Nous discutions assez ouvertement cet été durant notre collaboration et elle m'a suggéré de le faire. Je dois t'avouer qu'au début, je doutais qu'Andromeda accepte ne serais-ce que de me parler. Je doute encore qu'elle m'est entièrement pardonnée notre passé, ou même que cela arrive un jour, mais elle semble vouloir elle aussi mettre fin aux vieilles rancunes. Tu sais, je lui écris parfois…

-À qui, à ta soeur?

-Non à Hermione. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai essayé de savoir si elle t'avait vu sur le campus. Étrangement, c'est la seule question à laquelle elle ne me répond jamais, déclara Narcissa en fixant son fils dans les yeux.

-Le campus est grand, mais pas tant que cela. Nous avons même un cours en commun si tu veux tout savoir et… je l'aide à étudier.

-Vraiment, ce n'est pas plutôt l'inverse, le taquina sa mère.

-Je savais que tu allais dire cela, mais non. Je l'ai trouvé un matin dans l'entrée de mon dortoir. Elle avait l'air désespéré et je me suis dit que ça ne pourrait pas me nuire d'être dans les bonnes grâces de quelqu'un comme elle.

-Tu parles comme ton père. Connaître des gens célèbre ne fait pas en sorte que tu le deviens et connaître des gens respectés, n'apporte pas le respect!

-Et s'allier à Voldemort parce qu'il est puissant, n'apporte pas la puissance! Je sais tout cela!

-Je rêve ou tu as dis son nom…

-Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort! C'est Hermione qui m'a appris. Je ne ressemble pas autant à mon père que tu sembles le croire, se défendit Drago.

-Tu sais, rien n'excusera jamais les mauvais choix qu'il a fait, mais il restera toujours ton père que tu le veuille ou non! Certaine partie de toi lui ressembleront toujours un peu.

-J'imagine que c'est pour cela que je me méfie tellement de tout le monde et que j'ai autant de mal à me faire des amis.

-Ton père est un beau parleur et il n'a jamais eu de mal à se faire des relations ou à parler aux gens. Il n'a jamais été du genre à s'isoler comparativement à toi. La preuve : malgré sa détresse psychologique, il a continué à sortir et à fréquenter des gens! Cet aspect de toi, elle ne te provient pas de lui. Par contre, quand je te vois travailler avec autant d'acharnement sur ton projet et dégager une forme de passion, alors je le vois un peu plus en toi. Ton père a toujours été un peu plus impulsif que toi et plus prompt à réagir. Je me souviens que plus jeune, tu étais comme lui, un peu plus incontrôlable. Aujourd'hui, tu refoules un peu plus tes pulsions et tu réfléchis avant d'agir ou de parler, mais je ressens véritablement cette force émotionnelle en toi. Ce coté fougueux et passionné qui ne demande qu'a exploser.

-Tu sais, je me bats pour ne pas être comme lui…

-Il n'est pas si mauvais, sinon je ne continuerais pas à le soutenir. Je sais qu'il a fait de très mauvais choix au cours de sa vie, mais cela n'enlève rien au fait qu'il a certaine qualité. Ce n'est pas parce que tu lui ressembles un peu que ça signifie que tu auras la même vie que lui, lui expliqua Narcissa sur un ton rassurant.

-Hermione m'a dit que c'est plus à toi que je ressemble…

-Tu sais, la seule chose qu'elle connaît de Lucius ce sont ses actions et ce que toi tu lui as raconté à propos de lui. Évidemment, tu me ressembles aussi sur certain point comme la patiente et la capacité à demeurer de glace même si une situation te fait ressentir tout autre chose. Mais tes yeux te trahissent toujours, si on prend évidemment le temps de bien les observer! J'ai souvent eu l'impression d'être la seule personne à l'avoir remarqué.

-Tu n'es plus la seule…

-Hermione Granger a toujours eu ce don. Le soir où elle a été amenée ici par les raffleurs, le soir où elle a été torturée sous tes yeux. Ton regard a croisé le sien avant que ses amis la libèrent et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait réussi à lire d'un seul coup toute la confusion de tes émotions…

-Je l'ai souvent regardé de haut à cause de ses origines, mais depuis que je la côtoie de près, j'ai compris beaucoup de chose à propos d'elle. Elle est sans conteste très intelligente et cultivée, curieuse et avide de tout savoir, mais ce n'es pas ce qui ressort le plus chez elle. Je dirais que c'est plutôt sa sensibilité. Elle a beaucoup d'empathie, peut-être trop parfois et ça fait d'elle une personne très à l'écoute du besoin des autres et très observatrice aussi. Le problème c'est qu'elle est justement trop accaparée par les autres pour penser à ses propres besoins. Elle à tendance à s'oublier elle-même à force d'essayer de satisfaire tout le monde, lui expliqua Drago.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est du genre à prendre le partie des opprimés. J'imagine que ça a dû influencer son choix de programme d'étude.

-C'est sans doute pour cela aussi qu'elle passe un peu plus de temps avec moi…

-Tu es loin d'avoir besoin d'être défendu. Tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le crois. Tu marches la tête haute aujourd'hui et quand je te vois, je ne peux faire autrement que d'être fier de l'homme que tu es devenu. Tu semble plus confiant, plus sure de toi et très passionné. Quand tu es revenu de tes voyages, tu avais changé c'est vrai, mais ton regard était aussi éteint qu'avant que tu ne partes. Aujourd'hui, il est brillant, fière, comme à l'époque ou l'on ne t'avait pas encore confié cette mission impossible.

-Je lui ai tout dit tu sais. Je lui ai raconté certains évènements dont j'avais été témoins ici, des choses qui me hante parfois jusque dans mes cauchemars.

-Je suis contente que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un qui soit capable de t'écouter raconter tout cela de façon objective sans te porter trop de jugement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle ne me juge pas, questionna Drago.

-J'ai passé trois mois à la côtoyer au ministère, trois mois à l'aider dans des dossiers qui touchaient des histoires de Mangemorts et jamais je ne l'ai entendu formuler le moindre commentaire négatifs à leurs égards et pourtant, si quelqu'un a le droit légitime de le faire, c'est bien elle!

Drago réfléchit un moment. Faisant rouler dans sa tête ses nombreuses conversations avec la jeune femme. Il est vrai qu'elle était parfois dégoûtée d'entendre les histoires dont il avait été témoins, mais jamais elle ne lui avait reproché de n'avoir rien fait ou sa façon de réagir face à la situation. Elle avait l'ouverture d'esprit nécessaire pour se mettre à sa place et comprendre les choses selon son point de vue. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé un jour partagé ses mauvais souvenirs, ces choses horribles qu'il essayait d'oublier depuis si longtemps. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le fait de les raconter à quelqu'un le soulage autant.

Il se souvient très bien d'un soir ou le serpent de Voldemort avait déchiqueté trois hommes coupables de trahison envers lui juste sous ses yeux et qu'ensuite, pour se divertir, le mage noir l'avait forcé lui et sa mère, à nettoyer le sang à quatre pattes avec une brosse et un saut sans avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie. Il avait raconté ça à Hermione et lui avait aussi confié qu'il ne s'était pas senti mal pour les trois traîtres assassinés sous ses yeux, mais juste dégoûté par leur sang qu'il devait nettoyer comme un vulgaire domestique.

C'était arrivé peu de temps avant qu'on ne lui confie sa mission de tuer Dumbledore, alors que son père venait tout juste de perdre la fameuse prophétie au département des mystères. En lui racontant tout cela, il avait réalisé qu'il se sentait encore coupable aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir eu de compassion pour ces hommes torturés. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, il venait tout juste d'avoir seize ans et qu'il ne pensait qu'à redorer l'image de sa famille auprès du seigneur des ténèbres.

Elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant que l'important ce n'était pas comment il avait vécu la chose à l'époque, mais comme il réagirait aujourd'hui si ça se produisait devant lui. Incontestablement il avait changé, mais certaine partie de lui demeurait toujours les même. Il portait encore du jugement sur les autres et visait encore le sommet. Si ce n'était pas le cas il ne se serait pas autant donné pour faire partie de l'équipe d'élite de son programme d'étude.

Parfois une part plus sombre de lui le submergeait et lui faisait poser des gestes qu'il regrettait par la suite. C'était surtout lorsqu'il couchait avec Hermione qu'il le ressentait le plus souvent. Un soir, alors qu'ils étudiaient tous les deux à la bibliothèque, il s'était mis à fantasmer sur elle en la voyant très concentré sur un travail qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. Elle y avait passé de longues heures et ses cheveux avaient en quelque sorte retrouvée l'apparence négligée de ses souvenirs. Il avait réussi par la ruse à l'entraîner vers le rayon du fond de la bibliothèque et il l'avait baisé sauvagement, ce qui avait contribué au final à relaxer un peu la jeune femme et la faire terminer son travail plus rapidement.

Le problème ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir mélanger leur activité prévue, mais plutôt ses pensés pendant qu'il la prenait de cette façon. Ses idées troublées qui l'avait excité plus que de raison. Tout le long de leur échange, il se répétait dans sa tête des phases du genre qu'il était entrain de baiser une sang de bourbe, un être inférieur et que la seule raison pour laquelle elle prenait autant de plaisir à le sentir en elle c'était parce qu'il était un Malefoy, un être d'exception. Jamais aucun homme ne réussirait à lui donner autant de plaisir que lui et de toute façon, elle lui appartenait! Il s'était fait violence et elle avait presque faillit crier tellement elle avait adoré se faire baiser de cette façon alors qu'il y avait un risque assez grand qu'ils se fassent prendre par d'autres élèves présents dans la pièce.

Il s'en était voulu ensuite d'avoir eu des pensés aussi sales, aussi égoïste. Comme elle était sa seule amie, il n'avait pas réussi à en parler à qui que ce soit. Il se demandait s'il était normal d'avoir ce type de pensées aussi tordues.

Depuis, il avait lu un peu sur le sujet. Il avait trouvé certain passage dans un livre de propagande sur les sangs purs. Selon cet ouvrage, il arrivait parfois que des gens de son statut de sang soient tenté d'assouvir leur pulsion avec leurs esclaves et que cela fût permis à condition que l'esclave n'en ressente aucun plaisir et qu'il soit aussi humilié par son maître. Il était impératif, selon le livre, de mentionner à l'esclave tout au long de l'échange qu'elle n'était qu'une sale sang de bourbes que qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller dans la luxure sous peine de torture ou de mort. Le seul qui ait le droit d'atteindre l'orgasme, s'était le maître!

Hermione n'était pas son esclave et il avait autant voulu lui donner du plaisir qu'il voulait en retirer, alors cette histoire ne s'appliquait pas véritablement à lui. Elle lui avait déjà raconté avoir joué des rôles lors de certains échanges avec des hommes avec qui elle avait couché. Peut-être que c'était a ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête. Le problème c'était qu'il avait peur que cela ne reflète ces véritables pensées profondes. Que le véritable rôle, c'était celui qu'il jouait le reste du temps pour se fondre dans la société. Quelque chose le rassurait cependant, si c'était vraiment le cas, il ne se sentirait pas autant coupable d'avoir eu ce type de pensées…


	14. Le noël des complications

Les parents d'Hermione, comme à chaque hiver, avait migré vers des régions plus chaudes. Hermione était évidemment toujours la bienvenue, mais elle préférait de loin passer un noël sous la neige avec ses amis du monde des sorciers. Cette année par contre, elle avait beaucoup hésité avant d'accepter l'invitation de Molly Weasley à participer au traditionnel rassemblement familial. L'arrivée de Mandy, la fiancée de Ron, la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour l'ex copine qui s'incruste et faire en sorte qu'elle développe du ressentiment envers elle. Cependant, elle avait tout de même décidé de s'y rendre, surtout que madame Weasley avait beaucoup insisté, lui rappelant qu'avec ou sans Ronald, elle fera toujours partie de la famille.

En arrivant sur place, Hermione avait constaté que l'atmosphère était différente de celles des autres années. Il faut dire que le froid qu'il y avait en ce moment entre Harry et Ginny n'aidait en rien la situation, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Ronald semblait la dévisager d'étrange façon depuis son arrivée, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour la jeune femme…

-Hermione, je peux te parler en privé, lui demanda Ron après quelques longues minutes d'observation distante.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre. On va manger dans quelques minutes. Ta mère sera très contrariée de commencer le repas sans nous.

-Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, insista le jeune homme visiblement troublé.

Hermione le suivi docilement jusque dans la pièce de couture de sa mère à l'étage. Il referma la porte derrière eux avant de lui demander en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Le cousin de l'oncle du voisin de Pavarti Patil, lui a dit que tu fréquentais étroitement quelqu'un depuis la rentrée universitaire.

-Tu connais déjà ma réputation Ronald, tu sais parfaitement bien que je fréquente toujours quelqu'un quand je suis là bas!

-Sauf que j'ai entendu dire que c'était un peu plus sérieux qu'à l'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire au juste. Nous avons rompu il y a longtemps déjà et tu es même fiancé maintenant. Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à ma vie amoureuse. Ça te laissait plutôt indifférent avant!

-Je m'y intéresse uniquement depuis que la rumeur populaire t'associe de près à Drago Malefoy!

-La rumeur populaire. Connaissant Pavarti, elle a du la lancer elle-même.

-Ne le nie pas, Harry me l'a déjà confirmé!

-Il t'a confirmé quoi exactement? Qu'il est devenu mon ami! Que j'étudie parfois avec lui et qu'il m'a beaucoup aidé dans mes devoirs, déclara Hermione avec conviction.

-Comme si toi tu avais besoin d'aide dans les études!

-Crois le ou non, avant qu'il ne m'aide, je n'étais plus vraiment certaine de finir l'année avec mon diplôme!

-Si tu crois qu'il fait cela gratuitement! C'est clair qu'il se sert de toi pour obtenir quelque chose en échange!

-Tu ne le connais même pas. Tout ce que tu sais de lui c'est son passé! Il a changé, sinon crois-tu réellement que je passerais du temps avec quelqu'un qui méprise les personnes comme moi?

-Ton jugement sur les gens n'est plus aussi fiable qu'avant ma pauvre Hermione. Juste à voir le genre de crétin que tu fréquentais en série durant les dernières années!

-J'ai eu une période volage, je l'admet et alors? Toi aussi si je me souviens bien! Moi je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me justifier aucune de tes fréquentations! Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus de compte à te rendre Ronald Weasley!

-J'essaie juste de te protéger de toi-même c'est tout. Je ne cherche pas à contrôler ta vie, même si c'est ce que tu penses en ce moment. Je ne veux tout simplement pas que tu souffres, parce que tu t'es laissé embobinée par Malefoy. Son père a encore une fois réussi à éviter la prison grâce à une ruse orchestrée par sa femme. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses les frais du besoin de cette famille de redorer son image!

-Tu ne sais strictement rien sur sa famille, sur ce qu'ils ont dû faire pour arriver à subsister après la guerre!

-Ils ont perdu une partie de leur fortune, c'est vrai, mais à ce que je sache, ils vivent encore dans un immense manoir, cracha Ron avec colère.

-Cette maison est un héritage de famille, j'imagine que s'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, ils l'auraient vendu! De toute façon, qui voudrait aller vivre dans une maison qui a servi de quartier général à Voldemeort!

-Lucius Malefoy boit comme un trou et Narcissa Malefoy est maintenant obligée de travailler pour sauver la face et lui acheter sa boisson! Heureusement que Harry était là pour lui trouver un emploi!

-Elle lui a quand même sauvé la vie, c'est assez normal qu'il fasse quelque chose pour l'aider en retour!

-Donc, tu es d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il l'a fait parce qu'il lui est reconnaissant et non parce qu'elle est devenue véritablement gentille!

-Elle l'est bien plus que tu ne le crois!

-Même si c'est vraiment le cas, ça ne signifie pas pour autant que le reste de la famille est tout aussi facilement pardonnable, réfuta Ron.

-Selon mon point de vue, Drago n'a plus rien à se faire pardonner. Que tu l'approuves ou non, il est mon ami. Il a été là pour moi au moment où j'en avait le plus besoin. Toi qui prétends ne pas vouloir me voir souffrir, tu es assez mal placé pour empêcher les autres de me faire du mal alors que tu as été le premier à me trahir à la première occasion!

-Tu sais parfaitement que nous nous étions considérablement éloignés l'un de l'autre, que la fin de notre relation était devenue inévitable!

-Évidemment que nous nous étions éloignés, nous ne fréquentions plus la même école, lui dit-elle sur un ton exaspéré.

-Même avant cela Hermione! L'été après Poudlard, nous ne faisions que nous engueuler sans arrêt. J'avais l'impression que j'étais ton enfant et pas ton petit ami. Tu me faisais tellement penser à ma mère à l'époque et sincèrement, même si je l'aime énormément, je ne ferais pas ma vie avec une femme comme elle, lui dit Ron visiblement mal à l'aise de lui dire enfin cette vérité qu'il lui cachait depuis si longtemps.

-J'étais si terrible que ça?

-Tu me donnais des ordres! Tu planifiais tout mon temps libre sans même m'en parler d'abord. J'étouffais! Quand tu es parti pour l'université et moi pour l'école des aurors, je ne me suis jamais autant senti coupable de toute ma vie et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je me sentais enfin libre! On est supposé s'ennuyer de l'autre personne quand on est séparé, alors que moi, je me sentais mieux quand j'étais loin de toi! J'ai très vite compris que ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner entre nous.

-Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais réalisé que j'étais à ce point pénible avec toi. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois que tu n'étais pas prête à l'entendre et je crois même que tu ne m'aurais pas écouté.

-Et pourquoi aujourd'hui?

-Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de te parler de cela ce soir. J'imagine que j'ai senti qu'il était temps que tu saches toute la vérité à propos de nous.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente que tu l'aies fait. J'aurai simplement aimé que ce soit avant.

-Tu dois croire que je ne suis qu'un lâche de t'avoir caché tout cela?

-Sincèrement non… ou peut-être un peu, mais je pense plutôt que c'était pour me protéger que tu m'as caché la vérité sur ce que tu ressentais lorsque nous étions ensemble. Tu as toujours été un peu trop protecteur avec les gens que tu apprécies et je suis contente d'en faire encore partie malgré tout ce qui nous est arrivé ces dernières années.

-Pour être honnête j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus avoir de relation sérieuse avec personne si je te révélais tout cela. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une fille aussi sensible et romantique que toi serais tombé dans une routine de vie aussi libertine que celle que tu vie depuis deux ans. J'ai l'impression maintenant de t'avoir fait plus de torts que de bien en te cachant le fond de ma pensée.

-Ce n'est pas véritablement de ta faute si ma vie a pris cette direction. J'ai récemment compris que ce mode de vie m'avait en fait aidé à canaliser mon stresse académique, du moins au début. Le problème c'est que je me suis retrouvée coincé dans un engrenage et que je ne savais plus comment m'en sortir. Je sais ce que tu penses de lui, mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que c'est Drago qui m'a sauvée et qui m'a protégée contre moi-même! Je ne dis pas cela pour que tu te sentes coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour le faire à sa place. Toi et moi nous avons beaucoup traversé de choses ensembles, beaucoup d'épreuves et aujourd'hui quand je te regarde, je vois un homme épanouis, stable et heureux. Harry m'avait dit au début de l'été que ta fiancée te faisait du bien et je comprends maintenant pourquoi il disait cela. Quand je vous vois tout les deux, je réalise que jamais je n'aurai été à ma place à tes côtés…

-Hey, ne pleure pas Hermione.

-Ce n'est rien. Je crois qu'il y a un bon bout de temps que je refoule tout cela en moi et c'est la première fois que j'arrive à le formuler à haute voix. Je suis contente que tu ais été là pour m'entendre le dire!

-Je sais que tu crois que Malefoy te fais du bien et si c'est vrai, je vais respecter cela, mais ne me demande pas de lui faire confiance! Si jamais ça devient sérieux entre vous… je doute fort que ma mère t'autorise à l'amener ici l'an prochain!

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation lui et moi, termina la jeune femme.

Hermione passa par la salle de bain pour s'assurer que son maquillage n'avait pas coulé à cause de son léger débordement émotionnel. Elle se regarda longuement dans le miroir, se demandant si elle ne se mentait pas un peu à elle-même lorsqu'elle parlait de sa relation avec Drago.

Ron venait enfin de lui révéler la véritable raison de leur rupture et même si sur le coup elle avait subi un choc, elle avait aussi très rapidement réalisé qu'elle avait agi comme une vraie marâtre avec lui quand ils étaient en couple. La passion qu'il y avait eu entre eux s'était très rapidement envolée, presque aussi vite que celle qu'elle vivait lors de ses relations éphémères avec les joueurs de Quidditch de l'université.

Sa relation avec Drago lui parut soudainement bien différente de toutes les autres. Ils étaient capables de concilier leurs études, leurs activités extra scolaire, leur relation d'amitié et une vie sexuelle assez passionnelle. Mais est-ce que ça signifiait quelque chose pour autant?

Ron lui avait dit que dans une relation de couple normale, l'autre personne était supposée nous manquer, qu'on était sensé s'ennuyer lorsqu'on était séparé…

Elle avait effectivement beaucoup pensé à Drago, principalement quand elle était seule. Était-ce simplement la compagnie de quelqu'un qui lui manquait ou le jeune homme lui-même?

Hermione descendit rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà attablés pour le repas. Harry lui avait gardé une place à côté de lui, ce qui n'était pas si surprenant vu que Ginny s'était installée dans le coin le plus éloigné de lui. Personne ne leurs avait posé de questions, mais tout le monde se doutaient qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas entre eux.

Le copieux repas du réveillon eut tout de même lieux dans la joie et les rires. Arthur Weasley racontait de folles histoires sur les nouveaux gadgets moldus qu'il s'était procuré. George Weasley parlait boutique avec sa femme Angelina et Mandy. Ron de son côté n'en finissait plus de manger, parlant de temps à autre la bouche plein, ce qui faisait encore beaucoup rire ses amis. Ginny parlait à voix basse avec Fleur, ce qui était assez inhabituelle de la part des deux jeunes femmes qui n'avaient jamais été très proche l'une de l'autre. Peut-être lui demandait-elle quelques conseils sur les grossesses, vu que fleur portait en elle son deuxième enfant.

Plus tard après l'interminable échange de cadeau, Harry alla rejoindre Hermione qui regardait la neige tombée par la fenêtre de la salle à manger qui donnait sur la cours arrière.

-Tu tiens le coup, lui demanda la jeune femme en le voyant approcher dans le reflet de la vitre.

-Pour le moment. Personne n'a osé nous poser de questions, mais je vois comment ils me regardent tous.

-Qui est au courant?

-Ron évidemment, c'est pour cela qu'il ne m'a pratiquement pas parlé de la soirée. Il m'en veut d'avoir mis sa sœur dans cette situation…

-Il ne changera jamais!

-J'imagine que ça fait parti de son charme. Bref! Je crois qu'elle l'a dit à fleur tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Elle est enceinte et ils ne savent pas encore si le bébé va avoir le gène de la lycanthropie.

-C'est presque devenu bénin comme condition de nos jours. Il faut prendre une potion pour le reste de notre vie, mais au moins c'est mieux contrôlé qu'avant.

-Imagine comme ce doit être difficile de prendre ce genre de décision. Faire le choix d'avoir un enfant malgré le risque élevé que ça représente et toute la controverse dans l'opinion publique relié à la race! Il faut être certain de s'aimer suffisamment pour arriver à traverser l'adversité. Bill et fleur sont l'un des couples les plus solides que je connaisse. Je sais qu'ils y arriveront quoi qu'il arrive! Ça me fait bizarre de dire cela alors que Ginny passait tellement de temps avant à les critiquer!

-Vous êtes solides Ginny et toi. Elle a simplement besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'y faire. Je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé depuis que je suis au courrant. Comme tu passes beaucoup de temps avec moi depuis le début des vacances, elle ne doit pas vouloir que j'essaie de l'influencer en ta faveur si elle venait à venir me demander conseil, dit Hermione.

-Parlant de conseil, je t'ai vu aller discuter en haut avec Ron plus tôt. Tu avais les yeux rouges quand tu es redescendue nous rejoindre. Tout va bien entre vous?

-Il a enfin été totalement honnête avec moi à propos de la véritable raison de notre rupture. J'imagine que tu le savais déjà?

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux de ne pas t'en avoir parlé?

-Non, au contraire! Ça me prouve que tu es loyal envers tes amis. Je suis juste un peu surprise que tu lui aies dit que je voyais Drago…

-J'étais là quand Pavarti en a parlé. Elle était entrain de déformer toute l'histoire, alors j'ai juste un peu rectifié les choses. Je leur ai dit que vous travailliez ensemble parce que vous partagiez un cours en commun, ce qui n'est pas faux, se justifia Harry.

-Tu ne leur à pas dit que lui et moi…

-Non, ça ne regarde que toi! Mais sache qu'il y a probablement des gens qui vous ont vu ensemble. La communauté magique est grande, mais tout fini toujours par se savoir, lui expliqua Harry.

-Je croyais que le fait d'avoir mis fin à la guerre nous immuniserait contre la critique populaire, mais j'imagine que rien ne pourras jamais empêcher les gens de juger les autres et de se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas!

-Même si notre monde prône de plus en plus l'égalité entre sorciers, il y en aura toujours pour dénigrer ceux qui sont différent d'eux.

-Certains sang-purs ne toléreront jamais les sorciers de naissances comme la mienne et certains nés-moldus ne croiront jamais que les ex-partisans de Voldemort sont véritablement repentis.

-En parlant de ça. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes demain chez Andromeda Tonks. Je suis le parrain de Teddy, alors je n'ai pas vraiment le choix d'aller assister à son dîner de noël, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'y rendre tout seul.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Parce qu'il va y avoir d'autres invités…

Drago Malefoy se réveilla assez tôt le matin de noël. C'était le jour où son père allait être enfin transféré à la clinique de sobriété et aussi le jour du dîner chez sa tante qu'il ne connaissait que de nom. Il avait entendu dire que Harry Potter allait aussi être présent, ce qui lui enlevait toute envie d'y aller. Il avait cependant promis à sa mère de l'accompagner et il ne voulait pas rompre sa promesse envers elle. Elle était déjà assez anxieuse comme ça avec l'histoire de son mari!

Narcissa voulait absolument présenter son fils à sa sœur et lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas la seule Malefoy à avoir changer d'opinion à propos des mariages entre sorciers de différentes naissances.

Durant cette soirée, Drago allait aussi faire la connaissance de son petit cousin Teddy Lupin, le fils de son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le petit avait apparemment hérité du gène de métamorphage de sa mère plutôt que de celui de la lycanthropie de son père. Il se demandait si le garçon avait déjà commencé à contrôler son pouvoir ou s'il le laissait encore le transformer sans préavis.

Au moment de se préparer pour le dîner, il prit grand soin à sa tenue, voulant à tout pris faire une bonne première impression à sa tante qui semblait attaché autant d'importance que sa mère à l'élégance. Il avait choisi de porter une chemise d'un bleu vibrant qui faisait ressortir la lueur bleue qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ses yeux gris. Ce jeu des couleurs avait pour but de faire minimiser la ressemblance entre ses yeux et ceux de son père, histoire de la mettre plus rapidement en confiance. Il ne doutait pas que par le passé, Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas dû être très tendre avec elle.

Il accompagna sa mère qui transplanna jusque devant la porte de la grande maison de sa soeur. Elle ne vivait pas dans un manoir comme eux, mais visiblement, son mari de son vivant avait assez bien réussi dans la vie pour lui offrir une maison digne du style de vie qu'elle avait toujours mené auprès de sa famille. Un elfe de maison leur ouvrit d'ailleurs la porte, signe que la femme n'avait pas renié toutes les traditions acquises durant son enfance.

-Bienvenue dans notre demeure, je suis Tito à votre service. Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'au salon des invités pour l'apéritif, dit l'elfe sur un ton cordial.

-Merci Tito, répondit poliment Narcissa.

Ils suivirent la petite créature jusqu'au salon, là où la voix d'un enfant surexcité s'élevait. Visiblement, Harry Potter était déjà sur place. En entrant dans la pièce, Drago se figea en apercevant qui avait accompagné le jeune homme.

Hermione était assise dans la causeuse à côté de son ami. Elle portait une magnifique robe noire classique et un maquillage sobre qui lui donnaient une allure chic et de bon goût. Le genre de tenue que la maîtresse de maison semblait adoré.

-Sisi te voilà enfin. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, s'exclama Andromeda.

-Je te présente mon fils Drago, dit Narcissa.

-Très heureuse de te rencontrer, j'ai tellement entendu parlé de toi. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, mais il y a aussi certains traits de ton visage qui s'apparente plus aux Black. Tito apporte un verre de ton sublime cocktail de bienvenue à nos nouveaux arrivant!

Drago suivi timidement sa mère qui venait tout juste de se faire sauter dessus par un petit garçon dont les cheveux venaient de viré d'un seul coup au violet.

-Tante Sisi, s'exclama-t-il de façon familière.

-Bonjour Teddy, je vois que tu joues encore avec ta couleur de cheveux.

-J'étais entrain de montrer à Mione le nombre de couleur que j'arrive à faire.

-Tu en es à combien maintenant?

-Au moins douze. Je ne l'ai pas encore essayé celle-là, lança Teddy en regardant Drago fixement afin de pouvoir mimer sa couleur de cheveux, ce qu'il ne réussit qu'à faire qu'à moitié.

-Bravo mon grand, tu progresses beaucoup, lui dit Narcissa pour l'encourager.

Narcissa alla ensuite saluer Harry et Hermione et Drago fit de même, serrant la main de Harry avec rapidité, mais en s'attardant un peu plus quand vint le tour d'Hermione. Elle évita cependant son regard, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler naturellement devant son ami Harry, alors qu'il se connaissait pourtant si bien désormais.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de sa mère, sur l'une des causeuses, mais la femme fut rapidement entraînée hors du salon par le petit Teddy qui insistait pour lui montrer la nouvelle tapisserie de sa chambre. Quelqu'un frappa ensuite à la porte et l'elfe conduisit la nouvelle venue au salon, ce qui alourdit quelque peu l'atmosphère générale. C'était Ginny Weasley et visiblement, elle semblait assez anxieuse.

-Désolé de vous déranger madame Tonks, mais je dois vraiment parler avec Harry.

-Pas de problème mon enfant. Allez dans la bibliothèque, vous y serez plus tranquille!

Au moment où Andromeda s'appétait à se rasoir et poser des questions à Drago, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre en provenance de la cuisine, la faisant s'y rendre, non sans s'excuser d'abord à ses deux derniers invités toujours présents au salon.

-Cet elfe est d'une maladresse hors du commun, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour aller voir ce qui se passait dans la cuisine.

Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent donc seul, dans le grand salon silencieux. Hermione se regardait les pieds et Drago exaspéré par le comportement distant de la jeune femme décida de se lever et d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour l'interroger.

-Tu as l'intention de passer toute la soirée à faire semblant que tu ne me connais pas, lui lança Drago sur un ton froid.

-Je n'étais pas sensé être ici aujourd'hui. Harry me l'a demandé seulement hier. Il ne voulait pas venir tout seul, dit Hermione un peu sur la défensive.

-Il n'est plus seul maintenant, sa copine vient tout juste de le rejoindre.

-Pour être honnête, ça m'inquiète un peu qu'elle soit là. Il a dû se passer quelque chose.

-Ils sont séparé ou quoi?

-Difficile à dire, c'est assez compliqué...

-Avec vous, rien n'est jamais simple!

-Tu as raison, mais si elle est ici en ce moment, j'imagine que c'est bon signe, du moins j'espère, déclara Hermione avec un ton légèrement inquiet.

-Sinon, tu as passé un bon réveillon?

-Pas si mal. Entre les problèmes de Harry et les révélations de Ron à propos de notre relation passée…

-C'est une bonne où une mauvaise chose?

-Une bonne chose, je crois! Mais depuis qu'il m'a avoué la véritable raison de notre rupture, je me remets beaucoup en question. Je pense qu'il me faudra du temps pour bien assimiler tout cela.

-J'imagine qu'après tu pourras dire que toute cette histoire est enfin réglée.

Des voix fortes en provenance de la cuisine firent soudain éclaté de rire Drago et Hermione. Apparemment l'elfe de maison n'avait pas respecté à la lettre la recette de ragoût traditionnel de son défunt mari. Il aurait semblait-il mis un peu trop de clou de girofle dans la marmite.

-Plus tu vas la côtoyer et plus tu découvriras combien cette femme est excessive, voir même exubérante parfois quand elle s'emporte pour des détails qui n'ont d'importance que pour elle, lui expliqua Hermione.

-Elle est assez différente de ma mère.

-Il y a tout de même quelques ressemblances. Elles ont toute les deux une sorte de grâce naturelle. Une façon de se tenir trop parfaitement dans toute situation qui doit probablement provenir de leur éducation. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que tu l'as toi aussi, se moqua-t-elle.

-Je suis donc gracieux.

-En quelque sorte. Tu as toujours eu cette façon noble de te tenir. C'est assez séduisant je dois dire…

-Serait-ce donc un compliment?

-J'en ai l'impression.

Drago lui pris spontanément les mains et encra son regard au sien. L'échange dura un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les pas de la maîtresse de maison qui revenait vers eux. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de reprendre sa place initiale, sous le sourire amusé d'Hermione qui remarqua ensuite que quelqu'un d'autre les avait vue.

Narcissa Malefoy avait été témoins de l'échange de regard intense entre son fils et son amie. Elle avait gardé un air impassible, mais Hermione sentait qu'elle essayait de dissimuler ses sentiments face à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Difficile de savoir si elle approuvait ou désapprouvait. Elle cachait trop bien son jeu et même dans sa voix, rien ne laissait présager qu'elle avait vu quoi que ce soit d'inhabituelle se passer.

Andromeda posa beaucoup de questions à Drago qui se sentait comme dans un interrogatoire. Teddy de son côté était impatient de manger et il s'agitait sans cesse. Sa grand-mère ne cessait de lui dire de rester un peu tranquille, mais le petit avait l'air de trouver la provocation assez amusante et recommençait encore et encore à la faire fâcher.

Harry revint au salon avec à son bras Ginny. Il affichait sur son visage un large sourire et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de bonheur.

-Vous êtes les premiers à apprendre officiellement que Ginny et moi allons avoir un bébé!

Hermione fit un gros câlin à ses deux amis et Ginny se retint pour ne pas pleurer. Elle était parfaitement consciente d'avoir volontairement ignorer Hermione durant toute la soirée de la veille et elle lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle voulait rattraper le coup très bientôt!

Un peu plus tard, après le repas, Harry et Drago avaient accompagné Teddy dehors pour lui apprendre à voler avec le petit balai pour enfant que son parrain lui avait offert. Évidemment les deux jeunes hommes étaient en désaccord sur la façon de lui apprendre à bien s'en servir…

-Tu ne volais même pas à cet âge Potter! Laisse-moi lui montrer comment le manœuvrer adéquatement.

-Ce n'est pas si différent des balais que nous même utilisons. J'ai toujours été meilleure que toi dans ce domaine Malefoy et tu le sais très bien!

-Dans tes rêves Potter!

Hermione et Narcissa observaient la scène par la fenêtre du salon en souriant. Andromeda quant à elle, avait entraînée Ginny avec elle au grenier pour lui montrer toutes les boîtes d'articles pour bébé qu'elle contait lui donner. Teddy avait beaucoup grandi et la femme avait absolument tout gardé depuis qu'il lui avait été confié.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait intervenir avant qu'ils ne se battent, demanda Narcissa à Hermione en regardant le ton monter entre les deux anciens ennemis.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils en arrivent jusque là, du moins pas devant Teddy!

-Drago et toi semblez assez proche...

-Nous sommes très bons amis, répondit simplement Hermione.

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais je suis persuadée qu'il y a plus que cela entre vous!

-Pas beaucoup plus.

-Tu sembles incertaine de ta réponse.

-Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas encore ce que nous sommes exactement!

-Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de te dire cela, mais tu devrais essayé de le découvrir et très vite, parce que je pense que mon fils a de forts sentiments pour toi. Le regard qu'il avait… Jamais je ne l'ai vue regarder personne d'autre de la même façon auparavant et sincèrement, j'ai un peu peur pour lui, lui confia la femme sur un ton de réelle inquiétude.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que si tu le repousses, j'ai peur qu'il ne se referme à tout jamais!

-Nous sommes très honnête l'un envers l'autre. Je ressens quelque chose pour lui comme envers n'importe lequel de mes amis proches et il est parfaitement conscient du type de relation que nous avons lui et moi. Elle est juste un peu trop compliquée pour avoir un terme exact à formuler pour la décrire, mais dans notre esprit, c'est assez clair!

-Donc vous n'êtes pas seulement des amis?

-Nous avons, en quelque sorte, besoin l'un de l'autre. Il m'aide à progresser, à me comprendre moi-même tout comme je l'aide moi aussi dans ce sens.

-Alors pourquoi devant les autres, faire comme s'il n'y avait rien de telle entre vous?

-Pour ne pas être mal interprétés. Pour ne pas être jugés.

-Jugé par qui? Harry et Ginny sont tes amis, Andromeda est ma sœur, nous sommes donc en famille ici. Personne ne vous juge, déclara formellement Narcissa.

-Nous ne sommes pas habitués de nous voir en dehors de l'université, c'est juste trop bizarre. Il faut juste qu'on s'adapte!

-Je ne te dirai alors qu'une seule chose. Si tu as peur d'être mal interprétée alors qu'avec tes autres amis tu ne ressens jamais cette crainte, c'est peut-être justement parce que toi tu interprètes mal les choses…

À la fin de la soirée, Ginny et Harry quittèrent la maison les bras chargé d'items de bébé et Narcissa décida de rester dormir chez sa sœur pour rattraper le temps perdu en tête à tête avec elle. Hermione sentait qu'elle avait manigancé tout cela à l'insu de son fils pour le faire raccompagner Hermione.

-Tu as envie de venir chez moi, lui demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas trop, ta maison me fait un peu peur!

-Nous sommes sensés nous soigner mutuellement si tu te rappelles bien et quoi de mieux que d'affronter de vieux démons pour bien finir la soirée!

-Si tu insistes, capitula la jeune femme.

Le manoir Malefoy paraissait beaucoup moins sinistre que dans ses souvenirs. Il faut dire que le ciel étoilé et la lune brillante qui créait des reflets dans la neige, contrastaient beaucoup avec le ciel sombre du jour de sa première et seule visite de cet endroit.

En arrivant dans le vaste hall d'entrée, Drago l'embrassa. C'était comme s'il arrivait enfin à libérer une pulsion qu'il avait refoulé en lui depuis le début de la soirée, ou peut-être même depuis leur dernière nuit ensemble à l'université. Elle avait d'ailleurs très envie de lui, mais en même temps, elle sentait que l'endroit n'était pas très approprié pour se laisser aller à de tels ébats.

Sagement, elle s'éloigna de lui et suggéra à Drago de lui faire la visiter guidée de la maison. Durant la tournée des pièces principales communes, Hermione rencontra Abby, l'elfe de maison. Elle n'émit aucun commentaire, mais la créature semblait la dévisager de façon plutôt étrange.

-Abby vie ici depuis combien de temps exactement, demanda-t-elle.

-Plusieurs années. Elle était là quand tes amis et toi aviez été fait prisonniers, mais à l'époque, elle se cachait presque tout le temps. Certains de nos colocataires l'avaient déjà torturée plus d'une fois!

-Parlant de torture, nous y sommes n'est-ce pas.

-Oui c'est bien ici.

-C'est pareil que dans mon souvenir…

-Nous n'utilisons pratiquement plus cette pièce. Je suis même assez surpris que les articles de décorations y soient toujours. Ma mère a vendu tellement de choses. Tu préfères qu'on s'en aille?

-Non ça va. Ce n'est pas si terrible d'être là finalement. Je n'ai que de très vagues souvenirs de cette soirée pour être tout à fait honnête. Parfois j'ai presque l'impression que ce n'est arrivé que dans l'un de mes cauchemars.

-Je t'ai regardé ce soir là. Je n'ai jamais réussi à détourner le regard et pourtant, jamais je n'arrivais à regarder jusqu'au bout quand quelqu'un se faisait maltraité, lui confia Drago.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu n'as pas détourné les yeux?

-Je crois que c'était parce que je te connaissais et que je voulais m'assurer qu'elle n'aille pas trop loin avec toi. Si elle avait menacée ta vie plus directement, je crois que je serais intervenu…

-Malgré les représailles que tu aurais eu en retour, permet-moi d'en douter. Jamais cette horrible femme ne t'aurait laissé tranquille après cela. Elle a renié sa propre soeur et tuer sa nièce, alors je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle t'aurais fait si tu avais essayé de l'empêcher de me tuer. Surtout que tu avais refusé de nous identifier formellement juste avant cela.

Il y avait beaucoup de question et de confusions dans les yeux de Drago. Il décida de se rapprocher de la jeune femme et de reprendre où il avait laissé plus tôt. Il commença même à lui détacher sa robe au bout d'un moment, Un geste qu'elle essaya d'interrompre, mais visiblement, sa volonté ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

-J'ai envie de changer le souvenir que j'ai de toi dans cette pièce. Je veux t'entendre crier, mais pas de douleur cette fois, lui dit-il en regardant la robe lui tomber sur les chevilles.

-Étrangement moi aussi j'ai envie de changer mon souvenir de cette pièce. Mais si je cris trop fort, ton elfe va probablement venir voir ce qui se passe…

-Dans son intérêt, elle est mieux de ne pas tenter de venir nous espionner!

-Tu tortures toujours les elfes de maison à ce que je vois?

-Non, je ne l'ai jamais fait, du moins pas directement. Il m'est souvent arrivé enfant de faire en sorte de les faire s'auto-punir, mais je n'ai jamais levé la main sur l'une d'entre eux, lui dit Drago.

-Tu as toujours été un sale gamin.

-C'est vrai et je crois que je vais l'être encore…

Il embrassa de nouveau la jeune femme tout en la caressant de plus en plus intimement. La situation semblait la stimuler autant que lui, ou n'était-ce en fait qu'à cause de leur semaine de séparation. Elle se hâta de lui enlever ses vêtements et le jeune homme décida de la prendre directement sur le plancher de marbre dur, à l'endroit même où elle avait été torturée par sa tente Bella il y avait de cela six ans déjà.

La confusion régnait dans le corps et l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle se revoyait sur le sol, se souvenant avoir croisé le regard de Drago entre deux doloris. Elle y avait vu de la peur, mais aujourd'hui elle n'y voyait plus que de la passion et du désir.

La froideur du sol contrastait avec la chaleur du corps de son amant. Il semblait se retenir un peu, luttant contre son envie de précipitation. Elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait s'empêcher d'y aller trop fort et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle l'encouragea donc à se laisser aller en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille avec un peu plus de force. C'était devenu presque un signal entre eux qui signifiait à l'autre qu'il pouvait pousser plus loin l'expérience.

Quand il augmenta enfin la cadence, elle lui griffa le dos avec ses ongles, ce qui eu pour effet de le rendre encore plus insatiable. Elle criait maintenant son plaisir sans retenue et le son résonnait dans les immenses pièces échos de la maison. C'était comme si elle voulait imprégner les murs de sa voix et leurs faire oublier ses anciens cris de douleurs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se laissa enfin aller en criant son nom, chose qu'il n'avais jamais encore fait depuis qu'il couchait ensemble. Ça lui fit d'ailleurs un drôle d'effet. Elle-même le faisait assez souvent avec lui, sans trop y réfléchir, mais venant de lui, ça semblait assez différent.

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et Drago constata qu'une ecchymose venait tout juste d'apparaître sur le coude de son amie.

-Regarde ton bras, je suis tellement désolé.

-Je n'ai même pas senti quand c'est arrivé. J'imagine que c'était ta façon de me marquer, plaisanta Hermione.

-J'ai sûrement une potion pour arranger cela dans ma salle de bain.

-Je te suis.

Drago l'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre.

-Tu as encore les bannières de ta maison à Poudlard accrochées dans ta chambre, se moqua-t-elle.

-Je n'ai même pas pensé à les enlever. Il faut dire que je ne fais que dormir ici. Je passe presque toutes mes journées dans la bibliothèque.

-Wow, tu as même ta propre salle de bain de luxe!

-Toutes les chambres de cette maison ont une salle de bain attenante. Elles ne sont pas toutes aussi grandes que celle-ci par contre.

-J'essaierais bien ta baignoire, lui proposa la jeune femme.

-Toute seule?

-Non, elle est beaucoup trop grande pour ne pas y aller accompagner.

-Tout ce que tu voudras. Tu es mon invité après tout!

Les six robinets remplirent la vaste cuve en moins de deux minutes et les deux jeunes s'y retrouvèrent presque aussitôt. Malgré l'immensité du bassin, ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre.

-On est si bien, j'y passerais des jours entiers si j'en avais une comme ça chez moi!

-Si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu pour les vacances, je peux te la prêter, lui proposa Drago.

-Que voudras-tu en échange?

-Encore un pacte, j'adore! Alors disons que tu passes la journée dans le bain... tu pourrais alors me donner tes nuits. Nous pourrions faire l'amour à s'en épuiser avant de retourner patauger dans l'eau chaude pour reprendre des forces. Ça me semble assez juste comme entente.

-Uniquement si tu me laisses te laver entièrement le corps histoire de me mettre en appétit.

-Petite vicieuse…

-Pervers toi-même!

Hermione se sentait bien dans l'eau chaude, mousseuse et parfumée du bain, mais quelque chose dans la façon de parler de Drago lui avait un peu fait peur. Il avait parlé de faire l'amour. Elle n'employait jamais ce terme avec lui, avec personne d'ailleurs. Elle préférait dire baiser, c'était moins dangereux et moins ambiguë.

Au bout d'un moment il se mit tout naturellement à lui parler de son père, de son incarcération et de l'intervention de sa mère pour le sortir d'affaire.

-Ron m'en a parlé hier soir, mais pas en détail. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait fait un serment inviolable, lui dit Hermione un peu surprise de la révélation.

-Ma mère a beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût employé cette pratique. Il faut que je lui dise une fois pour toute d'arrête de jouer avec la vie des gens comme ça!

-Tu en as déjà fait un toi?

-Non jamais. Je ne l'ai jamais vue faire non plus, alors je ne saurais pas comment procéder.

-Je l'ai déjà lu dans un livre.

-Je ne crois pas que la formule soit disponible dans des livres de magie traditionnelle…

-J'ai lu plusieurs livres sur la magie noir tu sais. Je voulais comprendre contre quoi je me battais à l'époque, lui dit la jeune femme.

-Tu as déjà essayé un sort?

-Une seule fois, mais j'avais peur d'être arrêtée.

-Moi j'en ai pratiqué assez souvent. Ce n'est pas si différent des sorts qu'on nous enseignait à Poudlard. Certains sont plus dangereux que d'autres! D'ailleurs, Crabe en est même mort!

-Lancer un sort puissant c'est une chose, le contrôler ça en est une autre.

-Je m'étais toujours imaginé que tu ferais des études en sortilège ou en métamorphose. Je te voyais comme la prochaine McGonagall.

-J'adorais ses cours, mais moi je voulais pas juste être une sorcière normale. Je voulais aussi changer le monde! Le droit s'est alors imposé de lui-même, mais parfois je regrette mon choix. L'autre jour, sur le campus, des élèves s'entraînaient à la métamorphose humaine et je me suis sentie jalouse en les voyant y prendre autant de plaisir.

-Pourquoi tu ne changes pas de branche alors? Il n'est pas trop tard. Tu es jeune et métamorphose avancée ce n'est que deux années d'études, lui suggéra Drago.

-De quoi j'aurais l'air! De la fille qui ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut dans la vie!

-Non de la fille qui n'a pas peur de changer d'idée pour avoir ce qu'elle veut dans la vie!

-Ce n'était pas de la vraie jalousie de toute façon. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait véritablement de grosses carrières rattachées à cette discipline de toute façon.

-Ma mère m'a dit que le bureau des aurors cherche souvent des sorciers de talent pour découvrir si un objet est ce qu'il semble être à première vue ou pour incarner un rôle et espionner des gens sous couverture. Il y a aussi des postes très intéressants offerts dans le crime organisé. La dissimulation et la contre bande par exemple, plaisanta Drago.

-Tu me vois du côté des criminelles. Je m'imagine déjà l'article en première page de la gazette du sorcier : L'ex étudiante en droit, l'héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger, est capturée par son meilleur ami Harry Potter, escortée par son ex petit copain Ron Weasley et va subir son procès devant tous les membres du conseil et l'opposera directement à son ancien patron au département de la justice magique. Suite à sa condamnation, elle purgera sa peine à Azkaban en compagnie de Walden Macnair contre qui elle a aidé à monter un dossier d'accusation et des autres Mangemorts toujours criminellement actifs!

-Je témoignerais pour toi.

-Vraiment, je doute que tu te mettes encore dans le pétrin aux yeux de la loi, dit Hermione.

-Je peux en faire le serment si tu veux, après tout tu connais le sortilège.

-Tu es fou Malefoy.

-Je suis fou de toi!

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Était-ce une déclaration? Devait-elle y répondre? Le temps passa et elle demeura sans mots.

-Bon je crois qu'on a assez mariné dans ce bain pour ce soir. La mousse nous monte un peu trop à la tête. Comme si c'était possible de faire basculer Hermione Granger dans le camp opposé, déclara froidement Drago.

Il se leva d'un coup et attrapas sa serviette. Hermione pris un peu plus son temps pour sortir, se demandant s'il ne venait pas tout juste de réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui dire précédemment. Il devait probablement être entrain d'essayer de se trouver une raison acceptable pour le justifier.

Elle enfila sa robe. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la salle de bain, elle le trouva assis sur son lit, toujours nu et le regard dans le vide.

Lorsqu'il la vit toute habillée, il lui demanda:

-Tu ne restes pas cette nuit?

-Vaut mieux pas que ta mère me trouve ici demain matin, elle pourrait se faire des idées.

-Et alors?

-C'est ta mère et je l'aime bien. Je ne veux pas qu'elle commence à se faire un cinéma à propos de nous deux. Surtout qu'elle m'en a presque fait un tout à l'heure…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit exactement.

-C'est sans importance.

-Si c'était autant sans importance, tu ne fuirais pas aussi rapidement.

-Je t'en parlerai une autre fois promis, mais pas ce soir.

-C'est toi qui voit!

Elle avait descendu les marches très rapidement, comme si elle fuyait les lieux d'un crime. Elle se sentait lâche, faible et elle avait peur. Les paroles de Drago l'avaient terrifiée, mais pas uniquement cette petite phrase plus directe…

Il y avait d'abord eu le moment où il avait prononcé son nom durant leurs ébats, surtout la façon si personnel qu'il avait eu de le dire. Ensuite il avait parlé de lui faire l'amour, puis il lui avait dit qu'il était fou d'elle et qu'il se fichait que sa mère se fasse des idées à propos d'eux…

Ce n'était pas possible! Il ne pouvait pas avoir de véritables sentiments pour elle.

Pourtant Narcissa le lui avait presque fait clairement comprendre plus tôt dans la soirée. Une étrange douleur lui serra le cœur, lui faisant monter du même coup un drôle de goût dans la bouche.


	15. Le nouvel an

Hermione avait rendez-vous avec Ginny pour une journée de magasinage entre fille. Après avoir déambulé dans toutes sortes de boutiques, principalement des magasins d'articles pour bébé, les deux amies décidèrent de prendre une petite pause dans un salon de thé.

-As-tu réussi à l'annoncer à tout le monde de ta famille?

-Ma mère s'en est chargée qu'est-ce que tu crois, lui répondit Ginny.

-Tu emménages officiellement chez Harry quand au juste?

-À la fin de la semaine. Je dois repartir pour Holyhead demain pour régler les derniers détails de ma retraite anticipée. Ça me fait encore un peu bizarre de lâcher l'équipe au beau milieu de la saison, mais le médecin m'a prévenu qu'il valait mieux que j'évite de prendre des risques inutiles.

-As-tu commencé à réfléchir à ce que tu voulais faire, je veux dire, à ta réorientation de carrière?

-Il parait qu'un poste s'est libéré au département des jeux et des sports. Je crois que je vais postuler dessus. Je n'en suis qu'à trois mois de grossesse après tout, alors je suis encore en état de travailler, expliqua Ginny.

-C'est une excellente idée. J'avoue que tu trouverais le temps long si tu devais attendre à la maison à ne rien faire!

-Parlant de ne rien faire, comment se passe tes vacances. Ron m'a dit que tu étais devenu ami avec Malefoy. Pourtant au dîner chez sa tante, j'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'il t'ignorait, lui dit Ginny.

-C'est plutôt moi qui l'ignorait. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on se fasse de fausses idées à propos de nous tu comprends!

-Pourquoi as-tu si peur de ce que les gens pourraient penser? Je sais ce qui s'est déjà passé entre vous durant l'été. Te connaissant, j'imagine que ta relation avec lui n'est pas tout à fait aussi platonique que Ron semble le croire…

-C'est vrai, ça m'arrive encore de m'envoyer en l'air avec lui, mais il y a peu de gens qui le savent et surtout pas Ron. Il a déjà du mal à accepter qu'il soit simplement mon ami!

-Mon frère a toujours été très protecteur, ça ne date pas d'hier.

-Je sais, mais étrangement ça ne me dérange plus autant qu'avant. Je pense même que c'est rassurant de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un prêt à nous défendre en cas de besoin, déclara Hermione.

-Sauf qu'il essaie plus souvent de nous défendre quand on n'en a pas besoin! J'aime bien avoir ses conseil parfois, mais lorsqu'il devient émotif, vaut mieux ne pas l'écouter!

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire. Elle passèrent ensuite un long moment à se raconter des anecdotes à propos de Ron, surtout celles en rapport avec sa personnalité de père poule. Le jeune homme avait toujours reproché à sa mère de trop le surveiller, mais la vérité c'était qu'il avait hérité lui aussi de cette qualité ou de ce défaut. C'était probablement pour cela qu'il le reprochait autant à sa mère.

Ginny raconta ensuite à Hermione en détail le déroulement de sa réconciliation avec Harry. Elle lui confia aussi que depuis leur réconciliation, le jeune homme était devenu encore plus attentionné envers elle. Elle se sentait comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde, mais il ne la traitait pas non plus comme une enfant. Elle s'était d'ailleurs très vite rendu compte qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup d'années très précieuses loin de lui à vivre une vie d'indépendance.

-Peut-être que tu n'en profiterais pas autant aujourd'hui si tu n'avais pas vécu de cette façon. Parfois il faut vivre certaines expériences pour mieux en apprécier d'autres.

-Je peux te confier quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, lui dit Ginny avec son air des plus sérieux.

-Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais que je ne répéterai jamais.

-Quand Ron et toi vous êtes séparés il y a trois ans, Harry et moi avons pris une sorte de pause si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre.

-À l'époque je venais d'être rappelée par l'équipe et j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'intégrer au début surtout parce que je refusais de suivre les filles dans les fêtes où elles se rendaient. Ron avait confié à Harry que les problèmes entre vous avaient commencé parce qu'il ne se sentait pas libre de vivre comme il le voulait, qu'il étouffait… De peur de me perdre, Harry avait décidé de me « rendre ma liberté ». Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il m'attendrait, mais qu'il voulait que je vive des expériences, que je me sente libre. Au début, je trouvais cela absurde, mais une part de moi se posait tout de même la question. Je veux dire… J'ai embrassé plusieurs garçons dans ma vie, mais je n'avais jamais eu de rapports sexuelle avec personne d'autre que Harry…

-Tu veux dire qu'il t'a laissé aller t'envoyer en l'air avec d'autres hommes, lui demanda Hermione avec un ton de surprise.

-En quelque sorte. J'ai alors commencé à aller en boîte avec des filles de l'équipe et à flirter ouvertement avec d'autres hommes. Un soir, alors que j'avais bu, j'en ai entraîné un jusque dans ma chambre. J'ai été assez loin avec lui, mais je n'ai jamais pu me rendre jusqu'au bout. Je sais que toi tu arrives à avoir une vie sexuelle libre de sentiments, mais je me suis rendue compte que pour moi, c'était inconcevable. Ce soir là, je suis allée retrouver Harry et je lui ai tout raconté.

-Comment il a réagit.

-Plutôt bien à vrai dire… Nous avons fait l'amour à nous en épuiser. Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai compris que je n'en voudrais jamais un autre…

-Il a été voir ailleurs lui aussi, lui demanda ensuite Hermione.

-Non, il m'a dit qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. En dehors de Cho Chang avec qui il a échangé qu'un seul malheureux baisé, je suis la seule autre fille à avoir été aussi proche de lui physiquement. Je crois que c'est pour cela que je ne t'en ai pas voulu de l'avoir embrassé l'été dernier…

-Je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre.

-Je sais que tu es comme une sœur pour lui, mais il y a toujours eu une partie de moi qui avait un doute à propos de votre relation à tous les deux. Le fait qu'il t'ai repoussé me prouve hors de tout doute qu'il n'y a rien de plus entre vous que ce que vous avez toujours prétendu.

-Pourquoi ne jamais m'avoir dit tout cela?

-Je crois que j'avais peur de te donner l'idée de t'essayer avec lui si je te le disais…

-Sérieusement?!

-Comprend-moi, tu t'envoyais en l'air avec tout ce qui bouge et Harry, à la différence de ces autres garçons que tu fréquentais, lui il te respectait, déclara Ginny.

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti rien de tel pour Harry. Je sais que de te dire ça aujourd'hui après que j'ai essayé de l'embrasser sonne un peu faux, mais je crois que moi aussi, quelque part, j'avais besoin de clarifier cela dans ma tête!

Le choc de la révélation de Ginny passa rapidement. Hermione arrivait à prendre assez de recul pour comprendre ce que son amie avait pu ressentir, même si elle aurait aimé qu'elle lui en parle bien avant. Elle devait se dire qu'au fond, personne ne savait réellement ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux alors que Ron les avaient abandonnés durant la chasse aux horcruxes.

Les deux amies terminèrent finalement leur journée de magasinage dans le rire et la légèreté. La vie de Ginny Weasley prenait un tournant et elle avait enfin réussi à révéler un lourd secret qu'elle cachait à celle qu'elle avait toujours pourtant considéré comme sa meilleure amie. Cette barrière tombée, Hermione sentait son amie encore plus ouverte avec elle qu'avant, même un peu trop parfois face à certain détail de son intimité qu'elle ne désirait pas vraiment connaître.

Hermione, de son côté, lui cachait encore certaines choses, surtout à propos de ses rapprochements avec Malefoy. Comme elle n'arrivait même pas à s'admettre à elle-même la nature exacte de ses sentiments envers lui, il lui était donc impossible de les révéler à son amie sans se forcer à se l'avouer.

Depuis qu'elle avait compris que Drago s'était véritablement attaché à elle, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Elle avait passé les deux nuits précédentes à retourner le problème dans sa tête, à se remémorer tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble pour en arriver à la simple conclusion que tout était beaucoup trop compliqué pour qu'elle s'engage dans quoi que ce soit avec lui!

En parler avec Ginny ou avec Harry pourrait peut-être l'aider à y voir plus clair, mais elle avait trop peur. Ils étaient les deux personnes, en dehors de Drago évidemment, à véritablement bien la connaître. Ils risquaient de lui dire des choses qu'elle était loin d'être prête à entendre!

Un coeur qui a déjà été brisé, pouvait-il entièrement guérir au point d'arriver de nouveau à aimer normalement et sans crainte? Hermione en doutait, elle qui pourtant avait été si romantique à une certaine époque. Peut-être avait-elle vu trop de choses mauvaises, trop de gens mauvais pour y croire encore.

Même si Drago avait des sentiments pour elle, ça ne signifiait pas qu'il était prêt à le lui avouer plus clairement ou à bâtir quelque chose de plus solide avec elle. Il avait beaucoup souffert lui aussi de son côté et son cœur avait été brisé et trahi, tout comme le sien…

Drago Malefoy venait de recevoir un hibou de Maya, sa collègue du programme de recherche. Il avait attendu cette lettre avec impatience durant les derniers jours. Il respira un bon coup et lu enfin le contenue du message de son amie.

 _Cher Drago, J'ai fait les derniers tests de la solution que tu as proposé pour stabiliser le champignon volcanique et je suis arrivée à la même conclusion que toi. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler d'abord, mais j'ai envoyé une fiole de notre formule au département des mélanges du ministère et ils nous ont donné rendez-vous dans deux jours pour la présenter officiellement devant leur division de recherche au grand complet._

 _Je sais que tu es du genre timide et réservé, mais je tiens absolument à ce que ce soit toi qui présente notre projet. Même si nous avons travaillé beaucoup en équipe tous les deux sur l'élaboration de cette formule, je sais que c'est toi qui en bout de ligne, as trouvé la solution au problème et je crois que tu mérites de recevoir les éloges qui te reviennent._

 _Enfin bref, écris-moi si tu veux qu'on se retrouve pour peaufiner notre présentation._

 _Ta collègue et amie Maya._

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il avait enfin réussi à résoudre un problème qui était considéré par les gens du ministère eux-mêmes comme étant impossible à solutionner. Lui, un simple étudiant de première année de potion, avait réussi là où des gens d'expériences avaient échoués. Il avait presque du mal à y croire.

Il aurait dû être fâché contre Maya de ne pas l'avoir consulté avant de faire part de leur découverte, mais il savait au fond de lui, qu'il n'aurait pas eu le courage de le faire lui-même de peur que sa demande ne soit rejeter uniquement parce que son nom aurait été en tête de la lettre. Il doutait même qu'il soit bien vue que ce soit lui qui fasse la présentation, craignant le jugements des autres et le rejet systématique de son idée qui devait probablement à leur yeux, n'être qu'une ruse de Mangemort!

Il décida tout de même de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'accepter de présenter le projet, mais il savait qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide de Maya pour y arriver. Il lui demanda donc de la rejoindre chez lui pour qu'ils puissent travailler ensemble sur la présentation.

-Ta maison est assez impressionnante, lui dit Maya en arrivant sur place.

-Moins qu'avant, répondit Drago.

-Tu pensais que je ne voudrais pas venir chez toi j'imagine?

-Je sais que cette maison fait peur à beaucoup de gens de notre communauté. Même si tu n'es pas native d'ici, je sais que tu es au courrant de tout ce qui s'y est passé et du rôle qu'a joué ma famille durant la guerre.

-C'est vrai, je connais ton nom, mais je sais aussi que ta mère et même toi avez aidé Harry Potter à la fin, au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. C'est facile de dire que vous avez retourné votre veste parce que vous aviez senti que vous alliez perdre en restant du côté de Voldemert, mais ça n'a jamais été mon opinion et je tenais à ce que tu le saches, dit Maya en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Merci pour la confiance que tu m'accordes. J'avoue que c'est assez rare.

-Bon, où on s'installe pour travailler?

-La bibliothèque me semble le meilleur endroit.

-Alors, allons-y!

Les deux amis travaillèrent quelques heures sur leur présentation, révisant chaque détail avec beaucoup de minutie. Tout en travaillant, Maya lui raconta comment elle avait passé son réveillon. La jeune femme avait toujours du mal à affronter sa famille à cause de son orientation sexuelle controversée. Le fait qu'elle aime les femmes faisait en sorte que certaines personnes de sa famille l'avaient renié, dont sa sœur aînée. Drago avait fait rapidement le lien avec sa propre famille et il décida même de lui raconter l'histoire entre sa mère et sa sœur et leurs divergences d'opinion à propos des mariages de sangs.

-J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne pense plus de la même façon, dit Maya après avoir écouté son récit avec attention.

-Ma mère est plus ouverte maintenant et elle s'est même réconcilier avec sa sœur il y a peu de temps.

-Ça veut dire que tu es libre d'épouser n'importe qui, même une fille au sang jugé impur par tes ancêtres.

-Je crois qu'en dehors de mon père, il n'y a plus beaucoup de gens qui adoptent encore ces vieilles croyances de sang. Surtout depuis qu'il a été rendu publique que Voldemort était le fils d'un moldu!

-Si le sang n'a plus d'importance, alors pourquoi tu ne sors pas officiellement avec Hermione Granger, lui demanda Maya sans détour.

-Je ne comprends pas?

-Je sais que tu prétends qu'elle n'est qu'une amie pour toi, mais je crois qu'il y a plus entre vous. Premièrement, rien qu'a vous regarder, ça saute aux yeux. En plus, moi je sais que vous couchez ensemble… Le soir de ton initiation au bal en blanc, j'étais présente. J'étais en charge de vous surveiller, de m'assurer que la potion ne te faisait pas faire des choses qui tu aurais regretté. Je vous ai vu vous rapprocher sur la piste de danse et je t'ai vu aussi l'embrasser dans le petit coin sombre un peu reculé de la pièce un peu avant votre départ. Je dois avouer qu'elle a de très jolis seins…

-Hey!

-Quoi! Pour une fois que je peux parler de ça avec quelqu'un! Bref, j'ai vu comment tu la regardais et j'ai compris qu'il y a bien plus que juste du sexe ou de l'amitié entre vous et je crois que c'est pour cela que tu ne remarques pas toutes ces filles qui te regardent quand tu déambules sur le campus!

-Même si ce que tu crois avoir vu entre nous te semble plus, je ne suis pas certain qu'un avenir soit possible entre elle et moi, dit Drago avec un ton un peu plus froid.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Parce que son passé, ses choix, son type de fréquentation, tout ce qu'elle était à toujours été à l'opposé de qui j'étais.

-Pourquoi attaches-tu encore autant d'importance à ton passé ou même au sien?

-Parce que pour elle c'est encore important et que même quand j'ai essayé de fuir le mien, j'ai très vite compris qu'il allait toujours faire partie de moi.

-Et tu crois que c'est suffisant pour l'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de toi?

-Ça et le fait qu'elle refuse d'ouvrir son cœur à qui que ce soit depuis sa rupture difficile…

-Je sais qui elle fréquentait dans notre université avant toi et surtout combien y sont passé… Je l'ai beaucoup observé depuis ce fameux soir et je me suis rendue compte qu'elle ne voit plus du tout ces autres hommes. Tu as gagné en quelque sorte son exclusivité, sans même avoir eu besoin de lui demander. Selon moi, ça signifie beaucoup!

-Alors pourquoi elle me fui, dit Drago avec un ton légèrement teinté de désespoir.

-Que veux-tu dire?

Il n'était pas certain de vouloir tout lui raconter, mais en même temps, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de conseils pour y voir clair. Il décida donc de se laisser aller dans la confidence.

-Je l'ai amené chez moi il y a quelques nuits et dans un moment d'égarement, je lui ai dit quelque chose qui lui a fait peur et elle est partie. Depuis, elle ne m'a pas donné de ses nouvelles, lui expliqua Drago.

-Tu lui as dit quoi exactement?

-Que je suis fou d'elle et que je me fiche que ma mère se fasse des idées à propos de nous deux.

-Je suis fière de toi. C'est presque une proposition!

-Mais elle a fui, il n'y a pas de quoi être fière!

-Au contraire. Elle sait maintenant ce que tu attends d'elle et donc, la balle est dans son camp. Je suis certaine que tu lui manques, lui dit Maya avec un sourire sincère.

-Elle a beaucoup trop d'orgueil pour se l'avouer, je la connais trop bien!

-Vous êtes vraiment pareil tous les deux!

-Je sais et ça fait longtemps que je me tue à lui dire!

-Laisse-moi te donner un conseil alors. Ne la laisse pas te filer entre les doigts. Bats-toi pour la garder autour de toi!

-Comment, en la harcelant?

-Agit simplement comme si tout était normal entre vous. Force-là à se dévoiler en premier. Je sais exactement où on pourrait arriver à faire cela.

-Comment ça on.

-J'ai un bon plan, mais d'abord, terminons notre travail sur la potion stabilisante et ensuite, je t'explique tout!

Hermione avait reçu une lettre de l'un de ses amis de l'université qui lui dévoilait l'emplacement de l'un des rassemblements d'étudiants les plus gros du continent pour fêter la nouvelle année. Elle décida de demander à ses vieux amis de toujours de l'y accompagner afin de leur donner une chance de voir un peu comment s'amuse les étudiants de son université. Cette idée avait enthousiasmé Ginny, mais rebuté un peu Ron qui détestait toujours autant danser.

-Aller Ron, c'est un évènement qui ne se produit pas souvent, lui dit Hermione pour essayer de le convaincre.

-Je ne suis pas un bon danseur, tu le sais ça. Combien de fois je t'ai déjà marché sur les pieds?

-Ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Harry ne sait pas plus que toi comment bien bouger et il y va quand même.

-Hey, répondit Harry avec un air faussement offusqué.

-Je peux aller voir ta copine à ta place et lui demander de nous accompagner. Je suis certaine qu'elle, elle ne refusera pas et tu seras alors dans l'obligation de nous suivre sans faire d'histoire afin de pouvoir la surveiller, lui dit Ginny pour lui forcer la main.

-C'est bon, d'accord je vais y aller moi aussi, mais si je m'ennuie, je vous abandonne.

-Marché conclus!

Hermione Ron et Mandy s'étaient rendus chez Harry et Ginny pour aller se préparer pour la fête. Hermione offrit même à la fiancée de Ron de l'aider pour son maquillage et son habillement, ce qui fit plaisir à la jeune femme qui était encore un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence. Hermione en profita pour lui dire avec franchise que son histoire avec Ron appartenait bel et bien au passé et qu'elle aimerait bien qu'elle deviennent amies toutes les deux.

-Wow les filles, vous êtes super sexy, surtout toi, dit Ron en enlaçant sa copine qui venait de le rejoindre au salon.

-Alors on y va, lança Hermione d'une voix excitée malgré le léger malaise qu'elle s'était mise à ressentir parce qu'elle était la seule célibataire dans la pièce.

Le petit groupe d'ami transplanna donc jusqu'à l'endroit où avait lieu la fête. La musique était entraînante et l'ambiance générale assez festive. La décoration de la grande pièce bondée avait été créée grâce à de nombreux sorts assez spectaculaires et inusités, ce qui renforçait l'aspect magique de l'endroit.

Hermione guida ses amis jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse où ils commencèrent à s'y amuser. Tous riaient de la piètre performance de danseur de Ron dont la fiancée semblait se décoincée un peu plus avec le temps qui passait. Elle arriva même à aider Ron à avoir l'air moins maladroits dans ses mouvements, mais malgré son progrès assez visible, il manquait encore un peu de rythme.

Dans la foule, Hermione croisa beaucoup de ses connaissances de l'université et elle abandonna momentanément ses vieux amis pour aller danser un peu avec eux. Il faut dire que ça leurs permettaient ainsi de danser en couple sans qu'ils ne se sentent mal pour elle d'être toute seule.

Il était presque minuit et elle avait quelque peu perdu ses amies de vue. Elle avait accepté de danser en tête à tête avec un gars tout en muscle, un ancien joueur de l'une des équipes universitaire de qui elle avait toujours refusé de se rapprocher. Elle regrettait d'ailleurs un peu maintenant de l'avoir suivi aussi à l'écart des autres. Il devenait de plus en plus entreprenant avec elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le repousser de façon assez claire pour qu'il lâche prise et s'en aille.

-Tu es très sexy ce soir et pas juste ce soir… Je t'ai toujours trouvé très attirante et je suis content que les circonstances nous permettent enfin de nous rapprocher un peu, lui dit le jeune athlète d'un ton caressant.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. En même temps, une partie d'elle ressentait le besoin de se faire rassurer par des bras protecteurs. Ses vieux réflexes de séductrice s'étaient d'eux même réveillés et pourtant, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se rapprocher de ce garçon insignifiant qui revenait sans cesse à la charge à coup de flatterie et de contacts physiques de plus en plus prolongés. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour devenir plus directe avec elle dans ses intentions…

-Ça te dirait qu'on aille visiter la salle de bain toi et moi, lui dit le jeune homme en se collant encore d'avantage à elle.

-Tu vas un peu vite en affaire, lui répondit-elle en essayant de se détacher un peu plus de lui.

-Allons, je sais qui tu aimes ce genre d'expérience imprévue et surtout je sais avec combien de gars tu as déjà fait ce genre de choses. Laisse-toi faire, je sais très bien m'y prendre. Crois-moi, tu vas adorer.

Il se mit à l'embrasser dans le coup, tout en lui caressant les fesses. Une part d'elle avait envie de se laisser aller, de s'oublier comme elle l'avait si souvent fait par le passé, mais une autre, dont la voix semble de plus en plus forte dans sa tête, ne désire qu'une chose: mettre fin à ces rapprochements non désirés. C'était cette voix qu'elle finit par écouter.

-Lâche-moi maintenant, le jeu est fini.

-Le jeu n'est jamais fini, pas tant que je n'ai pas réussi à marquer de but…

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot non, lui dit-elle avec plus de conviction.

-Ta bouche dit non, mais ton corps dit oui. Je t'ai bien senti te frotter contre moi tout à l'heure petite allumeuse. J'ai très bien compris ton petit manège.

-Ce n'était que de la danse ni plus ni moins!

-Tu as peut-être envie que je sois plus violent avec toi, comme ce gars avec qui tu t'envois en l'air dans la bibliothèque. J'ai vu combien tu aimes quand il est brutal avec toi.

Hermione était sous le choc. Ainsi quelqu'un les avaient vue, Drago et elle, dans la bibliothèque de l'université. Sans qu'elle s'en soit vraiment rendue compte, son partenaire l'avait déjà entraînée un peu plus à l'écart et l'avait poussé contre le mur, lui relevant la jambe pour accentuer le contact de ses parties sensibles avec les siennes.

Bien que son corps réagissait instinctivement à cette caresse intime, sa tête elle, refusait de se laisser aller avec lui. Il se mit alors à lui chuchoter des choses très explicite au creux de l'oreille pour la convaincre et faire tomber ses dernières barrières défensives.

-Laisse-toi aller. Ferme les yeux. Tu n'as qu'à t'imaginer que c'est lui qui te touche, qui t'embrasse, qui te prend de cette façon…

L'image de Drago était assez forte dans sa tête pour qu'elle s'y abandonne, mais la façon dont cet homme la touchait, la texture de sa peau, son odeur, sa voix… Rien n'était comparable à ses moments passé avec son ami/amant.

Jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu de mal à ressentir des choses avec un partenaire potentielle, mais aujourd'hui, elle comprenait enfin ce que lui avait expliqué Ginny à propos du fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à être avec un autre homme que celui qu'elle aime.

Alors qu'elle avait le cou rempli par la bave de son partenaire de danse, elle réalisa enfin qu'elle était véritablement, complètement et littéralement tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait cessé de fréquenter d'autres hommes depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Il lui suffisait, tout simplement et dans tous les domaines. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle chose auparavant, même pas avec Ron. Ça lui faisait assez peur d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du genre de sentiments que Drago avait pour elle. Il ressentait bien quelque chose, c'est vrai, mais étais-ce véritablement comparable à ce qu'elle elle ressentait?

Elle repoussa momentanément ses pensées dans un recoin de son esprit afin de se débarrasser de son encombrant partenaire d'un soir. Malgré le flagrant rejet de sa part, le garçon s'acharnait encore sur elle. Il revint à la charge en se collant avec plus d'intransigeance.

-C'est ça que tu aimes, allumer les hommes et faire comme si tu n'en voulais plus pour qu'il te force un peu la main. C'est ça ton truc?

-Lâche-moi, ce n'est pas un truc. Je veux juste que tu me fiche la paix maintenant. On en a fini tous les deux!

-Je connais ta réputation petite pute… Il y a des gars de l'équipe qui m'ont parlé de toi et ce soir, c'est à mon tour de profiter de ce magnifique corps si accessible à tous.

-Je ne suis plus cette fille!

-Je suis certain du contraire, lui dit-il en glissant sa main avec force dans les sous-vêtements de la jeune femme.

-Arrête, s'il te plait arrête, le supplia Hermione qui ressentait maintenant de la douleur là ou jamais elle n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

-Je ne peux pas, il y a trop longtemps que je te désire et ce soir, tu es enfin venu à moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser passer ma chance, pas cette fois.

Les larmes avaient commencé à lui inonder les joues et personne ne semblait s'inquiété qu'elle ait disparu de leur vue depuis un long moment. Il la coinçait maintenant de telle façon que sa baguette lui était devenue désormais inaccessible. Elle regrettait de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt et maintenant elle était prise au piège. Elle était donc soumise à sa volonté, sans défense et abandonnée.

C'est alors qu'elle vit une éclaire blanche frapper l'homme qui la retenait contre le mur. Il se retrouva aussitôt étendu sur le sol, pétrifié. Le coup avait été frappé en même temps que l'annonce de l'arrivée du nouvel an et passa relativement inaperçu.

Tout alla ensuite très vite. Quelqu'un l'avait attrapée et entraînée vers la sortie. Cette même personne l'avait ensuite amené avec elle quand elle avait transplannée.

Elle avait atterri ensuite dans une vaste pièce, un salon. qui lui était familier.

-Est-ce que ça va, lui dit une jeune femme brune dont le visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

-Oui, je crois, lui répondit Hermione qui n'arrivait toujours pas à arrêter ses larmes de lui couler sur les joues, même après qu'elle ait enfin compris qu'elle était tirée d'affaire.

-Les hommes sont tous des cons!

-Maya, cesse un peu de militer pour ta cause! Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment, dit alors une voix ferme derrière la jeune femme.

-Drago, dit alors Hermione en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Et bien quoi, c'est vrai que les hommes sont des cons, répliqua la jeune femme qui était loin de s'être laissée intimider par le ton de voix du jeune homme.

-Je gère maintenant Maya, tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux.

-Tu es sure?

Il lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Alors la jeune femme lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Visiblement elle connaissait très bien les lieux, ce qui fit naître une pointe de jalousie dans le cœur d'Hermione. Drago s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler un peu.

-Je me sens si sale et stupide, lui dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Alors viens avec moi, on va te faire prendre un bon bain.

Plutôt que de l'amener dans sa chambre, Drago choisi plutôt l'une des chambres d'ami, la seule qui contenait encore un peu de décoration. Pendant qu'elle se questionnait sur la raison de ce choix, il fit s'emplir la baignoire qui était beaucoup plus petite que la sienne. Elle enleva rapidement ses vêtements qu'elle lança à l'autre bout de la pièce comme s'ils étaient la cause de son malheur.

Pas une seule fois Drago ne leva les yeux vers elle pendant qu'elle était nue. C'était probablement pour lui démontrer un peu de respect, mais elle perçut cependant la chose autrement. Son cœur s'était serré, convaincue qu'elle le dégoûtait maintenant qu'il avait vu un autre la toucher intimement. Elle se sentait encore plus misérable, ce qui n'aidait en rien son état d'esprit perturbé.

Cependant, plutôt que de quitter la pièce comme elle l'avait d'abord imaginé, il resta à ses côtés. Il attrapa un loufa et commença à la laver doucement. Elle comprit alors qu'il avait choisi précisément cette baignoire car elle lui offrait la possibilité de prendre soin d'elle sans avoir à retirer ses propres vêtements et se glisser lui-même dans le bain, ce qui aurait parut déplacé dans les circonstances. Il devait se dire que la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment, c'était d'un autre homme qui essayait de profiter de la situation.

-Je dois prévenir mes amis que je suis partie, réalisa soudain la jeune femme en reprenant peu à peu le contact avec la réalité.

-C'est déjà fait. Je suis aller voir Potter pour lui expliquer la situation. C'est pour cela que c'est Maya qui t'a ramené ici et non moi.

-Comment il a réagit quand il a su…

-Je ne lui ai pas tout dit en détail, juste ce qu'il faut. Il ne m'a posé aucun problème, mais son chien de garde lui…

-Tu parles de Ron j'imagine.

-En effet.

-J'imagine qu'il était inquiet pour moi.

-Je crois qu'il était plus inquiet que tu sois partie avec moi. Je crois qu'il aurait préféré te voir rester là bas avec l'autre type…

-Il a réagit comme ça sur le coup, mais je suis certaine qu'avec le recul, il va comprendre, le défendit un peu la jeune femme.

Hermione soupira longuement, soudainement lasse de toutes ces histoires d'amitiés compliqués. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Drago décida de la laisser terminer de se laver toute seule.

En sortant du bain, une grande serviette moelleuse l'attendait ainsi qu'un peignoir qu'elle enfila assez rapidement. Elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, mais elle s'inquiétait un peu de l'attitude un peu refermé de Drago. Elle partie alors à sa recherche, voulant à tout prix clarifier les choses avec lui. Il était dans sa chambre, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, entrain de regarder au loin les feux d'artifices moldus qui célébraient la nouvelle année.

-Drago, dit Hermione timidement en s'approchant de lui.

Il ne se retourna pas, gardant son air impassible et fermé. Cet air songeur qui avait le don de faire peur à beaucoup de gens, mais dont Hermione connaissait maintenant la véritable sensibilité cachée.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir fui l'autre jour.

\- On n'a pas besoin de parler de cela ce soir…

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de le faire, pas toi?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais à cette fête. On aurait pu s'y retrouver ensemble et s'y amuser.

-Je ne voulais pas vraiment y aller en réalité. C'était une idée de Maya. En fait l'idée c'était de faire comme si j'étais allé là bas avec une autre fille et essayer de te rendre un peu jalouse. Je devais faire comme si nous n'étions, toi et moi, que de simples amis ordinaires… Mais nous ne pourrons jamais n'être que cela...

-J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi depuis que tu m'a dis ces choses… Ce soir, je me sentais particulièrement seule en compagnie de mes amis qui sont tous très heureux et en amour. Je me suis laissée piéger par un pauvre type parce que j'étais en manque d'attention, parce que j'avais trop peur pour venir te voir ou même t'écrire...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce crétin te courrait déjà après en septembre. J'imagine qu'il a flairé ta vulnérabilité et qu'il a voulu saisir sa chance. Il n'avait pas réalisé tout simplement que tu l'avais toujours trouvé insignifiant.

-Il n'y a pas que cela. Je veux dire... avant je m'en fichais un peu qu'un homme soit insignifiant ou non quand j'avais envie de ne plus être seule… Mais ce soir, quand il me touchait… j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais plus que ce soit un autre que toi qui le fasse…

Le cœur de Drago se serra. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il s'était rendu à cette fête parce que Maya lui avait dit qu'elle y serait. Il devait faire semblant d'être proche de son amie pour forcer Hermione à cesser de le prendre pour acquis, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se décider avant qu'il ne lui file entre les doigts.

Jamais il ne s'était imaginé que les rôles seraient inversés. Il avait même faillit partir quand il l'avait vu s'isoler avec un autre homme que lui. Il avait cependant réussi à rester là assez longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'elle était loin d'être consentante.

Quand il l'avait vu essayer de le repousser sans succès, il était monté en lui des envies de meurtre. Jamais du temps où son père et sa tante le poussait à tenter de jeter un sortilège impardonnable, il n'avait réussi à le faire, mais ce soir, il avait dû lutter pour ne pas massacrer son rival. S'il n'y avait pas eu Maya à ses côtés pour le tempérer, s'il n'avait pas été dans cette foule de gens qui le jugeait toujours assez promptement... Il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait réussi à se contenter uniquement que de le pétrifier sur place.

Hermione était maintenant là, à ses côtés, dans sa chambre, en sécurité. Elle était même entrain de lui dire des choses qu'il rêvait depuis longtemps de l'entendre dire. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle lui avouait enfin ce qu'il avait depuis longtemps deviné, ce qu'elle se bornait à lui cacher, ce qu'elle semblait fuir avec autant de frayeur. C'était la même qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Son puissant mécanisme de défense prit alors la parole pour lui, minimisant l'impact des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

-Tu devrais te reposer, réfléchir à tout cela et ne pas dire des choses qui dépassent ta pensée, lui dit simplement Drago sans se retourner.

-Tu crois que je te dis tout cela parce que je suis en état de choc?

-Ne me dis pas le contraire. Je te connais trop bien maintenant.

-C'est justement! Tu devrais maintenant savoir que lorsque je vie quelque chose qui m'ébranle émotionnellement, que c'est là que je suis le plus sincère, que je laisse enfin mon cœur parler en toute honnêteté.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me dises des choses que tu vas regretter demain…

Hermione s'approcha de Drago, lui mettant la main sur l'épaule pour le forcer à se retourner vers elle.

-Je sais que tu crois que j'agis ce soir sous le coup d'une impulsion, mais je crois que j'avais justement besoin de ce genre de circonstances pour me forcer à t'avouer que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Des sentiments qui évoluent depuis qu'on a appris à véritablement se connaître tous les deux et je sais que toi aussi tu ressens la même chose que moi.

-Disons que c'est vrai... il se passe quoi ensuite? Nous continuons à vivre normalement, à vaquer à nos mêmes activités ensemble, à l'abri des regards!

-Tu crois que j'ai honte de toi, que je te cache des autres, lui demanda la jeune femme avec une légère impatience dans la voix.

-J'en suis certain, c'est pour cela que tu as peur.

-Ce n'est pas toi en tant que personne que je cache, c'est nous en tant que nous. Je me fiche que ton nom soit Drago Malefoy ou Jordan Ramsay, ce n'est pas ce que les autres pensent de toi qui m'effrayes, mais l'engagement lui-même. J'ai peur que nos vies change, que notre belle relation se gâche à cause de l'étiquette qu'elle va porter...

-Moi aussi j'ai peur figure toi, mais une des raison pour laquelle je suis revenue vivre ici, c'est justement pour affronter mes craintes! De tous les scénarios que je m'étais imaginé pour mon retour, jamais le fait de tomber en amour avec Hermione Granger n'avait fait partie de mes projets.

Drago serra les poings et les dents. Il venait lui aussi de parler sous le coup de l'impulsion, de dire des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas dû dire.

Plutôt que de fuir, Hermione s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras. C'était elle qui venait de subir une quasi agression et c'était maintenant lui qui se sentait le plus fragile des deux.

Elle s'écarta de lui légèrement, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse lui relever la tête et le forcer à affronter son regard. Les yeux gris de Drago Malefoy étaient le parfait miroir de ce qu'elle-même ressentait, mais les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, elle n'avait pas encore la force de les dire. Elle lui fit tout de même comprendre d'une autre façon.

-Drago, fait moi l'amour, lui dit-elle simplement avant de l'embrasser.

Il la connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour savoir que cette façon de qualifier l'expression de son désir, signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Même si elle n'arrivait pas encore à lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, il le voyait clairement dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes. Tout cela transpirait d'elle par tous les pores de sa peau et il décida de répondre à sa requête silencieuse avec toute la force de son émotion.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, longuement, profondément. Caressa tout son corps avec toute la retenue que lui permettait son propre désir. Doucement et avec lenteur, il redécouvrit de nouveau chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque recoin de ses replis les plus intimes. Le moment sembla durer une éternité. Tous les deux se laissèrent aspirées dans cette spirale de volupté provoquée par cet amour partagé, à peine avoué.

Le moment de plénitude qui suivit la conquête de leur plaisir, les fit ensuite sombrer dans un sommeil des plus doux, bercé par des rêves plein de promesses.


	16. Lettres

Très tôt le lendemain, les corps insatiables de Drago et Hermione s'appelèrent de nouveau. Dans un balai intime encore plus intense, ils s'abandonnèrent l'un dans l'autre. Drago laissa sans crainte s'échapper de sa bouche, des mots d'amours qui réchauffaient le cœur de sa partenaire, même si pour le moment elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à y répondre de façon plus directe.

Hermione passa les jours qui suivirent avec Drago au manoir Malefoy. Narcissa était ravie de voir son fils aussi rayonnant, mais elle avait tout de même un peu peur pour la suite des choses. Elle savait que cette relation était encore très fragile. Pour le moment, elle était vécue en toute intimité, mais elle était convaincue qu'une fois exposée au grand jour, leur histoire serait beaucoup surveillée par les membre de la communauté magique et surtout difficilement accepté par certain un peu trop adepte des complots qui ne verrait en Drago qu'un opportuniste plus qu'un homme véritablement entrain de tomber sincèrement amoureux.

Même si de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis la fin de la guerre, il restait encore quelques rancunes dans le cœur des gens de la communauté, mais ce n'était pas ces personnes que Narcissa craignait le plus au final. Elle redoutait d'avantage l'entourage immédiat et la famille du nouveau couple. À commencer par son propre mari Lucius.

Même s'il semblait véritablement suivre son programme de sobriété avec un très grand sérieux, elle savait en revanche que cette thérapie ne ferait pas de lui un homme plus tolérant envers les sorciers au sang moins pur et encore moins envers ceux de naissance comme Hermione. De toute façon, sang pur ou non, juste le fait qu'il s'agisse de l'une des acolytes les plus proche du survivant… Comme elle fait partie des personnes qu'il considère avoir contribué le plus directement à sa disgrâce et à sa descente aux enfers, jamais il ne sera en mesure de l'accepter et il pourrait même l'obliger à choisir entre lui et son fils. Aux yeux de la plupart des gens, à commencé pars a soeur, ce choix semble facile. Son mari n'a pas été la personne la plus attentionnée des dernières années et il a fait de leur vie un enfer, mais en même temps, il reste l'homme de sa vie et une partie d'elle n'a jamais pu se résigner à le quitter malgré tout.

Hermione avait beaucoup surveillé les journaux depuis le nouvel an. Elle était contente que la gazette du sorcier n'est pas eu vent de son histoire d'agression durant la fête. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire la une des journaux à cause d'une erreur de jugement de sa part et encore moins de se faire faire une leçon de moral par un journaliste qui aurait possiblement découvert qu'elle avait fréquenter plusieurs joueurs de quidditch depuis les dernières années. Il était évident qu'ils auraient fini par dire quelle avait, en quelque sorte, couru après.

C'était son fidèle ami Harry Potter qui s'était chargé de faire en sorte que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas. Comme Hermione n'avait pas voulu porter plainte contre son trop insistant cavalier, il respecta sa volonté et laissa partir le jeune athlète après sa réanimation. Elle aurait pu le faire pour protéger d'éventuelles nouvelles victimes, mais pour une fois, elle s'était choisie elle-même au détriment des autres. Comme de toute façon, personne n'avait véritablement été témoins de ce qui s'était passé, elle avait eu peur que ces frasques des dernières années ne la rattrape et qu'au final, le jeune homme fautif s'en sorte beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Apparemment, lui non plus ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite, car en tant que joueur montant dans la ligue de quidditch, ce genre de mauvaise presse aurait pu être suffisant pour l'empêcher d'obtenir un meilleur contrat dans l'avenir.

Collin McBright avait été retrouvé sur le sol, pétrifié, c'est tout ce que les journaux avaient réussi à rapporter à propos de cette histoire. Ils avaient évidemment ponctué le texte d'hypothèse concernant les circonstances, mais rien n'était véritablement près de la vérité.

Quelques minutes seulement après le départ de Drago et d'Hermione, une des personne chargée de la sécurité des lieux l'avait trouvé au sol et constaté qu'il avait reçu un sort de pétrification. Il avait ensuite été réanimé par Harry Potter et comme il était déjà sur place, le bureau des aurors n'avait envoyé personne d'autre pour s'occuper de cette petite affaire somme toute assez banale. De toute façon, le jeune athlète avait trop honte de ce qu'il avait fait pour révéler à qui que ce soit l'identité du sorcier qui lui avait jeté ce sort ou même d'en évoquer les raisons.

Ginny Weasley, qui avait encore de nombreux contact dans la ligue de quidditch, avait contacté les responsables qui gèrent habituellement ce type d'incidents. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le premier du genre et même sans le témoignage clair du jeune homme, ils avaient assez rapidement compris à quoi ils avaient affaire. Ginny avait déjà vu à l'œuvre les sorciers en charge d'étouffer et de camoufler les frasques des joueurs indisciplinés, et comment ils opéraient afin de les ramener à l'ordre. Désormais, il n'avait plus le droit à la moindre faute et il en avait été prévenu de façon assez brutale pour lui éviter d'avoir la moindre envie de recommencer.

Drago partageait maintenant son temps libre entre Hermione et le peaufinement de sa formule stabilisante, celle qu'il avait créé avec l'aide de son amie Maya. Lors de la présentation de leur projet devant les gens du ministère, il y avait eu quelque septiques, mais finalement, après que la potion ait été testée sous tous ses angles, le projet passa à l'étape suivante. Son développement fut donc confié au personnel du ministère, mais ils continuaient cependant de communiquer avec les deux inventeurs de façon assez régulière.

Hermione avait participé à la révision du contrat qui scellait l'accord entre le ministère et les deux initiateurs du projet. Elle avait permis aux deux amis d'avoir un droit de regard sur tous les aspects qui touchaient le développement du produit et son application plus concrète. Ils toucheront aussi éventuellement, un montant d'argent assez important, mais seulement une fois que tout sera arrivé à l'étape finale.

-J'ai hâte que la formule soit commercialisée! Je pense que grâce à ta copine, nous toucherons une belle somme, déclara Maya avec enthousiasme.

-Mais beaucoup moins que si nous avions décidé de commercialiser nous même sans en révéler la formule, lui dit Drago qui la taquinait encore sur le fait qu'elle ait fait des démarches auprès du ministère sans lui en parler d'abord.

-Sauf que de cette façon, c'est beaucoup moins rapide avant d'avoir retour sur investissement.

-C'est vrai, mais si un jour j'ai ma propre compagnie, je garderai pour moi toutes mes formules et je vendrais uniquement des bases, déclara Drago avec conviction.

-Si un jour tu as ta propre compagnie, alors promets-moi de me faire une place.

-Seulement si tu acceptes pour ton initiation, de boire une potion de nature inconnue, dans une foule dense, plaisanta Drago en faisant évidemment allusion à la dernière épreuve qu'il avait dû passer pour être admis dans le programme de recherche avancée en potion.

-En parlant de ça, tout semble maintenant aller pour le mieux entre Hermione et toi.

-Nous avons franchit une étape en effet. Nous sommes officiellement en couple si tu veux tout savoir.

-Ça ne doit pas vraiment changer quoi que ce soit à votre relation. Je veux dire, vous en étiez pratiquement déjà un…

-Pour être franc, les choses ont quelque peu changées. Elle accepte maintenant de me tenir la main en publique, de venir dormir chez moi-même si ma mère est présente et je suis même allé dîner chez ses parents le soir où ils sont revenus de voyage.

-La présentation aux parents, c'est vraiment sérieux! J'espère simplement qu'elle ne te bloquera pas trop dans tes ambitions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-L'an prochain, elle ne fréquentera plus l'université alors qu'à toi, il reste encore deux autres années avant d'obtenir ton diplôme!

-Tu as peur de perdre ton partenaire de labo.

-Un peu, mais c'est plus pour toi que je m'inquiète, pour ta carrière et la mienne si un jour on s'associe... Tu es l'un des meilleur dans notre programme, ça serait dommage que tu laisses tout tomber parce que tu n'arrive pas à vivre sans elle, dit Maya en pesant chacun de ses mots.

-Sincèrement, nous n'en sommes pas encore rendu là. Nous commençons à peine à nous considérer ensemble, alors je t'avouerai que ce qui va se passer dans sept mois ne me torture pas trop l'esprit pour l'instant!

Drago n'avait pas totalement dit la vérité à Maya. Il y avait une partie de lui qui avait une certaine inquiétude face à son avenir. Il avait peur d'être éventuellement confronté à ce choix, mais en même temps, il était persuadé que la jeune femme comprendrait s'il choisissait de terminer son programme d'étude, même si ça signifiait être séparé l'un de l'autre durant de longs mois. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vécu une relation à distance, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Pour lui non plus d'ailleurs et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer à certains moments.

Cette partie là de son avenir n'était pas la plus insurmontable à ses yeux, même si elle l'insécurisait quelque peu. Tapis dans l'ombre, une menace plus grande sur son nouveau bonheur grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'ouvrait à ses sentiments. Tôt ou tard, son père allait sortir de sa cure et revenir habiter au manoir de façon permanente et bien sur, apprendre l'identité de la jeune femme qu'il fréquentait…

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais décroché des anciennes mentalités, celles de ses ancêtres. Même si ses rapports avec son père n'étaient plus les même qu'avant, Drago restait convaincu que l'homme caressait toujours le rêve que son fils fasse un mariage de sang pour préserver la pureté de la lignée familiale. Comme il avait déjà quasiment tout perdu en perdant la guerre, il ne lui restait plus la fierté du sang à quoi se raccrocher.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas comme s'il était déjà fiancé avec Hermione, mais si les choses continuaient d'évoluer comme elle le faisait, cela finira par arriver. Drago savait que son père ferait alors tout pour empêcher que cela ne se produise… Même si pour ce faire, il devait être condamné à finir ses jours à la prison d'Azkaban.

Il avait plusieurs fois essayé d'aborder le sujet avec sa mère, mais il avait du mal à lui parler de ses craintes. En réalité, il avait surtout peur qu'elle le lui confirme ou pire encore, qu'elle se mettre à défende le point de vue de son mari. Elle l'avait si souvent excusé par le passé, particulièrement lorsqu'il semblait être affaiblit ou en détresse. Même si elle semblait parfaitement accepter et même encourager sa relation avec Hermione Granger, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'approuvait entièrement, ou du moins, suffisamment pour prendre le parti de son fils plutôt que celui de son mari…

Les derniers jours de vacances passèrent très vite et la rentrée universitaire ramena Drago et Hermione dans leur routine scolaire plus sécurisante. Peu de gens semblaient surpris de les voir s'exposer de façon plus officielle. Surtout qu'ils passaient déjà le plus claire de leurs temps libre ensemble et cela même avant que leur relation ne soit définie.

Ce jour là, Hermione rejoignit Drago à la bibliothèque comme c'était le cas depuis les derniers mois. Il semblait préoccupé par une lettre qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir et qu'il se bornait à relire encore et encore.

-Hey, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu as reçu de mauvaises nouvelles?

-C'est une lettre de mon père, dit Drago sur un drôle de ton.

-Il est toujours là bas?

-Oui, il en a encore pour au moins un mois. Ensuite, il recevra son congé qui sera ponctué uniquement que de quelques visites à domicile d'un des intervenants pour faire son suivi.

-À voir la tête que tu fais, j'imagine qu'il ne t'as pas uniquement écrit pour t'explique tout cela.

-En fait, il ne m'en parle même pas! C'est ma mère qui m'a donné les détails de son séjour…

Drago tandis le parchemin à Hermione, incapable de lui résumer les propos de son père. Elle déroula le bout de papier avec lenteur, un peu effrayée par les mots qui semblaient tellement torturer son ami.

 _Drago,_

 _Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas et cela peu importe ce que je te dirais ou t'écrirais. Tu te diras sûrement que ce n'est qu'une ruse, mais j'ai tout de même décidé de le faire._

 _Alors voilà, Je veux que tu saches que j'ai véritablement envie de me reprendre en main et que je prend très au sérieux le programme dont je fais parti actuellement. Tu dois certainement te dire que cette lettre de rédemption n'est qu'une façon d'écourter mon séjour ici, de prouver que je suis guérit de mon mal être, mais sache que j'ai choisi moi-même de prolonger ma cure en réalisant que j'avais beaucoup de choses à comprendre sur moi avant de réintégrer mon ancienne vie auprès de ma femme et de mon fils…_

 _La première chose importante que j'ai à te dire, c'est que j'aime ta mère et que je regrette de ne pas avoir été digne d'elle depuis les dernières années. J'ai tellement voulu devenir une personne influente, puissante et importante, que j'ai souvent omis de lui demander son avis quand j'ai fait certains choix. Comme une bonne épouse, elle m'a pratiquement toujours suivi dans tout, sauf quand il s'agissait de toi et ça me rendait malade!_

 _La vérité c'est que je suis devenu jaloux de toi avec les années et encore plus depuis que tu es revenu dans notre maison après ta longue absence. Je savais qu'une fois que tu serais de retour dans sa vie, ta mère ferait tout pour toi et que je redeviendrai le numéro deux dans son coeur._

 _Évidemment, c'était bien plus facile de te blâmer toi plutôt que d'observer mon propre comportement afin d'expliquer la tristesse quasi permanente qui l'habitait durant ton exil de cinq ans. Cette tristesse, je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter principalement parce que je la ressentais moi aussi._

 _Même si je te détestais pour avoir, en quelque sorte, pris ma place dans son cœur, j'étais content que tu reviennes enfin et qu'elle retrouve un peu l'espoir. Je te demande donc pardon pour mon comportement envers toi depuis ton retour, pour avoir essayé de te faire culpabiliser pour mes actes alors qu'en réalité, le seul responsable c'était moi._

 _Je sais que j'ai beaucoup plus que cela à me faire pardonner de toi, mais c'est la seule chose que je me sens capable de confronter, ce qui est un bon début, du moins je l'espère._

 _Je ne te demande pas de répondre à cette lettre, je préfère même que tu ne le fasses pas. Je sais que c'est lâche de ma part, mais c'est la seule façon de me pousser à te réécrire de nouveau quand le moment sera venu de te demander de me pardonner pour mes autres fautes..._

 _D'ici là, ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Vie ta vie comme tu l'as toujours fait._

 _Ton père Lucius._

 _P.S. Tu es le dernier des Malefoy, la chair de ma chair, l'héritage de mon sang. Redore notre image, aide notre nom à reprendre sa place au sommet. Je crois en toi mon fils!_

-Il donne l'impression de progresser, dit Hermione avec prudence.

-Difficile à dire. C'est l'homme le plus fourbe que je connaisse.

-J'imagine que c'est plus difficile de déceler le mensonge dans une lettre que lors d'un face à face.

-Tu sais, j'aimerais croire qu'il a une réelle volonté de changer, mais il s'est déjà passé trop de choses pour que j'arrive à lui faire confiance de nouveau.

-As-tu l'intention de lui répondre.

-Il ne veut pas que je le fasse, mais une partie de moi aimerait bien lui envoyer en plein visage l'ensemble de ses erreurs passées…

-Si ça te soulage de le faire, alors fait le, mais si c'est par simple vengeance, sache que ça ne te fera pas te sentir mieux.

-Je sais, j'en ai conscience, mais en même temps…

Drago pris alors les mains d'Hermione et la regarda dans les yeux avec son air des plus sérieux.

-Il y a toujours une part plus sombre en moi tu sais. Même si elle ne prend plus toute la place dans ma personnalité, elle est toujours là, quelque part! J'ai fait des choses, j'ai dit des choses au cours de ma vie et tu es l'une des personnes les mieux placées pour savoir qui j'ai pu être à l'époque. Même si j'ai beaucoup changé, j'ai toujours en moi un peu du garçon jaloux et égoïste qui te faisait la vie dure du temps de Poudlard et lorsque qu'il s'agit de mon père, cette partie de moi semble toujours vouloir reprendre le dessus…

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'arrives pas à pardonner à ton père ou que tu espères te venger de lui que tu es sombre. C'est normal de lui en vouloir, lui dit Hermione pour le rassurer.

-Il touche le fond en ce moment et la seule chose qui me vient en tête, c'est de lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau, de le faire souffrir, tout comme moi j'ai soufferte et de m'acharner sur sa faiblesse afin de m'assurer que je suis meilleur que lui.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de prouver à qui que ce soit que tu es meilleur que lui parce que tu l'es Drago. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de personne pour évoluer contrairement à lui. Tu as réussi toi-même à changer, à trouver un but à ton existence!

-C'est faux… J'ai eu besoin de toi!

-Je crois que c'est plutôt moi qui avait besoin de toi!

-J'ai quelque fois l'impression de m'être servi de toi, de la détresse que j'ai ressentie en toi. Quand je t'ai revu à la rentrée, j'ai compris que toi aussi tu avais, en quelque sorte, stagnée dans ton évolution, tout comme moi. J'ai voulu me servir de ta détresse afin de me sentir moins misérable et réussir à me faire pardonner certaines des erreurs que j'avais commises durant les années où nous nous sommes affrontés.

-Peut-être que c'était vrai, au début, quand nous avons commencé à nous voir, mais tout a changé entre nous… Tu as eu besoin de moi comme j'ai eu besoin de toi, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, ça ne me fait plus peur. Peu importe ce que tes mauvais sentiments face à ton père te font dire à propos de toi-même en ce moment, ça ne change pas l'opinion que moi j'ai de toi. Je sais combien tu peux être attentionné et compréhensif. Peu d'hommes auraient été capable d'accepter mon passé volage aussi facilement que toi.

-Tu me parles comme si ton passé était pire que le mien. Tu as fait la fête, bu avec excès et couché avec plusieurs hommes, mais tu n'as pas fait de mal aux gens comme moi je l'ai fait!

-Tu n'as jamais tué personne Drago!

-Mais combien sont mort par ma faute et combien ont été blessé. J'ai même faillit plusieurs fois compromettre votre mission!

-Ce garçon, ce n'est plus toi. Regarde-toi. Tu es devenu un étudiant sérieux et ambitieux et l'amoureux le plus fidèle et passionné que je n'ai jamais eu!

-J'ai peur Hermione. J'ai peur de pardonner à mon père! J'ai peur qu'il retrouve son influence sur moi au point qu'il arrive à me séparer de toi, déclara alors Drago, au bord du désespoir.

-Si tu sens que tu veux lui pardonner, si tu as besoin de le faire pour te sentir en paix, alors fais-le. Si vraiment tu m'aimes et si vraiment il t'aime, le reste ne peut que se mettre en place de lui-même.

-Tu le penses vraiment?

Hermione avait envie de lui dire qu'elle faisait véritablement confiance en la vie, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de le perdre. Elle savait désormais qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, mais les mots ne parvenaient toujours pas franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle se sentait un peu comme Lucius Malefoy, incapable de dire tout ce qu'elle aimerait dire à Drago. Elle avait elle aussi peur que cet homme fasse de nouveau partie de la vie de Drago, qu'il essaie de les séparer au nom de la vengeance ou de la différence de sang.

Les jours passèrent. Drago avait finalement décidé d'écrire une lettre à son père pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais au moment de l'envoyer, il renonça. Le simple fait d'avoir réussi à mettre noir sur blanc ce qu'il ressentait l'avait déjà beaucoup soulagé, mais il avait aussi réalisé que de ressasser de vieilles histoires ne servait à rien. Aucun sort, aucune magie aussi puissante soit-elle ne pouvait changer le passé et de toute façon, s'il n'avait pas vécu tout ce qu'il a vécu, fait tout ce qu'il avait fait, il ne serait pas la personne qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui.

Le simple fait d'avoir compris tout cela rendit Drago un peu plus ouvert aux autres, moins renfermé. Il accepta même de se joindre à un petit groupe d'étude organisé par les étudiants de son programme afin de partager son savoir et d'en apprendre aussi de l'expérience des autres. Il semblait pour la première fois depuis son entré à l'université, s'impliquer réellement dans la vie sociale de l'école et pas uniquement en tant qu'accompagnateur d'Hermione dans les fêtes.

La jeune femme de son côté, remarqua le changement dans le comportement de Drago. Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de la lettre qu'il avait écrite à son père, mais gardé pour lui-même, elle s'était sentie curieuse. Une partie d'elle avait envie de la lire, mais une autre craignait son contenue. Il lui avait raconté déjà beaucoup de choses sur son passé avec les Mangemorts, mais elle avait un peu peur de découvrir que Drago avait participé à des choses plus atroces que celles dont elle avait déjà eu vent. Des choses qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être jamais lui pardonner.

Il parlait de temps à autre de sa part plus sombre, cette part de lui qui semblait le dégoûter. Elle ne s'y était jamais véritablement attardée, se contentant de le ramener au présent, à celui qu'il était lorsqu'ils étaient avec elle.

Un soir, alors qu'elle l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre, elle remarqua un parchemin sur sa table de travail. Il avait volontairement laissé la lettre à la vue afin de la lui faire lire. Il avait attendu qu'elle lui en parle avant de lui montrer. La jeune femme ne pouvait donc plus reculé. Elle parcoura lentement les cinq pages écrite par Drago.

À la fin de sa lecture, elle avait très vite compris qu'il s'agissait véritablement de la biographie des horreurs qu'il avait vu quand il vivait au manoir en compagnie de Voldemort et sa bande. Elle n'avait jamais véritablement réalisé auparavant que le jour où elle avait été torturé et qu'il avait choisi de ne pas confirmer l'identité de Harry à ses parents, qu'il avait empêché sa famille de revenir dans les bonnes grâce du lord, faisant aussi en sorte que beaucoup de gens de son entourage se fasse tuer ou torturer par le maître à son retour. Il avait cependant écrit qu'il y aurait eu bien plus de mort s'il avait dénoncé Harry Potter.

Hermione constata que le jeune homme était enfin arrivé à accepter son passé et que c'était probablement pour cela qu'il était capable avec autant de facilité de lui déclarer son amour. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à suivre son exemple et à faire de même.

Durant la nuit, la jeune femme décida de se lever et d'écrire une lettre à Ron. Ils avaient déjà réglé beaucoup de choses à noël, mais elle voulait maintenant lui révéler la nature exacte de sa relation avec son ex-ennemi.

 _Cher Ronald,_

 _Je sais que tu dois déjà te douter de ce que j'ai à te dire par une heure si tardive, mais j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de le faire alors voilà. Je suis maintenant en couple avec Drago Malefoy. J'imagine que tu as déjà entendu certaines rumeurs ou même déduit cela de toi-même depuis qu'il m'a tiré des griffes de mon agresseur le soir du nouvel an._

 _Je tenais cependant à t'expliquer un peu mieux ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Comme je te l'ai dit à noël, Drago a été très présent pour moi depuis les derniers mois. À force de discuter avec lui et d'apprendre à le connaître, j'ai fini par m'attacher à lui. Notre relation a ensuite évolué, mais tout entre nous avait commencé bien avant cela…_

 _Durant l'été, le soir où j'ai rencontré ta copine, je suis allée danser avec lui pour te rendre jaloux en quelque sorte. Je voulais que tu me vois avec une personne qui te ferait réagir en protecteur envers moi, que tu vienne piqué ta crise devant nous comme tu l'avais fais si souvent dans notre passé et que ta copine devienne jalouse au point où vous vous mettiez à vous chamailler sans cesse à propos de moi. Le problème c'est que je me suis fait prendre à mon propre jeu. Non seulement tu avais déjà quitté la réception, mais en plus, j'ai véritablement apprécié mes petits rapprochements avec Drago et depuis ils n'ont fait qu'évolué…_

 _Enfin bref, ma relation avec lui est rapidement devenue plus compliquée qu'une simple amitié. Avant de pouvoir révéler à Drago mes sentiments pour lui, j'avais besoin de te dire que c'est véritablement fini entre toi et moi. Je me suis très longtemps accroché à notre passé, à l'espoir de notre réconciliation et j'ai très mal vécu l'annonce de tes fiançailles avec Mandy. Je veux que tu saches que je ne ressent plus du tout ce type de sentiment envers toi et que je tiens à notre amitié, même si elle n'est plus vraiment ce qu'elle a déjà été._

 _Enfin bref, j'espère que tu pourras accepter mon choix. Je ne te demande pas de devenir ami avec Drago, mais simplement de le tolérer, de ne pas t'opposer à ma relation avec lui-même si tu doutes de lui à cause de tes vieux souvenirs du passé._

 _Hermione._

Le lendemain, un hibou frappa à la fenêtre et Drago qui l'avait entendu le premier, alla lui ouvrir. Hermione l'avait rejoint à la fenêtre et reconnu tout de suite le hibou de Ron.

-Ce n'est pas l'oiseau des Weasley, lui demanda Drago.

-Oui. J'imagine que c'est Ron qui répond à ma lettre…

-Quelle lettre?

-Je n'arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit alors je me suis un peu lever pour aller lui écrire. C'est ta lettre à ton père qui m'en a donné l'idée.

-Tu veux que je te laisse seule pour lire sa réponse.

-Non, je préfère que tu la lise parce que ça te concerne, lui dit Hermione en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Toujours aussi impulsive à ce que je vois. M'envoyer une lettre à trois heures du matin, c'est tout à fait ton genre! Enfin bref._

 _Je ne fais absolument pas confiance à Malefoy, mais comme je te fais confiance à toi et que toi tu sembles croire en lui, alors j'accepte de lui donner une chance. Si tu veux tu peux même le traîner avec toi à mon mariage, mais évite de trop l'embrasser devant moi car je risquerais de me mettre à vomir!_

 _Je ne suis pas stupide Hermione, même si c'est ce que tu semble toujours croire à propos de moi. J'ai vu comment il te regardait et comment toi tu le regardais. C'était évident qu'il y avait bien plus entre vous que de l'amitié et j'attendais que tu ais enfin l'honnêteté de me le dire. Maintenant que c'est réglé, on en parle plus. Je resterai ton ami quoi qu'il arrive, même si tu épouses ce serpent. J'espère simplement qu'il ne se joue pas de toi parce qu'il aura affaire à moi et c'est probablement la seule chose que je vais lui dire lorsque je le verrai._

 _D'ici là, prend bien soin de toi et arrête d'écrire aux gens au beau milieu de la nuit!_

 _Ton ami Ron._

-Tu sais que tu es cinglé.

-Pourquoi tu dis cela, lui demanda Hermione surprise par le large sourire de Drago.

Il ne lui répondis pas et l'embrassa à la place. Évidemment, en peu de temps leur corps s'emboîta dans une étreinte passionnée. Peu après, emporté par leur épuisement, les deux amants se collèrent tout en se regardant dans les yeux. C'est alors que la jeune femme lui dit :

-Je t'aime.


	17. Mise en place

Narcissa Malefoy faisait les cent pas dans son vaste salon. D'ici quelques heures, sa vie allait prendre un autre tournant. D'un certain point de vue, on pourrait dire qu'elle allait enfin reprendre son cours normal, mais pourtant, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle ressentait…

C'était aujourd'hui que son mari allait rentré de sa cure de sobriété. Cela impliquait qu'il allait de nouveau faire partie de sa vie de façon plus active. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il s'était éloigné d'elle de plus en plus, s'enfermant dans ses regrets. Il avait parfois eu certain moment de lucidité, des instant où elle avait cru qu'il voulait réellement passé à autre chose, mais son problème d'addiction le ramenait toujours vers le fond, emportant à chaque fois avec lui un morceaux de plus en plus grand de son espoir de guérison.

Depuis le retour de Drago, Narcissa avait réussi à se reconstruire une vie et son mari lui, avait d'avantage sombré. Durant très longtemps, elle avait souhaité qu'il guérisse de son addiction. Elle voulait revoir cet homme de qui elle était tombé amoureuse il y a de cela bien longtemps. Elle savait évidemment que son retour à la maison ne serait pas aussi idyllique que dans ses rêves, surtout que maintenant, elle travaillait activement aux côtés de gens qui avait causé sa perte en quelque sorte.

Il lui avait énormément écrit depuis son internement. Elle relisait parfois ses lettres lorsqu'elle se remettait à douter de sa volonté de véritablement se faire pardonné. Il se dégageait une telle honnêteté, voir même une certaine vulnérabilité de ses écrits qu'elle sentait que cette fois, elle pouvait lui faire confiance à nouveau. Cependant, une part de l'homme ambitieux et intolérant qu'il avait toujours été, semblait s'être un peu plus réveillé, mais elle refusait pour le moment de perdre son temps à douter de lui.

Elle-même avait longtemps partagé certain de ses pires défauts, principalement l'intolérance envers ceux qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme inférieur socialement et magiquement parlant. Le pouvoir, l'influence, l'argent, tout cela avait fait parti des valeurs qu'elle avait prônées durant un très grand nombre d'année. Aujourd'hui, elle avait appris à se contenter de moins pour vivre et à évoluer parmi une communauté diversifié et cela sans ressentir le besoin de retourner vers son ancienne vie.

Elle s'était désormais construite une vie, une vie sans Lucius et elle se demandait s'il y avait encore sa place ou plutôt, si elle avait véritablement envie qu'il revienne vivre activement auprès d'elle… Elle avait renoué avec sa sœur, elle avait trouvé un emploi qui la stimulait, elle s'était débarrassé des objets inutilement tape à l'œil dans sa maison et trouvait même que l'endroit était beaucoup trop grand pour ses véritables besoins.

Elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle avait ressentie le jour où elle était déménagée au manoir des Malefoy. Elle en avait été si fière. C'était pour elle, le signe incontestable de la réussite. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours fait en sorte que les gens l'envie d'y vivre. À une certaine époque, quand son mari était encore au sommet de l'échelle sociale, elle y organisait les plus somptueuses réceptions, le genre de rassemblement qui servait uniquement à exposer leur richesse aux autres. Durant longtemps, son estime d'elle-même avait pris sa source dans la jalousie des autres, nourrissant son ego qui devenait aussi démesuré que celui de son mari.

Beaucoup de chose cependant l'avait fait évolué vers celle qu'elle était devenue. La première, la naissance de son fils. Elle l'avait aimé tout de suite, mais elle n'avait jamais véritablement su comment lui démontrer. Il était né à une époque où son mari était au sommet du monde en tant que bras droit de Voldemort lors de sa première ascension vers le pouvoir.

Un an seulement après sa naissance, l'homme qui les avait conduits tout en haut de la hiérarchie sorcier, se faisait détruire par un bébé du même âge que son fils. Ce bébé avait ensuite disparu de la communauté magique, mais il y avait laissé une trace, un arrière goût de changement qui n'avait pas du tout plus à Lucius.

Son mari avait réussi pourtant à s'en sortir par la ruse, déclarant haut et fort qu'il avait suivi Voldemort uniquement parce qu'il l'avait ensorcelé. Malgré sa chute inattendue, Lucius Malefoy avait réussi à rester debout, à garder son statu d'homme respectable, reniant en quelque sorte son passé, se cachant derrière son argent comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Narcissa elle, en avait été beaucoup plus affecté voir même ébranlée même dans ses croyances. Elle n'avait pas pour autant renié son éducation, mais le fait que le fils d'une sang de bourbe qui n'était pas plus âgé que son propre fils, avait réussi à faire disparaître le mage le plus redoutablement puissant de toute l'histoire de son monde, avait changé quelque peu ses perspectives.

Elle avait gardé pour elle ses émotions face à tout cela, se concentrant uniquement sur son propre enfant. Elle l'avait protégé, même trop et surtout gâté plus qu'elle-même ne l'avait été dans sa vie. Très jeune, elle avait été conditionnée à cacher ses émotions, mais avec son fils, elle avait du mal à se contenir.

Pendant qu'elle jouait les mères poules, son mari lui avait continué à fréquenter tout ceux qui avaient réussi à éviter de se retrouver en prison suite à la disparition du maître. Ils se préparaient secrètement à son retour, même si la plupart d'entre eux le craignaient plus qu'ils ne l'espéraient.

Narcissa n'avait jamais véritablement pris une part active à tout cela. Elle n'avait même jamais reçu la marque des ténèbres. Elle était plus une sympathisante qu'une véritable Mangemort, mais elle avait toujours été présente lors des réunions ou moment importants afin de soutenir son mari.

Durant longtemps, elle avait elle-même cru qu'elle était au sommet du monde. Elle croyait que l'argent pouvait tout acheter, même le respect. Elle avait plus concrètement compris tout cela quand Lucius était tombé en disgrâce auprès du maître lors de la dernière guerre. Les autres membres de l'organisation avaient commencé à les regarder de haut, surtout que le maître s'amusait à l'humilier à répétition. Elle et sa famille étaient donc devenu de simples esclaves aux yeux du maître et cela lui permis de réaliser qu'en fait, tout le monde, même sa sœur qui en était si proche, était ses esclaves et que s'il venait à garder le pouvoir, personne ne serait jamais à l'abris de ses saute d'humeurs égoïste et dangereux.

Narcissa n'avait ensuite eu qu'une seule idée en tête, fuir avec son fils afin de le protéger, de lui offrir une meilleure vie. Elle avait donc attendu le bon moment, le regardant subir toute cette humiliation qui le détruisait peu à peu de l'intérieur, le rendant encore plus fragile. Lucius, lui, croyait à tort qu'il avait encore sa place dans tout cela. Qu'il valait mieux être le larbin du maître plutôt que d'être du côté de ses ennemis, du côté des être au sang inférieurs. Il n'était jamais arrivé à voir la vérité en face alors elle ne lui avait pas révélé son plan de fuite, choisissant son fils plutôt que son mari.

Aujourd'hui, il semblait avoir enfin réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais été rien de plus qu'un esclave aux yeux du maître et cela depuis le début. Dans ces lettres, il lui en avait parlé que très brièvement, mais cela restait un sujet difficile à aborder pour lui. Elle était convaincue que c'était ça qui était la cause principale de son alcoolisme. Il avait d'ailleurs commencé à boire au moment même où le maître avait commencé à le dénigrer aux yeux des autres.

Drago Malefoy faisait les cent pas dans sa petite chambre à l'université. Dans quelques heures son père allait retourner vivre auprès de sa mère et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Même si l'homme semblait être déterminé à changer, Drago savait que cela ne se fait pas aussi facilement qu'il semblait le prétendre dans ses lettres.

Malgré le fait qu'il lui avait demandé pardon un nombre incalculable de fois, Drago avait décelé autre chose dans les écrits de son père. L'homme n'avait rien perdu de son ambition, de son besoin de pouvoir et il comptait bien faire remonter sa famille vers ce qu'il appelait : sa véritable place. Il ne voulait pas vivre parmi les autres, il voulait les regarder de haut. Même s'il avait arrêter de l'accuser, lui et sa mère, d'avoir contribuer à sa chute et qu'il admettait enfin s'être placer lui-même dans cette situation dégradante, Drago restait convaincu que l'homme ne se contenterait pas de faire profil bas.

Cependant, avant de pouvoir améliorer sa situation, Lucius Malefoy allait devoir subir de nouvelles humiliations. Drago avait appris par Hermione, qu'il allait faire quelques travaux d'intérêts généraux dans la communauté. Il allait être jumelé à un partenaire pour le rééduquer en quelque sorte et lui réapprendre à vivre dans l'harmonie et la tolérance. L'homme qui avait été choisi pour le parrainé était nulle autre qu'Arthur Weasley. Il avait été le seul à accepter de le faire d'ailleurs et pourtant, il avait plus d'une raison de refuser.

Certaines mauvaise langues disaient qu'il voulait se venger de Lucius pour toutes ces années où il l'avait dénigré et intimidé, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait jamais payé pour ses crimes envers la communauté. Hermione avait cependant expliqué à Drago qu'Arthur Weasley voulait tout simplement pouvoir le surveiller de près. Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que Lucius Malefoy voulait véritablement changer et Drago partageait son avis. Il se demandait cependant s'il ne se disait pas la même chose à propos de lui ou de sa mère. Si c'était le cas, Hermione ne lui en avait pas parlé et il n'avait pas osé lui poser la question non plus. Déjà qu'elle lui ait fait assez confiance pour lui dire tout cela à propos de son père…

Dans l'une de ses lettres, Lucius avait mentionné qu'il voulait réunir tout les ex-Mangemort qui errait sans but et les rééduquer comme lui l'avait été durant sa cure. Apparemment, il voulait juste les aider, les guider sur le chemin de la guérison et leur permettre de redevenir des sorciers respectables. Drago n'aimait pas trop cette idée. Réunir ensemble une bande de mésadaptés sociaux aux croyances dangereuses. Il n'arrivait pas à voir le côté altruiste de la chose, il ne voyait là qu'un moyen pour son père de combler son besoin de domination. Il avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à prendre la place laissé vacante par le maître en commençant par attirer vers lui, les plus vulnérables de ses anciens adeptes…

Il ne restait plus qu'un mois avait le mariage de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger était déterminer à convaincre son amoureux Drago Malefoy de l'accompagner. Elle savait que cela allait être une véritable épreuve de force pour lui. Les gens allaient le juger, le regarder de haut ou carrément l'ignorer quand il essaierait de s'intégrer. Elle savait aussi que certaines personnes ne se gêneraient pas pour lui lancer quelques insultes plus directes.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils les craignaient que Drago avait tellement hésité à y aller, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait peur qu'Hermione ne réalise qu'elle faisait une bêtise en s'associant à lui d'aussi près. Il savait maintenant qu'elle l'aimait, mais il doutait parfois que cela soit suffisant pour les garder ensemble.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce que j'y aille. Le marier me déteste et je dirais même, toute la brochette d'invité, dit Drago.

-Parce que moi je te veux à mes côtés. Je veux que tout le monde voie à quel point tu as changé, à quel point tu m'as changé! Je sais que ça va être difficile à supporte pour toi…

-J'ai connu bien pire tu sais. Les insultes font bien moins mal que la torture!

-Si tu survie à cela, je crois que les autres comprendrons enfin ce que je fais avec toi. Ron te déteste toujours, mais depuis qu'il est courrant pour nous deux, depuis qu'il voit à quel point tu me rend heureuse, il commence à s'y faire. Ron est le plus méfiant et têtu de tous alors si lui commence à t'accepter, alors les autres le feront aussi, dit Hermione d'un ton rassurant.

-Et si j'échoue, si je me fâche et que je les envoie tous balader! Que vas-tu faire?

-Alors je leur dirai de te laisser tranquille, que je suis bien avec toi Drago et que peu importe ce qu'ils pensent, ce qu'ils disent ils n'y changeront rien!

-Tu serais prête à affronter ces gens pour moi?

-Tu sembles en douter.

-J'ai juste du mal à y croire. Tu les connais depuis si longtemps alors que nous, c'est si nouveau. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses par m'en vouloir si jamais tu te brouilles avec tes amis.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ça n'arrivera pas. Je suis certaine que tout ira bien. N'oublie pas que c'est un mariage, un évènement heureux.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Les gens ne seront pas là pour nous.

Drago avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'accepter enfin de l'accompagner. Tôt ou tard, il savait qu'il devait les affronter. Valait donc mieux pour lui qu'il le fasse maintenant, avant d'être trop attaché à Hermione. Une part de lui cependant savait qu'il était probablement déjà trop tard pour ça. Si ça venait à se passer mal entre eux, il allait souffrir et bien au-delà de toute la souffrance qu'il avait déjà connu de son rejet passé.

Hermione l'avait aidé à combattre ses démons intérieurs, à vivre avec les morceaux de son passé qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à sortir de sa tête malgré son long exil, mais ce retour à la paix avait eu un prix. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il ne se voyait plus vivre sans elle et pourtant il n'était pas encore certain d'avoir sa place auprès d'elle, ou plutôt de la mériter. Il savait que tout au long de sa vie, on lui rappellerait sans cesse ses erreurs passées. Il avait suffisamment évolué pour être capable de l'encaisser, mais parfois il doutait qu'Hermione elle puisse le faire aussi courageuse soit-elle. Elle attachait encore beaucoup trop d'importance à ce que les autres pouvaient penser et si elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette mauvaise habitude, il état convaincu que cela jouerait sur l'avenir possible de leur relation.

Ici à l'université, c'était facile d'être avec elle. La majorité des gens ne savait rien de lui, de son époque plus sombre, mais lorsqu ils seront de retour au pays, cela sera différent. Cette histoire le rongeait de l'intérieur de plus en plus, mais il se gardait bien de lui en parler. Plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son potentiel futur, Drago avait décider de profiter du moment présent, ce qui lui réussissait assez bien dans l'ensemble.

Hermione s'était rendu chez Ginny Weasley pour le week-end. Elle avait accepté d'être l'un des demoiselles d'honneur au mariage de Ron. C'était un peu bizarre comme demande, mais après quelques hésitations, elle y avait consenti. C'était une façon de prouver hors de tout doute qu'elle avait accepté finalement sa rupture avec lui et son mariage avec une autre.

-Je ne veux pas critiquer ma future belle-sœur, mais elle aurait dû choisir une autre couleur que le violet pour nos robes de demoiselles d'honneurs, s'exclama Ginny en regardant la robe de mousseline qui lui était destinée.

-Je trouve cette couleur assez jolie, répliqua Hermione.

-Pas pour une rousse! Elle devrait déjà commencer à s'entraîner à choisir des vêtements qui nous conviennent vu qu'il y a de très forte chance que ses futurs enfants le soient tous!

-Vu la force de ce gêne dans ta famille, tu dois avoir certainement raison, lui dit Hermione en éclatant de rire.

-Je ne sais pas si mon fils sera roux lui aussi!

-C'est fort probable.

-J'aurais pourtant aimé qu'il ressemble un peu plus à Harry! Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de rouquin dans mon entourage.

-Moi je pense que dès que tu verras ton enfant, tu te ficheras éperdument de sa couleur de cheveux.

-Je le crois aussi. Parlant de cheveux, au train où vont les choses, toi tu risque de finir entourée de petit bébé trop blond, la taquina Ginny.

-Nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

-Je n'ai pas eu d'autres nouvelles de mon père depuis qu'il s'occupe de Lucius Malefoy. J'espère que tout va bien!

\- Comme il ne parle pas d'incident l'impliquant dans la gazette du sorcier, j'imagine que tout va bien.

-Tu l'as vu depuis qu'il est sorti de sa cure. Est-ce qu'il sait pour Drago et toi, demanda Ginny d'un ton hésitant.

-Il est au courrant. Drago lui a écrit pour lui dire, mais il ne lui a pas encore répondu. Sincèrement, je m'attendais à ce que Drago reçoive une beuglante!

-Il est beaucoup plus subtil que cela. C'est pour cela que mon père tenait tellement à le surveiller. Est-ce que Drago va finalement t'accompagner au mariage de Ron?

-Il a accepté, mais je sais que ça l'inquiète.

-Il a peur de ce que les gens vont dire. C'est bien un Malefoy!

-En fait, il a peur que moi je me préoccupe de ce qu'ils vont dire. Il ne me l'a pas directement dit dans ces termes, mais je le connais assez maintenant savoir comment il pense. Depuis qu'il a accepté de m'accompagner, chaque fois qu'il me fait l'amour, j'ai l'impression qu'il agit comme si c'était la dernière fois.

-Cela explique pourquoi tu as l'air aussi comblée!

-Arrête de plaisanter, je suis sérieuse. Je crois qu'il manque un peu de confiance en nous. Même si je lui ai dit que je l'aime, j'ai l'impression qu'il se méfie encore.

-C'est typiquement Malefoy!

-Là-dessus, je te donne raison!

Ginny essaya sa robe qui était encore un peu trop grande pou elle. Elle avait volontairement demandé la taille au dessus, espérant avoir assez estimé sa prise de poids future.

-La couleur n'est pas si mal avec tes cheveux finalement, déclara Hermione.

-Pas si mal, mais pas si bien. De toute façon, je vais quand même ressembler à une baleine.

-Moi je te trouve radieuse.

-Merci, mais à côté d'une fille aussi mince que toi, je vais me sentir encore plus enceinte!

-Je suis certaine que plus tu grossis et plus Harry te trouve belle.

-C'est ce qu'il prétend. J'espère seulement retrouver ma taille après. Ma mère elle, n'a jamais complètement réussi.

-Elle en a eu sept tu sais, j'imagine que ça laisse des traces à long terme.

-Moi je e conterais bien de deux, peut-être trois si Harry insiste.

-Avez-vous fixé la date de votre mariage?

-Pas encore. Je ne voulais pas voler la vedette à mon frère. Je sais combien ma mère devient excessive quand il s'agit de moi. En plus Harry veut un mariage intime et sobre et moi aussi. Ma mère va certainement avoir du mal à accepter cela!

-Tout dépend de la façon dont tu vas lui annoncer.

-J'y travaille encore. De toute façon, pas question que je me marie enceinte. En plus d'être grosse, ça ne ferait que d'avantage faire jaser les gens.

-Peu importe ce que tu feras, les gens vont jaser. Vous êtes devenus trop célèbres tous les deux pour ne pas que cela arrive.

-Tout comme toi.

-J'imagine que c'est le prix à payer pour avoir combattu le mal absolu…

Hermione rentra à l'université le dimanche matin. Elle défit rapidement sa valise et alla ensuite retrouver Drago dans sa chambre afin de lui faire la surprise. Elle ne devait rentrer qu'en soirée, mais Ginny fut appelé au ministère pour régler un urgent problème à propos d'un important tournoi de Quidditch.

Elle possédait maintenant la clé de la chambre de Drago et décida de ne pas frapper afin de se faufiler sous les draps avec lui. En arrivant dans la pièce, elle fut surprise de le trouver assis sur son lit, une lettre à la main. En l'entendant entrer, il leva les yeux vers elle. Il avait son air renfermé, celui qu'il avait à chaque fois que quelque chose l'affectait un peu trop.

-Hey, tu vas bien, lui demanda la jeune femme d'un ton inquiet.

-C'est une lettre de mon père…

-Que te veut-il cette fois?

-Il désire me voir. Il veut que je me rende au manoir le week-end prochain. Il croit que c'est le moment qu'on ait une petite discussion père et fils.

-Tu vas y aller?

-Je n'en ai pas très envie, mais il faut que je le fasse. Ça m'a assez surpris qu'il ne me le demande pas plus tôt!

-Tu crois qu'il veut te parler de nous…

-Il ne m'a rien dit là dessus, mais je suis certain que oui, déclara Drago.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne.

-Non. Je dois le faire seul. Et puis, j'aurais trop peur qu'il essaie de te faire du mal! En plus, il y a bien longtemps que je dois l'affronter seul à seul et je crois que c'est enfin le bon moment pour le faire…


	18. Rencontre père et fils

Drago Malefoy se tenait devant la porte du manoir où il avait, en quelque sorte, rendez-vous. Il faisait plutôt froid ce jour là, mais pourtant, il n'était pas si pressé d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente. Durant de longues heures, il avait réfléchi, repassant dans sa tête en intégralité tout ce qu'il rêvait de dire à son père depuis si longtemps. Maintenant qu'il touchait enfin au but, qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de déverser sur lui toute cette rancune accumulée depuis tellement d'année, il commençait à douter du bien fondé de cet exercice. En fait, ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'était qu'il ne ressentait plus la même chose à propos de ses mauvais souvenirs du passé.

Après avoir pris une grosse bouffée d'air, il se décida enfin à entrer, se trouvant de plus en plus ridicule d'être resté planté dans le froid aussi longtemps. En arrivant dans le salon, il retrouva son père confortablement installé devant le feu de cheminer, une tasse de thé à la main. Il essayait probablement de donner l'impression qu'il était en parfait contrôle de la situation, mais Drago se rendit très vite compte que l'homme était tout aussi nerveux que lui, même plus.

-Bonjour père, dit Drago d'un ton neutre.

-Bonjour Drago, je suis content que tu ais accepté de briser un peu ta routine pour venir ici aujourd'hui.

-Je crois qu'il y à déjà trop longtemps qu'on reporte cette discussion vous et moi, alors autant régler cela rapidement.

-Si tu commençais par venir t'asseoir pour prendre un bon thé chaud. Je ne sais pas où tu as passé avant de venir ici, mais tu m'a l'air complètement frigorifié.

Le jeune homme prit place sur le fauteuil situé juste devant son père. Ce dernier évita cependant de le regarder dans les yeux, même s'il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de le détailler un peu plus longuement physiquement. C'était presque comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. À chaque fois où il avait croisé son fils depuis son retour, Lucius Malefoy avait été sous l'effet de la boisson ou dans son état d'engourdissement mental provoqué par l'abus de la substance.

-Je vois que tu es devenu un homme, dit simplement Lucius en remarquant la carrure un peu plus imposante de son fils.

-Je crois que ça fait déjà un bout de temps déjà…

-J'imagine oui, j'ai juste été absent quand ta transformation s'est produite. Alors, de quoi veux-tu que nous parlions?

Cette question, Drago l'avait attendu depuis si longtemps et maintenant qu'elle lui était posée juste comme ça, sans détour, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire. L'homme devant lui semblait si différent de celui qu'il avait quitté il y a plus de cinq ans déjà et encore plus de celui qu'il avait retrouvé à son retour d'exil. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait encore une fois affaire à une toute nouvelle version de lui, à un être forgé dans les braises de celui qu'il avait été jadis et façonné par les épreuves qu'il venait de surmonter. Il avait retrouvé un peu de son air hautain, cette expression qui l'avait toujours démarqué du lot, mais il ne semblait pas avoir encore en lui assez de fierté pour l'exposer aussi franchement qu'avant.

-C'est vous qui m'avez fait venir jusqu'ici alors c'est à vous de briser la glace.

-Je ne suis pas certain que ce que j'ai à te dire va te plaire. Je ne voudrais pas déclencher ta colère trop prématurément…

\- J'imagine que vous voulez me parler de la dernière lettre que je vous ai écrite, celle qui parlait de la fille que je fréquente, lui dit simplement Drago.

-En effet, mais pas uniquement. Si tu insistes vraiment pour commencer par ça, tu l'auras voulu.

-Je suis certain de savoir exactement ce que vous penser de cette histoire et si c'est uniquement pour me dire que vous n'approuvez pas, inutile de gaspiller votre salive. Sincèrement, je me fou de ce que vous penser. Il y a bien longtemps que vous n'avez plus ce genre d'influence sur moi!

-Pour être franc, je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir déjà véritablement eu… Je crois que je t'ai beaucoup trop longtemps laissé en compagnie de ce bon vieux Severus Rogue! Il a été un modèle bien plus influent dans ta vie que ce que moi j'ai pu être.

-Il m'a énormément aidé durant ma scolarité et durant la guerre, je l'admets, mais beaucoup des valeurs que je défendais dans mon passé provenaient de vous, croyez-moi!

-Si peu quand je te regarde agir aujourd'hui. Je crois que c'est quelque chose qui m'a pris du temps à admettre et je crois que c'est en parti pour cela que j'étais aussi dure avec toi, même avant le début de la guerre. Tu as toujours été plus comme lui et ça a empiré avec les années. Quand je m'en suis enfin aperçut, il était déjà trop tard. À la seconde où il a commencé à t'enseigner à Poudlard, tu avais déjà commencé à changer. Je croyais au début que c'était l'influence d'amis ou même d'ennemis, mais un jour, nous l'avons croisé sur le chemin de Traverse. Nous avisons une discussion assez animée toi et moi et il a été assez effronté pour prendre ta défense alors que cela ne le regardait en rien. J'ai ensuite remarqué qu'une lueur de défi s'était allumée dans tes yeux, alors que la seconde précédente, tu étais prêt à me concéder la victoire.

-Je ne me souviens pas de ça pour être tout à fait honnête et je ne comprends pas ce qu'est-ce que cette histoire vient faire avec ma relation avec Hermione!

-J'y arrive, soit un peu patient et écoute. Tu ne voulais pas parler le premier, alors ait au moins la décence de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, lui dit froidement Lucius.

Drago décida de se taire. Malgré sa volonté de tenir tête à son père, Drago avait obéit. Lucius avait peut-être encore un peu d'autorité sur lui après tout. C'était soit ça, soit il ressentait vraiment de la curiosité face à ce que son père essayait de lui dire avec tellement de détours complexes. Peu importe la raison, il continua de l'écouter patiemment et il allait le faire jusqu'à ce qu'une porte s'ouvre suffisamment devant lui pour qu'il puisse l'emprunté avec assurance et enfin se libérer de son fardeau émotionnelle.

-Pour en revenir à Rogue, je crois que je comprends aujourd'hui pourquoi tu suis le même chemin que lui. Après tout, il t'a sauvé la vie alors que moi je n'ai toujours fait que te mettre en danger, lui expliqua Lucius en baissant les yeux comme si cette constatation le touchait véritablement.

-Il m'a sauvé la vie, peut-être, mais il ne l'a pas vraiment fait pour moi!

-Tout comme ta mère quand elle a sauvé Harry Potter. Elle ne l'a pas fait pour lui, mais elle l'a quand même fait et c'est tout ce qui compte!

C'était étrange de constater combien la logique des évènements avait fini par toucher son père malgré l'état mental dans lequel il avait été lorsqu'ils s'étaient produits. Il était clair qu'il avait pris beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à son passé en détail et analyser les raisons du changement de comportement de ses proches envers lui.

Drago comprenait enfin pour la première fois de sa vie, la façon dont l'esprit de son père fonctionnait. Il avait toujours réussi à manipuler les gens et trouvé la façon de les atteindre afin d'arriver à ses fins. Il possédait un grand sens de l'observation et une forte capacité à deviner les gens, surtout leurs faiblesses et cela lui avait bien servi durant de nombreuses années. C'était probablement aussi cela qui l'avait fait sombrer si rapidement dans sa dépendance à la boisson. Être capable de deviner la suite des évènements et ne rien pouvoir y faire, l'avait affecté bien plus qu'il n'osait encore l'admettre ouvertement.

\- Regarde-toi aujourd'hui. Tu étudies les potions tout comme Rogue l'a fait et en plus tu es une sorte de prodige selon les dires de ta mère. Elle est même convaincue que tu pourrais y faire une très grande carrière. J'ai toujours trouvé cette fascination pour cet art un peu ridicule surtout pour les personnes comme toi qui ont la chance de posséder un bagage génétique magique aussi fort et pur que le tien. C'est presque du gaspillage de ne pas plus utiliser tes dons, mais tu sembles enfin avoir trouvé ta place dans ce monde et je n'ai pas l'intention de te rabaisser dans tes ambitions de carrière.

-Alors quelle est donc votre intention, car je sais que cette conversation finira par mener quelque part et je commence à être de plus en plus certain de son dénouement, déclara Drago en gardant un parfait contrôle de ses émotions grandissantes.

-Tout comme Rogue, je vois que tu es aussi très fort en occlumancie. Le problème c'est qu'en plus de ses talents, tu as aussi hérité au passage de son pire défaut…

-Vous parlé de son amabilité légendaire!

-Non, plutôt du fait que tu as toujours un peu trop aimé les sangs de bourbe, ou plutôt devrais-je dire cette sang de bourbe.

-Ne l'appelez pas comme ça! En plus, qu'en savez-vous? Nous avons toujours été des ennemis tous les deux durant notre jeunesse. Ça ne fait que quelques mois seulement que nous nous fréquentons plus amicalement Hermione et moi. Je vous l'ai toujours dépeinte auparavant comme une créature répugnante et agaçante.

-Mon pauvre Drago, cette fille t'était déjà tombée dans l'œil alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un gamin. Combien d'élèves de cette école as-tu intimidé, des dizaines, des centaines, mais tu ne me parlais presque jamais des autres. Uniquement de Potter et de ses amis et principalement de cette fille. Au début, je me disais que c'était parce que tu haïssais vraiment Potter et que tu prenais un réel plaisir à dénigrer ses amis, mais j'ai vite réalisé que tu observais un peu trop en détail les faits et gestes de sa copine. Tu parlais d'elle à un tel point, que j'ai commencé à douter de ta haine envers elle, déclara Lucius.

-Facile à dire maintenant que je suis avec elle. Jamais vous ne m'avez parlé de vos soupçons auparavant!

-Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de le faire parce que je savais qu'elle, elle te détestait et qu'il était diamétralement impossible que cette fille te vois autrement que comme le gamin insolent qui lui à pourrit la vie sur les bancs d'école.

-Le destin trouve toujours son chemin à ce qu'il parait. J'imagine que c'était inévitable!

-Le destin tu dis. Je ne suis pas convaincu que ton choix d'université soit véritablement une coïncidence. Je crois même que c'était délibéré. Peut-être que c'est ton subconscient qui à agit, mais je suis certain qu'elle t'a influencé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même si à tes yeux je n'étais qu'un alcoolique pathétique, sache que j'avais encore des yeux pour voir et des « espions » qui me rapportaient certaines informations importantes.

-De quel genre? Je serai bien curieux de savoir ce que vous semblez si content d'avoir découvert, lui demanda Drago avec une légère colère dans la voix.

-Peu après le bal de cet été, celui qui commémorait les cinq années depuis la fin de la guerre, celui où ta mère t'avait forcé à te rendre, celui où tu t'es brièvement isolé avec elle dans une des salle de bain… Tu croyais que personne n'était au courant! Ça a beaucoup fait jaser dans l'allée des embrumes. Connaissant la réputation de cette fille et voyant l'air rêveur que tu affichais depuis ce fameux soir, j'ai vite compris que tout cela était vrai. Je savais qu'ensuite tu ne pourrais pas résister à l'envie de te rapprocher d'elle encore. C'était de toute façon ce que tu avais toujours voulu!

-Pourquoi vous me raconter tout cela maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire?

-Je voulais simplement te démontrer que je n'ai jamais cessé de m'intéressé à ce qui t'arrive et cela, malgré l'image que j'ai pu t'envoyer depuis ton retour de voyage. Je veux aussi te convaincre d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire à propos d'elle et cela sans que tu te mettes à la défendre trop rapidement. Tu sais, je me suis bien renseigné sur elle et j'ai appris des choses qui ne te plairais pas de connaître…

-Que pouvez-vous savoir que je ne sais pas déjà. Surprenez-moi, le défia-t-il.

-Pour commencer, sais-tu qu'elle a passé son été à essayer de récupérer son ex copain Weasley. Je sais que c'est d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle elle s'est rapprochée de toi. Je crois que ce garçon te détestait encore plus que Potter, même dans les pires années et que rien ne pourra jamais changer cela. Tu sais déjà qu'est brillante, pour une sang de bourbe et toi, tu es naïf. Tu n'as été que l'instrument de sa machination pour le récupérer et peut-être que c'est encore le cas à l'heure où nous parlons!

-Je vous signale qu'il se mari avec une autre dans moins d'un mois!

-Je pari qu'elle veut que tu y aille avec elle. Pourquoi tu penses? Parce qu'elle veut juste se servir de toi dans une ultime tentative pour briser ce mariage.

-Vous divaguez, elle est passée à autre chose maintenant, la défendit Drago.

-Ose me dire que tu n'y as jamais pensé.

-C'est vrai, un peu après le bal, mais depuis, les choses ont beaucoup évolué entre nous. Nous nous sommes confiés tout nos secrets, même les plus sombres et ça nous a soudé plus étroitement l'un à l'autre. Demander à mère, elle vous le dira.

-Ta mère est trop romantique, ça fausse son objectivité. Elle ne voit que ton bonheur, mais moi, je me méfie de cette fille. Elle s'est accroché à Potter pour être célèbre et s'est amouraché de Weasley pour ne pas perdre sa place auprès d'eux. Elle a ensuite recherché la compagnie de futurs joueurs de la ligue de quidditch afin de s'assurer qu'on reparle d'elle. Maintenant, c'est toi qui es devenu sa marionnette. Je me souviens encore de la façon dont tu me la décrivais à une époque. La fillette qui courrait après les professeurs dans les couloirs de Poudlard, qui levait la main avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme pour être certaine qu'on la prenne au sérieux malgré ses origines douteuses.

-Pensez ce que vous voulez, ça m'est égal. Je l'aime et elle m'aime et rien de ce que vous pouvez penser ou dire ne me fera douter d'elle, dit Drago avec conviction.

-Ta mère m'avait dit que tu étais attaché à elle, alors je vais te laisser commettre tes propres erreurs ainsi tu ne pourras pas me reprocher quoi que ce soit si tout tourne mal. Sache cependant qu'une union avec cette fille signifie la fin de notre lignée de sang jusqu'ici conservé intacte par des générations de Malefoy au sang pur!

-Ne comprenez-vous donc pas que ces histoires de sang sont dépassées! C'est de cela dont vous voulez discuter dans vos projets de réunions avec les ex sympathisants de Voldemort!

-Tu parles même comme elle maintenant! Tu as le courage de dire son nom juste comme ça. Elle t'a vraiment façonné à sa main.

Drago se leva de son siège d'un coup. Il en avait assez d'entendre son père lui répéter qu'Hermione se servait de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il essayait de lui laver le cerveau, de semer le doute dans sa tête.

Il ne se laissa cependant pas influencer par ses paroles. Hermione et lui avait discuté très ouvertement de tous les aspects de leur passé et même si tout récemment, il avait eu peur que Hermione se lasse de lui et retourne vers Weasley, il était maintenant convaincu qu'il appartenait à son passé et que lui c'était lui qui était devenu son avenir.

Cette conversation avec son père lui permis cependant de réaliser enfin quelque chose d'important. Malgré la provocation faite par Lucius, Drago n'avait pas craqué. Il aurait pu lui lancer au visage un millier d'insultes très mérité, lui raconter des centaines d'évènements où il lui avait lui-même fait du mal, ou il les avait utilisé, lui et sa mère pour arriver à ses fins sans même se soucier des conséquences pour eux. Sauf qu'étrangement, il n'avait pas eu la moindre envie de le faire. C'était comme si ces vieilles histoires du passé avaient été rangées dans une boîte et scellé à tout jamais…

Il comprenait aussi qu'en ce moment, son père semblait volontairement tout faire pour le provoquer, le pousser à bout et le forcer à parler, à crier et à l'affronter. Étais-ce de l'auto torture ou voulait-il réellement régler leurs vieilles histoires une fois pour toute?

De toute sa vie, Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais été capable d'avoir une conversation normale avec son fils sans passé par une bonne dispute d'abord. Il ne savait tout simplement comment faire autrement. Drago constata que son père voulait qu'il s'emporte et sorte de derrière la barrière protectrice de son don d'occlumancie. Il voulait en fait tout simplement que son fils s'ouvre entièrement et surtout émotionnellement à lui. Il voulait crever cet abcès purulent qu'il y avait entre eux afin qu'ils puissent enfin guérir de cette rancune qui envenime leur relation depuis déjà trop longtemps.

Sans que son père ne l'ait vu venir, Drago se mit à sourire incontrôlablement et il repris sa place d'origine sur la causeuse.

-Que me vaut cette soudaine volte-face, lui demanda Lucius.

-Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point elle m'a façonné à son image comme vous dite!

-Ça semble beaucoup t'amuser d'être sa chose.

-En effet, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me fait rire en ce moment. Vous savez, elle m'a dit un jour quelque chose que je n'étais pas vraiment prêt à entendre… Il parait que le pardon, aussi difficile soit-il, prend parfois un chemin plus insidieux et entre dans notre cœur sans même que nous ne nous en soyons aperçut.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai passé les cinq dernières années à essayer d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette maison, tout ce que vous m'avez forcer à faire durant la guerre pour essayer de redorer votre image auprès du lord. Beaucoup de situations m'ont profondément blessé et même marqué au point que je me suis détesté durant très longtemps. Quand j'en ai eu assez de me haïr, j'ai alors décidé de déversé toute ma haine et mon ressentiment sur vous en vous pointant du doigt pour tout mes malheurs. J'ai ensuite réalisé qu'au fond, j'étais un peu le responsable dans tout cela, que mon amour pour ma mère et pour vous m'avait souvent influencé dans mes prises de décisions. Même si certaines épreuves que j'ai vécues m'ont beaucoup fait de mal, je suis forcé d'admettre aujourd'hui qu'elles font entièrement parti de qui je suis. Que je ne serais pas la même personne si je n'avais pas enduré toutes ces choses. Avant la guerre, j'étais un gamin hautain, trop gâté qui voulait tout sans ne jamais rien donner en échange parce que je croyais tout simplement et à tort, que mon statu de sang et votre fortune faisaient en sorte que tout m'était dû. Ce que notre famille a véritablement traversé, peu de gens le savent vraiment. Ils ne veulent voir que des ennemis qui ont voulu profiter du système, alors qu'en fait, nous n'étions pas plus libre que le reste du monde sorcier. Toutes ces confrontations, cette souffrance dont j'ai été le témoin et parfois même un participant plus actif, ça m'a évidemment détruit, mais parfois, vaut mieux tout détruire afin de mieux se reconstruire.

-Et ça, ça te fait sourire, dit Lucius incrédule.

-Au départ, j'étais venu ici aujourd'hui pour vous cracher au visage, pour essayer de vous faire du mal, pour me venger de ce passé trop sombre pour l'enfant que j'étais. Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même lorsque je suis arrivé, je suis devenu un homme et l'homme que je suis ne ressent plus le moindre besoin de faire ça.

-Pourquoi donc. Je crois que je mérite que tu me dises une bonne fois pour toutes mes quatre vérités en face, que tu me reproches ce que tu as à me reprocher, que tu te venges de moi pour le mal que je t'ai fait subir.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour cela. Je crois que vous connaissez déjà toutes les choses qui ont pu faire du tort à notre famille et je crois que vous les ruminez depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Quand j'ai reçu cette première lettre de vous, celle où vous me parliez de la jalousie que vous aviez envers ma relation avec ma mère, j'ai voulu vous répondre, vous écrire tout ce qui m'était passé par la tête en la lisant votre tentative de repentir. C'est finalement ce que j'ai fait. J'ai déversé des années de haine dans une lettre à votre attention, mais je ne me suis jamais décidé à vous l'envoyer. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai décidé de la relire, mais en me mettant à votre place, comme si j'étais vous. J'ai ensuite composé une réponse, la réaction que je croyais que vous auriez pu avoir en la lisant. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis senti libéré. Je continuais encore à croire que je devais vous affronter en personne, mais aujourd'hui, alors que vous êtes là devant moi à essayer de me provoquer, je me rends compte que je n'en ai plus besoin! Que je suis enfin véritablement libéré de tout cela et que c'est plutôt vous qui avez du mal à vous libéré de votre passé. Pas simplement de celui qui vous relie à la guerre ou aux malheurs de notre famille, mais aussi celui de votre propre éducation, celle qui vous a convaincu que le sang est plus important que tout le reste, l'amour y compris.

-Je sais que ça n'en a pas l'air, mais j'aime ta mère et je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre... Lorsque tu es parti, je crois que je l'ai aussi mal pris qu'elle, même pire encore. J'avais espoir de pouvoir vivre un peu à travers toi, te permettre de réussir là où moi j'avais échoué. Au début, je t'en ai voulu de nous avoir laissé à nous même, puis je me suis mis à culpabiliser, à ruminer sur les choses que j'aurais dû faire autrement et je crois que c'est ce qui m'a conduit vers le fond de la bouteille. Parfois, je buvais tellement que j'arrivais à m'imaginer que tout était redevenu comme avant et à chaque fois, le réveil n'était que plus brutal. Lorsque tu es revenu à la maison, j'ai repris un peu espoir. Même si j'avais l'air de ne pas m'intéresser à toi, je me suis mis à faire des projets, sauf que comme toujours, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête et tu as suivi un chemin que jamais je ne t'aurais permis d'emprunté.

-Comme celui qui lie mon avenir à celui d'Hermione Granger.

-Que je te donne ou non ma bénédiction, n'y changera rien de toute façon, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas l'intention d'essayer de la tuer. Je te l'ai si peu dit au cours de ta vie, mais je tiens à toi et cela même quand tu fais des choses que je n'approuve pas ou même si tu me craches au visage en me criant que tu me détestes. Tu resteras toujours mon fils, le seul héritier de mon sang.

Cette obsession du sang, Drago doutait que son père s'en défasse un jour, mais il semblait sur la voie de la guérison sur bien d'autre aspects de sa vie. Restait à savoir s'il allait être assez fort pour rester sur la bonne voie. Sa cure semblait lui avoir donner les outils nécessaires pour changer sa vie, mais il avait clairement encore besoin d'être épaulé et surtout d'être entouré de gens qui auront une meilleure influence sur lui que ses vieux amis probablement tous devenus alcoolique! Avant de confronter son père sur cette histoire de réunir tous ses anciens amis qu'il prétendait, perdu dans ce nouveau monde, il devait en discuter avec sa mère…


	19. Le projet de Lucius

Il était plus de 21h30 et Hermione commençait de plus en plus à être inquiète. Drago était parti depuis le début de l'après-midi et elle n'avait pas encore eu de ses nouvelles. Elle espérait que tout allait bien pour lui, que l'affrontement avec son père n'avait pas dégénéré. Pour le moment elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre…

Elle essaya alors d'étudier pour s'éviter d'y penser, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer et pour ce qui était de dormir, impossible de trouver le sommeil tant l'inquiétude la rongeait. Elle se trouva alors stupide d'avoir peur pour lui alors qu'il était probablement la seule personne au monde à pouvoir approcher son père sans le moindre risque. Ou n'étais-ce pas plutôt le contraire…

Heureusement, vers 11h00, Hermione eut enfin des nouvelles de Drago par hibou.

 _Salut Hermione, te connaissant tu as dû beaucoup t'inquiéter pour moi, mais j'avais quelques petites choses à régler avant de te donner signe de vie…_

 _Ma rencontre avec mon père est assez difficile à décrire. Rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu à vrai dire. Je me suis répétez tellement de fois dans ma tête les choses que j'avais à lui dire qu'un fois arrivée devant lui, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à les répéter à haute voix. C'était presque comme si elle n'avait plus de sens et pourtant, mon père est toujours fondamentalement le même et cela même s'il semble faire des efforts pour changer._

 _Ma mère, elle, semble ravie que nous ayons enfin eu notre discussion père et fils, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que cette simple rencontre sera suffisante pour que je lui fasse à nouveau pleinement confiance. Je veux tout de même l'aider du mieux que je peux à réintégrer notre monde et c'est pour cette raison que je vais passer le reste du week-end ici. Il m'a demandé de l'aide pour un projet dont j'ai encore un peu de doute sur la légitimité ou plutôt sur les véritable raison qui le pousse à vouloir le concrétiser. Comme il a réussi à me convaincre du bien que cela pourrait apporter et que Arthur Weasley lui-même semble l'appuyer dans sa démarche, alors je ferai tout de mon côté pour lui venir en aide moi aussi._

 _Pour le moment, je ne t'en dirai pas plus. Je suis trop fatigué physiquement, mais surtout mentalement pour écrire plus longtemps de toute façon. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et j'ai hâte de te serrer de nouveau dans mes bras._

 _Ton Drago._

 _P.S. Mon père croit dure comme fer que c'est à cause de l'influence de Severus Rogue si je suis autant attiré par toi. Si ça peut lui faire plaisir de trouver une explication aussi tordue à notre relation libre à lui… J'espère qu'il s'y accrochera assez longtemps pour finir par accepter une fois pour toute mon choix d'être avec toi, sinon, tant pis pour lui!_

Hermione aurait dû se sentir rassurée par la lettre de Drago, mais quelque chose la chiffonnait encore. Cette histoire de projet qui impliquait Arthur Weasley ne lui disait rien de bon. Peut-être que sa méfiance envers le père de Drago n'était due qu'à d'anciennes habitudes… Pour en être plus certaine, elle décida d'écrire à Harry dès le lendemain matin. Si Lucius Malefoy tramait quelque chose, alors Harry serait la personne la mieux placée pour découvrir ce que c'était. Après tout, il travaillait pour le bureau des Aurors, collaborait régulièrement avec Narcissa Malefoy et était fiancé avec la fille d'Arthur Weasley!

Drago s'était levé assez tôt car il savait qu'il avait fort à faire pour réussir la mission qu'il s'était fixé. Pour commencer, il devait se rendre à Gringotts pour y rencontrer un gobelin en charge des emprunts. Il détestait plus que tout marchander avec ces créatures car peu de sorciers arrivaient véritablement à avoir un marché favorable lorsqu'il était en situation de besoin et encore moins lorsqu'on avait fait parti du camp de l'homme qui les jugeait encore plus inférieurs que ce qu'ils étaient.

Après deux bonnes heures de négociations infructueuses, Drago ne baissa pas les bras. Il décida plutôt de se rendre au ministère de la magie pour essayer de faire une demande de subvention pour soutenir le projet de son père. L'homme qui s'occupait de ce genre de dossier n'allait être présent que lundi. Drago décida donc de prendre le rendez-vous qui lui était proposé. Il avait de toute façon tellement d'avance dans les cours qu'une journée manquée ne lui causerait pas véritablement de retard.

En sortant des bureaux, il tomba face à face avec Harry Potter. Il aurait aimé l'ignorer, mais le fait qu'il fréquentait officiellement Hermione faisait en sorte qu'il devait faire des efforts pour socialiser avec ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis.

-Salut Drago, je ne savais pas que tu étais en ville.

-C'est seulement pour quelques jours. J'ai des choses à régler d'ordre familial, répondit poliment Drago.

-J'imagine que tu as vu ton père. Il semble aller de mieux en mieux selon ce que m'a dit monsieur Weasley.

-Il semble bien se porter en effet. J'imagine que ton espion doit tout te raconter en détail de toute façon…

-Si tu crois qu'Arthur Weasley espionne pour moi, je te confirme que ce n'est pas le cas. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit à propos de lui, c'est qu'il a décidé de l'appuyer dans son projet sociale et qu'il cherche du financement, lui répondit calment Harry.

-Il ne s'imagine quand même pas que toi tu serais prêt à lui fournir le moindre capital!

-Pourquoi pas, s'emporta un peu le jeune homme.

-Tu es Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui a vaincu. Que dirais les gens s'ils découvraient que toi tu participes à un tel projet?

-Si tu ne sembles pas y croire, alors explique-moi pourquoi tu fais des démarches pour lui?

-Il est parvenu à me convaincre, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je lui fais entièrement confiance… Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question!

-Si ton père est aussi sincère qu'Arthur semble le croire, je crois qu'il gagnerait en crédibilité à avoir mon nom associé à son idée.

-Mais toi, tu y gagnes quoi?

-Je n'ai jamais voulu être un héro, même si toi ou d'autres l'ont souvent prétendu. La seule chose que j'ai toujours voulu c'est la paix, l'harmonie et que chaque sorcier ou créature qui peuple notre monde y trouve sa place et cela sans discrimination.

-Tu portes des lunettes roses Potter si tu crois que les gens vont croire aussi facilement que des Mangemorts peuvent être réhabilités, lança froidement Drago.

-Que fais-tu de toi alors?

-Moi ce n'est pas la même chose, je n'ai pas choisi de le devenir. J'y ai été forcé par mon père.

-Tout comme plusieurs autres. Le fait d'avoir reçu une éducation en ce sens a fait en sorte que beaucoup de sorciers n'ont jamais réussi à voir le monde autrement que selon la doctrine qui leur a été enseigné. Ce que ton père veut faire est selon moi une bonne façon de les aider à changer, à évoluer.

-Si réellement tu es prêt à t'impliquer, alors viens avec moi lundi. J'ai un rendez-vous avec une personne au ministère qui s'occupe du financement pour les programmes sociaux. Je crois que tu pourrais faire pencher la balance en notre faveur…

Après sa rencontre imprévue avec Harry Potter, Drago décida de déambuler dans les rues de Londres, mais la pluie le força à s'arrêter dans un petit bistro moldu où il resta un long moment pour réfléchir à toute cette histoire.

La première fois que Lucius Malefoy avait mentionné vouloir réunir les ex-Mangemort, c'était dans une lettre alors qu'il était toujours en cure au centre. Drago s'était tout de suite dit en lisant cela que son père avait l'ambition de prendre la place vacante laissée par le maître. Avec les plus dangereux condamnés à vie à la prison d'Azkaban ou mort durant la guerre, il ne restait plus personne pour lui faire une réelle opposition.

Cependant, le projet de Lucius Malefoy était bien différent de celui que Drago l'avait soupçonné d'avoir. En fait il voulait aider ces sorciers à se sortir de leur misère et de cette image sombre qui les poussait à rester dans la clandestinité ou la criminalité. Il voulait leur donner une chance de se reconstruire, comme lui venait tout juste d'en avoir une. La cure fermée où Lucius avait été soigné était une entreprise privée qui avait coûté à sa famille des milliers de gallions et sa mère avait encore une fois dû renoncer à certain bien de valeur et sollicité l'aide de sa sœur Andromèda pour l'aider à la payer les frais.

La majorité des ex-Mangemorts en détresse avaient été reniés et abandonnés du reste de leur famille. Plusieurs d'entre eux sortaient de prison et se retrouvaient devant rien et personne ne souhaitait les aider non plus. Selon le point de vue de Lucius, ils avaient payé leur dette envers la société et ils méritaient une seconde chance. Mais les gens sont rancuniers et difficile à convaincre. Le fait d'être laissé à eux même faisait en sorte qu'ils finissaient par commettre d'autres méfaits et renforcir d'avantage cette image de sorciers irrécupérables.

Lucius Malefoy voulait donc leur offrir une autre alternative. D'abord, il utiliserait toutes les chambres vacantes au manoir pour les héberger. Ensuite, il voudrait leur fournir l'accès à des groupes de discussion et des thérapies afin de les aider à voir le monde autrement ou réparer certain traumatisme qui les avaient rendu comme ils étaient. Finalement, il aimerait mettre sur pied un programme de retour au travail et de réinsertion sociale. Tout ceci avait évidemment un coût. Même si la maison était à lui, il devait trouver les fonds pour engager des intervenants et nourrir toutes ces personnes.

Ce que le gobelin de la banque Gringotts avait répondu à Drago lorsqu'il avait essayé plus tôt de contracter un prêt, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un investissement dans une entreprise à but lucratif et que les modalités de remboursement du prêt seraient difficile à honorer. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Amasser de l'argent pour ce genre de cause n'était jamais très facile et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aider des gens qui de leur côté, n'auraient jamais levé le petit doigt pour aider le reste de la population si c'était eux qui avaient remporté la guerre.

Drago s'en voulait un peu d'avoir demandé à Harry Potter de l'accompagner au bureau des subventions. Il avait l'impression d'agir comme son père. D'être entrain d'utiliser un contact célèbre pour arriver à ses fins. Il semble pourtant véritablement soutenir cette cause et il avait eu une excellente explication à lui fournir en ce sens. Drago se demandait si cela n'avait pas avoir avec sa relation avec Hermione ou encore une fois, avec le fait que sa mère lui avait sauver la vie.

Il chassa rapidement toutes ces questions de son esprit. Il savait que Potter était altruiste et il ne doutait pas une seconde des raisons qui le poussait à vouloir l'aider. Il doutait cependant de celles de son père. En aidant ces sorciers à s'en sortir, ils auront définitivement une dette envers lui et il savait que son père finirait par vouloir profiter d'eux un jour où l'autre… Mais ces gens avaient besoin d'aide et personne d'autre n'était disposé à leur fournir, alors où était le mal.

C'était lundi soir, enfin Drago allait rentré et Hermione décida de l'attendre dans sa chambre. Il lui avait remis la clé depuis fort longtemps et de toute façon, il n'avait plus le moindre secret pour elle. Elle décida d'enfiler de la lingerie coquine et de s'installer sur son lit avec un bon livre qu'elle se dépêcherait de balancer au loin lorsqu'elle l'entendrait arriver.

Le temps passa et Hermione fini par s'endormir au beau milieu d'un chapitre. Drago arriva vers minuit. Lorsqu'il entra, il décela immédiatement le parfum de la jeune femme. Il décida alors d'allumer qu'une seule lampe et il la trouva étendu sur son lit, dans une tenue très révélatrice, le nez appuyé dans un livre. Il resta un long moment à la contempler, à s'imprégner de cette image qui lui allait si bien. Brillante, mais sexy. C'était exactement ce qu'il s'était dit en la voyant.

Il retira délicatement le livre, mais cela ne la réveilla pas. Elle se roula plutôt en boule comme un chat. Drago sourit en la voyant ainsi. Il retira tout ses vêtements et s'allongea auprès d'elle. Même s'il brûlait de désir pour elle, il décida de la laisser dormir. Il était heureux de pouvoir la tenir comme ça simplement, tout contre lui. Il en avait besoin presque autant qu'il avait besoin de lui parler ou de lui faire l'amour. Il avait réalisé depuis un bon moment déjà qu'elle faisait partie de lui, de son équilibre mentale. Que c'était beaucoup grâce à elle qu'il était parvenu à se défaire de son passé et que c'était probablement aussi à cause d'elle qu'il était arrivé à pardonner à son père et à l'aider plutôt qu'à le renvoyer dans sa souffrance par simple vengeance.

Très tôt le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla et constata qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle se retourna doucement et son cœur fit un gros bond lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago. C'était étrange de ressentir encore autant d'émoi envers lui. Malgré le nombre de mois qui s'était accumulé depuis leurs premiers rapprochements, elle ressentait toujours pour lui de fortes émotions. Elles avaient évidemment beaucoup évolué, mais le désir lui n'avait pas encore faiblit. Elle se rappelait qu'avec Ron, ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Quelques mois tout au plus, mais pour Drago, tout semblait si différent. Évidemment, il était un des plus beaux garçons qui lui avait été donné de fréquenter, mais il y avait aussi une sorte de magie qui circulait entre eux. Quelque chose pour laquelle elle n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver de logique, mais qui avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il ait une sorte de pouvoir sur elle.

Elle avait réalisé que même à l'époque où ils se détestaient, qu'elle ressentait déjà quelque chose pour lui. Elle avait même développé une sorte de besoin envers cette attention malsaine qu'il lui donnait du temps de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, ce qu'il avait à lui offrir était beaucoup plus agréable heureusement et elle en avait très fortement envie en ce moment.

Elle décida donc, de le réveiller en douceur en lui caressant le torse et en laissant courir ses mains de plus en plus bas sur son ventre. Elle remarqua que sa respiration régulière, celle qui caractérisait son état de sommeil, avait changé. Même s'il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, elle savait qu'il ne dormait plus maintenant. Elle décida de laisser aller sa main vers son véritable but, tout en continuant à regarder son visage. Il se mit à sourire, confirmant ainsi ses soupçons. Lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux, il y avait cette lueur de désir intense qui y brillait, cette lueur qui lui appartenait à elle seule.

En un éclair, Drago avait pris le contrôle de la situation. Il enleva délicatement la jolie lingerie d'Hermione et la fit sienne.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, soupira Drago.

-Toi aussi.

Leurs corps se comprenaient et se complétaient si bien. Ils avait besoin l'un de l'autre dans tout les aspects de leur vie et aucun d'eux n'avait l'impression qu'il soit concevable qu'un jour, leur désir réciproque s'essouffle. Magie ou destin qu'importe. L'important pour eux en ce moment, ce n'était pas le pourquoi, mais ce qu'il se faisait ressentir l'un à l'autre en ce moment et ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre…


	20. La tournure des évènements

Hermione et Drago étaient installés au café étudiant de l'université vers l'heure du lunch, quand un hibou, qu'Hermione connaissait très bien était entré dans la pièce. Il fit un vol plané et déposa une lettre au beau milieu de la table. À sa grande surprise, l'enveloppe ne lui était pas destinée, elle était pour Drago.

En remarquant l'air à la fois surpris et interrogateur sur le visage de sa copine, Drago décida de faire durer un peu le suspense en prenant bien son temps pour lire la fameuse lettre.

-Tu ne lis pas si lentement d'habitude, s'impatienta Hermione.

-C'est une très longue lettre tu sais, répliqua-t-il avec un air faussement sérieux.

-Arrête de me faire attendre et dis-moi un peu pourquoi mon ami Harry Potter t'envoie une lettre à toi. J'imagine que c'est en lien avec cette histoire que vous me cachez tous les deux depuis la semaine dernière.

-Ah Hermione, comme tu es brillante et perspicace!

-Ça fait parti de mon charme, mais trêve de compliments! Vas-tu enfin te décider à me dire pourquoi mon petit ami complote dans mon dos avec mon meilleur ami!

-Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi si ça peut te rassurer. Il s'agit en fait de l'avenir de mon père, ou du moins, un projet qu'il aimerait bien mettre en place, mais dont il n'avait aucun moyen de réussir à lancer sans aide, jusqu'à maintenant.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il a réussi à vous embarquer toi et Harry dans un de ses investissements à risque.

-Non, il a cessé de jouer avec l'argent depuis qu'il n'en a plus. En fait, le problème est là justement. Tu te souviens dans sa première lettre, celle qu'il m'a écrite peu après son arrivé en cure. Il avait parlé qu'il voulait réunir les autres ex-Mangemorts… Eh bien il a réussi à me convaincre de l'appuyer dans sa démarche.

-L'appuyer… Je croyais que ça t'inquiétait qu'il fréquente ses anciens amis, que ça pourrait le faire rechuter ou même lui donner des idées bien pires encore.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchit ces dernier temps et je crois qu'il y a une partie de lui qui essaie de se racheter et que le fait de venir en aide aux laissés pour contre…

-Des laissé pour contre! C'est de sorciers violents, racistes et complètement endoctrinés par de vieux préceptes archaïques dont on parle! Ils ont choisis de vivre en marge et cela bien avant que la guerre ne commence, s'emporta la jeune femme.

-Pour certain c'est vrai, mais il y en a d'autres qui essaient de s'en sortir, qui n'ont pas choisi de faire partie de tout cela. Des sorciers qui ont payé leur dette envers la société désormais et qui sont encore les victimes d'un passé troublant et quasi impossible à laisser derrière, ou du moins, difficile à oublier. D'autant plus que les gens ne se gênent pas pour vous y replonger au moindre faux pas! Si Potter n'avait pas été là pour aider ma mère, pour lui donner sa chance, elle aurait probablement fini comme la plupart d'entre eux, à mendier au fond d'une ruelle malfamée!

-Je comprend tout cela tu sais! Ce n'est pas du projet lui-même dont je doute ou du fait que certains de ces sorciers ont besoin d'aide pour retrouver une vie normale, mais plutôt de l'implication de ton père dans tout cela. Si l'idée était venue de toi ou de ta mère, ça aurait été très différent. Je sais que je ne serais pas la seule à penser cela!

-C'est justement à cause de sa présence que je veux m'impliquer et c'est pour cela aussi que Potter y participe. Je connais mon père, son besoin de se sentir important, cette façon qu'il a toujours eu de faire en sorte que les autres lui soient redevable afin d'obtenir des faveurs en échange. Je sais qu'il ne fait jamais rien gratuitement, mais même en sachant cela, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de suivre cette idée et de mettre de l'énergie pour qu'elle fonctionne. Aussi mauvaise que soient ses véritables intentions profondes et crois moi j'ai beaucoup retourné la question dans ma tête depuis qu'il m'en a parlé, je crois que ce projet pourrait véritablement aider des gens à s'en sortir. Des gens comme mon ancien camarade de classe Goyle par exemple. Il a tout perdu quand son père à été empoisonner à vie après avoir été reconnu coupable du meurtre d'une famille de moldu. J'ai découvert très récemment qu'il vivait dans la rue et qu'il gagnait sa vie en servant de cobaye pour tester des potions louches préparées par un mauvais sorcier au fond de l'allée des embrumes. Il n'a jamais été très intelligent, c'est vrai, mais il n'a jamais commis de crimes graves non plus. Il est pourtant traité comme tel uniquement parce que son père a commis des atrocités durant la guerre.

Hermione eut, durant un instant, l'impression que Drago ne parlait plus de Goyle, mais de lui. Avait-il vécu dans la rue lui aussi durant son exil? Il lui en avait déjà beaucoup raconté sur son passé, ses voyages, mais il restait encore certaines zones d'ombres. Elle décida de garder ses questions sur ce sujet pour un autre moment et de ce recentrer sur le véritable but de leur conversation actuelle.

-Comment t'es-tu impliqué dans le projet exactement. Ça va être difficile pour toi de le surveiller, de t'assurer que les choses se passent bien lorsque tu es ici. C'est pour cela que tu as demandé l'aide de Harry?

-Pas exactement. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard au ministère alors que je cherchais à obtenir une subvention pour le projet. Il s'est lui-même proposé de m'aider sans même que j'aie à lui demander. Il était déjà au courant de tout à cause de Arthur Weasley qui lui avait dit lui-même approuver l'idée. Enfin bref, il m'a aidé à obtenir le soutient financier du ministère. C'est ce que sa lettre me confirme aujourd'hui. Je savais que mon nom seul, associé à une demande concernant des ex-Mangemorts, risquait de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit même pas considérée. Mais avec celui de Potter dans la balance, c'était presque gagné d'avance!

-Est-ce que ton père sait que Harry t'a aidé?

-Je n'avais pas le choix de lui dire parce que tôt ou tard, la gazette du sorcier s'emparerait de l'histoire et les gens en parleraient. Je lui ai cependant dit, pour le désamorcer un peu, que j'utilisais la célébrité de Potter à notre avantage, lui raconta Drago sans la moindre gêne.

-Pourquoi ton père n'a pas essayé lui-même d'obtenir cette subvention? C'était son idée et en plus, c'est lui qui veut la diriger. Il aurait pu lui-même s'associer à quelqu'un de respectable comme Arthur Weasley, qui semble étrangement l'encourager dans tout cela malgré son habituelle méfiance envers lui.

-Son nom n'est pas uniquement sali en tant que Mangemort tu sais. Il a aussi perdu sa fortune dans de très mauvais placements et il est considéré instable psychologiquement à cause de son problème d'alcoolisme qui pourrait resurgir à tout moment. Pour n'importe quel investisseur, il représente un risque au niveau financier, ce qui n'aide en rien à amoindrir les doutes à propos de sa légitimité dans toute cette histoire.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de cela avant? J'aurais pu essayer de t'aider moi aussi, lui dit Hermione avec une légère déception dans la voix.

-Ça s'est décidé assez rapidement. C'était le lendemain du jour où je suis allé discuter face à face avec mon père au manoir. Je crois qu'avant que je ne t'implique dans quoi que ce soit qui le touche d'aussi près, je préfère laisser un peu le temps passer. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je te cache à lui. Si j'avais voulu le faire, il ne saurait même pas qu'on se fréquente.

-Tu as encore peur qu'il me fasse du mal?

-Plutôt qu'il NOUS fasse du mal. Je sais comment il peut être incisif verbalement quand il s'y met. En plus, il pourrait décidé de te raconter certaines histoires assez dégradantes à propos de mon passé, celles de l'époque où nous n'étions pas en bon terme tous les deux, afin de te faire douter de mes sentiments envers toi.

-Je me fiche des allégations de Lucius Malefoy, ou même des histoires sales de ton passé qu'il pourrait vouloir utiliser contre nous. De toute façon, tu m'en as déjà tellement raconté que si véritablement j'avais voulu te laisser tomber à cause de la personne que tu as été jadis, ça serait fait depuis longtemps! L'important maintenant c'est qui nous somme en ce moment, qui nous sommes devenus ensemble! Ne t'empêche jamais de me raconter les choses que tu fais avec ton père et ne me met pas à l'écart de tes projets qui le concerne. Je suis avec toi maintenant et j'ai confiance en toi, en ton jugement. Je veux que tu saches que même si je ne suis pas complètement en accord avec cette histoire de réunion de Mangemorts, je vais quand même te soutenir et prendre ton parti publiquement quoi qu'il arrive.

-Merci, je n'en demandais pas tant tu sais. De toute façon, comme l'argent va principalement provenir du ministère, il sera plus facile pour eux de garder un œil sur ses activités et moi de mon côté, je pourrai retourner aux miennes sans trop de craintes. Ça semble égoïste dit comme ça, mais bon, j'imagine que tu comprends, termina Drago.

Évidemment qu'elle comprenait. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup pour sa famille par le passé et surtout pour son père. Encore aujourd'hui, quand il avait eu besoin de son aide, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à s'engager. Non seulement il avait endossé la responsabilité de trouver le capital requis, mais en plus, il avait pilé sur son orgueil en acceptant l'aide de son ancien ennemi. Hermione ne le trouvait pas égoïste, loin de là.

Les semaines passèrent. Le projet démarré par Lucius était maintenant devenu officiel et le manoir Malefoy accueillait maintenant quatre nouveaux habitants. Malgré quelques protestations par certains membres de la communauté sorciers, les choses semblaient se mettre en place assez naturellement.

Parmi les nouveaux membres du programme de Lucius, il y avait un homme fraîchement sorti d'Azkaban, qui avait purgé une peine mineure pour avoir commis une série d'invasion de domicile chez des moldus qu'il avait ensorcelés afin de les dépouiller de leurs biens. Drago s'était attendu à recevoir des nouvelles par son père, mais c'était plutôt sa mère qui lui faisait le plus régulièrement le compte rendu de la situation.

 _Mon cher Drago,_

 _Ton père s'est encore une fois embarqué dans quelque chose qui le dépasse complètement. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point certain de ses anciens compagnons de guerre étaient ressortis brisé par tout ce qui s'était passé durant les temps plus sombres. Pour certain, c'est à cause de l'effondrement de leur croyance, alors que pour d'autres, ce sont les années de servitudes offertes à un homme qui les avait bien bernés en cachant aux yeux de tous, ses véritables origines de sang mêlé._

 _Lucius, lui, a toujours été un haut placé dans la hiérarchie de l'organisation et cela même alors qu'il était tombé en disgrâce auprès du lord. Il se faisait sans relâche humilier par le maître, mais il avait encore gardé le droit d'assister aux réunions malgré cela, ce qui le plaçait toujours en excellente position durant les combats. C'est son besoin d'être au sommet, d'avoir de la notoriété et du respect qui a été ébranlé lorsque Voldemort à été détruit et qui l'a fait sombré peu à peu vers sa dépression. Ce sont des raisons bien différentes de celles de la majorité de ceux qu'il essaie d'aider, alors il est loin d'être en position de servir de mentor à qui que ce soit..._

 _Lucius pensait pouvoir parler de son expérience aux autres et la façon dont il avait réussi à surmonter tout cela afin de leur servir d'exemple, d'inspiration ou même de nouveau maître d'une certaine façon. Le problème c'est que personne d'autre que lui n'a un parcours équivalent au siens et pour le moment, c'est lui qui semble être le plus ébranlé, voir même inspiré par le témoignage des autres._

 _Heureusement que le ministère nous a envoyé un intervenant qualifié pour nous aider à organiser les rencontres ou les thérapie de groupe comme j'aime bien les appeler. Même s'il n'y en a que quatre personnes qui vivent chez nous à temps complet, ils sont environ dix maintenant à fréquenter le groupe de soutient de façon assidue et nous recevons chaque jour de plus en plus de demande. Suffisamment maintenant pour en démarrer un deuxième et peut-être même un troisième._

 _Certains des ex-Mangemorts qui vivent parmi les autres sorciers de façon plus « normale », désirent se joindre aussi à un groupe pour parler de leur propre expérience pendant et après la guerre afin de pouvoir se libéré enfin sans gêne d'une partie du fardeau de leur passé trouble. Je crois que le mouvement qui se crée ici, à l'intérieur de notre maison, est une révolution en soit. Le fait que ça se passe dans un endroit où Voldemort avait lui-même vécu aide certain d'entre eux à sortir de leur peur la plus profonde, celle qui nous envahi tous parfois lorsque nous somme seul. Nous partageons tous la craint qu'il revienne encore une troisième fois d'entre les mort pour se venger de nous!_

 _Malgré le côté positif qui semble vouloir ressortir du projet, il reste encore une bonne quantité de gens qui sont en désaccord avec ce que nous essayons de faire ici. Surtout depuis qu'ils ont appris que le ministère avait joué un rôle dans le financement de tout cela et que par conséquent, c'est leur propre argent qui est utilisé!_

 _Enfin bref, je veux juste que tu saches que tout va bien ici malgré les quelques controverses. Ne pense pas trop à nous, concentre toi sur tes études et prend soin de toi mon fils._

 _Ta mère Narcissa_

 _P.S. Je me suis impliqué plus étroitement dans le projet finalement et j'ai l'intention de démarrer un groupe spécialement conçu pour les femmes comme moi, celles qui ont suivi leur mari en tant que sympathisante à la cause, mais qui n'ont jamais reçu la marque des ténèbres. Je crois qu'elles aussi ont besoin de se confier et de savoir qu'elles ne sont plus seules et qu'elles ont des gens à qui parler et sur qui compter._

Drago replia la lettre de sa mère en souriant. Elle s'était encore une fois laissée entraîner par son mari dans un projet qu'il lui avait imposé, mais dont l'issu, finalement, servait d'avantage ses intérêts à elle plutôt que ceux plus vils de Lucius. Sans le vouloir, il s'était lui-même placé en situation qui le poussait encore à se remettre en question, à voir le monde à travers les yeux de d'autres personnes, qui n'ont au final en commun avec lui, que le camp qu'ils avaient choisi durant la guerre.

La plupart des ex-Mangemorts avaient toujours soigneusement évité de se réunir afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention des autres sur eux. Beaucoup avaient erré de part le monde, à la recherche d'un nouveau but, mais pas forcément d'un nouveau maître comme l'avait cru à tort Lucius Malefoy. Ils avaient tous subi des traumatismes et vivaient une existence ombragée par leurs propres regrets. Aucun n'avait véritablement la possibilité d'essayer de se faire pardonné leur faute ou même de se pardonner à eux même leurs choix.

Drago savait combien il était difficile de trouver qu'un avec qui en parler sans contrainte. Lui, il avait eu Hermione. Elle n'avait pas vécu exactement les choses de la même façon que lui, mais elle avait vu les évènements de très très près et avait la capacité de comprendre les choix qu'il avait dû faire pour rester en vie et protéger ceux auxquels il tenait. Évidemment, si sa mère n'avait pas sauvé la vie de Harry Potter, rien de ce qu'il vivait en ce moment n'aurait été possible et il le savait.

Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Drago de rendre la pareille à Hermione. Elle allait vivre une épreuve, même si elle niait que cela allait être difficile pour elle. Son premier amour, celui en qui elle avait fondé tellement d'espoir alors qu'elle vivait les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie, allait se marier avec une autre. Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, elle avait choisi d'accepter d'être une des demoiselles d'honneurs au mariage.

Drago était certain qu'il n'était pas entièrement le bienvenu là bas, mais il voulait et devait affronter cela, pour elle, pour la femme qu'il aimait. Il voulait la soutenir, lui prouver que peu importe l'obstacle qui se dressera sur leur chemin, il était prêt à tout pour être auprès d'elle. Il n'avait jamais véritablement eu l'âme chevaleresque auparavant et cette soudaine monté de pensées qui allaient dans ce sens, le fit largement sourire.

C'était évidemment le moment qu'elle avait choisi pour sortir enfin de la salle de bain, vêtue de sa fameuse robe demoiselle d'honneur. Le tissu prune de la robe faisait ressortir son teint et sa superbe coiffure sophistiquée lui donnait l'air d'avoir toujours fait partie de la haute société.

-Tu es somptueuse, lança Drago en la voyant apparaître devant lui.

-La couleur de la robe me va, mais la coupe est tellement… conservatrice.

-Tu n'es plus habitué aux tenus plus sobres lorsque tu vas dans les galas. Je sais que tu préfères en générale exposer un peu plus de peau, mais crois moi, l'effet de ce vêtement sur toi est tout à fait spectaculaire.

-Eh bien merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton joli habit.

-Merci très chère, dit Drago d'une voix aux accent aristocratique.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sentait si bon, plus encore que d'habitude. Il se demandait même si elle n'avait pas inclus quelques phéromones ou filtre d'amour dans son parfum pour l'attirer d'avantage. Il l'embrassa longuement, assez pour lui donner envie de laisser tomber ce stupide mariage, lui retirer sa robe d'un coup et de la prendre contre le mur contre lequel il l'avait doucement poussé en approfondissant leur baiser. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la fermeture éclaire dans son dos, Hermione qui reprenait soudainement contact avec la réalité mit fin au baiser.

-On a plus le temps, nous allons être en retard si tu continues

-Et alors, ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi qui allait te marier, dit Drago qui en avait profité pour faufiler sa main sous la robe d'Hermione vers sa zone si sensible de son anatomie qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

-Je… suis… sérieuse…Il faut… qu'on… y…aille.

Il était déjà trop tard pour Hermione. Même si elle essayait de reprendre la voie de la raison, elle savait qu'elle était perdue. Elle était complètement ensorcelée par les mains habiles de son amant. Alors qu'elle était maintenant prête à se laisser aller, il s'écarta d'elle, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

-Tu as raison, il faut qu'on y aille, déclara Drago.

-Tu vas me laisser comme ça, après ce que tu as commencé…

-Au moins de cette façon, je suis certain que tu auras envie de rentrer avec moi pour finir ce que nous avons entamé, mais après la réception cependant. Je ne voudrais pas t'arracher à tes devoirs!

-C'est un plan ingénieux, tu crois vraiment qu'il va fonctionner. Et si je décidais plutôt de disparaître momentanément avec un des garçon d'honneur, le provoqua Hermione.

-Lequel dis moi? Potter le futur père, Londubat le maladroit ou Finnigan le roi des catastrophes explosives.

-J'avoue que le choix de candidat est assez limité… Alors je me contenterai de toi, mais sache qu'avant la fin de cette soirée, c'est toi qui me supplieras de rentrer terminer ce que nous avons commencée, déclara Hermione avec son air de défi.

-Pari tenu!

Drago aimait ce genre de petit jeu de séduction, de provocation et elle le savait très bien. Ils l'avaient d'ailleurs fait à de nombreuses reprises lors de fête à l'université. Aujourd'hui cependant, ses motivations étaient différentes. D'abord il voulait l'aider à se détendre, à penser à autre chose. Il était certain que tout au long de la soirée, certaines personnes ne se gêneraient pas pour lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de ce mariage ou si elle ne rêvait pas d'être à la place de la mariée.

Mais il y avait aussi autre chose qui le motivait à vouloir à tout prix gardé vers lui son attention. Il avait un peu peur en réalité. Il manquait assez de confiance en lui pour entretenir ce sentiment destructeur. Il avait l'impression que s'il n'entretenait pas le désir d'Hermione pour lui, qu'elle risquait d'essayer de faire une dernière tentative in extremis pour récupérer son ex copain. Pourtant elle lui disait de plus en plus régulièrement qu'elle l'aimait et cela même si depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés, elle ne l'avait pas encore fait…

Drago réalisa que c'était en partie de la faute de son père s'il doutait ainsi d'elle. Il lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait invité au mariage uniquement pour tenter de rendre Ron Weasley jaloux une dernière fois et qu'ensuite, elle le larguerait parce qu'il n'aurait plus aucune utilité à ses yeux. Sur le coup, il en avait presque ri, mais malheureusement pour lui, la graine de doute semé par son père avait réussi à s'implanter dans sa tête. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé encore une fois les paroles de Lucius Malefoy lui briser sa confiance, lui qui croyait maintenant être complètement guérit de cette vieille habitude.

Drago savait qu'aujourd'hui, beaucoup de gens de leur passé allaient les voir ensemble pour la première fois. La rumeur sur leur couple avait déjà fait le tour de la communauté depuis longtemps, mais certaines personnes de leur passé n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de les voir en vrai. Hermione pris la main de Drago et de son côté il la serra très fort, comme s'il voulait lui dire par ce geste qu'il ne la lâcherait pas. Une fois sortie à l'extérieur du petit appartement londonien d'Hermione, ils transplannèrent vers leur destination.


	21. Mariage et complots

Magnificence, c'était le mot qui convenait le mieux pour décrire le décor et l'ambiance du mariage de Ronald Weasley. Drago Malefoy y avait fait sont entré au bras d'Hermione Granger. Comme elle était demoiselle d'honneur, ils avaient dû se séparer assez rapidement. Elle avait rejoint sa place en coulisse, là où la mariée terminait de se préparer pendant que Drago, de son côté, avait choisi de s'asseoir sur une chaise tout au fond de la salle. Après tout, il n'était l'ami d'aucun des mariés. Même s'il était arrivé assez tôt avant la cérémonie, il avait volontairement choisis de laisser les meilleures places aux véritables proches du couple. Il espérait demeurer dans l'ombre le plus longtemps possible afin de s'éviter le moindre ennui.

Discrètement, il se mit à observer les autres personnes présentes au mariage. Très rapidement, il eut l'impression d'être tombé en pleine journée retrouvaille pour les élèves de la maison Gryffondor. Il en avait déjà revu certain depuis son retour dans cette vie, mais pour les autres, ça faisait déjà plus de cinq longues années qu'il n'avait pas croisés leur route.

La cérémonie allait bientôt commencer et la place à côté de Drago était encore vide. Intérieurement il priait pour qu'elle le reste, mais plus la salle s'emplissait, plus il en doutait. Après tout, le marié était une célébrité et sa famille était démesurément grande. Pour chasser l'ennuie, Drago s'était d'ailleurs mis à compter les rouquins. Il n'en avait jamais vu autant rassemblés dans un même endroit. Cette pensé le fit un peu sourire.

Les garçons d'honneur et le marié avaient maintenant pris place à l'avant scène. Il était si occupé à analyser le langage corporel du mari qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un avait pris la place sur la chaise à côté de lui. La nouvelle venue le salua de façon amicale, comme si elle le considérait comme un vieil ami.

-Salut Drago.

-Euh bonjour… Luna.

-Je vois que tu as pu venir. C'est super gentil de ta part. Ça prouve que tu tiens vraiment à Hermione.

Heureusement pour lui, la musique qui annonçait l'entrée de la mariée se mit à résonner dans la salle, faisant taire tout le monde, y compris son étrange voisine au tempérament un peu trop intrusif. Jamais auparavant il n'avait parlé à cette fille. Il avait même failli ne pas se rappeler de son prénom. Tout ce qu'il savait à propos d'elle c'était qu'elle était la fille de Lovegood, le rédacteur en chef du chicaneur et qu'elle en distribuait des exemplaires gratuits dans le Poudlard express du temps de leurs études. Comme elle avait un an de moins que lui et qu'elle ne faisait pas parti de sa maison, il ne l'avait que très rarement croisé en dehors du train.

Drago se souvenait cependant qu'elle avait participé à la bataille au ministère le jour où son père avait perdu la prophétie de Voldemort et où ses véritables ennuies à lui avaient commencé. Même si elle avait fait partie de ceux qui avaient été présent ce jour là, il ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé sur sa part de responsabilité à elle, car à cette époque, lorsque le trio Potter, Weasley et Granger se trouvait quelque part, il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui comptait et cela même pour lui. Tenir pour responsable de vieux ennemis avait toujours été plus facile à faire que de s'en créer de nouveau. Surtout qu'en plus, il l'avait toujours trouvé un peu bizarre, voir même effrayante par moment…

Sorti de ses pensées par la musique en crescendo, Drago se retourna pour regarder le défilé de personnes qui descendait l'allée centrale. Ce fut d'abord les demoiselles d'honneurs qui ouvrirent la marche, comme le voulait la tradition. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le marié qui semblait de plus en plus nerveux à l'approche du moment où sa future épouse allait enfin allé le rejoindre afin de scellé une fois pour toute leur destin. Il était presque au bord de craquer sous la pression tellement il était anxieux. C'était Hermione qui était la première en ligne dans l'allée et Drago n'aimait pas l'idée que Weasley et elle puisse se voir dans ce genre de circonstance. Elle semblait d'ailleurs essayer de le rassurer avec de discrètes expressions faciales qui n'échappaient cependant pas à l'œil vif de Drago.

Au bout de quelques minutes à regarder les fille prendre place, le marié sembla reprendre son courage et il réussi enfin à se reconstruire une expression beaucoup plus noble et fière. Drago aurait bien aimé entendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit en passant devant lui, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était très rapidement ressaisit après cela.

Une fois en place, elle avait même échangé un dernier sourire avec le marié, ce qui fit serré les poings et les dents à Drago. Au moment où lui-même allait craqué, il aperçut la mariée arriver enfin au début de l'allée, prête à rejoindre son futur époux. Drago regarda rapidement la jeune femme et sa robe magnifique, mais contrairement au reste de l'assemblé qui se focalisait maintenant sur elle, il décida plutôt de porter son regard vers Weasley. En voyant la façon dont il regardait présentement sa fiancée, Drago avait très vite compris que toutes ses craintes à propos d'Hermione et lui n'étaient que des fabulations. Le jeune homme allait véritablement épouser la femme qu'il aimait et ça sautait aux yeux, à son grand soulagement!

Drago bifurqua les yeux vers Hermione et fut surpris de constater qu'elle était entrain de le regarder lui, plutôt que l'une ou l'autre des vedettes du jour. Cette façon dont elle le fixait était sans équivoque. Elle l'aimait et ça aussi ça se voyait. Le cœur de Drago rata un battement en constatant cela et il se trouvait encore plus stupide d'avoir douté d'elle à cause de ce que son père lui avait dit à propos du présumé usage cacher de leur relation.

Il savait que la journée était loin d'être finie. Il avait réussi jusqu'ici à rester discret et à ne pas attirer trop l'attention des autres personnes sur sa présence, mais bientôt, il devra affronter la foule. Il se préparait déjà mentalement à entendre certaines critiques envers lui. Il savait cependant que tout ceci allait être plus facile à supporter au bras de celle qu'il aimait, mais en même temps, la perspective d'une soirée complète à se faire scruter à la loupe, juger et même surveiller par une bande de rouquin ou de rouge et or, ne l'enchantait pas plus qu'il ne le fallait.

La cérémonie se termina par le traditionnel baiser entre époux et les deux jeunes mariés rayonnaient maintenant de bonheur. Ils descendirent l'allée en courrant, main dans la main, sous les applaudissements et les sorts de confettis lancées par la foule. Drago sorti de la salle le dernier et il retrouva Hermione qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Il la gratifia de son sourire le plus dévastateur, ce qui sembla avoir fait une très forte impression sur la jeune femme qui avait eu l'air soudainement d'avoir du mal à avaler sa salive…

-Tu es prêt à affronter le cirque, lui dit-il en souriant.

-Seulement si tu me promets de rester à mes côtés!

-Tu peux compter sur moi.

Hermione agrippa le bras de Drago et ensemble ils transplannèrent vers l'endroit où avait lieu la réception. C'était sur une vaste plaine qui avait été aménagée en véritable salle de bal afin d'accommoder les très nombreux invités. Non loin de là, il y avait une jolie maison en pierre naturelle. C'était la maison que Ron, celle qu'il venait tout juste de s'acheter et où il allait bientôt habiter avec sa nouvelle femme. Le jeune rouquin avait toujours aimé les grands espaces verts et cette maison le représentait très bien dans son ensemble.

Hermione avait visité l'endroit, il y a une semaine environ, en compagnie de Harry et Ginny. La maison avait évidemment besoin d'être un peu rafraîchit à l'intérieur, mais elle ne manquait pas de cachet et de potentiel. C'était probablement le genre d'endroit où elle-même aurait pu choisir de vivre. Elle se souvient s'être demandé si Drago, qui avait vécu la majeure partie de sa vie dans la richesse et l'opulence d'un vaste manoir, pourrait se contenter d'une maison aussi simple que celle-ci.

Même si elle avait une folle envie de lui poser la question, elle avait aussi très peur de sa réponse. En plus, si elle lui disait aimer cette maison, il s'imaginerait sûrement qu'elle regrettait sa relation avec Ron et qu'elle rêvait encore de vivre la vie qu'elle avait perdue.

Durant le cocktail de bienvenue, Hermione fit le tour des gens présents sans véritablement se fixer dans un groupe. Elle discutait assez superficiellement avec tout ceux qu'elle connaissait, ce qui représentaient au final, beaucoup de gens et beaucoup de noms à mémoriser pour Drago. Malgré l'accueil plus froid que certaines personnes faisaient à son amoureux, la jeune femme ne s'était pas laissée démonter pour autant. Elle s'accrochait même d'avantage à lui, afin de montrer aux gens présents qu'il était celui qu'elle avait véritablement choisi. Il y avait quelques mauvaises langues qui prétendaient que la jeune femme traversait une phase de rébellion, que cette relation allait lui passer bien vite quand elle aurait enfin obtenu un poste au département de justice magique à la fin de son année d'étude. Évidemment, ils se gardaient bien de lui dire en face, mais Drago avait toujours eu la fâcheuse habitude d'écouter aux portes et de deviner d'un simple regard les pensées profondes des gens.

Lorsque le repas fut servi, Drago arriva enfin un peu à se détendre. Hermione et lui étaient installés à une table avec les amis les plus proches de la jeune femme. Évidemment, il ne parlait pas beaucoup. De toute façon, personne ne s'intéressait réellement à lui et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Il n'y avait que l'étrange Luna Lovegood qui essayait de l'inclure dans les conversations, mais elle avait très vite compris que le jeune homme n'avait pas véritablement envie de le faire et elle lâcha prise au bout d'un moment.

Un peu avant le dessert, ce fut le festival des discours et des toasts en l'honneur des mariés. Hermione y alla d'une épitaphe magnifique qui la fit fondre en larme. Elle n'avait pas été la seule à se laisser prendre dans l'émotion, Potter aussi s'y était mis. S'en était suivi un câlin à trois entre le marié et ses deux meilleurs amis. Même si leur vie d'adulte était déjà bien entamée, Ron Weasley avait été le premier à se marier officiellement, ce qui annonçait en quelque sorte, la véritable fin de leur vie d'enfant.

Le coup d'envoie de la réception fut enfin donné. Les demoiselles d'honneurs devait danser avec les garçons d'honneur pour ouvrir le bal, alors Drago fut abandonné momentanément. Autour de lui, personne ne demeura assis bien longtemps, se joignant à leur tour à la fête. Le jeune homme se retrouva donc seul avec Luna, qui étrangement avait repris sa mission de le faire parler un peu.

-Tu ne t'en sort pas trop mal je trouve.

-Par rapport à quoi?

-Toi, ici, parmi ces gens. Quand Hermione a dit qu'elle allait t'emmener ici, j'avais du mal à le croire. Il faut vraiment que tu sois attaché à elle pour rester aussi longtemps entourer de gens que tu méprises...

-Je ne les méprise pas… En fait, je ne les méprise plus. C'est plutôt le contraire maintenant, dit froidement Drago.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit du mépris qu'ils ressentent envers toi, c'est plus comme de l'incompréhension. Personne n'arrive à trouver de raison à votre couple!

-De raison il n'y en a pas. C'est arrivé et c'est tout!

-Je sais. Je n'en cherche pas détrompe toi. De toute façon, ça saute aux yeux. Tu l'aimes sinon tu ne te serais pas embêté à venir ici, termina la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la piste de danse en gambadant.

Le temps s'écoula comme dans un sablier et le jour avait maintenant fait place à la nuit. La réception de mariage elle, n'en finissait toujours pas. Jusqu'à maintenant, Drago avait tenu bon, mais il sentait que sa patience commençait à s'effriter peu à peu. Il s'était momentanément éloigné de la partie plus animée de la fête pour s'aérer un peu l'esprit et admirer le paysage qui était encore plus majestueux sous l'éclairage de la lune.

La majorité des invités connaissaient Hermione et ils essayaient, parfois avec subtilité, mais d'autres fois cependant avec la plus grande des maladresses, de savoir comment elle se sentait d'assister à ce mariage qui aurait très bien pu être le sien. Même si elle en avait un peu marre de se faire poser sans cesse la même question, elle demeurait patiente avec tout le monde et répondait toujours qu'elle était très heureuse pour Ronald, qu'ils étaient demeurer des amis très proches malgré leur histoire d'amour qui n'avait pas fonctionnée. Elle terminait toujours la conversation en leur disant qu'elle se sentait très heureuse avec son petit ami actuel.

C'était amusant de voir la tête que faisaient certaines personnes quand elle leur présentait le petit ami en question. Plusieurs se méfiaient de Drago et des raisons qui l'avaient emmené à se rapprocher d'Hermione Granger, tandis que d'autres s'imaginaient qu'elle s'exposait publiquement avec lui uniquement pour faire dévier l'attention sur elle vers autre chose que son statut d'ex copine du marié.

Drago était perdu profondément dans ses pensées lorsqu'il fut interpellé par une vieille connaissance.

-Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que vous alliez être présent ici aujourd'hui, je crois que je ne l'aurais jamais cru, dit Minerva McGonagall en s'approchant de Drago.

-J'imagine que vous avez trop à faire à Poudlard pour écouter les dernières rumeurs du monde des sorciers. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait encore des gens qui ignoraient encore notre «alliance».

-En dehors des faits divers dans la gazette du sorciers et des quelques potins rapportées par la tenancière de l'auberge des trois balais, peu de nouvelles arrivent à se rendre rapidement jusqu'à mes oreilles. J'avais entendu dire cependant que miss Granger et vous fréquentiez la même école, mais j'avais quelques doutes concernant la rumeur circulant sur une relation plus intime entre vous. Heureusement que les tableaux ne mangent pas de choco-grenouilles, je me serais ruiné s'il aurait véritablement fallut que j'en achète autant!

-Je ne vous suis pas…

-Depuis que j'occupe le bureau du directeur à Poudlard, il m'arrive d'avoir de longues conversations avec le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore, celui qui est accroché juste derrière le bureau. Je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment de lui, mais plutôt d'une réflexion de sa conscience et de sa personnalité. Malgré cela, il a très souvent raison quand il fait certaines allégations… Quand j'ai entendu parlé de votre retour d'exil et de votre inscription à l'université d'Islande, je lui en ai fait part et il m'a dit : «Il était tant qu'ils se retrouvent ces deux là. », en parlant de vous et de miss Granger évidemment. Il avait l'air si sure de lui alors que moi… Bref j'ai parié un milliers de choco-grenouilles que jamais vous ne pourriez être ne serais-ce qu'amis tous les deux.

-Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu faire pour deviner cela! Je veux dire, la dernière fois qu'il nous a vu tous les deux, on se détestait!

-Je crois que cet homme a toujours cru en votre cœur et il a toujours été persuadé qu'il y avait une sorte de lien entre vous et miss Granger.

-Il a toujours été un peu cinglé, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi son portrait serait bien différent! Malgré cela… Je peux dire qu'il a toujours eu une sorte de don pour lire au travers des gens et de voir des choses qu'ils ignorent eux-mêmes à propos de ce qu'ils sont intérieurement.

-Vous avez raison. Vous avez été une des dernières personnes à le voir en vie, dit la vieille femme avec lenteur.

-J'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement…

-Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez tuer. C'est même lui qui a orchestré sa propre mort quand il s'est su condamné. Il a même réussi à utiliser le peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour aider ceux qui avaient besoin de son savoir et de sa protection.

-Je sais, il a aidé Potter à trouver une façon de tuer Voldemort. Il lui donnait des cours particuliers en sixième.

-Il vous a aussi protégé vous et votre famille. Il savait que Voldemort vous avait demandé de le tuer et il ne vous a pas mis de bâton dans les roues malgré vos tentatives. Il n'avait certes pas deviné que vous trouveriez un moyen de faire entrer des Mangemorts dans le château. En fait, il attendait le jour ou enfin vous alliez le confronter plus directement face à face. Il voulait vous dissuader d'aller jusqu'au bout afin de laisser Rogue en finir avec lui et éviter que vous n'ayez du sang sur les mains et que ça ne gâche le reste de votre vie.

-Ne pas avoir tuer quelqu'un ne signifie pas qu'on garde les mains propres professeur, dit amèrement Drago.

-J'imagine que vous avez dû vivre des moments assez difficiles lorsque vous viviez pratiquement sous le même toit que Voldemort… À cette époque, j'en voulais tellement à Rogues que je mettais tous les Serpentard dans le même bateau, alors qu'en réalité, beaucoup des jeunes élèves de cette maison ignoraient tout ce qui se passait réellement dans l'entourage immédiat du mage noir. Ma haine m'aveuglait tellement que je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il n'y avait qu'à Poudlard que vous vous sentiez véritablement en sécurité. À l'époque, j'ai manqué de clairvoyance et je m'en excuse, déclara son ancienne professeure avec sincérité.

-Tout cela, c'est du passé maintenant. Je ne ressens plus vraiment de culpabilité, de regrets ou de réelle blessure à propos de tout ça, du moins, plus maintenant. Hermione m'y a aidé.

-Elle a toujours eu un très grand cœur et elle a toujours pris le parti des opprimés. La carrière qui se dessine devant elle va un peu dans ce sens, mais lorsque je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure, j'ai senti qu'elle n'était pas si heureuse d'intégrer bientôt son nouveau métier.

-Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle vous a longtemps pris comme modèle. Je veux dire, elle a toujours aimé vos cours de métamorphose, votre façon d'enseigner et elle a toujours eu un profond respect envers vous. Je crois que s'il n'y avait pas eu de guerre, elle aurait probablement suivi vos traces et approfondit d'avantage ses connaissances dans votre domaine d'expertise. Même si elle n'en parle jamais, je crois que malgré tout ce qu'elle a déjà sacrifié pour le monde de la magie, elle a l'impression qu'elle lui en doit encore beaucoup et qu'elle doit encore y gagner légitimement sa place.

-Je ne pensais pas que cela l'affectait encore à ce point. Le monde est pourtant libéré de ces préjugés moyenâgeux.

-Elle a toujours manqué de confiance en elle malgré tout le talent qu'elle a et je suis certain qu'inconsciemment, elle se sent encore diminuée à cause de ses origines moldus. Je suis assez mal placé pour lui remonter le moral là dessus, moi qui a passé la majeure partie de mon adolescence à lui rappeler cette différence.

-Il est vrai que vous étiez à l'époque, l'un des plus intolérants jeunes sorciers de tout Poudlard. Je crois que si vous aviez eu une retenue à chaque fois que vous avez prononcé le mot sang de bourbe, vous y seriez encore! Vous savez qu'il y a même des gens qui croyaient à un certain moment que vous étiez le prochain lord Voldemort…

-Pourtant, à part le fait de prioriser la pureté de sang avant tout le reste, nous n'avions rien en commun lui et moi.

-Il y a certaines similitudes comme par exemple, après l'obtention de votre diplôme, vous êtes parti en exil tout comme lui.

-Pour des raisons bien différentes des siennes, se défendit Drago.

-Je sais, mais le parallèle était quand même assez facile à faire pour ceux en quête de complots. En plus durant les dernières années de votre scolarité, vous étiez si colère et souffrant émotionnellement, ce qui vous a beaucoup isolé des autres. Il aurait pu être aussi plausible que la vengeance guide vos choix futurs. Cependant, lorsque vous êtes revenu de votre long périple, vous avez choisi un chemin bien différent. Le fait aussi de vous voir, dans cet endroit, en compagnie de quelqu'un comme Hermione Granger change bien des choses dans la perception de la communauté. Disons que ça efface en partie votre ardoise.

-Il doit quand même avoir encore beaucoup de sorciers qui s'imaginent que toute ma vie actuelle n'est qu'une ruse, une machination aux vils intentions. S'il fallait que je m'arrête d'avancer à cause de l'opinion des gens, je serais déjà reparti depuis longtemps!

-Il n'y a pas que vos choix qui vous aide en ce moment, il y a aussi vos action comme l'invention de cette base de potion qui est en ce moment même développée et testée par le ministère afin d'être utilisée pour créer des remèdes que nous croyions jusqu'ici, impossible à stabiliser. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas le fan numéro un de cette comparaison, mais je crois que vous avez beaucoup plus de ressemblant avec Severus Rogue qu'avec lord Voldemort et que les gens de la communauté vont finir par vous faire plus spontanément confiance. Vous savez, le professeur Slughorn cherchera bientôt un remplaçant, peut-être pourriez-vous envisager venir un jour enseigner à Poudlard…

Peu après le départ de son ancien professeur de métamorphose, Drago demeura longuement perdu dans le vague de ses pensées. Le fait d'avoir réussi à gagner la confiance et surtout le respect de cette femme, avait beaucoup plus d'importance pour lui. Beaucoup plus qu'il n'osait véritablement se l'admettre. Il avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs, il le savait et il essayait maintenant de mener une vie normale et rangée, mais c'était toujours difficile de rester droit quand les gens se méfient autant de vous ou vous dévisagent sans même vous connaître. Il en avait eu un avant goût quand il avait essayé de faire un prêt à Gringotts et aussi en allant ramper au ministère pour demander une subvention pour financer le projet de son père. Comme il rêvait d'un jour pouvoir posséder sa propre compagnie de potion, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de s'exposer publiquement et de montrer aux gens combien il avait changé, même si fondamentalement, leur opinion importait très peu pour lui.

Il avait maintenant l'impression que sa présence ici aujourd'hui allait finalement aider sa cause. Même si au départ, il avait accepté de venir surtout pour soutenir Hermione dans cette épreuve qui s'était avérée beaucoup moins pénible que prévue. Durant toute la cérémonie, il l'avait senti légèrement anxieuse et au repas, elle avait été plutôt émotive surtout quand elle avait lu son hommage au marié. Maintenant, il la voyait s'amuser au loin, complètement détendue. Elle lâchait enfin son fou, soulagée que les pires moments pour elle, soient passés. Pour Drago, rien n'était encore fini, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas parti. Même si certaines personnes commençaient à s'habituer à sa présence, il restait encore de petits groupes qui le dévisageaient et se parlaient dans le creux de l'oreille s'il avait le malheur de trop attirer leur attention.

Il commençait à être de plus en plus lasse de cette soirée et il voulait maintenant retrouver Hermione et la convaincre de s'éclipser avec lui pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé avant leur arrivé… Le projet malheureusement mourra dans l'œuf car il fut soudainement interpellé par Arthur Weasley, qui l'entraîna de nouveau à l'écart des autres. L'air sérieux qu'il affichait sur son visage avait été suffisant pour convaincre le jeune homme le suive sans protester.

-Drago, ta mère vient d'être attaquée sur le chemin de traverse, mais elle va bien.

-Où est-elle.

-Chez elle. Ta tante Andromeda est partie la rejoindre.

-Vous savez qui a fait cela?

-Pas précisément, ils portaient des masques apparemment, mais nous avons des doutes sur leur identité. Les aurors sont sur leurs traces!

Au moment où Arthur disait cela, Harry Potter arriva près d'eux en transplannant.

-Ils viennent d'être arrêtés, déclara Harry.

-Qui sont-ils, pourquoi lui veulent-il du mal, demanda à nouveau Drago.

-Ce sont des gens du ministère… Des sorciers corrompus, déclara Arthur.

-Le projet de ton père à un énorme succès et il pousse à sortir de l'ombre des sorciers qui en ont assez de vivre dans la peur.

-N'est-ce pas sensé être quelque chose de positif pour la communauté. Au départ le but de tout cela n'était-il pas d'empêcher d'ancien mage noir de replonger vers une vie moins honorables et d'aider ceux qui étaient au bord du gouffre et sur le point de récidiver!

-Oui, c'est toujours le but premier du projet, mais il y a certain sorciers qui craignent que certaines de leurs vieilles histoires soient déterrées. Même si les rencontres elle-même se font dans un cadre de non divulgation renforcé par des sorts qui ont principalement la fonction de s'en assurer, certaines personnes ont décidé de raconter leur histoire ailleurs que dans les groupes fermés. Ils veulent aussi régler plus concrètement leurs problèmes, expliqua Harry.

-Il y a des gens très hauts placés au ministère qui n'ont pas les mains entièrement propres. Voldemort est demeurer au pouvoir assez longtemps pour que des sorciers considérés comme très respectables, aient commis des atrocités durant son règne afin de s'assurer de conserver leur poste et cela même si ça allait à l'encontre de leurs véritables convictions.

-Et j'imagine que si les ex Mangemorts se mettent à parler, des têtes vont tomber, dit froidement Drago qui ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi sa mère était reliée à tout cela.

-Pour la majorité des gens, le témoignage seul d'ex-Mangemorts en quête de vengeance ou de rédemption n'est pas crédible, mais il reste toujours ceux qui ont de véritables preuves matériels pour étayer leurs allégations.

-Pourquoi dans ce cas avoir attendu si longtemps avant de les accuser. S'ils avaient des preuves, ils n'avaient qu'à les présenter…

-Les menaces, l'opinion publique, les pots de vin ou un manque de confiance au système... Ils ont parfois même réussi apparemment à éviter la prison en échange de leur silence.

-Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que ma mère à avoir dans tout cela, s'impatienta Drago.

-Ceux qui veulent dénoncer les injustices se confient surtout à elle parce qu'elle est la seule à avoir les contacts nécessaires pour assurer leur protection, dit Harry.

-C'est-à-dire toi. Mais si elle est attaquée, ça prouvera que personne n'est véritablement protégé et qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils continuent à vivre reclus dans leur silence.

-Ils croient effectivement être capable de dissuader les autres de se confier en faisant cela, mais je crois qu'il est trop tard maintenant. Le mouvement est déjà bien amorcé et il en faudra beaucoup plus pour faire taire la voix de ceux qui en ont assez des secrets trop lourds et de l'hypocrisie de certains de leurs dirigeants.

-Ça fait aussi en sorte que c'est encore ma famille qui se retrouve exposée en première ligne! Je ne crois pas que c'était ce que mon père souhaitait en démarrant le projet!

-Mais c'est ce qui pousse ta mère à continuer et à s'impliquer d'avantage!

-Tu crois que d'arrêter quelques sorciers coupables d'avoir suivi le pouvoir en place va enrayer la corruption au sein du ministère. Tu vois toujours le monde avec des lunettes roses Potter. Le ministère gère des milliards de gallions et où il y a de l'argent, il y a aussi des gens avides de mettre la main dessus. Des gens qui n'ont aucun scrupule à le faire! Tu crois annihiler la corruption, moi je te garantis que peu importe qui tombe, d'autres prendrons leur place!

-Ta mère n'est pas de cet avis, renchérit Harry qui commençait à être de moins en moins calme face à Drago.

-Je crois que ma mère se fiche de ce qui se trame au ministère, elle veut juste aider de vieux amis à s'en sortir et à retrouver un semblant de vie normale. Vivre avec des regrets, vivre dans la peur, elle connaît!

-Je sais, j'étais là moi quand toi tu es parti!

-Saint Potter, tu veux que je te baise les pieds peut-être. Tu n'as plus de mère alors tu essayes de me voler la mienne!

-Ça suffit les garçons! Vous balancer des insultes à la figure ne mène nulle part, déclara Arthur Weasley d'un ton ferme.

-Désolé, dit Harry.

-Peu importe, répliqua Drago.

-Ce qu'il faut maintenant, c'est découvrir qui d'autre au ministère à des secrets enfouis au fond de son tiroir, des secrets qui sont assez compromettant pour les faire poser ce genre de geste. Il faudra tous les attraper avant qu'ils ne commettent l'irréparable.

-Je me fiche de vos histoires, moi je veux juste que ma mère soit protégée. Elle a déjà assez risqué sa vie comme ça!

-C'est à elle de choisir tu sais!

-Si elle veut continuer à participer à tout cela, je vais respecter son choix, mais promettez-moi de veiller sur elle, surtout toi, termina Drago en lançant à Harry, un regard qui en disait long.

Drago ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, aller rejoindre sa mère, mais il devait avant tout prévenir Hermione. Il la chercha du regard et la trouva entrain de danser avec un groupe d'anciens Gryffondor. Elle semblait tellement s'amuser, qu'il avait hésiter à lui mentionner qu'il devait quitter la soirée précipitamment. Comme il lui avait promis de ne pas l'abandonner, il alla la voir sans plus d'hésitations.


	22. Petits secrets

La réception du mariage de Ronald Weasley se termina aux petites heures du matin. Les mariées étaient enfin parties vers la destination de leur lune de miel, laissant la fête s'estomper d'elle-même. Même s'il était très tard, Molly Weasley avait décidé de commencer à tout ranger avec l'aide des quelques « volontaires » qu'elle avait réussi à retenir sur place. La seule personne à qui elle avait interdit de participer au démontage de la noce était sa fille Ginny, qu'elle surprotégeait à cause de ses sept mois de grossesse.

Hermione et Luna s'étaient portées volontaire pour aider au rangement et cela sans avoir eu besoin de se faire forcer la main. Ensemble elles utilisaient différents des sorts d'attractions afin de ramasser tous les déchets qui s'étaient retrouvées éparpillés un peu partout sur le terrain de la réception. Une fois la majeure partie de leur tâche terminée, Molly les libéra de leur engagement, trouvant qu'elles avaient suffisamment mérité de faire une pause. Hermione insista cependant pour rester encore un peu histoire de se changer les idées.

Drago était parti depuis quelques heures déjà afin d'aller rejoindre sa mère qui venait tout juste de subir une attaque vicieuse de la part de sorciers corrompus. Narcissa avait réussi à bien résister à cette attaque grâce à ses nombreux talents magiques, talents qu'elle exposait que très peu en publique. Malgré cela, Drago avait tout de même ressenti le besoin d'aller s'assurer lui-même qu'elle allait bien. Hermione comprenait très bien. Elle savait aussi qu'il se sentait encore coupable de ne pas avoir été présent pour elle durant son exil et qu'il avait enfin une occasion parfaite pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui désormais... Hermione savait que Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas besoin de cette preuve d'amour de la part de son fils, mais elle n'avait pas essayé de le dissuader d'aller la rejoindre pour autant. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas insister non plus pour l'accompagner en sachant très bien que même si Andromeda Tonks avait maintenant le droit d'aller librement visiter sa sœur au manoir, qu'elle, elle n'avait pas encore la permission de Lucius Malefoy d'y mettre les pieds peu importe les circonstances.

Hermione redoubla d'ardeur dans les tâches à accomplir à un tel point qu'il ne restait plus que les tâches les plus difficiles à accomplir comme l'empilage des chaises, des tables et celle de démonter les chapiteaux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'y mettre, Molly Weasley l'interpella discrètement.

-Hermione, pourrais-tu raccompagner Ginny à la maison?

Visiblement, elle en avait assez de réprimander sa fille à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait se lever de sa chaise pour essayer de se rendre utile.

-Vous êtes sure que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, demanda Hermione qui n'était pas très pressé de retrouver la solitude de son petit appartement.

-Je t'en supplie Hermione, tu me seras plus utile si enfin tu réussi enfin à forcer mon entêtée de fille à rester assise.

-D'accord, c'est comme si c'était fait, lui dit Hermione avec un drôle de sourire mi moqueur, mi complice.

Elle alla donc rejoindre Ginny qui s'appétait à utiliser un sort afin d'empiler le reste des chaises de la section de droite.

-Tu es venue m'aider à finir le rangement dans cette section, dit la jeune femme en la voyant arriver près d'elle.

-En fait, c'est ta mère qui m'envoie…

-Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver parfois! Je ne suis pas entrain de forcer, j'utilise la magie! Elle veut que tu fasses quoi exactement, me jeter un sort de stupéfixion pour que je renonce à accomplir la moindre tâche. Je ne suis pas invalide à ce que je sache, je suis juste enceinte!

-En fait elle m'a demandé de te ramener chez toi, dit simplement Hermione en souriant devant la colère de son amie.

-Sincèrement, avec Harry qui en a pour toute la nuit à interroger les hommes qui ont attaqué Narcissa Malefoy plus tôt ce soir, je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer et me morfondre toute seule en l'attendant.

-Ça tombe bien, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de rentrer toute seule chez moi pour me morfondre à propos de cette même histoire!

-Ça te dirait qu'on aille chercher Luna et qu'on parte finir la soirée quelque part loin de nos soucis et surtout loin du contrôle de ma mère.

-Si elle apprend que je ne suis pas aller directement te border dans ton lit, elle va me trucider, plaisanta Hermione.

-Raison de plus pour y aller, tu ne crois pas…

Les trois jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent finalement dans un petit café moldu très tranquille et surtout qui ne ferme jamais, laissant leur soirée se prolonger à leur guise sans contrainte. Hermione avait choisi cet endroit justement parce qu'elle était certaine qu'elles ne seraient pas déranger.

-J'adore l'ambiance ici et cet étrange breuvage mousseux, déclara Luna en reposant sa tasse, la lèvre couverte de la mousse abondante de son capuccino.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue ici. Ça change du café étudiant de mon université…

Hermione trouvait toujours amusant de traîner ses amis nés sorciers dans des endroits moldus et à voir la réaction de Luna, c'était une première pour elle.

-C'était un beau mariage et une super réception, même si à mon goût, il y avait beaucoup trop d'invité, dit soudainement Ginny entre deux gorgée de son breuvage chaud.

-Pourquoi ta mère invite-t-elle encore ta vieille tante Murielle? Tout le monde la déteste!

-Elle dit toujours que c'est important de rester une belle grande famille unie. On ne la voit qu'au mariage alors à quoi bon garder contact avec elle. Je l'ai entendu critiquer le gâteau, les nappes et elle a même dit à Ron que sa nouvelle femme avait de très grands pieds et que c'était un très mauvais présage de se marier le week-end de Pâques avec une fille aux grands pieds!

-J'ai déjà entendu cette légende moi aussi, mais ce n'était pas en lien avec Pâques il me semble, dit Luna sans once de méchanceté dans la voix.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, plaisanta Ginny.

-Tu sais, j'aimerai bien avoir une grande tante moi aussi, mais je suis toute seule avec mon père maintenant que sa sœur est morte elle aussi l'année dernière. La femme de Ron non plus n'a pas une très grosse famille. Je crois que ta mère à raison de vouloir garder la famille unie, dit Luna.

-Mandy est fille unique et ses parents sont divorcés et c'est à peine s'ils s'adressent encore la parole. C'est presque un miracle qu'ils aient été présents tous les deux au même endroit, expliqua Ginny.

-Au moins ils étaient là pour leur fille. Si Drago et moi nous marions un jour… Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, c'est presque impossible à imaginer…

-Pourquoi ça, il semble beaucoup t'aimer, déclara Luna candidement.

-Ce n'est pas le fait de me marier avec lui que je trouve inenvisageable, même si pour le moment il est trop tôt pour en arriver là, mais la cohabitation de nos famille durant la noce.

-Moi j'imagine très bien Lucius Malefoy danser avec ta mère, plaisanta Ginny.

-Encore faut-il qu'il accepte de me tolérer dans la même pièce que lui avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre!

-Je croyais que tu avais déjà été passé une semaine au manoir des Malefoy.

-Quand il était en cure, depuis qu'il en est sorti, je ne l'ai jamais croisé. Je serais surprise qu'il m'y invite un jour ne serais-ce que pour prendre le thé.

-Ne perd pas espoir Hermione. Les familles d'ex-Mangemorts sont difficiles à apprivoiser au début, mais avec la patience, c'est possible d'y arriver, dit Luna avec une étrange conviction dans la voix.

-C'est moi où j'ai l'impression que tu as une expérience dans le domaine, demanda Ginny suspicieuse.

-J'ai un petit ami dont le père fait parti de cette catégorie, alors j'ai de l'expérience en effet.

-Qui est-ce? Ça dure depuis combien de temps et surtout pourquoi il n'était pas avec toi aujourd'hui?

-Drago est le plus courageux des Serpentard, mais ils sont tous très différents…

-Arrête de nous faire languir et raconte!

-Je l'ai rencontré à l'université, il y deux ans, alors que j'entamais ma dernière année. Je devais remettre un devoir très importants sur les créatures aquatiques et c'était lui qui avait le livre dont j'avais besoin pour compléter ma recherche. Je suis donc allée lui demander de le partager avec moi et il a accepté juste comme ça. Peu après, j'ai continué à aller m'asseoir avec lui à la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'était plus fort que moi… Il faut dire que j'étais toujours la seule à parler par contre, ce qui m'arrive souvent à vrai dire avec la plupart des gens, alors il n,y avait rien d'anormal pour moi. Au bout de quelques mois, j'ai eu un travail d'équipe à faire avec un de mes collègues de classe alors je l'ai laissé seul à notre table habituelle. Au bout d'un moment, il s'est levé de son siège et il est venu m'embrasser, juste comme ça, sans prévenir. Puis il est parti. C'était puissant, je vous jure, je m'en rappelle encore... Après cela, tout à changer entre nous, je dirais même qu'il parle plus que moi aujourd'hui. Il socialise très peu avec les autres par contre. Il travaille d'ailleurs aux archives du ministère depuis qu'il a terminé ses études, ce qui lui permet d'être seule enfermé avec des livres et des parchemins avec peu d'échange à faire avec d'autres personnes.

-Tu veux dire que pendant que toi tu voyages, que tu parts en mission sur le terrain à la recherche de nouvelles créatures magiques à étudier, que lui il reste enfermé loin de tous. C'est bizarre, toi qui est tellement sociable, même trop parfois! Qu'avez-vous en commun, lui demanda Ginny sans détour.

-Pas grand choses au premier regard, mais croyez-moi, on se complète parfaitement!

-Mais au fait, tu ne nous as même pas dit son nom.

-C'est… Théodore Nott.

-Sérieusement!

-J'avoue qu'il ne parlait pratiquement jamais en classe, même pas avec les autres élèves de sa propre maison. Il était par contre très brillant si je me souviens bien. Il avait souvent des résultats qui s'apparentaient beaucoup aux miens dans les cours théoriques, dit Hermione.

-S'il est si brillants, pourquoi devenir simplement archiviste, lança Ginny sans tact.

-Déjà, son père était un Mangemorts qui était tout de même assez actifs dans l'organisation. Ça n'aide pas beaucoup à avoir de grandes ambitions de carrière. Son seul rêve en fait, ça a toujours été de se dissocier de tout cela, de cette histoire de sang pur. Il n'a cependant jamais été à l'encontre de la volonté de son père pour autant. Il s'est toujours contenté de subir en silence et d'attendre que ça se tasse. Il gardait le nez dans les livres et ça l'a aidé à tenir le coup durant très longtemps. Je crois qu'il a toujours été un peu comme ça. Tout comme moi il a perdu sa mère très jeune, sauf qu'il était loin d'avoir un père aussi impliqué que le miens dans sa vie, du moins au niveau affectif. Je crois que c'est ce qui a fait en sorte qu'il se sente seul au point qu'il décide de ne plus avoir besoin de personne pour combler le moindre de ses besoins.

-J'avoue qu'il ne participait jamais à rien non plus à Poudlard, même pas aux rassemblements des élèves de sa maison. Je l'ai souvent vu seul à la bibliothèque quand moi j'y allait confirma Hermione.

-Il te voyait lui aussi tu sais… Il m'a dit un jour que tu étais la seule fille qu'il n'avait jamais regardé du temps de Poudlard, mais qu'il ne serait jamais allé te parler en partie à cause de son père, mais aussi à cause de Drago…

-De Drago? Il avait peur des représailles j'imagine!

-Tu sais, l'avantage de toujours regarder toutes les situations de loin, c'est qu'on arrive à voir ce que d'autres ne voit pas… Même s'il ne participait jamais aux conversations avec les autres, il écoutait tout. Quand je lui ai dit que Drago et toi étiez ensemble, il n'a même pas semblé surpris. Il m'a expliqué qu'une personne qui passe la moitié de son temps libres à parler d'une autre personne, et cela même si c'est en mal, c'est toujours un signe qu'elle ressent quelque chose envers cette personne.

-Il est très brillant, tu lui diras de ma part quand tu le verras, tu lui diras qu'il avait raison.

-Tu veux dire que c'est vrai, que Drago avait déjà des sentiments pour toi à l'époque de Poudlard, lui demanda Luna.

-Des sentiments et même du désir. C'était presque malsain, mais je préfère ne pas entrer dans les détails…

-Et toi?

-à cette époque j'en doute, elle ne me parlait que de Ronald, déclara Ginny.

\- C'est vrai, sauf que je crois qu'intérieurement, je l'ai toujours trouvé attirant physiquement parlant, sauf que je le haïssais tellement que je n'étais pas capable de le voir de cette façon.

-Il l'est toujours. Quand il a enfin enlevé son veston, on a pu observé combien il fait attention à son corps…

-Ginny Weasley, tu es enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles et fiancé avec mon meilleure ami, ce n'est pas bien de dire ce genre de choses, s'indigna faussement Hermione.

-La corde au coup ne rend pas aveugle aux charmes des autres tu sais. De toute façon, je suis très bien avec ma décision de m'engager une fois pour tout avec Harry. J'espère simplement que ma mère ne va pas exagérer quand ça sera mon tour de me marier.

-N'y compte pas trop.

-Je sais, dit Ginny la voix empreinte de découragement.

Drago se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin. En réalité, il n'avait que très peu dormi depuis son arrivé au manoir et comme il en avait marre de faire semblant que tout allait bien, il se décida à se lever. Il agrippa son vieux balai et d'alla voler un peu vers l'horizon pour se replacer les idées. Il avait eu envie de transplanner pour rejoindre Hermione, mais s'il le faisait, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus envie de revenir et il ne voulait pas abandonner sa mère trop rapidement.

Dans trois jours, les vacances de Pâques allaient se terminer et il allait retourner à l'université et faire de nouveau confiance à Potter pour protéger sa mère, même s'il savait qu'au fond, elle en était très bien capable toute seule. Après de longues heures à essayer de la convaincre de laisser tomber ces histoires compliquées dans lesquelles elle s'était laissée encore empêtrer, il avait enfin compris sa motivation profonde à continué et lui avait promis de ne plus lui mettre de bâton dans les roues quoi qu'il arrive et de la soutenir tout simplement.

Lucius de son côté avait voulu faire jouer cette histoire à son avantage en déclarant à qui veut l'entendre qu'une attaque contre sa femme, qui était l'une des seules qui s'était véritablement impliquée dans le nouveau régime au pouvoir, était une déclaration de guerre contre tous les ex Mangemorts. Il prétendant que cela prouvait hors de tout doute qu'il était impossible pour eux d'avoir leur place parmi les autres et qu'ils devaient combattre le régime en place afin de ressortir plus forts!

Heureusement, les paroles de Lucius Malefoy ne furent pratiquement écoutées par personne. Visiblement, si un nouveau leader était né parmi les anciens disciples de Lord Voldemort, on pouvait dire que c'était Narcissa Malefoy. Le fait qu'elle continue, qu'elle se tienne debout encore une fois devant l'adversité lui a désormais attiré la sympathie non seulement de ses anciens alliés, mais aussi de beaucoup de gens de la communauté sorcier qui commençaient enfin à voir en elle autre chose qu'une opportuniste, comme ce que les gens avait toujours pensés à propos de la famille Malefoy depuis bien longtemps.

Même si la gazette du sorcier avait relégué l'histoire de l'attaque de Narcissa Malefoy qu'en page six, tout le monde sur le chemin de Traverse ne parlait plus que de cela. Le mariage de Ronald Weasley qui pourtant faisait la une du journal, n'était que très peu abordé par les petit groupe de discussion publique, sauf pour commenter la photo en page trois de Hermione Granger toute souriante aux bras de Drago Malefoy.

Le jeune homme passa donc ses derniers jours de vacances au manoir en compagnie de sa mère et du groupe d'ex-Mangemorts de plus en plus grand qui vivait parmi sa famille. Son ancien camarade de classe Crabbe fut le premier à être considéré comme réhabilité socialement par le programme. Il avait maintenant un travail au Chaudron Baveur. Même si cela ne consistait qu'a faire la plonge en cuisine, il était chaque matin très enthousiaste de s'y rendre et avait l'impression de commencer à devenir une personne à part entière.

Drago en avait profiter de son séjour tout près de lui pour s'excuser de l'avoir pratiquement traité en esclave tout au long de leur études. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas véritablement attaché de l'importance à cette partie de son passé. Il avait apparemment vécu bien pire et considérait toujours Drago comme un bon ami de qui il avait de bons souvenirs. Drago n'avait cependant pas assisté à aucune des réunions de groupe. Il aurait très bien pu le faire, mais il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt. Il avait par lui-même, ou plutôt grâce à Hermione, réussi à accepter beaucoup de ses erreurs du passé. Il y avait cependant autre chose qui l'empêchait d'aller parler de ses propres expériences : son orgueil. Son père lui, avait réussi à passer par-dessus afin de se libérer de ses peurs, de ses regrets et arriver à partager avec le groupe. Même si Drago était arrivé à le faire avec Hermione en privé, il avait encore trop honte de certaines choses qu'il avait faites ou certaines émotions qu'il avait ressenties pour aller les déballer plus publiquement. Il avait beau prétendre que l'opinion des autre n'avait pas la moindre importance, il y avait tout de même certaines situations où il préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'on pensait de lui.

À la fin des vacances de Pâques, Drago regagna sa chambre à l'université. Il avait véritablement l'impression de vivre dans un monde parallèle quand il était là bas. Une révolution se préparait dans le monde sorcier et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait presque envie d'y participer, d'aider sa mère dans son œuvre et racheter enfin ses propres fautes envers la communauté, mais en même temps, il sentait que sa place n'était pas là. Narcissa Malefoy avait réussi toute seule, avec acharnement à se refaire une vie qui lui était propre et à bout de bras, elle avait commencé à redorer le blason de la famille. Toutes ces choses qu'elle avait faites donnaient, en quelque sorte, une leçon d'humilité à son mari qui ne pouvait désormais que la suivre dans sa démarche sans rien dire comme elle-même l'avait souvent fait avec lui durant de nombreuses années.

Drago se mit alors à penser à sa relation avec Hermione. Si enfin son père commençait à voir le monde au travers des yeux de sa femme, peut-être pourrai-t-il enfin commencer à envisager d'accepter qu'il ait choisi de se lier à une fille comme Hermione Granger.

Hermione… il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le mariage de Weasley alors qu'il lui avait promis d'être là pour elle. Il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop de ne pas lui avoir donner signe de vie depuis ces derniers jours, mais il avait eu fort à faire pour aider sa mère dans ses démarches. Il savait qu'elle comprenait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher tout de même d'avoir envie d'aller la retrouver malgré l'heure tardive et de s'en assurer.

Il se rendit donc jusqu'à son dortoir. Une douce lumière lui signala qu'elle était bien là, probablement entrain de lire, comme à chaque fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il utilisa la clé qu'elle lui avait donnée et entra à pas de loup dans la pièce. La jeune femme s'était endormie, un livre à la main. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était séparé d'elle aussi longtemps, il se disait qu'elle était magnifique. Il hésita avant de s'approcher plus près. Il avait une folle envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire l'amour, mais cette image si paisible de perfection qu'elle projetait, l'hypnotisait, l'empêchant de briser la magie de ce moment.

Au bout d'une longue contemplation silencieuse, elle se retourna sur le côté dans son sommeil, laissant en même temps tomber sur le sol, le livre qu'elle tenait à la main. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait porté aucune attention, mais en y regardant de plus près, il rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de journal intime, ou du moins, quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait.

Un des pire défaut de Drago Malefoy, qui pouvait s'avérer être une qualité dans bien des circonstances qui n'était pas celle-ci, était la curiosité. Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, il ramassa le livre et survola les premières pages, pour finalement finir par se retrouver assis par terre, entrain de dévorer avidement ce fascinant ouvrage dans son intégralité…

Une fois que Drago eut terminé sa passionnante lecture, il reposa le livre sur le sol et quitta silencieusement la chambre, comme s'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. En retournant lentement à sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable. C'était la première fois depuis le début de leur relation qu'il entrait à ce point dans son intimité sans y avoir été préalablement invité et le fait de ne pas lui dire qu'il avait tout lu, le fait qu'il ait quitté sa chambre comme un voleur… Il avait l'impression d'avoir brisé sa confiance.

Hermione se réveilla quelques minutes après le départ de Drago. Elle avait été sorti de son sommeil parce qu'elle avait cru, en rêve visiblement, détecter son odeur dans la pièce. Pourtant à son réveil, elle était toujours bel et bien seule avec sa chandelle allumée près de son lit et son livre qui trônait maintenant sur le sol, preuve qu'elle s'était encore endormie au beau milieu de sa lecture. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ce soir tout particulièrement, elle avait ressenti le besoin de relire tout cela, mais le fait qu'il soit aussi tard et que Drago n'ai même pas pensé à venir la rejoindre, la fit deviner pourquoi elle en avait eu envie.

Elle avait tout écrit dans ce livre, toute leur histoire, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti depuis la première fois où elle l'avait attiré dans cette salle de bain lors du bal commémorant la fin de la guerre. Chaque moment d'émotion était écrit de sa main, entre ces pages. Chacun des instants qui avaient compté pour elle, chaque confidence importante, tout était reporté, répertorié. Lire ce recueil, c'était comme se plonger dans une pensine et revivre le moment intégralement selon son point de vue à elle évidemment.

Lorsqu'elle passait trop de temps loin de Drago, lorsque les circonstance faisaient en sorte qu'elle doutait de ses sentiments envers elle, lorsque leur chemin prenait des tournant différents, elle se sentait le besoin de relire tout cela, de se souvenir des sentiments intenses, parfois plus pénibles, mais souvent plus brûlantes qu'ils avaient vécus et traversés tous les deux. Elle aimait se souvenir que cette histoire entre eux n'était pas à sens unique, que lui aussi y était autant impliqué qu'elle. Qu'il lui avait confié sa vie, tout comme elle lui avait confié la sienne.

Elle avait commencé à rédiger tout cela il y a plusieurs mois, lorsqu'elle avait enfin accepté que leur relation évoluait vers autre chose qu'une simple amitié avec bénéfice. Elle avait eu besoin de ressentir de nouveau tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir, pour en être certaine et surtout arrêter de douter, comme elle le faisait encore trop souvent, d'elle-même. Elle écrivait autant ce qu'elle ressentait que ce qu'elle avait perçut émanant de lui. Dans certain passage, elle y décrivait même l'intensité ressentis lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour tendrement, ou les fois ou il était plus brutal dans ces gestes, mais ou elle arrivait à voir en lui au delà de cette façade, celle qu'il montrait toujours aux gens, principalement lorsqu'ils étaient en publique.

Avec elle, il s'était toujours laissé allé, presque depuis el début et elle le savait, mais face aux autre, c'était tout autre chose. Elle espérait qu'un jour, qu'il sortirait complètement de sa coquille, de cette peur dans laquelle il semblait parfois s'emmurer émotionnellement, mais égoïstement, elle aimait bien aussi l'idée qu'elle était la seule à le connaître vraiment.

Un peu comme Luna et son Théodore Nott, qui n'avait, semblait-il, aucun secret pour elle alors qu'il avait du mal à aligner plus de deux phrase avec les autres humains. Ce livre, Hermione le cachait soigneusement, refusant que qui que ce soit ne le lise, surtout pas Drago qui pourrait peut-être choqué ou apeuré par la profondeur des sentiments qu'elle avait développé envers lui. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà lu quelque part que dans un couple, il y en avait toujours un des deux qui aimait plus que l'autre et elle était convaincue qu'il s'agissait d'elle, tout comme ça avait été le cas dans sa relation passée avec Ron. Évidemment, son ancienne relation n'était rien en comparaison de celle-ci et c'était probablement pour cela qu'elle avait encore du mal; à y croire totalement!


	23. La réflexion de Drago

Le mensonge, c'était quelque chose qui avait fait partie intégrante de la vie de Drago Malefoy pendant si longtemps et pourtant, depuis qu'il fréquentait Hermione Granger, il en avait perdu l'habitude. Évidemment, il lui arrivait de lui cacher certaines petites choses, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses propres insécurités émotionnelles. Comme la plupart provenaient de toute façon de craintes injustifiées, il avait toujours jugé inutile de les partager. Il considérait que ces petites cachotteries faisaient partie de son jardin secret, de cette parcelle de terre privé que tout le monde possédait et où nulle autre n'avait le droit d'entrer. Le problème, c'était qu'il avait maintenant l'impression d'avoir pénétré par effraction dans celui d'Hermione. Pourtant, il en ressentait moins de culpabilité à son réveil ce matin que lorsqu'il s'était couché quelques heures auparavant. Il avait surtout l'impression qu'il lui devait la pareille en quelque sorte, mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle tienne véritablement à savoir tous ses secrets.

Il faut dire que Drago avait toujours été curieux et fouineur de nature. Au départ, lorsqu'il avait commencé à feuilleter le journal intime, il avait juste voulu y jeter un petit coup d'œil rapide et inoffensif, mais comme l'ouvrage le concernait presque entièrement, il n'était pas arrivé à se résigner à interrompre sa lecture.

Il avait donc fourré son nez dans les affaires de la jeune femme sans y avoir été invité, mais le fait de revivre sa propre histoire à travers les yeux d'une autre personne lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'ils avaient perdu beaucoup trop de temps tous les deux. Du temps à avoir peur de se perdre et du temps à douter l'un de l'autre au lieu d'aller de l'avant et de faire évoluer les choses.

Évidemment, il savait déjà depuis un bon bout de temps qu'elle l'aimait et son comportement lors du mariage de son ex petit ami avait suffit à chasser les derniers doutes de son esprit, mais le fait de lire plus en détail tout cela, lui permettait maintenant d'espérer un avenir beaucoup plus sérieux entre eux.

Il avait cependant appris qu'elle aussi doutait parfois. Elle était insécure face à ce que lui ressentait et ce, malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où il lui avait dit je t'aime. Il lui était aussi arrivé, surtout au début, de croire qu'elle avait développée pour lui une sorte d'attirance malsaine, des émotions ambiguës qui serait nées pour de mauvaises raisons. Ces pensées plus noires avait, fort heureusement pour Drago, disparut au fil des pages du journal faisant place à un amour qui ne nécessitait aucun justification ou explication complexe.

Drago avait constaté avec le recul que lui-même était passé par cette même phase et cela, pratiquement en même temps qu'elle, mais il semblerait qu'elle se soit posée bien plus de question que lui à propos de leur fréquentation. Venant d'elle de toute façon, le contraire aurait été surprenant. Il faut dire que lorsqu'ils ont commencé à se fréquenter plus régulièrement, elle était une femme détruite. Elle avait perdu toute confiance aux hommes et elle avait l'impression qu'il était pratiquement impossible d'en trouver un capable de l'aimer sincèrement. Si un garçon comme Ron Weasley avec qui elle avait vécu tellement de chose importante était capable de la trahir aussi facilement et de passer à autre chose sans regret et sans explications précises, alors comment faire pleinement confiance à un ancien ennemi?

Drago de son côté, avait douté de leur relation pour d'autres raisons. D'abord, parce qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'une fille aussi célèbre, brillante et belle qu'Hermione Granger voudrait s'associer à quelqu'un dans son genre et se battre contre tout ceux qu'elle connaissait pour légitimer cette relation. Cette crainte, il ne l'avait plus désormais. Au mariage de Weasley, elle avait enfin décidé de le « montrer » à tout le monde avec confiance, mais ce qui avait compté le plus pour Drago, c'était lorsqu'elle avait confronté ses amis proches quelques mois auparavant. Ceux-là même qui auraient eus toutes les raisons du monde de s'opposer à leur union. Ceux qui avaient véritablement connu l'ancien Drago, pas celui injustement dénigré par les rumeurs d'après guerre, mais bien celui plus égoïste et acerbe des débuts à Poudlard.

Il était clair que si une relation avait pu naître entre eux à cette époque, leur rôle aurait été inversé. Il aurait fallu que ce soit plutôt lui qui justifie aux autres sa relation avec elle. Si Voldemort n'était jamais revenu, si la guerre entre clan de sorciers n'avait jamais éclaté, transformant du même coup ce monde et sortant de l'ombre la véritable nature des gens, aurait-il véritablement pu développer pour elle les sentiments qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui? Difficile à dire. Albus Dumbledore semblait pourtant depuis longtemps convaincu d'une compatibilité entre eux, mais Drago avait toujours vu son directeur comme une sorte de vieux fou excentrique… jusqu'au moment où il avait eu pour mission de le tuer et où il l'avait finalement désarmé tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. C'était précisément là qu'il avait enfin réussi à comprendre cet homme et à comprendre aussi combien cet homme l'avait lui-même compris.

Si Voldemort n'avait pas existé, rien n'aurait pu faire évoluer Drago et le transformer en un homme capable de vivre pleinement une relation avec une fille de naissance comme Hermione Granger. Et même s'il s'était laissé allé à en tomber amoureux, jamais il n'aurait eu le courage, jamais il n'aurait eu la force ou même la maturité pour faire ce qu'elle était maintenant entrain de faire pour lui devant les autres.

Si sa vie avait pris une tournure différente, aurait-il été capable d'aimer tout simplement? Drago Malefoy était un adolescent égoïste qui se croyait tellement au dessus de tout le monde. Pourtant, Hermione Granger ne s'était jamais laissé intimider par lui. Elle avait toujours réussi à le remettre à sa place du temps de leur études que ce soit avec ses mots, sa magie où même son poing. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait commencé dès le début de sa puberté à la désirer tellement. Elle lui était interdite, insoumise, inaccessible.

Il l'avait d'abord désiré inconsciemment, au travers de rêves érotiques torrides qui provoquaient en lui au réveil, une colère quasi incontrôlable qu'il déversait sur les plus faibles à coup d'insultes gratuites. Ensuite, il avait eu plus clairement envie d'elle et surtout envie de la dominer, de lui fermer sa jolie petite bouche insolente en lui plantant son sexe à l'intérieur et en la marquant avec son propre plaisir, sans lui donner la moindre chance d'en ressentir elle-même. Mais même sur cet aspect, il s'était trompé à propos d'elle. En lisant son journal, il avait évidemment lu certains passages où il se souvenait avoir été un peu plus violent lors de leurs ébats sexuels et elle y avait toujours trouvé son compte. Évidemment, il en avait déjà discuté tous les deux, elle connaissait certain de ses comportement récurrent qui le poussait parfois vers cette voie, mais le fait de le lire noire sur blanc lui avait fait prendre conscience de la très grande honnêteté de la jeune femme face à tout cela, surtout face à sa sexualité. Nombreuses étaient les femmes qui mentaient, qui prétendaient aimer quelque chose pour faire plaisir à leur homme. Le sujet étaient souvent embellit par certaines personnes et trop peu abordé avec franchise entre conjoint.

Hermione était différente. Elle était assumée et sans tabou. La jeune femme avait connu beaucoup d'homme, surtout depuis les dernières années et elle avait utiliser le sexe comme une échappatoire, un moyen de relâcher la trop forte pression qui pesait sur elle parfois. Ces pratiques lui avait cependant permis de mieux se comprendre sur ce plan et de savoir ce qu'elle aimait où non. Elle arrivait même très facilement à le communiquer à ses partenaires. Cependant avec Drago, tout était plus naturelle, comme s'ils arrivaient à communiquer leurs besoins dans le domaine sans même voir à parler.

Drago n'avait couché qu'avec une seule autre femme avant elle. L'ancien prince des Serpentard se considérait trop bien pour tout le monde et attendait de rencontrer la personne parfaite pour lui. Il avait évidemment eu quelques pratiques sexuelles de domination durant son adolescence et jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'un jour, il se laisse aller à se laisser entraîner par une ancienne ennemi ou plutôt un ancien fantasme, dans une vie sexuelle qui ne contenait au début aucune trace de sentiment… Mais est-ce vraiment la vérité? Dans son journal, Hermione racontait comment elle en était venue à tomber amoureuse de Drago. De son côté le jeune homme s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait probablement toujours aimé et cela, même lorsqu'il la détestait. Heureusement pour lui, elle a fini elle aussi par assumer ce qu'elle ressentait et même si ça lui avait pris un peu plus de temps qu'à Drago pour le comprendre, l'important était que la relation entre eux se renforcissait de plus en plus et était entrain d'évoluer vers un véritable avenir en commun.

Il savait maintenant que leur amour était fort et partagé, mais bon nombre d'obstacles se dressaient encore entre eux. À commencer par sa propre famille. Sa mère Narcissa avait déjà accepté la jeune femme. Elle avait appris à la connaître en travaillant avec elle tout un été et en l'invitant à passer du temps avec elle à la maison. Lucius Malefoy lui, avait deviné il y avait fort longtemps l'attirance que son fils éprouvait pour la jeune femme de naissance inférieur et il avait tout fait à l'époque pour l'aider à alimenter sa haine envers elle et l'empêcher de s'admettre qu'il était en réalité, totalement charmé par elle. L'ex-Mangemort refusait toujours d'accepter que son fils avait décidé de laisser tomber les traditions et il lui en voulait toujours de briser la lignée parfaite de leur sang en s'associant avec une personne de son statut. Même si elle était brillante, célèbre, puissante, bref une sorcière bien plus forte que lui, Lucius Malefoy refusait toujours de donner sa bénédiction à Drago, allant même jusqu'à refuser qu'elle remette les pied au manoir familiale.

L'arrivée d'autre ex-Mangemort dans le manoir n'aidait pas non plus. Même si la plupart d'entre eux essayaient de se réinsérer socialement, d'accepter de travailler avec des sorciers de toutes les naissances, cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils laisseraient leur fils ou leur filles fréquenter ou pire encore se marier avec une personne qui entacherait leur lignée familiale. Lucius Malefoy évitait donc d'ébruiter devant les autres présents chez lui le fait que son propre fils entretenait une relation sérieuse avec une femme qui correspondait à la fin de sa lignée. Mais c'était devenu, surtout depuis le mariage très médiatisé de Ron Weasley, un secret de polichinelle. Peut-être que Lucius espérait qu'en continuant de la renier, de fuir la réalité, qu'il arriverait à la faire réellement disparaître de la vie de son fils.

Drago devait donc arriver à imposer sa relation à son père et à ses anciens associés. Il avait cependant peur d'amener Hermione devant eux au manoir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il en avait honte, mais parce qu'il avait peur pour elle et peur d'une confrontation total avec son ancienne vie.

Au présent, dans cette université, leur relation était parfaite. Ici personne pour les dévisager avec outrance ou les juger trop sévèrement à cause de leurs origines ou de leur passé qui semblait devenu si lointain. Les gens d'ici étaient habitués depuis longtemps maintenant de les voir aussi complice tous les deux. C'était devenu la normalité, sans plus. Même la réputation de fêtarde et de croqueuse d'homme qu'avait eu Hermione depuis les dernières années, n'était presque plus jamais mentionnée par personne. Ils étaient devenu un couple modèle et faisait même l'envie des autres dans plusieurs circonstances.

En dehors de l'université, c'était évidemment tout autre chose. Il n'y avait pas que sa famille à lui qu'il devait confronter, mais aussi l'ensemble de la communauté magique d'Angleterre. C'était cette même communauté que Drago avait décidé de fuir il y longtemps et vers laquelle il était revenu, car même à l'autre bout du monde, il y était demeuré connecté à son passé. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait finalement prêt à tous les affronter. Il lui restait encore deux autres années d'études à faire avant d'aller vivre plus officiellement parmi eux et il savait qu'il finirait par y trouver sa place, tout comme sa mère.

Les études! Il ne restait plus qu'un mois et demi avant la fin de l'année scolaire actuelle. C'était aussi le laps de temps qu'il lui restait avant d'être séparé physiquement d'Hermione. La jeune femme avait déjà échoué lors de sa dernière relation à distance et il avait peur qu'il en soit de même pour eux. Même s'il était convaincu de son amour inconditionnel pour elle, il avait l'impression que la séparation allait peut-être faire en sorte de les diviser, de faire d'eux des étrangers. Le fait de ne jamais en discuter entre eux n'aidait pas les choses, mais Drago se disait que le fait de ne pas trop en parler, retardait le moment, le repoussait et cela même s'il savait qu'il se racontait des histoires. Visiblement, sa petite amie aussi se racontait les mêmes!

Le problème, c'était qu'il avait plus concrètement appris que la jeune femme se posait des questions à propos de leur avenir commun et la façon dont ils allaient gérer non seulement cette séparation, mais aussi l'endroit où ils habiteraient tous les deux une fois l'école terminée. Avant de lire le journal, il le soupçonnait, mais pouvait plus facilement le renier en mettant cela sur le coup de sa propre inquiétude. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus ignorer ce non dit entre eux. Il se savait maintenant incapable de lui cacher ses sentiments à propos de tout cela parce qu'il les savaient partagés et si ça la rongeait autant que lui, il savait que le fait de ne pas en discuter bientôt finirait pas empoisonner leur vie.

Même si les deux amoureux avaient peur de l'avenir et de la vie post universitaire, Hermione elle se projetait déjà beaucoup plus loin que cela. Il faut dire que lorsque tes deux meilleurs amis se fiancent, se marient ou commencent à fonder leur propre famille, ça porte à réfléchir. Elle avait peur, par exemple, que Drago veuille vivre uniquement dans une demeure semblable à celle de son enfance. Un endroit luxueux, mais qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop grand avec une ambiance froide et impersonnelle.

Évidemment, elle savait que le jeune homme avait beaucoup changé, mais depuis qu'elle avait elle-même goûté au luxe de son manoir lorsqu'elle y avait séjourné, cela lui avait fait voir à quel point c'était difficile de se passer de tout cela, surtout lorsqu'on y avait vécu la majeure partie de sa vie.

Drago devait impérativement lui démontrer qu'il pouvait parfaitement s'en passer. Ne voyait t'elle pas combien il était heureux dans sa minuscule chambre d'étudiant? Ne comprenait-elle pas que son bonheur ne tenait plus aujourd'hui aux biens matériels, mais bien aux personnes avec qui il les partageait? Ne se souvenait-elle pas de toutes ces histoires, celles qu'il lui avait raconté à propos des auberges sordides où il avait logé durant son long voyage?

Certes, il aimait avoir un certain confort, mais l'ambiance et les nombreux souvenirs douloureux contenus dans la maison de son enfance ne lui avaient pas tant manqué et c'était loin de faire parti de ses ambitions d'aller y revivre à temps plein un jour. Il rêvait d'une belle grande maison, ça c'était vrai, mais pas dans l'immédiat. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas encore ce qu'il voulait véritablement faire de son diplôme… Enseigner, faire de la recherche ou démarrer sa propre entreprise, les options étaient pratiquement toutes ouvertes devant lui. La troisième option lui plaisait beaucoup, mais pour y arriver, il devait amadouer toute une communauté de sorcier et ce que sa mère faisait présentement pour aider ses vieux amis du passé ne l'aidait pas beaucoup en ce sens, du moins, pas tant que toutes les sales histoires ne seront pas toutes sorties aux grands jours et que les coupables ne seront pas tous démasqués!

Drago avait pris plus de temps qu'à l'habitude pour se préparer tellement il était pris dans ses profondes réflexions. Ce faisant, il arriva en retard à son premier cours. Pour la première fois d'ailleurs depuis le début de ses études. Ce matin là en classe, il avait eu du mal à se concentrer, au point que d'autres avec qui il travaillait régulièrement en équipe le remarque. Il n'aimait pas son état d'âme actuelle et il était de plus en plus persuadé que de revoir Hermione dans l'était où il était n'était pas une très bonne idée. Il pris donc la décision à l'heure du repas, de se rendre au laboratoire de recherche plutôt que de la rejoindre à la cafétéria où ils avaient pris l'habitude de manger ensemble sur l'heure du midi.


	24. Discussion d'avenir

Hermione se présenta à son premier cours de la journée avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et de motivation. Après son week-end riche en émotions diverses et variées, elle aurait bien aimé prendre une journée de congé dans son lit avec Drago, mais le jeune homme ne lui avait pas encore donné signe de vie. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il était revenu de chez lui et ça commençait à l'inquiéter de plus en plus.

Elle passa donc toute la matinée à éviter de penser à lui en se concentrant plus que nécessaire sur ce que le professeur Milton était entrain d'expliquer à la classe concernant les derniers mois de leur année scolaire. Évidemment, les élèves devaient tous se préparer pour les examens finaux, mais aussi pour l'examen de l'ordre qui supervisait les membres de sa future profession.

-Ce test est le plus important de tous! L'obtention de votre diplôme est évidemment la première étape, mais si vous ne réussissez pas le test de l'ordre, jamais vous ne pourrez officiellement vous en servir ou du moins, pas à sa pleine capacité, déclara l'homme avec le plus grand sérieux.

Évidemment, Hermione savait que si elle échouait, elle pourrait toujours le reprendre dans quelques mois et travailler comme simple assistant en attendant de le repasser. Elle savait cependant qu'un avocat qui ne passait pas le test du premier coup, avait toujours plus de mal à trouver un bon emploi bien rémunéré qu'un autre qui n'avait pas eu besoin de la reprise pour arriver à ses fins!

Hermione allait devoir encore doubler d'effort dans ses études pour parvenir à décrocher son droit d'exercice, mais la motivation vers cet ultime but lui manquait cruellement. Malgré son retour dans la catégorie des étudiants modèle, elle savait qu'elle avait négligé beaucoup de matière qui était cruciale pour réussir avec brio. Une partie d'elle était pourtant heureuse de constater qu'après toutes ces longues années d'études, elle arrivait enfin à son but. Le problème c'était que plus elle s'en approchait et plus elle avait l'impression que ça n'avait jamais véritablement été le sien!

À la sortie du cours, elle se mit à réfléchir à tout cela avec encore plus d'acharnement. Une remise en question qu'elle avait trop longtemps évité de faire et qui avait été déclenché aujourd'hui par son habituelle crise de stress académique, sa peur maladive toujours un peu présente lors de l'approche d'examens importants.

Pourquoi avait-elle choisi cette profession? Pourquoi avait-elle voulu être avocate? Pourquoi elle avait attendu toutes ces années pour se poser ces questions?

Elle repensa à sa première année d'étude. Elle se souvenait combien elle ressentait le besoin de défendre les personnes plus vulnérables, surtout son envie de défendre les créatures dépourvues de droits, celles comme les elfes de maison qui était des être magiquement puissant, mais condamnés à servir des sorciers sans avoir le droit à la moindre rémunération ou reconnaissance. Même si la guerre était finie, tous les problèmes de la communauté n'étaient pas réglés pour autant. Le camp des ex-Mangemorts était décimé et leurs valeurs archaïques n'étaient plus enseignées, mais cela ne signifiait pas que le mal était enrayé. En ce moment même, de sales histoires étaient entrain de refaire surface. Des gens considérés comme intouchables et surtout respectables s'étaient avéré être des faussaires et combien d'autres encore allaient être pointé du doigt.

L'un d'entre eux, Clay Morrison, avait fait torturer des gobelins afin de s'immiscer plus facilement dans les affaires de Gringotts. Cet homme donnait sans compter à des fondations qui venaient en aide aux enfants battus alors que lui-même ne se gênait pas pour perpétrer des actes de violences gratuites sur des êtres sans défenses! Des hommes comme lui, il devait y en avoir d'autres et le rôle qu'Hermione pourrait jouer dans sa condamnation pourrait rendre justice à ses victimes.

Même si elle croyait encore à tout cela, au système de justice, elle n'était cependant plus certaine de vouloir encore elle-même se porter à la défense des autres. N'en avait-elle pas déjà fait suffisamment durant la guerre et même avant? N'avait-elle pas déjà assez sacrifié et risqué sa vie pour protéger celle des autres au détriment de la sienne?

Hermione se sentait égoïste et sans cœur d'avoir oser formuler ces questions dans sa tête, mais en même temps, ne pas le faire c'était aussi se mentir à elle-même.

Elle se mit à penser à son ami Harry Potter qui avait souffert plus que n'importe qui d'autre, acceptant même de sacrifier sa propre vie pour la cause qu'il défendait et qui continuait aujourd'hui à exercer le métier de protecteur, de défenseur de la communauté. Combien de personne le menaçait? Combien de nouveaux ennemis s'était-il fait? Évidemment, la majorité de ces personnes avaient beaucoup trop peur du fait qu'il avait survécu non pas une, mais trois fois au aveda kedavra du plus puissant des mages noirs pour tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui.

Hermione aussi était célèbre et considéré comme une brillante sorcières, mais ses agissements des dernières années avaient contribué à faire un peu baisser le pouvoir qu'elle aurait pu avoir sur ses potentiels ennemis à combattre et peut-être même offert des munitions contre elle et sa légitimité dans certaines causes.

En réalité, son besoin, son envie de combattre le mal avait tout simplement diminué. Elle ne désirait plus être en première ligne, pas comme Ron ou Harry. Pour être honnête, elle voulait juste vivre une vie tranquille, normale, loin de la confrontation et surtout loin des projecteurs. Le problème c'était que son nom était déjà associé à beaucoup trop de choses pour y arriver et elle devait apprendre à vivre avec ce fardeau, comme ses amis l'avaient fait. N'était-elle pas été la plus brillante et la plus sage d'entre eux? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à prendre ses responsabilités comme eux l'avaient fait?

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas remise en question à propos de son avenir et l'approche des examen, comme toujours, la rendait très anxieuse, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas que son habituelle anxiété académique qui l'affectait. C'était beaucoup plus complexe et profond que cela!

Durant toute sa vie, Hermione Granger n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé le changement et la fin des études signifiait un gros bouleversement de sa vie. En cinq ans d'étude, elle avait vécu bon nombre de changement, c'était vrai, mais la base était toujours demeuré sensiblement la même. Sa chambre d'étudiante, son horaire de cours, ses professeurs, ses camarades de classe. Elle avait cependant vécu de différentes façons. D'abord comme étudiante sérieuse et assidue qui n'avait aucune vie sociale. Ensuite comme bête de fête et croqueuse d'homme. Finalement, à nouveau comme étudiante sérieuse, mais aussi comme femme comblée et follement amoureuse de Drago Malefoy avec qui elle vivait des moments très intenses au beau milieu d'une routine de vie redevenue plus normale et saine.

La fin d'étude signifiait se séparer de Drago. Pas en tant que couple, mais physiquement. Plus de baiser volé entre les cours, plus da galipette dans la bibliothèque les soirs où ils devaient travailler tard et qu'ils sentaient le besoin de relâcher un peu de pression, plus de confidence à cœur ouvert sur l'oreiller à propos du quotidien.

Évidemment ils allaient s'écrire et se voir certain week-end, mais rien ne sera plus pareil, ça elle le savait. Ils étaient séparés depuis seulement quarante huit heures et elle en devenait déjà folle. Elle avait même rêvé de lui la nuit dernière et elle avait même eu l'impression au réveil que son odeur était dans la pièce alors qu'il n'y était pas. Elle se trouvait stupide d'être aussi dépendante de lui, mais en même temps, elle sentait que lui aussi ressentait la même chose qu'elle et que c'était probablement pour cela qu'il évitait lui aussi de lui parler du futur.

À l'heure du midi, elle se rendit à l'endroit habituel où ils mangeaient tout les deux, mais Drago n'y était pas. Cela lui fit alors douter qu'il soit véritablement de retour sur le campus. Peut-être que cette histoire avec sa mère s'était compliqué encore plus et qu'il avait dû rester plus longtemps que prévu auprès d'elle pour l'aider. Elle décida donc de lui écrire une lettre afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien et se rassurer un peu.

 _Mon amour, tu me manques énormément._

 _J'ai beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers temps et je crois qu'il faut qu'on se parle de notre avenir. Je sais que nous évitons soigneusement le sujet tout les deux parce que nous ne voulons pas entacher notre bonheur au présent, mais l'approche de mes examens m'a fait prendre conscience que nous ne pouvons plus éviter le sujet à présent._

 _J'espère que ta mère va mieux. Comme tu n'es pas venu manger avec moi ce midi, j'en ai déduis que ça s'est compliqué chez toi. J'espère que tout va s'arranger pour elle et pour nous._

 _Je t'embrasse très fort et dit à ta mère de tenir le coup!_

 _Ton Hermione._

Drago était dans le laboratoire de recherche sur les potions quand sa collègue et amie Maya entra dans la pièce.

-Hey, tu ne viens jamais ici le mardi midi habituellement! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'avais pris un peu de retard sur un projet à cause du long congé, lui dit simplement Drago.

-Toi en retard? J'ai du mal à le croire!

-Ça peut arriver à tout le monde tu sais, même à moi.

-Plutôt que d'essayer de me faire avaler tes mensonges, si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu semble te cacher ici. Il s'est passé quelque chose durant le long congé?

-J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps seul pour réfléchir, mais ce n'est rien de bien grave ne t'en fait pas.

-Ah j'ai compris, c'est de ta copine que tu te caches, lui lança Maya sur un ton de défi.

-Ce que tu peux être fouineuse parfois. Tu ne lâches jamais toi!

-Je commence à te connaître Drago Malefoy, peu importe ce que tu en dis. Alors dis-moi, il s'est passé un truc au mariage de son ex? Elle t'a fait quelque choses? Vous vous êtes chicaner ou pire encore, elle t'a mis de côté?

-Pour tout dire, elle a été parfaite ce jour là. C'était même au-delà de mes espérances. Sur ce plan, je t'assure que tout va bien. C'est juste encore un peu trop compliqué avec ma famille et tout cela. Ma mère à été agressé, j'imagine que tu en as entendu parlé.

-Je sais… J'ai entendu dire qu'elle aide des gens à se libérer de leur passé ou quelque choses du genre et que ça à déplus à certaines personnes…

-Elle est convaincue qu'elle fait ce qui doit être fait et j'ai décidé de l'appuyer dans tout cela, ou du moins de respecter son choix. Avec ma mère, ça fini toujours un peu comme ça. Je lui fais confiance et elle me fait confiance, mais pour mon père, c'est autre chose…

-J'imagine qu'il n'accepte toujours pas ta relation avec une née moldu.

-Quand je suis allé le voir à sa sortie de cure, il a encore une fois essayé de me mettre en tête de mauvaises idées à propos d'Hermione et de la raison qui la poussait à me fréquenter. Maintenant que j'ai la certitude qu'elle m'aime, j'en veux à mon père d'avoir réussi à me faire encore douter. J'ai peur qu'il réessaie ou pire encore, qu'il essaie de la monter contre moi. Il est si manipulateur et j'ai l'impression qu'il a encore de l'influence sur moi-même si j'essaie de le renier.

-C'est normale que tu l'écoute parce que malgré ses défaut il reste ton père. J'imagine que tu l'aimes toujours et c'est normal. Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, je croit qu'elle connaît suffisamment ton père pour ne pas se laisser entraîner dans quoi que ce soit par lui. En plus ta mère l'adore. Elle finira bien par convaincre son mari que ta relation avec elle est importante pour toi, déclara Maya d'un ton rassurant.

-Il se fiche de mon bonheur, il n'y a que la lignée de sang qui importe. Il n'en parle pas ouvertement, du moins, il n'en parle plus depuis qu'il est sobre, mais les préjugés qu'il entretient depuis toujours sont très tenaces et la succession de son sang, c'est probablement tout ce qui lui reste après la perte de sa fortune et celle de sa réputation et de son influence.

-Ne travaille-t-il pas avec Arthur Weasley en ce moment. Ce n'est pas rien tu sais. J'imagine qu'il pourrait apprendre quelque chose de lui avec tout ce temps passé ensemble dans un environnement principalement moldu…

-Il est obligé de le faire, ce n'est pas du volontariat alors je doute que ça change quoi que ce soit en lui.

-Peut-être, mais toutes les expériences peuvent aider un homme à évoluer, même s'il s'y refuse. Regarde le chemin que toi tu as parcourut depuis ton adolescence. Tu y as mis cinq années, cinq ans d'exil avant de comprendre que tu devais revenir et combattre tes vieux démons. C'est possible que pour ton père, ça soit plus long, mais chaque petit changement d'habitude compte!

Un hibou entra dans la pièce, laissant tomber une lettre devant Drago. Maya reconnu très rapidement l'écriture d'Hermione et lui fit un drôle d'air.

-Ne me dis pas qu'elle croit que tu es encore là bas, lui dit Maya avec de l'incrédulité dans la voix.

-J'en ai l'impression.

-Tu n'es pas rentré hier soir?

-Il était tard, je ne voulais pas la déranger, mentit Drago.

-Et ce matin?

-Je me suis levé en retard. Tu te souviens, le professeur Klein m'a dévisagé d'un drôle d'air!

-Va donc la rejoindre avant que quelqu'un lui dise que tu es déjà rentré, ça vaudrait mieux.

-Peut-être plus tard.

-Tu es cinglé où quoi. Tu viens de me dire que tout vas bien avec elle alors qu'est-ce que tu fuis?

-Je ne fuis pas, je suis juste un peu… confus!

-Confus? Il y a deux minutes tu me dis que tu es sure qu'elle t'aime et maintenant tu es confus?

-Pas face à mes sentiments ou à notre relation, mais plutôt à propos de notre avenir en commun. C'est d'ailleurs de cela dont elle veut me parler. On est tellement connecté que même nos angoisses se rejoignent en même temps, sauf que moi je ne sais pas si je me sens prêt à en discuter maintenant.

-Ton père va finir par s'adapter, alors arrête de te torturer à propos de lui.

-Ça n'a rien avoir avec mon père, du moins pas uniquement. En fait, j'ai peur de la fin de l'année scolaire, de ce qu'il adviendra de nous quand elle va rejoindre ses amis au ministère alors que moi je vais continuer d'étudier ici. Deux années c'est long Maya.

-Deux ans c'est vite passé, plus que tu ne le crois en tout cas. En avez-vous déjà un peu discuté au moins?

-Pas vraiment. Je crois que ça me fait peur d'aborder le sujet et à elle aussi. J'ai l'impression de ralentir le temps en évitant de trop en parler.

-Je crois que tu n'es pas le seul… Elle non plus ne semble pas trop pressée d'en discuter, mais elle semble réceptive à le faire aujourd'hui, alors profite en.

-Tu as raison, c'est vrai. Elle a autant peur que moi que ça s'arrête, mais j'ai l'impression que ses cours de ce matin lui ont fait entrevoir son futur et qu'elle a besoin de structuré tout cela avec moi. Tu sais, je n'avais jamais ressenti rien de telle pour personne auparavant et j'ai peur que nos vraies vies ne gâchent tout entre nous, déclara Drago avec sincérité.

-Tu parles comme si ta vie ici n'était pas réelle.

-Elle est réelle en ce moment, mais les études ce n'est qu'une phase. Le travail, la vie dans la communauté, avec nos famille, nos amis, ça c'est la vraie réalité!

-Détrompe-toi, la vraie vie c'est le moment présent. Les scénarios catastrophe que tu te bâtis dans ta tête, ça c'est de la fiction. Si je peux te conseiller un truc en tant qu'amie c'est ceci : arrête de t'imaginer des choses et va lui parler. La communication, c'est la clé de toute relation.

-Tu as lu ça sur une boîte de dragée surprise.

-En fait c'est tout ce que j'ai retenu de mon cours optionnel en psychologie, lui dit Maya en riant.

Il ne restait que vingt minutes avant le début des cours de l'après-midi et Drago entrepris de trouver Hermione sur le vaste campus. Ça ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps, car il savait que lorsqu'elle était toute seule, elle allait la plupart du temps étudier à la bibliothèque, surtout maintenant qu'il savait que ses examens importants approchaient à grand pas.

Elle était si belle, parfaitement concentrée sur son énorme livre, mais en même temps, elle semblait aussi dégagé une forme d'anxiété semblable à la sienne. Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait lu son journal intime, lui qui ne lui avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis son retour à l'école, lui qui s'était volontairement caché sur l'heure du midi pour éviter de se faire poser trop de question à propos de l'attaque de sa mère ou de la réaction de son père.

Il faillit d'ailleurs tourner les talons tellement le stress montait en lui à une vitesse folle, mais il décida finalement de faire preuve de courage et de s'approcher d'elle. Il se plaça tout juste derrière et la pris par les épaules, ce qui la fit quelque peu sursauter, mais pas trop fort, car elle devait déjà avoir reconnu son touché, son odeur…

Elle se retourna vers lui et ce qu'il lut dans son regard fit raté un battement à son cœur. Rapidement et sans un mot, il l'aida à se lever de sa chaise, la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue avant de transplanner sans prévenir avec elle jusque dans sa chambre.

Sans cérémonie et sans même penser à utiliser le lit tout juste à côté, il l'assoie sur le rebord de sa table de travail, lui releva la jupe et lui arracha son sous-vêtement et tout cela sans jamais cesser une seule seconde de l'embrasser. De son côté, elle avait déjà détaché son pantalon et fait glissé son boxer sur le sol. En une fraction de seconde, il l'avait déjà fait sienne.

Même si parfois entre eux la conversation était difficile à approfondir, leur relation physique avait toujours été naturelle et facile. Sur ce plan, il n'avait jamais besoin de parler pour se comprendre, ça avait été ainsi depuis leur toute première fois. Il n'avait pas prévu que leur retrouvaille se passe ainsi, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vue étudier, tout le désir qu'il ressentit pour elle avait refait surface, effaçant tout le reste l'espace d'un instant.

Dans un élan d'amour et de passion partagée, il bougea en elle sans relâche, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Toutes ses craintes, tout son stresse, tout était maintenant disparut, transformé par l'émergence des sensations qui montaient en lui à un rythme effréné. Il avait besoin de la prendre ainsi et il savait qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle acceptait, qu'elle le voulait presque autant que lui.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit son sommet, il eut du mal à se contenir, mais il tenu bon. Il voulait retarder sa propre délivrance le plus possible, comme si ça lui permettait de suspendre le temps qui s'écoulait, comme si le fait d'être ainsi, fusionner l'un à l'autre sans fin, lui permettait de vivre une sorte d'éternité.

Mais la voir ainsi se cabrer sous ses assauts, le fait d'entendre ses gémissements de bonheur intense lui couper le souffle, le fait de la sentir heureuse, comblée entre ses bras, tout cela eut pour effet d'annihiler sa résistance.

Au moment où Drago se laissa enfin aller dans l'extase, Hermione faillit tomber dans les pommes tellement elle avait eut besoin de le sentir enfin se libérer. Elle savait qu'il devait être tourmenté par quelque chose, comme c'était le cas à chaque fois qu'il la prenait de la sorte, mais cette fois, c'était encore plus palpable qu'à l'habitude. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire, car elle y trouvait à chaque fois son compte. De plus, il finissait toujours par être plus ouvert pour la discussion après s'être défoulé de la sorte.

Contrairement à d'habitude, il demeura un long moment sans bouger, peu pressé de se séparer d'elle.

-Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, lui dit-il simplement en la serrant encore plus étroitement.

-Tu sais que faire une pause de temps en temps à aussi ses avantages, plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Je ne parle pas de ça. En fait, je parle de nous, de notre vie ici. De ces moments uniques comme celui-ci. Ces choses qu'il ne nous sera plus possible de vivre bientôt…

-Moi aussi j'y pense beaucoup ces derniers temps tu sais. Surtout que ce matin nous avons commencé la révision globale en classe en vu des examens.

-As-tu peur?

-Oui, mais ce que nous venons tout juste de vivre en ce moment me rassure. Si nos retrouvailles sont aussi intenses quand nous sommes séparés durant deux jours, imagine ce que ce sera après un mois!

-Sauf qu'en attendant les retrouvailles, tu vas trop me manquer. Comment on va faire pour survivre à cela?

-Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien. Au jour le jour j'imagine. Je ne te cache pas que ça va être un très gros changement.

-Je me sens ridicule d'avoir peur du changement. Nous sommes si bien présentement, pourquoi faut-il toujours que les choses se transforment aussi rapidement.

-Je me dis souvent cela avant moi aussi. D'ailleurs, ce matin je me suis même dit que je souffrais encore de cette peur là, même si je croyais à tord m'en être débarrassée.

Drago et Hermione avait décidé finalement de laisser tomber les cours de l'après-midi. De toute façon, ils étaient déjà très en retard pour le premier en liste. Ils avaient aussi bien des choses à discuter et pour la première fois, ils semblaient prêts à parler de leurs projets d'avenir.

Drago commença cependant par lui raconter les évènements qui avaient provoqué l'attaque contre sa mère sur le chemin de Traverse et la décision qu'elle avait prise de continuer malgré cela. Puis il enchaîna ensuite en lui racontant l'étrange conversation qu'il avait eut avec la directrice de Poudlard.

-Tu ais qu'elle m'a quasiment offert le poste de professeur de potion. À croire que tout le monde me prend pour Rogue maintenant que je me suis officiellement affiché en couple avec toi.

-Il n'y a rien de mal à te faire comparer à quelqu'un comme lui. C'était un homme brave, courageux et très fidèle en amour. Essaie juste de ne pas trop lui ressembler physiquement, plaisanta Hermione.

-Pour cela, aucune chance.

-Est-ce que l'enseignement t'intéresse?

-Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé pour tout te dire. Je ne sais pas trop encore. Peut-être, mais cela impliquerait de me séparer de toi le temps d'une année scolaire à chaque année du reste de notre vie. C'est bien pire que les deux années d'études qu'il me reste à faire ici.

-Peut-être que je pourrais enseigner là bas moi aussi.

-Et laisser tomber ta future brillante carrière d'avocate.

-Les examen approche et…

-Tu angoisses, évidemment.

-C'est vrai, mais il n'y a pas que cela. Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'imaginer dans la peau de mon patron au ministère. Faire les plaidoyers et gérer le travail des assistants, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus ce à quoi j'aspire pour mon avenir.

-Ça implique aussi protéger des gens en détresses et combattre des méchants comme tu l'as toujours fait.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il n'en reste plus beaucoup.

-Il y en aura toujours, regarde les vieilles histoires du temps de la guerre qui sont déterrées en ce moment même. Il va y avoir beaucoup de travail à faire pour réussir à les faire condamner pour leurs crimes.

-Tu sais, Harry et Ron ont décidé de vouer leur vie à la défense de la communauté. Égoïstement, je crois que moi je n'ai plus envie d'être impliqué directement dans tout cela. J'ai toujours les mêmes convictions pourtant, mais je n'ai plus l'ambition d'être envoyé au front comme je l'ai toujours été. Pour une fois dans ma vie j'aimerais juste vivre tranquillement pour moi-même. Ici à l'université, je suis à l'abri de toutes ces histoires et j'ai une parfaite excuse pour me tenir loin de tout cela. Je n'arrête pas de me dire depuis ce matin que j'ai fait exprès de choisir l'un des plus long programmes d'études pour éviter tout cela et éviter de décevoir les gens si je venais à tout abandonner.

-Tu sais que tu ne dois rien aux autres. Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de prouver que tu es à ta place dans ce monde et d'ailleurs, même si j'ai déjà penser le contraire par le passé, sache qu'il n'a jamais été nécessaire que tu fasse tes preuves en tant que sorcière. Les valeurs des Mangemorts sont pratiquement mortes avec Voldemort et le peu de gens qui les partagent encore, sont entrain de se faire assimiler lentement par les autres, lui dit Drago pour la rassurer.

-Il n'est plus question de cela, du moins je crois. Je pense en fait qu'à cause de ce que j'ai fait en aidant Harry à sauver notre monde, que je suis en quelque sorte devenu une des responsables du maintient de la paix de la communauté. Tout le monde serait bien déçu de me voir tout plaquer.

-Peu importe leurs attentes, arrête de vouloir plaire aux autres et fait des choses qui te plaisent vraiment pour une fois. Regarde notre relation, il y en a beaucoup qui sont contre et pourtant, tu es quand même resté avec moi, tu m'as défendu devant eux parce que je te rends heureuse. À moins que je ne sois dans ta vie que pour combler ton besoin de défendre les laissés pour contre…

-S'il y a une chose que je sais maintenant à propos de toi Drago Malefoy c'est que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour faire ta place ou te défendre. Tu tiens plus de ta mère que tu ne le crois. Ta décision de revenir et de réussir dans un programme d'étude autant à l'opposé des valeurs magique véhiculé par les Mangemorts le prouve déjà. Notre relation est beaucoup moins controversé que tu ne le crois, surtout depuis que les gens t'on vu t'associer plus d'une fois avec Harry.

-Hermione, est-ce que tu aimes étudier le droit?

-J'aime étudier ça c'est évident. Le droit ou autre chose…

-Je reformule alors. Est-ce que tu as envie d'être avocate. Oublie les attente des autre, pense juste aux tâches que tu auras à accomplir quotidiennement pour le reste de ta vie.

-Je… il faut…eh bien… je crois… La réponse est non Drago. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'être avocate!

-Alors change!

-J'ai des responsabilité. Les gens comptent dur moi.

-Mon père compte sur moi pour perpétrer sa lignée de sang pur! Depuis toujours j'ai cette responsabilité, mais tu sais quoi : J'en ai pas la moindre envie! Alors j'ai choisi de tomber amoureux d'une nées moldu et ça me convient parfaitement.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. La valeur que défend ton père est dépassée depuis belle lurette.

-Tu préfère alors passer ta vie dans un métier que tu détestes plutôt que de froisser l'opinion publique. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu faisais un choix pour toi et que des rumeurs à ton sujet circulaient sur le chemin de Traverse!

-Tu sais, quand je jouais les fêtardes corailleuses, les gens se disaient que c'était normal. Qu'après tout ce que j'avais vécu, je méritait bien une pause. Certains étaient choqués, mais la plupart comprenaient. Là on parle de décevoir les attentes de gens qui ont véritablement besoin de moi, à commencer par Harry qui avait hâte de travailler avec moi tu comprends, s'emporta Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas le fan numéro un de Potter, mais je suis sure que si tu lui expliques, il comprendra.

-Tu parles déjà comme si j'avais décidé de tout abandonné…

-Désolé, je me suis laissé emporté, mais ne crache pas sur cette option uniquement parce que tu as peur de décevoir. Suis tes véritables envies et trouve ta place, un endroit où tu te sentira bien et tout le reste se remettra en place tout seul. Peu importe ce que tu choisiras de faire, moi je serai toujours là, à côté de toi. Si tu décidais par exemple de partir à l'autre bout du monde et faire un voyage comme le miens, sache que moi je t'attendrai!


	25. La vraie vie commence

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines. Hermione performa dans ses examens malgré ses angoisses, décrochant les meilleurs notes et cela, même à l'examen de son ordre professionnel.

Drago de son côté, réussi à obtenir le titre d'élève le plus doué en potion de l'histoire de l'université, ce qui lui valut un stage d'été rémunéré dans une grande compagnie de potion.

Hermione accepta un poste au ministère de la justice en tant qu'avocate. Elle avait décider après mure réflexion de tenter le coup, surtout lorsqu'elle a obtenu la plus haute note de tout les temps à son test.

Dès son arrivé au ministère, on lui confia un cas important, une cause dont le témoignage de la femme d'un ex-Mangemort était cruciale et dont le soutient de son amie et belle mère Narcissa Malefoy avait été indispensable. Ses contacts avec la famille Malefoy lui permettaient donc d'obtenir plus facilement la coopération des gens de leur ancienne affiliation.

Sans le vouloir, la jeune femme devint rapidement l'image de la justice. Une personne intègre qui défend tout un chacun, peu importe leur allégeance passée. En quelques mois à peine, elle réussi à faire condamner trois haut placé du ministère. Elle réussi alors a obtenir la confiance de ses anciens ennemis, ceux qui avaient décidé d'évoluer, de s'intégrer et de changer.

Lucius Malefoy n'eut alors d'autre choix que d'accepter de la voir plus régulièrement au manoir. Il dîna même plus d'une fois à la même table qu'elle et arrivait maintenant mieux à supporter les démonstrations d'amour entre elle et son fils unique. Même si au fond de lui leur union demeurait un gaspillage de son sang, il savait qu'elle contribuait à aider à sa réintégration dans la société et à le sortir de son isolement.

Plus une seule chambre du manoir Malefoy était vide désormais et le nom de la famille était devenu synonyme de changement et d'espoir. Narcissa avait même lâché son emploi au ministère pour se consacrer entièrement à la réinsertion sociale des prisonniers d'Azkaban qui avait terminé de purger leur peine, l'aide à leur famille et à la prévention de la délinquance juvénile. Jamais Drago n'avait vu sa mère aussi épanouis. Évidemment, son mari avait très largement profité de la toute nouvelle réputation de sa femme, mais Drago avait bien vu que les rôles qu'ils avaient toujours eus dans le passé étaient maintenant inversés. C'était elle qui décidait, elle qui « dominait » et lui ne pouvait qu'abdiquer, mais étonnement, il n'en semblait pas malheureux.

Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley accueillirent leur premier enfant au milieu de l'été. Ils le nommèrent James Sirius pour rendre hommage au père et au parrain de Harry. Hermione ne travailla donc pas très longtemps avec son meilleur ami qui avait pris trois mois de congé de paternité bien mérité. Elle avait donc été plus étroitement en contact avec Ron. Maintenant que leur histoire avait été clarifiée il y a plusieurs mois, une belle amitié nouvelle était née entre eux. Évidemment, elle était toujours ponctué de petits malentendu, car ces deux là avaient toujours eu la fâcheuse manie de se confronté, de se mettre au défi, mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec de la haine ou de la rancune. C'était juste comme ça, naturelle et ça leur convenait parfaitement.

Malgré ses accomplissements, malgré son implication et son talent dans son métier, la jeune femme se remettait sans cesse en question. À la fin de chaque procès, elle ressentait un sentiment d'accomplissement, mais il était de courte durée, éphémère et peu satisfaisant par rapport à tout le travail qu'elle devait accomplir avant d'y arriver.

Il n'y avait cependant qu'avec Drago qu'elle discutait de son manque d'intérêt au travail. De l'extérieur, elle avait l'air d'une femme épanouit et accomplis, mais à l'intérieur, elle rêvait d'autre chose. Plus elle résolvait de cas lourd et plus la communauté l'adulait. Plus elle retrouvait la célébrité et plus il lui était difficile de rêver d'autre chose. C'était comme mettre le doigt dans un engrenage.

Un soir alors que Drago était rentré plus tard chez Hermione où il avait décidé d'habiter durant son été de stage, il la trouva recroquevillée sur le divan entrain de pleurer. Elle venait pourtant de gagner une importante cause.

-Je me sens à la fois vidée et vide, déclara la jeune femme entre deux sanglots.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu vas finir par craquer en plein procès, lui dit Drago avec délicatesse.

-Ça a presque faillit ce matin, mais j'ai réussi à tenir le coup. Je trouve ça difficile tu sais.

-Alors change de département ou refuse les cas trop lourd.

-Je suis la seule qui à les contacts nécessaire pour obtenir toutes les preuves tu sais.

-Ma mère pourrait t'aider à former quelqu'un d'autre pour cela. Une autre personne en qui ils pourraient tous avoir la même confiance qu'avec toi. Je suis certain que ça serait faisable.

-Je ne sais pas. Ils comptent tous sur moi. Je ne veux pas décevoir personne. Même ton père commence à m'accepter, je ne veux pas gâcher cela.

-Tu en as déjà fait assez pour avoir un peu de son respect. Il n'est pas trop tard pour arrêter.

-Je ne peux pas.

Chaque fois qu'elle était dans cet état, Drago essayait de l'aider, mais la jeune femme refusait d'écouter son cœur et continuait à écouter sa logique. Car pourquoi la meilleure avocate du ministère, la sorcière la plus brillante, la seule qui a tout les contacts nécessaires arrêterait d'exercer alors qu'elle aide tellement de personne. Elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à être égoïste, mais en faisant cela, elle était entrain de se brûler elle-même et ça commençait à beaucoup inquiéter Drago qui lui s'épanouissait réellement au travail depuis le début de son stage, mais dont il évitait soigneusement d'en parler devant elle pour ne pas la faire souffrir.

Drago avait beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers temps. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant la rentrée universitaire et il ne croyait pas comment elle arriverait à supporter tout cela lorsqu'il serait à des milliers de kilomètre d'elle.

Il décida donc d'écrire à son ancien ennemi et fidèle meilleur ami d'Hermione pour lui faire part de tout cela. Harry Potter qui vivait le parfait bonheur avec son nouveau née et sa future femme ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la détresse psychologique de sa meilleure amie. Il décida donc, un soir où il savait que Drago allait rendre visite à sa mère, de se pointer sans prévenir chez Hermione afin de discuter avec elle.

-Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-J'avais besoin de sortir un peu de la maison.

-James ne fait toujours pas ses nuits.

-Non pas encore. Je recommence à travailler dans peu de temps et j'appréhende déjà le moment.

-J'imagine que tu va reprendre vite la routine, ça ne m'inquiète pas.

-Parlant de routine, tu réussi bien sans moi au ministère.

-C'est vrai. Ron et moi on s'entend mieux, même si parfois Neville doit s'en mêler pour nous faire baisser le ton.

-J'imagine que tu dois te sentir comblée, je veux dire, ta carrière est sur sa lancée…

-Je trouve ça bizarre que tu me dises cela, ce n'est pas ton genre.

-Comment ça pas mon genre.

-Je crois que je sais pourquoi tu as choisi de venir ici ce soir, que tu me parles de tout cela et que tu ne m'as pas une seule fois demandé où était Drago… Il t'a dit de venir c'est ça?

-Euh non… je veux dire…

-Harry Potter tu as toujours été un très mauvais menteur!

-Ne lui en veut pas, il veut juste essayer de t'aider. Je crois qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire, qu'il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Il s'inquiète pour rien, je vais bien.

-C'est ce que je lui ait dit, sauf que maintenant que je te vois, je me dis qu'il a raison…

-J'ai l'air si moche que cela.

-Pas moche. C'est dans ton regard. Il y a toujours eu une lueur qui y brille depuis qu'on se connaît. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est de moins en moins vive à chaque fois que je te vois. Mon fils, mon bonheur m'a empêché de le voir jusqu'à maintenant, mais aujourd'hui, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien.

-Oh Harry, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes histoires. Laisse tomber, va rejoindre ta femme et ton fils et laisse moi, dit Hermione en éclatant en sanglots.

-Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi comme tu l'as toujours été pour moi.

Après une grosse crise de larmes, Hermione fini par tout raconter à Harry à propos de ses angoisses et de sa peur constante de décevoir la communauté. De ce rôle trop gros pour elle qu'elle a endossé et sont elle à l'impression d'être la prisonnière.

Si une personne pouvait la comprendre, c'était bien lui. Dès son arrivé dans le monde des sorciers, il avait dû composer avec une célébrité dont il ignorait tout et vivre sa vie tout en sachant qu'un jour, il allait devoir accomplir quelque chose qu'il croyait impossible. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix parce que Voldemort l'avait marqué et qu'il y avait une part de lui qui vivait littéralement en lui.

Hermione elle avait le choix. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'accomplir ce qu'elle s'était elle-même imposée. La communauté ne lui avait jamais demandé cela. C'était elle qui se l'était imaginé, elle qui s'était enlisée dans tout cela.

-Si tu arrêtes, crois-moi, personne ne t'en voudra. Plusieurs ne comprendrons pas, certains vont même faire des commentaires du style elle gâche son potentiel, mais crois-moi, tu ne deviendra pas la risée du monde sorciers. C'est toi et toi seul qui t'inflige tout cela.

-Ils comptent sur moi.

-Parce que tu t'es rendu disponible. Si ce n'est pas toi, ça sera un autre. Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, mais tout le monde est remplaçable, même toi.

-Tu crois?

-Je le sais. Quand je suis partie pour prendre soin de mon fils et de Ginny, j'avais l'impression que le département s'écroulerait. Ça sonne prétentieux, mais c'est la vérité. Quand je regarde tout ce qui a été accomplis depuis le début de mon congé, je réalise que je ne suis qu'un membre de l'équipe parmi tant d'autres et que si ce n'est pas moi qui résout une affaire, un autre est parfaitement capable de s'en charger.

-Tu as raison, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre?

-Alors arrête toi un moment et pose-toi la question. Fait une liste de ce que tu aimes s'il le faut. Tu aimes toujours faire des listes non?

-Tu me connais bien.

-Alors cette fois au lieu d'en faire une pour tes études ou tes devoirs, fait en une sur ce que tu aimes vraiment faire.

Après le départ de Harry, Hermione s'endormit, à la fois songeuse et tourmentée. Le lendemain matin, elle appela au ministère pour dire qu'elle n'irait pas travailler et commença à rédiger la liste de ce qu'elle aime dans la vie. Pour ne pas trop se mettre de pression, elle commença par énumérer ses plats préférés, ses activités et loisirs, bref tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et la rendait véritablement heureuse. Évidemment, beaucoup de choses qu'elle partageait avec Drago en faisait parti.

Après avoir passé une heure à se replonger dans ce qui la rendait heureuse dans la vie, elle se concentra un peu plus sur son passé d'étudiante que ce soit à l'université, mais aussi à Poudlard et comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'y attardait, elle constata que les cours de métamorphose de Minerva McGonagall lui manquait terriblement.

Plus jeune, elle se souvenait avoir voulu suivre ses traces. Ce choix n'aurait très certainement surpris personne. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de suivre Harry et de lâcher les cours, plusieurs en avait été surpris, McGonagall la première, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dérogeait à ses principes et aux règlements imposer par l'école pour venir en aide à son meilleur ami. Elle avait littéralement passé sa vie à le suivre en quelque sorte. Même sa carrière d'avocate la conduisait à travailler étroitement avec lui et il était tant qu'elle se décide enfin à couper le cordon comme on dit.

Son choix était fait, elle ne retournerait pas au ministère, elle ne serait plus avocate et cela, peu importe ce que les autres allaient dire. Elle voulait renouer avec sa passion des premiers jours et approfondir ses connaissances en métamorphose.

Dans la journée même, elle contacta l'université qui accepta de lui faire une place dans le programme malgré son inscription tardive. On lui attribua cependant une nouvelle chambre car son ancienne place avait déjà été donnée à un autre élève, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. En réalité, ça lui permettrait de pouvoir avoir un véritable nouveau départ.

Le soir venu, elle décida d'attendre avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à Drago. Elle voulait le faire marche un peu, le pousser à se faire pardonner de lui avoir envoyer Harry pour essayer de lui faire la morale. Le jeune homme semblait marcher sur des œufs et cela amusa beaucoup Hermione, mais au bout d'une heure, elle lui annonça la grande nouvelle.

-Tu retourne en classe dans trois jours c'est bien cela, lui demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Ne m'en parle pas, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y retourner en ce moment.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu ne devine pas un peu, lui répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Si je te disais que je vais t'accompagner.

-Je ne sais pas trop, notre séparation sera peut-être moins dure si on la fait ici.

-Tu ne comprends pas, je vais retourner là bas avec toi pour la rentrée.

-Tu es sérieuse?

-J'ai fait ma demande d'inscription en métamorphose et je suis acceptée. Il ne me reste plus qu'à démissionner officiellement au ministère, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile vu que j'ai bouclé ma dernière affaire avant hier.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis?

-Toi et Harry. Je sais que c'est toi qui me l'as envoyé et même si sur le coup ça m'a un peu fâché, je suis contente que tu l'ais fait. Enfin bref, merci Drago, merci pour tout ce qui as fait pour moi et tout ce que tu continues encore à faire à chaque instant, Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.


	26. Cinq années avaient passé

Cinq années avaient passés durant lesquels Drago et Hermione avaient vécus un parfait bonheur à l'université, à étudier ensemble et à entretenir une relation de confidence et de sexe intense, passion qui n'avaient pas diminué une seule seconde entre eux.

Après leurs deux années d'études qui passèrent finalement à une vitesse folle, Drago avait quelque peu travaillé pour une grande compagnie de potion avant de fonder la sienne. En peu de temps, il avait réussi à mettre en marché des produits uniques et très populaires qui l'avaient propulsé au sommet du palmarès de meilleur jeune entrepreneur de sa génération. Sa fidèle amie et coéquipière Maya, travaillait toujours en collaboration avec lui et avait bien mérité sont tout nouveau titre d'associé officielle au sein de la compagnie.

La compagnie de Drago embauchait occasionnellement les services d'Hermione Granger, l'une des meilleures avocates du milieu et jusqu'à ce jour, c'était aussi la seule fois où elle acceptait de pratiquer son ancienne profession, qu'elle détestait toujours autant.

La jeune femme travaillait maintenant pour le département de contrôle des métamorphoses et des animagus du ministère de la magie et participait en tant que consultante sur le sujet à certaines des enquêtes de son meilleur ami et auror, Harry Potter.

Hermione était présentement enceinte de son premier enfant et vivait dans une jolie maison de campagne avec Drago. La maison était beaucoup plus vaste que ce à quoi elle aurait pu rêvé, mais elle avait fini par s'habituer au luxe et puis au moins, ce n'était pas aussi froid qu'un manoir, même si en réalité, leur maison n'était pas vraiment plus petite que celle des parents du jeune homme.

Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy continuaient à héberger des gens dans leur vaste demeure. La vocation des lieux était sensiblement demeurée la même, mais la gestion avait été confié à un conseil d'administrateurs qui se chargeait d'amasser les fonds de roulement nécessaire et de les gérer adéquatement, ce qui permettra un jour au couple Malefoy de pouvoir se retirer du projet en toute quiétude sans que tout ne s'effondre.

Depuis qu'Hermione était enceinte, Lucius Malefoy avait décidé d'être plus amicale avec sa bru. La jeune femme se méfiait encore de lui, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il avait fait un énorme bon en avant vers le chemin de la tolérance. Depuis que les valeurs de sang avaient disparut de la communauté et que son fils avait réussi magistralement dans un domaine à l'opposé des valeurs profondes de son ancienne allégeance, Lucius Malefoy avait décider d'arrêter de se battre contre son fils et d'accepter ses choix parce que visiblement, il savait parfaitement où il allait dans la vie et contrairement à lui, il avait réussi dans chacun de ses aspects.

Le couple Hermione et Drago s'étaient mariés en secret, loin de la communauté avec comme seuls témoins Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et leurs femmes respectives. Ce choix paraissait étrange pour certain, mais pas pour le couple qui avait tout fait depuis des années pour éviter de se retrouver au centre des potins de la communauté magique, ça avait semblé être la meilleure chose à faire. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit!

Les chemins de Drago et Hermione se sont souvent entremêlés dans le passé, mais depuis plus de cinq longues années, ils ne font plus qu'un. De rivaux à ennemis, d'ennemis à amis, d'amis à amant, d'amant à amoureux, d'amoureux à mari et femme en passant par futur parent ou famille. Leur vie était maintenant telle qu'elle devait être, remplie d'amour, de complicité et de bonheurs à partager.

 _Petite anecdote croustillante... Hermione Granger n'avait jamais cessé de tenir un journal sur son histoire d'amour avec Drago Malefoy. Elle avait même décidé de le lui faire lire le soir de leur nuit de noce. Drago ne lui révéla pas tout de suite qu'il en avait déjà parcourut une bonne partie, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de le faire, car dans l'un des nouveaux passages, Hermione dévoilait qu'elle l'avait soupçonné d'y avoir déjà jeté un petit coup d'œil et qu'elle en avait eu la confirmation à cause d'une certaine petite phrase qu'il avait un jour laissé échapper dans un moment de passion partagé. Elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu et avant attendu qu'ils soient officiellement mariés pour aborder le sujet. De toute façon, elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde car après tout, c'était lui le héro de son histoire..._

* * *

 ** _Note de l'auteure: Désolé si ça été long pour les derniers chapitres, d'où ma décision de tout envoyer d'un coup. J'avais l'impression au fond de moi d'avoir fait le tour des personnages et de ne plus avoir rien d'important à dire à propos de leur histoire. Comme je suis incapable de les faire se chicaner ou de les séparer pour la simple et bonne raison que je trouvais qu'ils avaient eu assez de difficulté à se trouver l'un l'autre sans en ajouter une couche, j'ai donc décidé de conclure cette histoire tout simplement. Je savais parfaitement depuis longtemps comment que je voulais que ça se termine pour eux, mais je cherchais comment amener la chose sans être trop brusque, ce qui n'est pas toujours simple à faire, surtout que rien ne laissait entrevoir que la fin de ce récit était proche. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop déçu les gens qui me suivent à cause de ma façon de faire, mais sachez que même si je n'écris jamais de retour sur les reviews au début de mes histoires comme le font beaucoup d'autres sur ce site, sachez que je les lis toutes, que j'en tiens compte et que je réponds même personnellement à ceux qui me pose des questions ou qui désire m'aider à progresser dans mon cheminement d'apprentissage de l'écriture._**

 ** _Bref merci de me lire et à la prochaine._**


End file.
